No One Knows What The Future Will Bring
by CrazyJan57
Summary: Victoria discovers Diego's secret while attending her brother's wedding but will the dangerous times of the Mexican Independence bring them closer together or will it drive them apart? Based on NW Zorro.
1. Chapter 1

**NO-ONE KNOWS WHAT THE FUTURE WILL BRING**

Disclaimer – I don't own the rights, Zorro Productions Inc does - I just like to play with the characters.

Plot – Victoria discovers the long held secret while attending her brother's wedding but will the dangerous times of the Mexican Independence bring them closer together or will it drive them apart?

I've rated this as a "hard T". It contains some violence, although it's more to do with the aftermath than the violence itself but I'll post warnings where necessary. It's a long story and it's a little darker in some places.

I'll categorise this as drama / hurt / comfort / anguish / friendship / love.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Victoria was slowly riding her mare back towards the pueblo, enjoying the unusually warm autumn afternoon. She had taken a rare break, from her busy tavern, to pay a visit to an old school friend, who had recently given birth to her third child, and she wanted to see the new babe. While she chatted and played with the young children, she had felt that strong yearning to have her own; a yearning that came to her more and more, especially now as she approached her twenty-fifth birthday, and she began to see the possibility of never having that desire fulfilled.

It had been five years now since Zorro first appeared; five long years with no end in sight. She just wished that there was some way for him to get passed his fears of unmasking, so they could marry and start their own family. She shook her head and let out a long sigh, she didn't know how to help him, of how to re-assure him that she loved the man and not the legend. She had tried many times but he always managed to leave, rather conveniently she always thought, before he had a chance to reply. She prayed that someday he would find the answers that he was looking for.

The object of her thoughts was grinning wickedly, as he fled the lancers that were chasing him. They had come upon the masked bandit quite by accident; they had been out on a routine patrol and had come across Zorro, who was returning to the cave after giving the Alcalde another lesson in manners. His mind wasn't on his surroundings and therefore the lancers had taken him by surprise. He was startled by how close they were to him.

His thoughts were on a certain raven-haired beauty, wondering if the time would ever come to unmask for her, so they could have a normal life together. There simply had to be a way for them to be together. As long as she doesn't reject me, he thought wryly. He shook his head and decided that he would pay her a visit that night. It had been over two weeks since he last held her in his arms. Perhaps in the meantime he could summon up the courage and finally tell her the truth.

Zorro was so deep in thought that he did not hear the lancers approaching until he heard Mendoza's voice call out, "It's Zorro! Men, after him!" Mendoza had no real desire to capture the bandit he secretly admired but he had his duty to perform.

Zorro silently cursed himself for his carelessness, urged Toronado into a gallop, and fled from the advancing lancers.

The chase took a dangerous turn, when two of the lancers raised their muskets and fired at the same moment, that Zorro veered Toronado off to the right, and for the first time the soldiers actually hit their target, although it was just a glancing blow. The great stallion squealed in pain, as a musket ball struck in his right flank, reared up on his hind legs and for only the second time, he threw his master off his back before he bolted.

Zorro couldn't stop the groan from escaping his lips, as white-hot pain ripped through his lower right leg and the next instant he was on the ground, with the wind knocked out of him. He knew he had to hide or he would be captured; something he had no desire to happen. So, despite the pain in his leg and lack of air in his lungs, he rolled himself down a small embankment and hid under an overhang of a large boulder.

Victoria was still daydreaming when she heard the musket shots in the distance, which caused her mare to become a little skittish. As she calmed her horse down, Victoria felt uneasy, she was alone in an isolated place along the road and there was no one around to help if she got into trouble. She prayed it wasn't bandits, as urged her mare into a gentle canter. The sooner she got back to the safety of the pueblo, the better.

Zorro winced in pain, as he heard the lancers talking above him.

"Did you see that?" a lancer said, in a somewhat awed voice, "I never thought I would ever see Toronado throw Zorro."

"Si, I know what you mean but we must keep an eye out for Toronado too. You don't know what a hurt animal will do." Mendoza advised.

Zorro grimaced, as he put pressure on his lower leg, in an effort to stop the bleeding. He believed that the bullet only grazed him but he could not take the risk of checking the wound, while the lancers were close by.

"I can't see him, Sergeant." said Corporal Sepulveda.

"Well, keep looking Corporal. The Alcalde will have us doing latrine duties for a week, if we don't find him." Mendoza predicted.

Victoria was more wary of her surroundings, still wondering where the gunshots had come from when suddenly, a riderless but familiar black horse galloped past her. She gasped, "Toronado…but…Madre de dios, Zorro!" No, he could not be hurt or… She couldn't finish her thought; she didn't want to think about what it meant. Her heart pounded and her hands were clammy, as she gripped the reins and rode off in the direction of the gunshots. She had to find him.

"We can't find him Sergeant." said Private Gomez.

Mendoza sighed, "It looks like that Zorro has escaped us once again. Come on, let's go." he added before he led his lancers slowly from the area.

Zorro shifted and hissed in pain, as he gently pulled up his blood soaked trouser leg. He saw that the bullet had indeed just grazed his calf muscle. He applied pressure to the wound once more, and hoped that Toronado was all right.

Victoria rode around the bend and stopped when she saw Mendoza and his lancers searching ahead. She watched for several moments before she let out a sigh of relief, as they slowly moved away. They had not captured Zorro, yet. She knew he must be hurt or at least hiding somewhere close by for there was no way that he would have fallen from Toronado, if he was not injured; he was too good a horseman for that.

She urged her mare closer to the area where the lancers had been, "Zorro." she called out softly.

Under the rock ledge, Zorro lifted his head, not sure if he had heard his love's voice.

"Zorro. Mendoza and his lancers are gone. It's safe now." She paused to listen then continued, "Zorro, please let me help you."

His heart twisted, at the plea in her worried voice, "Senorita, can you make it down here." he called out.

Victoria's heart pounded, he's still alive! "Si Zorro, I can find my way down." She confirmed, as she urged her horse carefully down the embankment.

"Zorro." she called out, as she reached the bottom.

"Here, mi preciosa." he replied, as he stepped away from the rocks.

She dismounted and threw herself into his arms.

He had to steady himself, from the force of her embrace, before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Dios, when I saw Toronado rush by without you, and those gunshots, I thought that you had…" she sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh, its all right, querida." he gently rocked her, soothing her.

She pulled back, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he planted a kiss to her head, "You saw Toronado?"

"Si, he raced passed me." she confirmed.

Zorro felt sweat break out under his mask, as much as he wanted to stay within the loving arms of his lady, his leg was painful and it was all that he could do, not to collapse against her.

"Zorro!" she exclaimed when he swayed slightly, "You are hurt, where?" she took a step back and looked him over.

He sighed, "It's my leg."

"Here, sit down on the rock and let me have a look at it." she ordered.

For once, he did not argue and carefully eased himself, down onto a flat rock.

As Victoria sat beside him and started to ease up his bloodied trouser leg, he shifted uncomfortably at the feel of her warm hand on his skin, which despite his pain, sent a hot shiver through his body and tried to stop her, "I can do that Victoria."

She pushed his hands away, "Really Zorro, there's no need to be embarrassed. I've seen a man's leg before, I grew up with two older brothers," she said, as though she read his mind, "Besides we are engaged to be married, remember."

He reached over, gently lifted her head and gazed into her soft brown eyes, "I could never forget that, querida." he leant down and brushed his lips against hers, in a gentle caress.

He pulled back and retrieved his knife from his boot, "Here, use the knife to cut the trousers."

She took the knife from him and gently cut the blood soaked fabric, away from his skin.

Zorro shook his head, as he watched her slice the last of his black trousers. He would have to order more before he could ride out again, he reflected.

"Dios." Victoria gasped, as she saw the gash, "It's a nasty wound, it may need stitches." she said worriedly.

Zorro nodded, "Perhaps but do what you can for the moment."

Victoria nodded, as she stood up and retrieved her water canteen from her saddlebag before returning. She sat back down, lifted her skirts a little and used his knife, to cut off strips from her petticoats to use as bandages. She smiled, as she saw Zorro turned his head away, always the gentleman, she mused, with a small smile on her lips, "I'll have to clean it first, there's some dirt in the wound. I just hope it doesn't get infected."

He smiled at her but a twinge of pain crossed his features, as he replied, "I trust your doctoring."

She blushed slightly at his compliment. As she started to clean the wound, she saw his calf muscle twitch and he hissed slightly but he made no other sound, as she tended to his leg.

"What happened?" she asked, in an effort to take his mind off his pain.

He shrugged, "A lancer got off a lucky shot but I think he must have hit Toronado as well."

She gently wiped away the drying blood, which made it bleed afresh, "Why do you say that?"

Zorro held back another hiss of pain before he responded, "He threw me."

She looked up startled, "He threw you!"

He chuckled softly, "Si, it's only the second time, in five years that has happened." he admitted.

"You weren't hurt from the fall, were you?" she asked worriedly.

He shook his head, "No, just winded."

She turned her attention back to his lower leg, "You were lucky, Zorro."

"I know." He winced in pain once more, as she placed a folded piece of cloth against the gash and with longer strips, bounded his leg tight.

"There, that should hold it for awhile," she sat back on the rock and smiled at him, "I believe I got all the dirt out but you really should see Dr Hernandez about getting some stitches." she reached out and held his hand.

"Gracias, mi preciosa," he said softly, as he squeezed her hand, "What would I do without you?" he lowered his head to kiss her once more but stopped when he saw her eyes widened in surprise.

"Zorro look, it's Toronado." she whispered.

He turned and saw the stallion nearby, who was pawing the ground and snorting in agitation. He also saw a gash on his right flank, "Victoria stay here, and don't make any sudden move or noise." he said softly.

She nodded, she too had seen the gash on Toronado's side and she knew a wounded animal was a dangerous one, "Be careful." she whispered, as Zorro eased himself off the rock.

"I will." he replied, as he limped slowly towards the agitated horse, "Easy boy." he said softly, calmly.

Toronado moved back, rearing slightly.

"Easy, easy, I know you're hurting." he whispered.

Toronado shook his head and pranced away again.

He kept taking small slow steps. "You know me, old boy, you can trust me." he said.

Victoria watched in awe, at the rapport between man and beast, as Zorro slowly calmed down the anxious horse, with his soft tone.

Zorro reached out and took hold of the reins, "Easy boy, it's all right." he spoke soothingly, as the great stallion shook his head before nudging his master.

He rubbed his nose gently, "I know you didn't mean to throw me," he whispered, as he moved his hand down his neck, "Easy Toronado, I just want to check this gash."

Toronado snorted but allowed his master's touch.

Zorro took a good look at the wound before he carefully removed his saddle from the stallion's back and patted his neck, "Is that better old boy?" he asked.

Toronado snickered softly and nodded his head, as if he understood his master's words.

Zorro returned to Victoria's side.

"How is he?" she asked softly.

"It's only a flesh wound, but I have unsaddled him to make it easier for him. May I?" he motioned to her canteen and a clean piece of cloth.

"Of course." she handed them over.

As Zorro limped slowly back to his horse, he poured some water, over the piece of Victoria's petticoat, "Easy boy, I just need to clean this wound, all right." he said gently, as he rubbed his stallion's neck before he moved his hand along his back.

Toronado pawed the ground and pranced slightly.

"Easy boy." Zorro whispered and gently cleaned the wound with the dampened cloth. He felt the stallion's powerful muscles twitch under his hand, as he spoke calmingly to his faithful steed.

After he had cleaned the wound as best he could, he stepped back and removed the bridal, "Go home Toronado." he ordered.

The black stallion nudged his master and then took off, as Zorro limped back to where Victoria was standing.

"Will he be all right?" she asked worriedly.

He nodded, "Si, he'll return to the cave, when he is ready."

"And how will you make it back to the cave?" she smiled innocently.

Zorro chuckled, "I'll be fine."

She took a step closer to him, "I could take you there on my horse." she said

He shook his head, as he closed the gap between them, "There's no need, querida." he reached out his hand and gently caressed her face.

She sighed in pleasure, as she leant into his touch, "So, it's close by then?" She was finding it hard not to get distracted, by his tenderness.

He chuckled, "And what if it was?"

Victoria's eyes lighted up, as she rested her hands on his broad chest and felt his heart beat under her hand.

"Can I see it again?" she smiled sweetly, "Please."

He placed his hands on her waist and shook his head, "That would not be a good idea."

"You know that I would never tell anyone Zorro." she promised.

He gazed down into her soft brown eyes and almost relented, the cave was indeed close by but he could not take the chance of anyone finding out, "I'm sorry querida, the lancers are still in the area and anyone could have heard the gunfire."

She sighed and leant against his chest, as she realised that he would not change his mind, "I just want us to be together." she said softly.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "I know querida, I want us to be together as well."

"But when Zorro, it's been years now." she complained softly.

He gently kissed her head, as he shifted his weight off his injured leg.

She pulled back slightly, as she felt his movement, "I'm sorry Zorro. Your leg must hurt."

He smiled softly, "Its worth any pain just to hold you, to kiss you," he whispered, as he lowered his head and gently kissed her soft lips.

"We need to find a way to be together," he whispered, as he left a trail of hot kisses from her cheek to her ear.

She shivered, as he nibbled on her earlobe, "But…but how…" She breathed, as she wrapped her arms around him and arched her neck invitingly.

He needed no second invitation and slid his warm lips down her neck.

She moaned softly, as she felt his moist tongue flicker over her throbbing pulse.

"Somehow, we must find a way." he murmured hoarsely. Her wonderful soft skin drove him to distraction as he gently nipped her throat before smoothing it, with a quick flick of his warm tongue. Her shivers and moans drove him over the edge; he needed her, all of her and reclaimed her lips, in a deep and passionate kiss.

Victoria was overwhelmed by his kiss, she felt his love, his passion and it inflamed her own.

They clung to each other tightly, as their lips sensuously glided together before he gently coaxed her lips apart and lovingly circled her warm tongue with his own.

Zorro moaned deep, as he felt the first hot stirrings of his lower body begin react to her softness and pulled away before she could feel his growing desire for her.

They panted softly, as they gazed at each other with longing. He gently kissed her swollen lips, "You must go querida." his voice husky with his emotions.

"But I don't -" she started to say.

He lightly pressed his fingers against her lips, "Shhh. You should go, before someone comes looking for you. Come." he took her hand and led her to her horse.

Victoria sighed, as she mounted her mare, "Are you sure I can't take you to your cave Zorro?" she tried once more to convince him.

He placed his hand on her leg and smiled softly, "I'll be fine querida. But perhaps on your way home, you could think of some way that we can be together."

She looked down into his vivid blue eyes, the heat of his hand sent another surge of longing through her but she just nodded, "Si, I will think of something." she replied, as she leant down and kissed him lovingly, "I love you, Zorro."

"I love you too, Victoria." he replied, as he hit her horse on the rump and sent it into a canter. He watched his love ride off and sighed, wishing that he could break down the wall that he had created between them. He shook his head as he bent down, picked up Toronado's tack and slowly made his way towards his cave.

* * *

><p>In no time at all, he reached the cave and as he changed out of his black trousers, he undid Victoria's neat bandage. He limped over to the shelf, where he kept the medical supplies, and cleaned the wound once more. He noticed that there was no infection yet and the gash was not as deep as he first thought and he didn't think he would need stitches. He carefully wrapped his leg with fresh bandages and then changed into his favourite blue suit, making sure that the bandage wasn't too obvious under his tight pants.<p>

He checked through the spy hole, pleased that there was no-one in the library before he pulled the release handle and stepped through the hidden panel in the fireplace in time to hear his father's voice call out, "Diego, Diego!"

He quickly grabbed a book off the shelf and sat down on the lounge, "In here, father." he called out as he realised that the book was upside down. He quickly flipped it the right way up just as Don Alejandro came limping around the corner. He immediately rose to his feet, ignoring the shooting pain of his leg, "Father, what happened?" his voice full of concern.

Don Alejandro gave a snort of disgust, "Dulcinea stumbled and I came off her."

Diego was stunned; his father was such a good rider that it was not often that he had a fall. However, he had to hide a smile that threatened to break out; to think that both of them had been thrown from their horses that day, it was a very odd coincidence, "Are you all right?" he asked concernedly.

He nodded, "It's just a bad sprain. But it means that I won't be able to attend the cattle sales, in Santa Barbara in a couple of days, so you must go in my place."

Diego couldn't go; he had planned to rest for the next couple of days, to allow his leg to heal, "But father…"

Don Alejandro sighed, "Diego, I've been too lenient with you, since you came home from university. Allowing you to take up your books and your silly experiments but I need you to take on more responsibility." he paused, as he saw that his son was about to give him some flimsy excuse and it made him angry. His son was not far off his thirtieth birthday and he was still daydreaming about his books. He wasn't pulling his weight around the ranch, he hadn't married and therefore had no children, to ensure the future generations of the family, nor was he likely to marry in the near future.

His frustrations grew about this idle son of his and along with the pain of his ankle, he exploded, "For once in your life Diego, behave like a de la Vega and do your duty. I don't ask for much but I do expect you to obey me in this." he all but shouted.

Diego felt terrible, he had hurt his father once again at his perceived inactions. "All right father, I will go." he confirmed contritely.

Don Alejandro felt somewhat better, "Today, Diego, you must leave today." he said firmly.

Diego nodded, "Of course, I'll go and pack my bags."

"And if you do see a worthy replacement for our top bull, make sure that you don't get overcharged." he said worriedly.

"Of course father, I'll try not to get swindled." he replied meekly.

"Mmm." Don Alejandro was not too sure if his son could see past a swindler and almost changed his mind, but no, Diego must learn the business, after all it would be his soon enough, he reflected, "Good, good. Stay a couple of days and enjoy Santa Barbara." he said more calmly. "Perhaps you could pay a visit to the de la Rosas, I hear that their daughter, Selena -"

"Father, please, Selena's husband is not yet cold in his grave." he was beginning to feel annoyed that his father was, again raising his unwed status.

"Nonsense, that was over a year ago and Selena will be out of mourning now and likely looking for another husband and a father for her little daughter. I remember the two of you got on well together."

"But father that was years ago, we were just children." Diego replied, trying hard to conceal his frustrations.

Don Alejandro shook his head, as he warmed up to the subject, "You were both fifteen, sixteen if I recall, hardly children."

Diego snorted, "We're scarcely children now."

"That's my point Diego, you are both adults, with no other commitments. I don't understand why you oppose marriage so much, son." he said somewhat confused. He himself had already been married by the time he had been Diego's age. And yet, there was no sign of Diego marrying in the near future.

Diego sighed, "I don't oppose marriage father, it's just…" he stopped, as he tried to think of a good reason to tell his father.

"Just what, Diego!" Don Alejandro wanted to know.

"It's just…I want to choose my own wife." he finished lamely.

"Of course son, I wouldn't force an arranged marriage on you, but there is no reason why you can't meet with Selena or anyone else for that matter. How else can you choose a wife, if you don't go out and meet Senoritas?"

Diego couldn't tell his father that he had made his choice long ago, without telling him everything. And that he wouldn't do, not without jeopardising his father's safety, "I know father. One day I will marry, I promise you."

Don Alejandro looked at his son and tried hard to understand this strange son of his but he couldn't. He nodded his head in resignation, "That's all I ask, son." he said, as he hobbled out of the room.

Diego sighed and wished that he did not have to hurt his father, with his apparent inaction, his unwillingness to marry to provide the next generation of de la Vegas. He hated deceiving his father but it was necessary for his safety. He limped slowly back towards his rooms and thought about his trip to Santa Barbara. He smiled to himself, at least I can get some more black trousers and perhaps order some new suits as well, he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days later, Don Alejandro and Felipe drove their wagon into Los Angeles, to pick up some supplies for the ranch and afterwards they decided to stay in town for lunch.

As they entered the tavern, Victoria came up to them, with a worried look on her lovely face, "Don Alejandro, what has happened?" she asked concernedly, as she watched the older man walk with a limp.

He shrugged with a small smile, "Oh, it's nothing, I just came off my horse the other day and sprained my ankle." he replied.

"Well, thank goodness that you didn't hurt yourself too badly." she said with relief. She looked around curiously, "Is Diego not coming?"

Don Alejandro shook his head, "No. I sent him to Santa Barbara to purchase a new bull for us at the sales. He left two days ago and he'll probably be away for another week or so."

"Oh, I wondered why I hadn't seen him lately," she couldn't quite keep the disappointment from her voice, "What can I get you two gentlemen today?" she asked.

"Do you have any of that delicious albondigas soup of yours?" Don Alejandro asked.

Victoria beamed at the compliment, "Si, I just made a fresh pot this morning." she confirmed.

Don Alejandro smiled warmly, "Good, good, we'll have a bowl each and two glasses of orange juice as well, if you have any."

She nodded, "Si, I do. I won't be long." she replied before she turned and walked back to the kitchen.

As they made their way over to an empty table, Sergeant Mendoza came through the open doors.

"Sergeant, come, join us." Don Alejandro called out.

"Muchas gracias, Don Alejandro." he smiled warmly, as he crossed over to them and sat down, "I haven't seen you in town for a couple of days, I guess you have been busy with your ranch?"

Don Alejandro nodded. "Si, we have -"

"Mail from Santa Barbara!" interrupted a dusty rider, who entered the tavern. He handed over a satchel, containing several bundles of letters and small parcels, to a smiling Mendoza before he turned and left, bound for the next pueblo.

As Mendoza opened the bag and handed out the mail to the eager crowd, Victoria emerged from the kitchen with Don Alejandro's and Felipe's lunches.

"Ah Senorita Victoria, a letter for you." Mendoza said with a smile his face, as he came up to her.

Victoria smiled warmly, as she placed the bowls in front of the two men, "Gracias Sergeant." she said, as she took the letter from his hand and immediately recognised her brother's handwriting. She eagerly opened the letter, quickly scanned it and let out a squeal of delight.

"Good news, is it?" Don Alejandro asked, with a smile on his face at her obvious happiness.

"It's Francisco, he's finally getting married to Rebecca and he's asked me to attend the wedding." she replied, pleased that her eldest brother had finally found someone to love.

"Oh that's wonderful Victoria, you must go. Isn't he stationed in Monterey?" Don Alejandro asked.

She nodded, "Si, he is but the wedding will be at Santa Barbara, where her family is," Her face dropped, as she read the date of the ceremony, "But it's in four days time. Dios, what will I do, there's no time to arrange management of the tavern." she said sadly, as she sat down beside him. She just didn't know what to do.

Don Alejandro reached out and gently touched her arm in support, "Victoria, the Sergeant and I will look after the tavern for you, won't we Mendoza?"

Mendoza had returned to the table, after he had finished delivering the mail to the citizens who were in the tavern. The rest of the mail would be held with the shopkeeper, for delivery to the outlying farms.

"Of course we will, Senorita." he smiled, as he remembered with fondness of the brash young officer, he had met several years ago.

Victoria felt tears well in her eyes at the generous offer; she really wanted to go to her brother's wedding, "Muchas gracias, it's very kind of you both but are you sure? I mean I don't want to make extra work for you."

Don Alejandro patted her hand, "Of course we're sure, it will be a pleasure to look after the tavern for you," he confirmed, "Now there is a stage for Santa Barbara arriving here tomorrow and it will get you to there on time."

Victoria nodded thoughtfully, "Si, I think I will take the stage."

Don Alejandro was pleased that she had decided to travel by the stage and not go off riding by herself, as she had done once before; it was too dangerous for a woman to ride alone, "You should stay for a week or two." he suggested.

She shook her head, "As much as I would like too, I can't leave the tavern for that long." she replied.

"Nonsense, when was the last time you had a holiday?" he asked.

Victoria thought about it and shrugged, "I don't recall." Then she smiled, "You know, perhaps I will stay longer, maybe even a week. It would nice to have a holiday, to have some time away from the tavern."

Don Alejandro beamed, as he patted her hand once more, "Good, good. You may even meet up with Diego while you're there."

She smiled once more at the thought of seeing Diego. She didn't want to think too much about her eagerness to see him, except to admit that even in these last two days, she had missed his company. She enjoyed his almost daily visits to her tavern; it gave her a feeling of comfort, knowing that he was there, at his favourite table. It was almost like having an old pair of shoes that she couldn't part with, "Si, perhaps he would like to come to the wedding too."

Don Alejandro nodded, "He would like that, they are around the same age and often played together as children."

One of her customers called out, "Senorita?"

"Excuse me, Don Alejandro." Victoria said as she moved away, her mind already working on what she would take with her.

* * *

><p>The following day Victoria had packed her bags, joined the midday stagecoach to Santa Barbara, and wished she had a way to let Zorro know that she would be away for a week or so. Then she giggled to herself; he probably already knew. He seemed to know everything that happened in the pueblo and she had often wondered how he always managed to be there, when he was needed the most. Perhaps he had some help; after all, she helped him whenever she could, so maybe others did the same.<p>

While Victoria started her journey north, Diego was walking down to the cattle yards. He had arrived in Santa Barbara the day before but it had been too late for anything, other than to book into his lodgings. He was staying in a well-respected tavern, near the centre of the bustling township, and he was given one of their best rooms, on the first floor, away from the noise of the streets below.

As he reached the cattle yards, he inspected several potential bulls that he might buy for the ranch. He asked the owners about their pedigrees and prices but he made no final decision, until the following day at the sales. He found that he had some free time on his hands, so he decided to visit his tailor for his much-needed black trousers and other suits. Afterwards he paid his respects to the de la Rosas and their widowed daughter, Selena.

* * *

><p>Victoria arrived at the bustling town two days after she left Los Angeles and as she stepped down from the stage, she heard her name called out.<p>

She looked around and cried out, "Ramon!" Without regard for where she was, she raced into her brother's arms and hugged him tight. They hadn't seen each other, since the time they retrieved their father out of the hell hole that was Devils Fortress, almost two years ago.

"How did you know that I would be on this stage?" she asked curiously.

Ramon chuckled, as the driver removed her luggage from the top of the coach, "Well I didn't, I just hoped that you would be on this particular one." he admitted.

She giggled, "What would you have done if I wasn't on it?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea, I guess I would've come back when the next stage was due and hope that you would be on it." He stopped, as he leant over and picked up her bags. "Come, let's go."

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously, as they walked down the footpath.

"To Señora Garza's home. Rebecca's mother has offered us rooms." he replied with a smile.

"Have you seen Francisco? How is he?" she asked eagerly.

He laughed, "Just wait and see."

She nudged him, "Tell me."

"Well…he's somewhat...nervous." he replied, with a smirk on his face. He had seen his brother, over the last couple of days and he couldn't believe how nervous he was. Sometimes Francisco would have a silly smile on his face, which made Ramon laugh, for he knew where his elder brother's thoughts must be.

She chuckled at the image of her steadfast brother, all nervous about his wedding, "I guess I would be too, if I was getting married in two days."

Ramon looked at his sister curiously, "Perhaps we will be celebrating your wedding soon."

To his amazement, he saw a blush creep over her face, "Perhaps." she replied softly.

But before he could question her more about a certain masked man, Ramon stopped in front of a modest hacienda, "We're here." he said, as he opened the small gate, in the white fence and allowed his sister to enter first.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the three siblings caught up with each other, at a tavern for dinner, close by the barracks where Francisco was billeted.<p>

"So Victoria, when can we expect your own wedding to come about?" Francisco asked, echoing his brother's earlier question.

Victoria found herself blushing once again, "It's...not that simple."

Ramon nodded, "I guess it would hard being courted by someone like him."

They kept their voices low, they didn't want to be overheard talking about Zorro.

She sighed, "Si, it is and it is a very strange courtship at that." she admitted. It wasn't the courtship that she had dreamt about, when she was a young girl; a courtship where she would be wooed, with flowers and romantic dinners and picnics by the river. But she knew that she wouldn't change it for anything.

"You love him, don't you sister?" Francisco asked kindly.

She nodded and smiled softly, "Si, and he loves me. It's just that if we do marry, his life would be over."

Ramon frowned, "Why?"

She looked down at the table and played with the edge of the cloth, "Any man who marries me, becomes a suspect of being...him...and then he would be arrested and...well..." She replied softly, as she finally put into words what she had known, ever since their former Alcalde had put a price on Zorro's head. It was hard to accept that the man she loved, was a wanted criminal in the eyes of the law.

The two brothers looked at each other in shock; it was something they never really thought long and hard, on what it meant for their sister and the man she loved. If Zorro was captured, he would be executed and possibly Victoria as well, all because of her feelings and very public support for him.

"Madre de dios." Ramon whispered.

"But how can you be together then?" Francisco asked.

She shrugged, "We're still trying to work that out."

Francisco reached out and touched her hand in support, "Do you know who he is?" he asked curiously.

Victoria shook her head, "No, I don't."

"What! You mean that after all these years, he hasn't told you?" Ramon said incredulously.

She blushed again and looked down at the table once more, "No, he hasn't." she replied quietly.

"And you haven't tried to work it out yourself? Surely you would have some idea of his identity?" Francisco asked. What was wrong with his sister, he wondered. She had been so curious when they were children, she would often sneak away from the kitchen to follow them when they were playing in the fields, wanting to know where they were going, what they were doing. What has caused this natural curiosity to change into an almost a sense of apathy about the man she professed to love?

She shook her head, embarrassed by their questions, "Well...no."

"Why not, I mean if it was me, I would want to know." Ramon said, somewhat heatedly.

"I...I..." she couldn't answer, for she had no answer for them. Why should she have to defend her love for Zorro to her brothers? Why couldn't they just accept it and let her work it out herself?

Francisco looked thoughtfully at his youngest sibling, "Perhaps you don't want to know."

"What?" she looked up confused, "Of course I want to know."

Francisco kept talking as though she had not spoken, "Perhaps you enjoy the mystery too much, perhaps you are so thrilled of being singled out by this heroic figure that you are only enjoying the idea of romance without really committing yourself to a true relationship."

"What are you saying Francisco," she all but yelled at him, "That I don't love him."

Several customers turned around and looked in their direction.

"Keep your voice down Victoria, do you want us to get into trouble?" Ramon urged her.

Victoria looked around and saw the concerned glances that were being made in their direction, and she calmed down a little.

"I'm not saying that you don't love him." Francisco reassured her.

"Then what do you mean?" Ramon asked quickly before his sister's temper rose again.

Francisco sighed and reached for her hand, "Victoria, I'm just concerned that you are so caught up in this romantic figure of yours, that you've placed him on such a high pedestal, that he would be unreachable. That if you found out who he is, you may be disappointed to find that he is only a man, with a man's faults, with a man's limitations instead of some immortal being."

Victoria just stared at her eldest brother, as she remembered almost those exact same words that Zorro had spoken when he had proposed, that he was afraid that she only loved the legend, not the man, "Is that what you really think?" she asked softly. It was one thing for Zorro to say it but quite another to hear it from Francisco.

He nodded, "After five years of hero worship, I think you are afraid to find out that your champion is just like the rest of us."

As Victoria thought about his words, she saw her brothers exchanged a glance with each other and she had a sudden flash of insight, "Do you know who he is?"

When they didn't answer, "You do, don't you?" her voice rose slightly.

Francisco sighed, "Victoria, it's only a suspicion." He couldn't tell her that it was more than a suspicion; he was almost certain that he knew who Zorro was. It was just after his encounter with the masked bandit when he had reflected about the man his sister loved. There had been something familiar about him during that confrontation and he came to realise that the masked man had reminded him of his childhood friend Diego de la Vega. They were of the same age and had often played together along with Ramon. It was that same calm, self confidence that Diego had shown as a younger man, which showed in the masked bandit.

Victoria turned to Ramon, "And you Ramon, do you know?" she asked incredulously.

He shrugged, "I too, have suspicions but nothing I can prove." He remembered the time when Zorro had helped free their father from prison, which allowed them one last time with him. As they had prepared to storm the prison, he realised why the masked man, seemed so familiar. After all, the three of them had often played together as children, in games of storming castles, playing pirates and fighting against banditos and lancers.

"Madre de Dios. You must tell me." she pleaded, her heart pounded in her chest, at the thought that her brothers knew the identity of Zorro.

Francisco sighed and held her hand, "Victoria, it's not for us to say, I mean, we don't know for sure and if we are wrong...well we would be accusing an innocent man and from my understanding that is what he does. He protects the innocent."

She sighed, "I guess so but -"

Francisco interrupted, "I just hope that he is serious in his intentions and is not simply toying with you." He didn't think that Diego was that kind of man but one could never tell about someone from his higher station.

Victoria snorted, "Of course he is serious about me. We are -" she stopped herself from revealing her secret engagement.

"You are what?" Ramon asked curiously.

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Madre de Dios, he hasn't taken advantage of you, has he?" Francisco said, rather heatedly.

She blushed deeply at the implications of his words, "Of course not, we've never...We are not..." she couldn't finish her words, embarrassed by discussing such a personal subject with her brothers.

He patted her hand and tried to reassure her, "Then what is it?"

Victoria sighed, she had longed to shout aloud about her engagement to the man she loved but she couldn't. She had promised never to tell, not even to her brothers, "It's nothing."

Both Francisco and Ramon realised that she wasn't going to tell them.

"All right, keep your secrets, Victoria. But if he hurts you in anyway, he will have to deal with both of us." Francisco stated firmly, while Ramon nodded in agreement.

Victoria nodded, "I know but there is nothing to worry about," She had to change this dangerous subject to something less risky, "Do you know that Diego is here, in Santa Barbara too?"

Victoria missed the look that her two brothers gave each other, when they heard Diego's name. Understanding flowed between them, as they realised that each had the same suspicion about the identity of the masked bandit. Which in turn made them realise that they had stumbled across the truth; Diego de la Vega was indeed Zorro.

"Really, what is Don Diego doing here?" Ramon asked casually, pleased that his voice sounded normal to his ears.

"Well, Don Alejandro sprained his ankle several days ago and he sent Diego here to buy a new bull for the ranch. He would have arrived here about three, four days ago." she replied.

"Well, if you see him, he would be more than welcome to come to the wedding." Francisco's voice caught on his words.

Ramon and Victoria shared an amused glance.

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked warmly.

"Oh yes, I do. She is everything to me." his face softened, as he spoke of his love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night, as Victoria readied herself for bed, she reflected on her brother's words and began to question herself and her relationship with Zorro. Why hadn't she tried to discover his identity for herself? Was she afraid of what she would find that he wouldn't live up to her expectations? That she would be disappointed to find out that, he was ordinary man after all. Was she really just interested in the romance of him, in the idea of Zorro?

She shook her head, she couldn't deny that at first, there had been the excitement of the mystery, of being singled out for his attention but she was older now, she felt more for the man than for the legend. She had told Zorro when he had proposed that she loved the man under the mask, so why hadn't she tried to work it out? She wondered what he would think if she had worked out his identity for herself. Would he be angry, hurt? Would he prefer to tell her himself or would he pleased that she did? She snorted, if she waited for Zorro to tell her, it could be another five years or perhaps he would never get over his fears and then it would be too late.

She let out a long sigh. She did have some concerns about him though; he might be a complete stranger and that he would ask her to leave Los Angeles, the tavern and her friends. Was her love for him strong enough to leave her home? Perhaps it was; it would be hard but at least they would be together. But would she even like him? Were they even suited to each other? They only saw each other occasionally, their time was always limited, to a few moments of stolen kisses, and they never had a chance to gossip, let alone discuss their future.

What did she really know about Zorro, other than the obvious? He was tall; he was one of the tallest men she had seen, his warm blue eyes melted her insides, he had a very cute moustache that tickled when they kissed and he had dark hair from what she had noticed under his mask. He hated injustice, he was a compassionate man who would always help anyone in need and he was a skilled swordsman, but what of his family? Did he come from a good home? Did he have siblings? She had a strong belief that he was, in fact, a caballero. No peon or even a merchant could be so well educated, with his impeccable manners and his well-tailored black clothing. Everything indicated that Zorro was a man of independent means.

Victoria summed up what she knew. She was looking for a tall, blue eyed, moustached, dark haired, wealthy caballero with a deep sense of justice and community spirit who had such a skill with the sword that no-one could beat. As she blew out the candle and settled into bed, she thought about who could fit that description. There were a number of caballeros, who could match that description but none of them seemed to be the type.

Don Alfredo was a close match but he was quite a few years older than she was. She felt that Zorro was close to her own age, although the mask would certainly cover Don Alfredo's greying hair. Don Sergio was another close match, then she giggled to herself, Don Sergio liked his food just a little too much and Don Fernando was married to a rather shrewish wife, who didn't let her husband out of her sight. She didn't think that Zorro was married, considering he had proposed to her.

But she knew that being married, didn't stop some men from pursuing other women, after all she had seen it a number of times over the years that she had ran the tavern and it made her think that men had all the advantages in marriage and women had none. If a wife had an affair, it would ruin her, she would be shunned by her friends and by society and she could even be thrown out of her home. If the husband had an affair, it wasn't as bad. It would still affect his standing in society but as long as it remained discreet, it was tolerated.

Then there was Diego. He was the closest match to Zorro; he had the height, the blue eyes, the moustache but he was the complete opposite of Zorro. Where Zorro was brash, assertive and proactive, Diego was passive, peaceful and preferred leisure over an active life. It was absurd to think that Diego could be the masked man.

Victoria yawned, as she snuggled deeper into the soft mattress and slowly relaxed into that layer between consciousness and sleep when a stray thought came into her mind. She snapped fully awake once more. Her brothers knew! Her brothers knew the identity of Zorro!

She sat upright, her heart pounded fast at the idea that her brothers knew the secret. Who was it that her brothers believed to be Zorro? They had left the pueblo nine, ten years ago and as far as she knew, they had no contact with any caballero in or around Los Angeles since that time. They wouldn't have had any need to, with Francisco in the military and Ramon working on a farm not far from Monterey. The only caballero that either of them had contact with was Diego. In fact, they had grown up together; the three boys had often played together, while she stayed in the tavern kitchen with her mother.

"Madre de Dios, do they believe that Diego is Zorro?" she muttered aloud, "But how, they are totally different people, they are nothing alike." she started to shiver but she didn't know if it was in shock and excitement or because it was a cool night.

Victoria started thinking about her best friend. Could Diego really be Zorro? Well she had never seen them together, in one place that was for sure but did that mean they were the same man, she mused to herself. She put aside their differences in manner and thought about what she knew and started from the beginning.

Zorro appeared almost to the day that Diego came back from Madrid, was that a coincidence? She shook her head and remembered how Diego had stood up for her at the rude comments by the lancer and then he had almost challenged the Alcalde to a duel on the very same day. She had thought him brave and perhaps even a little foolhardy, to go up against Luis Ramone; a man known for his ruthlessness. She had felt an attraction to him and believed he had felt the same. But then, Zorro appeared and rescued her and Don Alejandro from the prison cells and she was swept away by romance of the mysterious masked man.

Victoria found that she couldn't stay in bed, so she rose up, pulled on her robe and sat on the seat under the window with her knees pulled up. Now that she was thinking about Diego, she couldn't stop. Her thoughts came in no particular order and she just let the memories flow. She knew that he was an excellent rider, she had seen him ride many times before and he had even participated in a race years ago and had won. And as Toronado was like a half-wild stallion, he would need an excellent horseman to handle him.

She remembered when she had taken the bullet meant for Zorro, Diego had stayed by her side as she recovered. She had thought it was just simple friendship but what if it was something more, something deeper? During that time, Zorro had not visited her until much later, when she had recovered and they shared their first but all too short kiss, in the de la Vega garden and then he had left behind his mask for her. How could he have left it behind, if he didn't have somewhere close by to return to, without being confident that he would not be discovered? He would not have left it, if he had a long journey back to the cave.

She felt hot tears flow down her face at the memory of Don Alejandro dressed in Zorro's clothes, she had never given it any thought, as to where he had obtained them but now it made sense, the clothes could have only been from his son. The clothes would be kept inside the cave. The same cave that he had asked her to marry him, where he had admitted to his fear, that she wouldn't love the man under the mask.

She remembered the clues he had given her over the years. On several occasions, he would deliberately misquote poetry, which the other would always correct. She recalled the time when she had accompanied him to Santa Paula, to see the King's Emissary, and how different he seemed, so confident, so forceful in putting his thoughts across; it was so unlike the Diego that he had portrayed over the years that she did not understand him at all. As she remembered that time, she understood the look he had given her, when she had asked that question in the shelter of the old windmill. She had asked him, if there was anything that he wanted above everything else, something that he must have. The look he had given her, was of longing, a longing for her. But now, it all made sense, Diego was in love with her.

Then she reflected on the behaviour of both Diego and Zorro; one brash and outgoing, the other passive and peaceful. Then it finally dawned on her and she felt a rush of shame for not realising it before, it was so obvious that she should have noticed long ago but she hadn't. In order to deflect the Alcalde's attention, Zorro would have had to behave very differently from his masked self. And what could be more different than Diego's passivity. She realised that if he had shown the same brashness, without his mask then the Alcalde would certainly recognise it for what it was and he would immediately arrest him.

"Oh Diego, why didn't you tell me?" she muttered sadly, as she moved back to the bed, "I do love the man under the mask."

She realised that she had always loved him; she always had a crush on him when she was much younger but it had changed to something else from the moment he appeared in her tavern after four years away in Spain. However, when Zorro arrived so mysteriously, she had immediately forgotten about Diego and the heroic, romantic bandit swept her away.

She was disgusted; at herself, not Diego. She should have put all this together before but she didn't. Why hadn't she? Was her brother correct, was she really frightened that the masked man, was just a man and not some living god?

She let out a long sigh, as she finally admitted that she was indeed frightened of knowing who the masked man was. At the moment her life was secure, she knew what to expect when she woke up each day. She would go about her tavern, she would serve her patrons. Zorro would pay her a visit from time to time and she felt safe with that knowledge that her life was constant. She feared that knowing his identity would change her life completely and that made her future uncertain. She realised that was what she feared the most; she feared the unknown.

She sighed again, now that she knew the truth, she would put those fears behind her and make everything right with Diego. But what was she going to do with her discovery, she asked herself. Should she tell him straight out or should she make him suffer a little, to let him know just what she had been going through these years, she mused to herself, as a small secretively smile tugged on her lips.

She settled down under the covers and began to dream of a future, with the man she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following day, the three siblings were walking down the main street, more in an effort to take Francisco's mind off his nerves, than for some last minute shopping, when Ramon placed his hand on Victoria's arm, "Look, isn't that Don Diego?" he gestured across the road.

She looked across the street and her heart missed a beat and she felt a warm glow surge through her body when she saw Diego, "Si, it is." she confirmed. As she stared at the handsome caballero, any lingering doubts that she had disappeared. Diego was indeed Zorro. It was in the way he held himself, with that same self-confidence, with that same quiet air of authority that came from someone of his station in life. She now saw the resemblance to the masked man, and as he walked, she noticed that he had a slight limp. He was favouring his right leg; the same leg that he had been shot almost week ago. She was totally convinced that her best friend was Zorro, the man she had loved for five years.

"Victoria, are you all right?" Francisco asked, as he gave Ramon a wink. So much for his sister's lack of interest in his old playmate, he mused to himself. If she wasn't somewhat taken by Diego, then why was she blushing?

Ramon grinned, he too noticed the change that came over Victoria at the sight of Diego and wondered if she had somehow worked out the secret, especially after their discussion last night. If she had not, then she would have a lot of explaining to do, as to why she had a pink tinge to her ears.

Victoria turned and gave her brothers a warm smile, "I'm fine, truly. In fact I've never felt better."

Just then, they saw a beautiful auburn haired woman emerged from a nearby shop with a large parcel in her arms. They watched, as the woman walked up to Diego, with a little girl trailing behind her; who was obviously her daughter, for she had inherited her mother's red locks. Victoria stared curiously, as Diego smiled and took the parcel from the Senora and said something that made her laugh. She felt a twinge of jealousy at the sight but she knew of his strong love for her and didn't doubt his intentions to her. Well, at least she hoped that his intentions were true, she thought with a frown as a tiny doubt crossed her mind.

Diego had been to the cattle auctions earlier in the morning and had bought a young bull for the de la Vega ranch, at a reasonable price that even his father would be pleased about. As he was staying in Santa Barbara for several more days, he arranged for the newly purchased bull, to be held in the yards for a nominal fee until he left. However, at the moment he was escorting Selena, and her young daughter Marie, while they shopped, carrying all her parcels for her. He had found himself liking the young widow and her daughter; he had liked her when they first met as teenagers. In fact, he had thought Selena was the loveliest girl he had seen at that time and had developed a slight crush on her. But now, he only felt friendship for her, his heart belonged to a certain raven-haired tavern owner.

Selena was pleased that Diego was helping her with her parcels that day. She had a lot of shopping to do and with a small child in tow, it was often difficult to manage. She had been surprised, when he had arrived unexpectedly at her parent's home, where she had been visiting, and as they chatted, she could see the idea form in her mother's head, as she gave her old friend the once over. She knew what her mother was thinking; that Diego would be a good match for her. She couldn't totally disagree for he was a handsome, wealthy, a good and honest man, from a well respected family but she still felt an attachment to her husband, even though he had passed away fourteen months ago; she wasn't ready to see other men. And besides she had a feeling that Diego wasn't interested in a relationship with her, it was in the way he was courteous and friendly towards her but not overly so, which made her think that there was someone already in his life.

Diego happened to glance across the road and his eyes meet Victoria. For a second or two, he didn't recognise his love, "Victoria? What is she doing here?" he whispered, and then broke out into a beaming grin, as he noticed that both her brothers were with her.

Selena heard his whisper, looked in the same direction, saw a beautiful woman standing, with two familiar looking young men, and immediately noticed the resemblance between them. She saw the change that came over her companion. So this is the one he loves, she thought to herself.

The Escalantes crossed the road, with wide smiles of their own.

"Francisco, Ramon, it's wonderful to see you again. What are you doing here with Victoria?" Diego asked, as he shook their hands, before he lightly touched Victoria's arm and giving her a warm smile that just melted her heart.

She felt a strange sense of shyness creep over her and averted her eyes from the man she loved. She didn't know what to say or what to do and she feared that he would know that she knew the secret, simply by looking at her; she wasn't ready for such an admission yet, not in the middle of the street.

"Gracias Diego, it has been some time but you see, I'm getting married tomorrow." Francisco stated, with a large grin on his face.

Diego grinned, "That's wonderful news, congratulations Francisco."

"Gracias, Diego." Francisco beamed with pleasure.

There was a small cough behind Diego.

"Oh I'm sorry," He apologised as he turned to Selena, "May I introduce you to Señora Selena Costa and her daughter, Marie. Selena, this is Francisco, Ramon and Victoria Escalante."

"Pleased to meet you once again Senorita, Señores." Selena smiled warmly.

Diego chuckled at their obvious confusion of her words, "Selena once came to Los Angeles about twelve, thirteen years ago." he confirmed for the confused siblings.

Francisco smiled, "I think I remember now, you stayed about a week, at the de la Vegas, didn't you?" he asked.

Selena nodded, "Just over a week." she replied.

They all started walking down the street as Francisco continued "You know Señora, I was most put out by your arrival."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, in what way?"

Francisco had the good grace to look embarrassed, "Well…"

Ramon chuckled, "Francisco missed out his chess lessons with Diego." he said, with a teasing glance to his brother.

Selena laughed, "Will you accept my apology for ruining your game, Senor. I know how serious the game of chess can be, both my father and my uncle play when they get together and nothing will distract them from it."

Francisco smiled as he bowed slightly, "Of course Señora, apology accepted."

She turned to Victoria, "And I remember you too Senorita, you were a pretty girl of about eleven or twelve and you always wanted to be outside with your brothers instead of..."

"Instead of being with my mother in the kitchen." Victoria had overcome her unexpected shyness and smiled warmly at the memory of being with her mother, while she cooked for the tavern's patrons and of the occasions, when she had snuck out when she wasn't looking.

They stopped at the corner of the busy street, "Well, it was lovely meeting up with you again, but this is my street and my parcels must be heavy." Selena said, as she looked at Diego.

"Not at all, Selena." Diego said, with a smile.

"Diego, Señora Costa, I would be honoured if you could attend my wedding tomorrow. That is, if you are not otherwise busy." Francisco said, with friendly smile.

Diego grinned, "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"I would be delighted Senor Escalante," Selena replied with a smile of her own, "I have no plans for tomorrow."

Francisco smiled warmly, pleased that they could come and celebrate his wedding, "Your husband is welcome to come as well." he said.

Selena exchanged a quick glance with Diego, "My husband died over a year ago." she confided softly.

He paled at his blunder, "I'm sorry Senora, I didn't know."

She gave him a small re-assuring smile, "It's all right, you weren't to know. So what time is the service?"

"4.30pm at the chapel beside the barracks, then the reception will be held inside at the barracks hall." he said.

"Wonderful, we'll be there." Diego said, as he shifted the parcels from one arm to the other.

They said their goodbyes and parted company with Diego escorting Selena down the street towards her home, while the Escalante siblings continued, with their walk but not before Victoria glanced back over her shoulder, to have one last look at Diego. She would confront him sometime tomorrow, possibly at the wedding itself. But she had to ensure that they were alone when she did; she didn't want anyone else to find out that Diego de la Vega, was the outlaw known as Zorro; it was simply too dangerous.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following afternoon was hot but with a cool breeze blowing in from the ocean, it kept the temperature down to a level that was enjoyable by all the citizens in Santa Barbara. The chapel beside the barracks was full of Francisco's fellow officers, as well as Rebecca's family and friends, all wanting to celebrate the marriage between the couple and to wish them a wonderful life together. The service was simple but beautiful and none of the gathered crowd could deny the obvious love between the newlyweds.

The party in the barracks was in full swing; the band was loud, the dancers were happy, the food and drinks were plentiful and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Diego smiled, as he took a sip of his wine and watched Francisco whirl his bride around the dance floor, his eyes only for Rebecca, while Ramon was talking to a lovely young woman before they too joined the growing number of dancers. He shook his head ruefully; at least someone was having some success with a Senorita, he mused to himself.

He turned his gaze and watched his lady dance with yet another officer from the garrison. He hadn't seen her looking so alive, since the last Christmas party that was held at the hacienda; her face flushed from exertion, her brown eyes blazed with happiness and her dark hair bounced around her shoulders, as her partner twirled her around.

Selena came up beside him, "It's a wonderful party, isn't it Diego?" she said to him.

Diego jumped slightly and turned his attention to the lovely woman beside him, "Yes it is, but I'm sorry Selena, I've been terribly rude by leaving you by yourself."

She smiled re-assuringly at him; he really was a kind and considerate man, to be so concerned about her well-being, "Nonsense Diego, you haven't left me alone to myself. We've danced together; you're a good dancer by the way and I've danced with a number of other gentlemen and for the last ten minutes, I've been chatting with some old friends that I haven't seen since Roberto died. So don't feel as though you've ignored me because you haven't." she paused, as she glanced in the direction that had captivated her friend's interest.

"Why haven't you asked her to dance yet?" she asked kindly.

He sighed, "I would if I could reach her over the line of those officers." he said, somewhat annoyed by all the attention that his Victoria was receiving.

She snorted delicately, "She is waiting for you to ask."

"What?" he frowned.

"Victoria wants you to rescue her from these men." she predicted.

"How do you know that? She hasn't even looked in my direction." he replied.

Selena placed her hand on his arm, "It's because she hasn't looked at you. It means that she wants you to go over to her." she whispered to him.

Diego was very confused now, "That doesn't make sense Selena."

She chuckled softly, "Trust me Diego. She wants you to rescue her." she gently pushed her friend towards the dance floor.

Diego looked sceptically at Selena.

"Go on Diego, go to her." she urged him, as she took the wine glass from his hand.

He sighed; he knew that she wouldn't give up on her pestering, so he moved slowly around edge the dance floor, in the direction of Victoria.

The latest dance had finished and she was once again, surrounded by several officers from the garrison, all vying for the next dance, "I think this next dance is taken, gentlemen." Diego said firmly, as he reached the group and held out his hand to Victoria, who took it gratefully, as the band started a new waltz.

"I'm sorry but I promised Diego this dance." she said sweetly to the officers around her.

There was some light-hearted banter, as Diego swept Victoria into his arms and onto the dance floor.

Victoria giggled. "Oh, thank you Diego."

He raised an eyebrow, as he heard the relief in her voice and he couldn't believe that Selena had been correct. "Did you want to be...rescued?"

She giggled again, "Si, I did. As much as I love dancing, I can only take so many heavy military boots treading on my toes."

Diego chuckled, "Well, I promise not to step on your toes Victoria."

She gazed up into his blue eyes. "I know you won't Diego, you're too good a dancer to do that." she complimented him.

He felt a strange surge of warmth flow through him at her words; it wasn't often that she complimented him and he didn't know what to say or what to do. He wondered if she could hear his pounding heart, as he gazed down into her brown eyes, wishing for nothing more than to be alone with her, away from all of Francisco's fellow officers and their heavy boots.

"Diego, would you mind if we go outside? I just feel like some fresh air." she asked, with a smile on her face.

He smiled back, "Of course not." he replied, as he guided them over towards the open side doors and then they walked outside into the cool night air.

"Ahh this is better." she said, as she kept her arm linked through his, as they walked towards the entrance of a well-tended garden at the rear of building.

They passed under a large wooden arbour, covered by the lush green leaves of the grape vines that grew wild in the area; its ripe fruit ready to be picked. Amongst the vine-covered trellises, were flowering shrubs planted in large round pots placed at regular intervals along the left wall, and on the other side, were roses in full bloom; their sweet fragrance filled the night air. At the far end of the garden, was a low bench for anyone to sit and reflect on life.

Diego nodded, "Si, it is much better out here." his heart was pounding, at her touch and he wondered how he could keep her at his side, without making it too obvious.

As they made their way further into the garden, he was surprised and delighted to find that they were the only ones enjoying the peaceful surroundings; it had been awhile since he last spent time with his love and he treasured every moment, even if he wasn't dressed in black.

"Oh, these are beautiful." She removed her arm from his and gently held the flowers, in her hands.

Not as beautiful as you, he wanted to say, as he watched her inhaling the blooms. He wanted to tear down the walls that his secret had built between them; he wanted to take her into his arms to hold her, to kiss her sweet lips. But that old fear crept back into his mind, that she wouldn't love him as himself.

As she took another deep breath, to settle her nerves and her excitement, she knew it was the right time and place to remove all secrets between them, so they could begin their life together. It was then that she decided not to tell him straight out that she knew; she wanted to tease him, to give him a taste of his own medicine after all the worry she had gone through over the years. She turned and was surprised to see how close they were standing to each other.

Diego too was stunned, as she turned around, her face flushed from dancing and her soft brown eyes sparkled as she gazed into his. He found himself leaning down towards her and it was only when he felt her warm breath on his face, did he realise that he was about to kiss her, as himself. Something he had longed to do but couldn't, it would ruin everything.

"Forgive me Victoria." he apologised, as he stepped back, away from the temptation of her warm, inviting lips.

Victoria held back her sigh, she had hoped that he would kiss her but she realised that just like their first kiss, she would have to be the one to make the move. It was time to make him squirm.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Diego. If you want to kiss me, you can." she said boldly.

Diego stared unbelieving at her, was she actually asking him to kiss her? "I don't think that would be wise."

She took a step forward. "Why not, I mean there's no reason why you can't." she smiled innocently.

He was dumbfounded; she did want him to kiss her! If only she really meant that, then there would be nothing more he would love to do, other than to take her in his arms and kiss her soundly. He snorted, as he nervously backed away from her once more, "Somehow I don't think that Zorro would appreciate me kissing his lady."

Now that Victoria knew what to look for, she saw the confusion and the conflict cross his face, as well as his longing for her and it made her heart pound fast with giddiness. It was very sweet in a way, by refusing to kiss her as Diego, he was remaining faithful to her as Zorro.

She smiled to herself; it was time to tighten the screws, "Did you know that Zorro once told me, that I should marry you?"

He was uneasy by the way their conversation was going, "Did he indeed?" he was pleased that his voice sounded normal to his ears, even though his heart pounded in his chest.

She nodded, as she walked around touching the flowers, "Si, he did. I wonder why he did that. I mean, isn't it strange that a man would tell the woman he loves, that she should marry someone else? Have you heard of anything like that before?" she asked, with the right amount of curiosity in her voice.

Diego's heart pounded faster, what was going on in that mind of hers? "Well, no I haven't. It does sound rather strange." he confirmed.

She nodded, "Si, it is very strange. It almost makes me think that he doesn't really love me at all and that he has simply toyed with me, over all these years."

His stiffened at her belief that he wasn't a gentleman, "I don't think that is the case Victoria, everyone knows that Zorro isn't like that." he huffed, as he tried to keep the irritation out of his voice but failing miserably.

She had to force away the large smile that threatened to break out, at his obvious annoyance at her intended insult. She just wanted to see what his reaction and she was pleased by it; pleased by his strong love and loyalty to her.

"Maybe, maybe not but if he wanted me to marry someone else, why you? Why not someone else?" she gave a small frown to keep up the appearance of not knowing.

"I really wouldn't know why." he was becoming fearful by her questions. Was she trying to guess the identity of masked bandit somehow? Was she trying to gather information about Zorro? Did she know something?

She turned suddenly and faced him, "Do you know him? I mean are you friends, is that why he would give me your name?" she demanded.

He jumped slightly at her unexpected movement, "Well...I -"

"You know when I think about it, I wonder how you could be friends, I've never seen the two of you together unless you meet somewhere else, say at your hacienda perhaps."

Diego's eyes widened and his mouth went dry at her words; she was getting awfully close to the truth, did she know or was she just playing a guessing game? He had to distract her away from this very disturbing conversation, "You know, I think we should go back inside, your brothers will be wondering where we have gone to."

Victoria almost giggled at his uneasiness. She had him right where she wanted him; at her mercy. She was the one in control this time, not Diego, not Zorro and it made her a little light-headed, "I don't think my brothers would be too concerned that I'm with you. They trust you," she turned slightly, taking in the cool night, "Besides, it's nice and peaceful out here, away from all those gentlemen and their heavy boots."

He chuckled, he felt a little more comfortable with this conversation, "I know what you mean," he lowered his voice a little, "I shouldn't say this but gentlemen are not the only ones, to tread on toes."

She chuckled with him, "Is that why you are limping?" she replied innocently.

Again, he stared at her, as he swallowed hard and wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers. What on earth was going on here? He tried to read her expression but the shadows covered her face, "Am I limping, I didn't realise." his voice trembled. He was starting to show the strain of this rather uncomfortable discussion.

She turned to him, "Si, just a slight limp, barely noticeable. If it wasn't from dancing, perhaps it was something else."

"Like what?" he whispered, his heart was pounding so loud in his chest, he was sure that she would hear it.

She shrugged, as she took a step closer. This was it. It was time to put him out of his misery, "Perhaps you fell off your horse."

He shuddered and closed his eyes. Madre de Dios, Victoria knows. She knows his secret, but how and when? He tried to think but he couldn't get his mind to work, he was too shocked by her discovery.

"...but I know what an excellent rider you are, so perhaps you hurt your leg somehow else. Like a shooting accident."

He sighed and opened his eyes, "Alright, alright. How long have you known?" his voice trembled.

She gazed up into his worried blue eyes, "Since two nights ago but it was only yesterday when we met, that I knew for sure. Tell me Diego, are you really him? Are you really Zorro?"

"You seemed to have it all worked out." he whispered.

"Please Diego, I need to hear it from you." she pleaded.

He sighed once more; he couldn't tell what she was thinking. He didn't know how she was going to react but he knew that it was time for the truth, even if it meant he lost her, "Yes Victoria, I am Zorro." he whispered hoarsely.

Although she knew, she was still shocked when he confirmed it, "Oh Diego, why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged, "You know why. I feared your reaction."

She nodded, "I remembered when you proposed, you said you were afraid that I wouldn't love the man of flesh and blood. But Diego do you think that I am so fickle, that I would hate you, that I would reject you?"

"I...well...you never showed any feelings for me, as Diego that is." he replied, a little shaken that she hadn't walked away from him yet, she hadn't yelled at him or thrown anything at him. Did that mean that she accepted him? He prayed that it was.

She shook her head, "Well you didn't show me how you felt either, Diego. How could I know that you had feelings for me, if you didn't show me? I mean, I wasn't going to get involved with you or anyone else for that matter, without a spark of interest from a man."

Diego was stunned at her revelation, "You mean that if I had shown some interest in you, as myself, then you would have...that we would have..." he couldn't finish his words, his heart was in his mouth, he just couldn't take it in.

She nodded, "Si, I would have."

"Victoria, just exactly what are you trying to tell me?" he asked. It was time to stop with the word play; he needed to know where things stood between them.

She stepped closer to him and gently placed her hand on his chest, she felt his pounding heart through his clothes and it matched her own. She smiled warmly at him, "What I am trying to tell you is...I love you Diego de la Vega."

He gasped, "You love me!" he was astounded, this was not what he had been expecting, "You're not angry at me for deceiving you all these years."

She shook her head, "No, I'm not angry, perhaps a little disappointed that you couldn't tell me. I love you, I think I always have."

He still had trouble understanding that she was accepting him as himself,. "You love me?" he said once more.

She chuckled, "Yes, I do. Now, do you think that Zorro would mind, if you kissed his lady." she said, as she placed her arms around his neck.

He smiled lovingly at her, "I don't think he would mind at all." He whispered, as he ran his fingers through her soft dark hair before he lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against hers, in their first kiss without the mask. It was a tender, gentle kiss.

"I love you, querida." he whispered, as he pulled her close against him and kissed her once more with growing passion. As his lips slowly danced over hers, she was stunned by his love and she melted into his embrace.

Just then, Ramon came into the garden looking for them. He stopped short at seeing his sister, in a passionate embrace with Diego. He shook his head and smiled, well I guess she knows now, he thought.

"Ahem."

The couple didn't hear him.

"AHEM."

Victoria and Diego pulled apart rather guiltily.

Ramon chuckled, "I'm sorry to interrupt you both but Francisco and Rebecca are about to leave." he said with amusement in his voice.

Victoria blushed, "Thank you Ramon...I...we will come now." she stuttered, as they started to walk out of the garden and back towards the side door of the barracks.

"Do I have to ask what your intentions are towards my sister, Don Diego?" Ramon teased the older man.

"Ramon!" Victoria's blush deepened.

Diego chuckled, "It's all right, Victoria. Ramon, I can assure you that my intentions towards your sister are completely honourable. You have my word on that."

"I never thought otherwise but I need to say this, if you harm our sister in any way, you will have both Francisco and me to deal with." he warned.

"I understand Ramon." Diego replied, as the two men shared a look of understanding.

* * *

><p>A short time later, after they had said their goodbyes to the newlyweds, Diego came up to Victoria, "I have to escort Selena back home but I would like to see you tomorrow, if you have no plans. We have much to talk about. May I call upon you?" he asked somewhat eagerly. He still couldn't believe that she had accepted him, that she loved him.<p>

Victoria smiled warmly, at his eagerness for it matched her own growing happiness, "Of course you can Diego. Do you know where I'm staying?"

He nodded, "At Francisco's mother-in-law's home in Fifth Street, the hacienda with the small white fence?"

"That's the one." she confirmed.

He reached out and raised her hand, "Good night, Victoria." his eyes bright with love, as he planted a lingering kiss to her soft skin.

Victoria's heart pounded and she felt her face flush at the familiar gesture, "Goodnight Diego."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following morning Diego was up early, eager to pay his visit Victoria but he had to contain his impatience to see her; somehow, he didn't think that Señora Garza would appreciate him calling at her home, at seven in the morning. The time passed slowly, too slowly to his mind but he eventually made his way to the lovely home of Francisco's mother-in-law, at a more respectable hour and knocked on the front door.

Señora Garza herself opened the door, with a warm smile when she saw who it was, "Don Diego, please come in. Victoria mentioned that you would be coming by this morning." she said, as she ushered him through the door.

"Gracias Señora," he smiled back, as he followed her inside her home, "It was a wonderful service yesterday." he complimented.

"Si, it was and I was pleased that you and Señora Costa could join us for our celebration." she replied, as she led him down the hall and into a warm, spacious sitting room.

Both Victoria and Ramon looked up as Diego entered.

"Well, I'll leave you young people together." she smiled, as she left them. She had a feeling that there would be another wedding shortly, if what she accidentally saw last night was any indication.

Diego's eyes lit up with happiness, when he saw his lady sitting on a lounge, "Good morning Victoria, Ramon." he said, as he crossed the room and gently kissed her hand, causing her to blush prettily.

"Hola Diego." she smiled back.

Ramon was surprised once more by her reaction to the young Don. He never thought he would ever see his sister, so affected by a man but he was delighted for both of them, "Hola Don Diego." he said, as he shook the hand of the man, who would soon become his brother-in-law.

Diego smiled, "Hola Ramon, but please just call me Diego, considering that I'm..."

"That you've been courting my younger sister for some time now." Ramon interrupted with a grin on his face.

Diego raised an eyebrow and glanced between the two siblings, "What do you mean Ramon?" he asked casually.

Ramon chuckled, at the cautious reply from the older man, "I think that five years, is a rather long courtship by anyone's standard."

Diego blinked as he realised what he was saying, "You know don't you?" he whispered.

"Si I do and so does Francisco. But Diego, you have our word that it will remain between us." he reassured him.

Diego nodded, he knew that the two brothers would not betray his secret, "Gracias Ramon, I do appreciate it."

Ramon nodded and grinned, "Well now, why don't you take Victoria for a walk. I understand it's a nice day outside, just perfect for a little romance."

"Ramon!" she blushed again with embarrassment but at the same time, she felt a warm glow rush through her body, at the thought of spending time with the man she loved.

Diego chuckled, "It would be my pleasure." He held out his hand to his lady and helped her to stand up.

"I'll just get my things." she said and hurried out of the room.

Ramon watched Diego gazing after his sister, "You love her, don't you Diego?"

He turned to the younger man and smiled warmly, "Si, I do, very much and yes I do plan on marrying her."

Ramon grinned, "I don't envy you, what with her temper and all."

Diego laughed and slapped the younger man on the shoulder, "That's one of the things I love about her, her spirit."

"You know, I think you do at that."

The two men laughed together.

"What are you two laughing about?" Victoria said, as she returned.

"Nothing."

"Not a thing."

She stood there, with her hands on her hips and stared at the two men suspiciously, "I don't suppose either of you will tell me."

Diego and Ramon exchanged a glance and grinned.

"Alright, keep your little secrets then." she huffed.

Ramon had to hide a laugh; these two won't have a boring life together that's for sure, he thought to himself.

Diego had no trouble hiding his amusement. He chuckled softly, as he gazed down at the woman beside him, his eyes bright with amusement and love.

"It was just something between my future brother-in-law and myself." he raised her hand and planted another soft kiss to her skin.

Victoria felt a small flush creep over her neck, at the look of love in his blue eyes, "Shall we go Diego?" she asked.

"Of course, Ramon I'll see you later." he said, as he turned to the younger man.

Ramon shook his head, "I'm catching the stage back to Monterey in about an hour, so I will say goodbye now Diego."

They shook hands once more.

"Goodbye Ramon. It was good to see you again." Diego said, with a warm smile.

"Same here." He turned to his sister and hugged her, "Victoria, take care of yourself and don't forget to send an invitation." he whispered.

"An invitation?" she asked, as they pulled apart.

He grinned, "To your wedding."

Victoria gave her brother a playful slap on the arm. "Of course I won't forget." she glanced over at Diego, who was grinning like a schoolboy and she felt another surge of warmth go through her. Dios, I love him so much, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Victoria and Diego left the house and slowly walked in the direction of a nearby park. It was a warm, clear morning and when Victoria saw other couples with their arms linked, she shyly linked her arm with Diego as well. He looked down and smiled warmly.<p>

"Oh Diego, this is silly." she said, after a while.

"What is?" he asked curiously.

She sighed, "We haven't said a word to each other, since we left."

He chuckled, "Perhaps I'm a little nervous."

She stared up at him in amazement, "You, nervous? What do you have to be nervous about?"

"You, for a start." he replied.

"Me? What for, I'm still the same as before." she said.

He chuckled once more, "Yes you are but things are different between us now." He paused to gather his thoughts, "I'm nervous that we may not have anything to talk about, that we may find ourselves to be strangers, that we may no longer have anything in common."

They stopped walking, as she turned and smiled up at him, "Diego, would you find it strange that I feel the same way?"

He was surprised by her admission, "You do?"

She nodded, "Of course. It's like you said, everything is changed now and we need to get to know each other again." she replied.

"So you do want us to know each other better, then?" he asked, somewhat uncertain.

A small frown marred her face; she was a little confused by what he had said, "Of course I do Diego. We are engaged to be married after all."

He let out a sigh of relief; a tiny part of him still feared rejection, even after what had happened the night before.

She placed her hand on his chest, felt his pounding heart. "Diego, don't tell me that even after last night, you still have doubts about me, about us."

He had the good grace to look embarrassed, "I'm sorry Victoria. I've lived with this fear, for the last five years and I guess it's hard to let it go."

"Diego de la Vega, you listen to me. There is nothing to fear. I do love you and I want us to be together." she stated firmly, as she jabbed his solid chest with her finger.

"You tell him Senorita." said a passer-by.

"If he doesn't want you, I will." said another, chuckling as he walked by them.

"Madre de dios." she whispered, as she blushed deep red. She had forgotten that they were standing in the middle of the footpath, with people around them

Diego chuckled, as she tried to hide her embarrassment. He loved her spirit; he knew that they would have some lively discussions in the years ahead.

They started walking once more.

"Why don't we get married now, today then you will have no doubts at all." she suggested.

He sighed, "I would love nothing more than to do just that, but what of our families? My father has always wanted to have a large party, to celebrate my marriage. And I don't think your brothers would want to miss their sister's wedding."

She sighed, "I know they wouldn't."

He nodded and continued, "And don't forget that any man who marries you, will become under suspicion for being...him."

She clutched his arm in alarm, as she started to see just how hard it was going to be, "Oh Diego, what are we going to do?"

They reached the small park; saw a number of families gathered on the grass, as well a several couples like themselves just strolling along the pathway, enjoying the wonderful morning.

"I don't know, querida." he replied softly.

She shivered lightly.

He frowned, "Victoria?"

She smiled warmly re-assuringly at him, "I'm not used to you calling me what...he does." she admitted.

They both knew that had to be careful about discussing Zorro, especially in public.

He chuckled, "You better get used to it. I intend to call you querida, mi preciosa, for a long time to come." he whispered in her ear.

She felt her cheeks blush once more, at the tone of his voice and shivered again, at the feel of his warm breath on her skin, "We're back to where we were before I knew the secret." she said sadly.

He patted her hand, "Yes and no..." he paused. He stopped walking and turned to her, held her hands in his, "Querida, do you think that you could find yourself having feelings for me, Diego and not for...him."

She gazed into his blue eyes and felt herself being drawn into their depths, "Si, perhaps I could find you suddenly attractive and discover that I have had hidden feelings for you, for a long time."

He nodded and fell into her expressive brown eyes. All he wanted to do was to run his fingers through her soft raven curls, to hold her, to kiss her but they were in the middle of a public park, and it simply wasn't done to show their love in public. She shivered at the longing in his eyes and wanted to feel his strong arms around her, to snuggle into his warmth, to feel safe but she too knew that they couldn't, not in a public place.

He sighed, "But we will have to take it slow at first."

She nodded, "I know," she bit her lower lip, as she thought about their situation, "I could say that seeing my brother married...made me realise that Zor...I mean him...that he isn't the marrying kind. And well...five years is a long time to wait."

Diego felt a surge of guilt race through his body, "Please forgive me, I never meant this to go on for so long..."

"Shhh, its all right, I understand, you were protecting us." She linked her arm through his once more, as they started strolling along the path, "Does your father know?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No he doesn't." his voice full of regret.

"Oh Diego, you must tell him." she pleaded.

"I will. Now that you know, father is the only one who doesn't and I don't want to hide this from him anymore." he confirmed.

She squeezed his arm in support, "He is proud of you, in his own way."

He shrugged, "Perhaps but..." he shook his head, not wanting to go into the often strained relationship with his father.

Victoria felt his reluctance to discuss it and she wouldn't push him into telling her. She had often noticed the strain between father and son and had often wondered at the cause of it. But now she knew; it was because of Zorro. The secret had kept them at arms length for the last five years, "You said that your father was the only one left that doesn't know about it. What about Felipe?" She saw him brighten up at the mention of the young man.

"Felipe has known all along, without his help, I would not have been able to be the other." he confirmed softly.

She frowned slightly, "But how, he doesn't hear or speak."

Diego chuckled, as he shook his head, "This is the last of the secrets, querida, Felipe can hear."

She stopped and faced him, "Felipe can hear! That's wonderful, but when, how?"

He nodded, "When I came home from Madrid, I discovered his hearing quite by accident. Apparently his hearing came back while I was gone."

"And he never told your father?" she stared incredulously at him.

He shook his head, "No, he didn't."

"But why?" she was amazed that the younger man hadn't told anyone about his hearing. If it had been her, she would have told everyone, the moment her hearing returned.

Diego shrugged, "Perhaps he thought that we would treat him differently somehow, perhaps he thought that we wouldn't want him anymore. I don't really know, I don't think that Felipe really knows either." He took a deep breath and held onto her hands, "Victoria I have something else to tell you about Felipe."

"What?" she looked at him curiously.

"I'm in the process of adopting Felipe as my son." he said.

Her face lit up with a wide smile, as she squeezed his hands, "That's wonderful Diego. I know that the two of you have a close relationship, almost like father and son."

He smiled, pleased that she accepted his decision but he wasn't sure if she truly understand what it meant. "Gracias, I have seen him as a son for some time now, even though he is only about ten or twelve years younger than me. But do you know what this means to us?"

She frowned slightly, "I'm not sure what you mean."

He gazed into her eyes, "It means that Felipe will be like my first born son, he will be my heir, over any sons that we may have."

Victoria lowered her gaze to the ground and felt a little shy at the mention of their future children but she thought about what Felipe meant to Diego, what they meant to each other. To all intents and purposes, they were already father and son. She looked up and saw the concern on his face.

He was concerned; he hoped that she would accept Felipe as his son, as their son. If she didn't...well, he would have to think of something else, perhaps his father would adopt him, at least Felipe would still be a de la Vega, a brother instead of a son. It wasn't what he wanted but he would do that for her.

She smiled warmly, "I understand Diego, I would be honoured to call Felipe my son as well."

He gave her the biggest smile that she had ever seen from him, "Thank you Victoria. It really means a lot to me."

She smiled back, as she squeezed his arm, "I know it does. I know how much you love Felipe and he loves you, I won't come between the two of you."

Impulsively he pulled her into a tight embrace, regardless that they were standing in full view of many people. Victoria felt her breath squeezed out of her but before she could embrace him back, Diego pulled away, aware of many eyes on them.

They gazed lovingly at each other and both wished they were somewhere more private, to show how much they loved each other.

They linked arms once more and began walking, "Now tell me everything, Diego. And don't leave anything out." she urged him eagerly, wanting to learn everything about the man she loved.

Diego chuckled at her obvious excitement. "Very well. It all began..."

As they slowly walked through the park, he told his lady everything about the last five years. Well, almost everything; he didn't tell her just how close he had come to being killed on a number of occasions, he just didn't want to worry her.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at Señora Garza's house mid afternoon, after having a wonderful lunch, at one of the many restaurants in the township, "Please come inside, Don Diego." she said warmly.<p>

Diego smiled at the older lady, "Gracias Señora but only for a moment."

She smiled, "Of course," she ushered them into the sitting room, "Would you like anything to drink?"

Diego shook his head, "No, thank you."

She nodded, smiled and left them alone.

Diego and Victoria gazed at each other with love, he opened his arms and she rushed into his warm embrace as she always did and always will. He sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her. This was what he had always wanted; to be in the arms of the woman, he loved. She snuggled into his loving arms and inhaled his now familiar masculine scent; it felt so right to be in his arms, as though they were meant for each other.

He pulled back slightly and ran his fingers through her soft curls before he leant down and gently kissed her warm, soft lips. She shivered in delight, at his gentle caress but when she moved to deepen the kiss, he pulled back, "Not here, mi preciosa." he whispered.

She nodded her understanding, this wasn't their home, it wasn't the place for such embraces but she was still disappointed at being interrupted, for a second time. Ramon had broken them up last night and now it wasn't the right time either.

He chuckled softly at her obvious disappointment, gently cupped her face with his hands, and tenderly kissed her once more. "I love you Victoria Escalante." his voice husky from his emotions.

"I love you too Diego de la Vega." her own voice none to steady.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Early the following morning, Diego was woken by gunfire. He rose from his bed, crossed over to the window and peered through the heavy curtains and looked curiously down on the street below but he only saw the early morning peddlers on their way to the market place, pushing their carts in front of them. Then came more gunfire, closer this time and then several people came rushing around the corner, stopping everyone they came across. His curiosity grew, as he watched the people become more animated, with whatever subject they were discussing.

As more people came out of their homes, they stood around, talking and shouting with their neighbours, as the word spread. He was intrigued to see that some of the citizens were pleased with the news, while others showed a growing anxiety. The sound of gunfire came once more, however it was further in the distance. 'What is going on?' he thought to himself, as he quickly dressed, eager to learn what was happening.

He opened his door and saw several of the other guests standing in the hallway, all talking at once.

"What's going on?" asked a middle-aged man from across the hall.

"Where's that gunfire coming from?" asked another gentleman.

"Are we in danger?" asked a wide-eyed Señora.

Diego wanted answers to these questions too and he walked downstairs to find out. As he entered the main taproom, he heard loud chatter and tried to make sense of the angry words but it wasn't until he pulled the owner aside, did he find out.

"Don Diego, it's happened." Senor Mendina said excitedly.

Diego frowned, "What has?"

"Mexico has declared her independence and their armies are sweeping through California, as we speak." Mendina confirmed excitedly.

Diego was stunned by the news, "What!"

"Si, its true Señores. I heard the announcement myself." said an older man, who had just walked through the doors.

"Don Pedro Perez, this is Don Diego de la Vega from Los Angeles. Don Pedro is a friend of my father's." Mendina introduced the two men.

They shook hands.

"Are we part of Mexico now?" Diego asked unbelievingly. He had heard the political rumblings several months ago but he never believed that it would have happened so soon.

Don Pedro nodded, "I was visiting my son, who lives across from the cuartel, when two horsemen rode up. They were official messengers sent from Mexico City, to advise the good citizens of California about the change in government."

"Is there going to be a war?" a voice from the back of the crowd called out.

"What is this going to mean to us?" asked a second person.

Don Pedro held up his hand for silence, "I don't think there will be a war." he said with conviction.

"Surely Spain wouldn't give up California without a fight." Diego put in.

Don Pedro snorted, "That's exactly what Spain did. King Ferdinand is not going to contest it, in fact, he is giving us to Mexico. I guess that fighting wars against France and England over the last decade, means that he doesn't have many troops, to stage another war on the other side of the world, let alone finance it."

Diego and the others all looked incredulously at this news.

"Don Pedro, how do you know that this information is true?" Diego asked.

"I saw the document that the Alcalde was given. He verified that it was genuine," he snorted again, "The Alcalde and his lancers have been ordered to leave California or be arrested as foreign troops."

The crowd gasped at this news, "What! But who will protect us from bandits and thieves?"

Don Pedro shrugged, "They will remain until the Mexican Army arrives and replace them, with their own men but..."

"But the people will know that they no longer have authority and so there will be more crime, at least until they are replaced." Diego predicted.

"How soon before the soldiers arrive, Don Pedro?" asked a Señora who was staying in the tavern, with her husband.

Don Pedro shrugged again, "Perhaps a couple of days, maybe a week." He looked around at the gathered crowd, "I think that if you don't have any business to attend to, I would suggest you stay inside and lock your doors, for the next several days."

There was mutterings at his suggestion and a number of people decided to take his advice and left the tavern, for the safety of their own homes, while most of the guests decided to extend their stay, in the hope that it would be safer to remain than to continue with their journeys.

Diego was no longer listening; his thoughts were entirely focused on one thing. 'Madre de dios. Victoria, she was to leave on the stage back to Los Angeles later this morning' he muttered to himself. He shook his head; it would be too dangerous for her to travel now, and even he would be delaying his own departure, by a couple of days. He turned and quickly left, he had to warn Victoria. Señora Garza's home was only several blocks away, so he walked instead of taking the time to saddle his mare from the stables at the rear of the tavern.

* * *

><p>Victoria woke suddenly, her heart pounding in her chest. She wasn't sure what woke her, then she heard it again; gunfire. She laid back, not all that concerned. It wasn't that unusual to hear gunshots, especially during celebrations but as she heard more shots ring out, she threw back the covers and as she pulled on her robe, there was a soft knock on her bedroom door.<p>

"Victoria." Señora Garza's concerned voice came from the other side.

She crossed the room and opened the door, "What's happening?" she asked the older lady.

Señora Garza shook her head as they heard more gunfire, closer this time, "I don't know but it can't be good. Here, do you know how to use this?"

It was then that Victoria saw that she had two pistols in her hands.

"My late husband's." she said, as a way of explanation.

Victoria took one of them, "Si I do."

The older woman smiled, "They've been kept clean and are ready for use, just in case we need them." Then she chuckled softly as she looked down at her attire, "I think it would be better, if we get dressed before we deal with any problems."

Victoria smiled back, "I guess it would be better -"

She was interrupted by a loud knock on the front door.

The two women looked at each other, then primed their pistols.

The knock came again, more loudly this time. Señora Garza motioned for Victoria to stay where she was and then she moved closer to the door, "Who is it?" she called out, in a firm voice.

"Diego de la Vega, Señora Garza." came his re-assuring voice from the other side.

Both the women let out a sigh of relief and uncocked their pistols, as Señora Garza unlocked the door and ushered Diego in.

"Are you two all right?" he asked concerned, not realising, at first that the two women were in their robes.

"Si, what's going on Diego?" Victoria asked, as she came down the hallway, "We heard gunfire and..." she paused, at the look in Diego's eyes and blushed, as she pulled her robe closer around her.

He was startled to see her in robe and then he grinned; it wasn't the first time he had seen her in her night attire and hopefully it wouldn't be the last either.

Señora Garza noticed where his gaze was and frowned slightly, "Senorita, I don't believe that this is the place to have this conversation, do you?" she gently scolded the younger woman.

Victoria hid her grin, as she understood what the older lady was saying. She wasn't to know that Diego had seen her several times in only her nightshirt. She shared a look with him, saw his amusement and his longing, and returned to her room to dress.

"If you will excuse us for a moment, Don Diego, while we change. Please make yourself comfortable in the sala." Señora Garza offered the young man.

"Gracias, Señora." he replied, as he moved into other room at the front of the house.

As Diego waited patiently in the sitting room, for the two women to return, he heard sporadic gunfire but it was in the distance, much further away from the residential area of the town. He had been greatly relieved to find that they were unharmed and then he chuckled wryly to himself; he had seen that they had armed themselves with pistols and yet he had no weapon of his own.

"Diego." a soft voice came from behind him.

He turned and saw Victoria, dressed and standing in the doorway, "Querida." he whispered and held out his arms. She rushed into them.

They held each other for several moments before he lowered his head but before their lips could touch, a stern voice interrupted them.

"Ahem."

They pulled apart guiltily, "I'm sorry Señora -" Diego started to apologise but she waved him off with a smile.

"Don't be, I know love when I see it but Victoria is under my roof, and it would be remiss of me if I didn't ensure that you both behave yourselves." she had to hide her amusement at the contrite looks that both the younger people were giving her.

Diego bowed slightly, "You have my word as a gentleman, that I will not abuse your hospitality Señora Garza."

"Gracias Don Diego. Now tell us what's going on."

He took a deep breath, "Mexico has declared independence and is now taking over California."

Both women were stunned, "What!"

Diego retold the news to the shocked women and he ended with a plea to his lady, "Victoria, I don't think you should go home on the stage, today."

She frowned, "Why not?"

He reached out and held her hand, "It's too dangerous at the moment. With Spain no longer having authority here in the colonies, there will be more trouble, more bandits taking the opportunity to commit crimes."

Señora Garza nodded, "I agree with Don Diego, Victoria, I've seen this before, when there is no order, violence usually follows." She shivered in memory of the violence she witnessed twelve years ago and she never wanted to experience that terrible time again.

"But I can take care of myself." Victoria stubbornly persisted.

Señora Garza shook her head, "No buts Victoria, you are welcome to stay with me until things are more settled."

Diego nodded gratefully at the older woman, "I will be delaying my own departure for a couple of days -"

In the distance came more gunfire and sound of people rushing down the street.

Victoria sighed; she knew they were right, "All right, I'll stay for a couple more days. But what about the tavern?"

Diego let out a sigh of relief, he thought that he would have had to fight harder to keep her here, "I'm sure that my father and Sergeant Mendoza will continue to look after the tavern and father would realise that we would stay here until it is safe to travel. I will write a short letter to him so he will know of our plans." He hoped that the stage would get to Los Angeles without any trouble.

Señora Garza spoke up, "Don Diego I would feel safer if you stay here with us, we are two women on our own and well, I would just appreciate having a man, in the house at this time."

Diego smiled and nodded, he was going to suggest the very thing, "Of course Señora. I'll go back to my lodgings and collect my things."

Victoria went pale, as she had a sudden thought, "What about Francisco, Rebecca, and Ramon?" she reached out and gripped Diego's hand tightly.

"Ramon left yesterday and is on his way home, so he should be all right but Francisco, where were they going?" Diego asked.

Señora Garza answered, worry for her daughter and son-in-law showed in her voice, "There's a small tavern closer to the peninsular that overlooks the ocean. They were to spend two, three days there before he had to return to Monterey. They should be safe enough."

"But... But what about his career in the military, you said that the lancers had no authority anymore. What will happen when the Mexican army comes through?" Victoria asked worriedly.

Diego saw her concerned for her eldest brother and sort to re-assure her, "I don't know what will happen, perhaps they will let the officers transfer over or allow them to resign. Victoria, he will be all right."

"But you don't know that." her voice become louder as she tried hard to fight her rising fears.

Señora Garza saw the rising panic in the younger woman and felt her own rising as well but she forced it away, "We can only pray that everyone we love will be safe Victoria."

"Dios, I'm sorry Irene." Victoria silently cursed herself, when she heard the alarm in the other woman's voice. She felt guilty, she had only been thinking about herself, about her feelings. She had forgotten that it was Irene's daughter too. She felt tears welling in her eyes, "They will be all right, Francisco won't let anything happen to Rebecca." she re-assured the older woman.

Diego watched the two women with a lump in his throat. He knew that in her own fears, Victoria hadn't thought about Señora Garza and her daughter but when she did, her natural compassion came out. It made him think that all families were going through the same fears and his thoughts turned to Selena and her young daughter. He would check on them, to make sure they were all right, before he returned to his lodgings.

He stood up, "I need to see if Selena and her daughter are fine and to warn them, to stay at home."

Victoria and Irene stood as well, "Of course Diego, but promise me that you will be careful." she said quietly. Now that they had found each other, she didn't want anything to come between them.

Diego reached out and gently caressed her face with his fingers, "I promise querida." he whispered before he planted a soft kiss to her cheek.

Irene smiled, at the love between the two young people, it was the same love that her daughter and Francisco, shared together. She turned and picked up the pistol from the table where she had placed it, "Here Don Diego, take this."

Diego tore his eyes away from his love, looked at the weapon in her hands, and paused for a moment. Victoria saw the hesitation, she knew of his dislike for guns. "Gracias Señora but there is no need. Keep it, you may need it more than me. I'll be back as soon as I can." he re-assured them.

"Be careful Diego." Victoria whispered once more.

"I will." he promised, as he raised her hand and gently placed a kiss to her soft skin.

* * *

><p>As he walked towards Selena's home, he noticed more people on the streets. It was still early but word had spread and so had the troublemakers. At the moment, they were only making trouble with words and not by violence and he prayed that it would remain so. Señora Garza was correct; once authority broke down, violence usually follows.<p>

He rounded a corner and his eyes narrowed, when he saw four youths, drinking from bottles and each armed with several pistols. They were whistling and calling out, at several women who were walking past them. He quickened his pace and caught up with the women, "May I escort you ladies home?" he bowed slightly, while he kept his eyes warily on the youths.

The women looked grateful at him, "Gracias Senor, we only live further up the street but we would appreciate the company."

The young men laughed, "Look, the Señoras have a fancy man."

"Yeah, a real fancy man, especially with those clothes."

"Hey, perhaps he is not a real man, if you know what I mean." They all broke out into raucous laughter.

Diego stiffened at their remarks but otherwise ignored them and escorted the women further up the street and to the front door of their home.

"Muchas gracias, Senor." The women said together, relieved that they had made it home.

Diego nodded with a smile, "It would be best to stay inside and keep your doors and windows locked." he advised.

"We will Senor, thank you again."

"You're welcome Señoras." he bowed once more and went on his way.

It took Diego another five minutes to reach Selena's home. As he knocked on the door, he noticed that the curtains were drawn and he couldn't hear any movement inside. He knocked again, louder this time.

When he didn't get an answer he called out, "Selena, its Diego."

"Excuse me Senor, are you a friend of Senora Costa?" came a male voice behind him.

Diego turned, "Si, senor I am. Do you know if she is home?"

The older man shook his head, "No, she has gone back to her parent's hacienda, her mother was taken sick."

Diego felt relief that Selena and her daughter were not alone in this time of trouble, "Gracias senor." he thanked the older man and went on to advise him of the situation, before he started back towards his accommodation.

He reached his lodgings, packed his belongings, wrote a short note to his father before he settled his account with Senor Mendina, and left once more for Señora Garza's home. This time he saw many more people, in the streets. The thugs were more brazen and therefore more violent and he had to stop several times to help ordinary citizens go about their business. It was taking him longer to get back to Victoria.

* * *

><p>The two women had been waiting impatiently for Diego's return, when they heard a woman screaming outside in the street. Unable to stop herself, Victoria grabbed one of the pistols from the table and rushed to the front door.<p>

"Victoria, what are you doing, come back." Irene implored.

She shook her head, "Someone's in trouble." she replied, as she opened the door and stepped outside.

Irene sighed, she couldn't let the young senorita go outside on her own and went after her.

Outside they saw two thugs struggling, with a young woman on the footpath, their intention was clear from her ripped clothing.

Victoria primed her pistol, "Let her go." she said firmly.

One of the men looked up and grinned, "Well, well, well...Look what we have here. Let's take this one too."

"Yeah, we can have a party." the other sneered.

The first man came at Victoria, who instinctively pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground, groaning, as he held his hand to his shoulder, where he had been shot. She didn't wait to see what had happened to him, as she rushed up to the other man, who was still struggling with the woman and was about hit him over the head with her pistol, when Irene yelled out.

"Victoria, look out!"

She turned towards the older woman, who was raising her own pistol towards the men and the last thing she felt was a hot searing pain before everything went black.

As Diego turned the corner of the street, he saw Victoria trying to help another young woman, who was being assaulted by two men; one of whom was on the ground clutching his shoulder but was reaching around for something he couldn't see. He felt ice-cold fear race through him, just as gunshots rang out and the next instant Victoria crumbled to the ground.

"Victoria! NOOO!" He cried out, as he dropped his bags and ran.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - WARNING****-** This chapter is rated as hard T but it should probably be rated as M.

It contains very serious and life threatening injury and somewhat graphic medical procedures.

So please read this chapter with the STRONG rating in mind.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Ay dios mio. Victoria...NO...NOT NOW!" Diego pleaded, as he reached the still form of the woman he loved. He didn't even notice that the two men; one of them wounded, race off in different directions, nor the young woman, as she ran sobbing back down the street towards her home.

He dropped to his knees beside Señora Garza and together they carefully turned Victoria over and were relieved to hear a low moan escape from her lips, "Madre de dios. She's alive." he muttered but then he frowned when he saw the wound to her right arm, "So much blood, it must have hit an artery." he muttered again, as he gripped her arm tight, just above the elbow, in an effort to stop the flow of blood, as best he could.

She moaned again but didn't open her eyes.

"Shhh, its all right querida, its all right" he whispered, more to re-assure himself than Victoria.

"Diego, bring her inside." Irene said, her voice trembled in shock, as she rose awkwardly to her feet.

He nodded and with Irene's help, he gently lifted her in his arms and then he followed her inside her house and into the front bedroom, where he gently laid her down on the bed, "Fetch towels, hot water and whatever else you think is needed." he ordered hoarsely.

Irene nodded and quickly rushed from the room, to fetch the items.

"Hold on querida, hold on." he urged, as he kept his grip on her wound, to keep the pressure on her arm.

Irene returned with a number of towels and smaller cloths, along with a pair of scissors, a bowl of cold water and a bar of soap.

"I'm heating up the water now but use this in the meantime." she said, as she placed them on a small table before she brought it over to the bed.

"Gracias." He replied as he shifted position and washed in his hands in the soapy water before he picked up the scissors, turned back to Victoria and as gently and carefully as he could, he cut away her blood soaked sleeve, "Madre de dios." he whispered, when he saw the bloody wound and he shuddered when he saw what he thought was bone breaking through the skin, "Is there a doctor close by?" he asked, in a strangled voice that betrayed his shock and fear.

Irene silently cursed herself, she should have thought of that herself, "Yes there is a doctor several houses down. I'll go get him." she replied, as she rushed out.

Diego didn't acknowledge her, as he gave his full attention to Victoria. She had turned a horrible grey colour and her breathing was shallow. He reached for one of the smaller cloths and tried to clean the wound as best he could; her injury was simply beyond what limited medical knowledge he knew, which in turn, made him feel helpless. What's the use of his education, of all the books he had read, when he couldn't help the woman, he loved? He shuddered again, as he felt her shattered bones move beneath his hand and prayed that the doctor would be able to save her life; he wasn't so sure about her arm. He wrapped the towel tightly around her arm to keep pressure on it, in a vain attempt to stop the flow of blood but it wasn't working; the wound was too great.

"Stay with me Victoria." his voice hoarse, as he continued to grip her arm. Now that he had done what he could, the shock started to overtake him. He began trembling, his heart pounded so hard in his chest that he thought it would burst and he felt as though he was going to be physically ill but he forced it away with nothing but sheer willpower.

There was a bustle at the front door, as Señora Garza returned with the doctor and a younger man, who was introduced as his assistant. Diego moved aside to allow the men better access to Victoria and the doctor quickly but efficiently unwrapped the towels from her arm and examined her. His indrawn breath gave Diego the knowledge that even the doctor was alarmed with the severity of her wound.

"Doctor." Diego's voice almost broke.

He turned to the younger man, "Are you her husband?" he asked.

Diego shook his head, "No, I'm her fiancé." he confirmed.

"Are there any members of her family close by?" the doctor wanted to know.

Diego shook his head once more, "No, but I will take full responsibility for her."

The doctor sighed, "I'm afraid that there is too much damage from the bullet. It has shattered the elbow and there is no possible way that I can save her arm," he paused and continued more kindly, "I'm sorry Senor but I need amputate."

"Madre de dios." Irene gasped, as she crossed herself.

Diego swayed on his feet, as the blood drained from his face but he nodded, "Do what you have to do to save her life doctor." his voice cracked with his anguish.

* * *

><p>Over the next twenty minutes, the doctor and his assistant efficiently removed Victoria's right arm, above the elbow, both thankful that the young woman was unconscious and therefore she would not feel the agony of surgery. First, he had to ensure that the blood vessels were sufficiently tied off, otherwise his patient could well bleed to death, before he had a chance to complete his task. He then selected the best of his metal saws to cut through flesh and bone, and finally, he allowed enough skin and muscle to fold over the end of the newly formed stump before he stitched it down.<p>

Once finished, he stood back and wiped his bloodied hands on a towel, and gazed down at the young woman with sad eyes. He had done all he could for the moment and now, it was in the hands of the Almighty. He had done too many of these operations, from the time he learnt his skill on the battlefields of France; many had perished from infection but many others had survived and lived a normal life. He hoped that the senorita would be one of the latter.

The Doctor stepped out of the room and crossed the hallway to the sitting room, where the young woman's family was waiting. He had persuaded the young man to stay outside, as he operated, he knew that watching a loved one in this type of situation would be too hard for anyone to bear, while his young assistant cleaned up the bloodied towels and other items and placed them into a bag, to be taken away when they left. He didn't like to leave it for the family to do; they had other concerns than to worry about cleaning up after surgery.

Diego and Irene immediately stood, as the doctor came to the doorway.

"Doctor...is she...is she alright?" Diego asked, his voice broke, as he stared at the doctor.

The doctor gave the young man a small re-assuring smile, "The Senorita has survived the surgery but the next forty-eight hours will be critical," he warned them, "I had to remove her arm above the elbow joint, it was simply too shattered. She has lost a lot of blood and there is always the chance of infection." he confirmed.

Diego nodded, as the doctor continued, "I will come back later today to check on her and to change the bandages." he paused and sighed, "Somehow I don't think that this will be the last time that my services will be needed." he said sadly, as the two doctors took their bags and walked out of the house.

Diego entered Victoria's room and felt sickened by the sight of her bandaged right arm, or what remained of it, resting on a small pillow. He pulled a chair close to the bed, reached out and touched her left hand, "Please querida, hold on. Just hold on. You must live, you must." he pleaded.

Señora Garza's heart broke, at the heartfelt plea from the young man, as she too sat down and prayed once more for the life of the young woman.

* * *

><p>The doctor returned late evening, and carefully but efficiently examined Victoria's wound.<p>

"There's more blood than I would like to see but it's not totally unusual, in this type of amputation. It should subside overnight." He stated, as he checked both the drainage and the stitches, "There maybe some secretions mixed in with the blood but that is normal as long it doesn't start to smell too badly." He stated, as he replaced the bandages with fresh ones, "Keep her arm on the pillow but not too high, just enough to raise it and if there is too much seepage, you may change the bandage, otherwise I will change it in the morning." he advised," When you do, clean you hands with hot water and soap first to help prevent infection before replacing with fresh bandages."

Diego nodded in agreement, "Of course Doctor." He had planned to do exactly that. It was a recent discovery, within the medical world regarding cleanliness, while many of the profession scoffed at the idea that washing hands before and after can help prevent the spread of infection. He was pleased that this Doctor was more modern in his treatment of his patients; it meant that Victoria had a better chance of survival.

The doctor smiled re-assuringly, "Good. I'll come back early tomorrow morning but if the senorita worsens overnight come and get me. I'll be either in my hacienda or at the barracks infirmary." he said.

"Thank you again Doctor for all your help." Diego said sincerely, as he shook hands with the man.

The Doctor nodded, "I just wish I could do more." he replied, before he left them alone.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Señora Garza carried in a tray, with a bowl of broth into the bedroom and placed it on the table, "Diego, I have made some chicken broth for you."<p>

He shook his head, "I'm not hungry." he replied, as he kept his eyes on Victoria.

"You need to eat Diego, you need to keep up your strength." she urged him.

"I…I can't." he stuttered.

"Nonsense," she held out the bowl and spoon to him, "Eat." she said firmly.

Diego tore his eyes away from his love, looked up at the older woman and gave her a small smile. He knew that she was right; he would need his strength for what lay ahead, "I'll try." he replied, as he took the bowl from her.

She nodded, pleased that he had agreed to eat, "Good."

Just then there was an urgent knocking on the door and Irene rose to answer it.

"Mama!" cried her daughter, as she threw herself into her mother's arms, "Thank god you're all right."

Irene fiercely hugged her daughter and saw Francisco standing there behind her, with relief written on his face as they came inside.

"Do you know if Victoria got home safe?" Francisco asked worriedly.

Irene held his hand and gazed sadly into his eyes.

"Victoria," he went cold with fear, "She isn't…?"

She shook her head, "No, she's alive but...but the doctor," she let out a deep breath as she reached out and held onto his arm, "The doctor had to remove her right arm."

Francisco just stared at his mother-in-law, not fully understanding her, "Madre de dios, where is she?" his voice cracked, as he swayed and Rebecca had to place her own trembling arm around him to steady him.

"Come. Diego is with her." she replied, as she led the way to the bedroom.

He stopped short at the doorway, as he saw his usually vibrant sister, laying deadly pale on the bed. It took him several moments to realise that the bandage limb, which was resting on a pillow, was actually the remains of her right arm, "Ay dios mio." he shuddered, hot tears burning his eyes.

Diego looked up and stared at Francisco.

Francisco shuddered at the look of utter helplessness in Diego's eyes; it was as though he had aged ten years.

Diego turned back and squeezed her left hand, "Look querida, it's Francisco. He's come to visit you." he said.

Francisco's heart broke at the heartfelt tone, as he realised at that very moment just how much the caballero loved his sister. He stumbled across to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair.

"Dios Diego, what...happened?" his eyes were on his sister's bandaged limb, still unable to take it all in.

"She was trying to help a senorita from being assaulted by...two thugs but she was shot..." he struggled to control his anguish.

Francisco nodded towards her arm, "The doctor couldn't save...?"

Diego shook his head, "No, it was too badly...damage."

"Madre de Dios." he sobbed, as Rebecca placed her hand on her husband's trembling shoulder, trying to comfort him. She was horrified by what had happened to her sister-in-law and felt her legs buckle, in shock and would have fallen if her mother hadn't placed a chair behind her. She sat down heavily and felt hot tears run down her face, as Francisco put his arms around her, seeking comfort from his wife.

* * *

><p>During the night, they each took turns sitting with Victoria, although Diego simply refused to leave the room and they didn't push it; they knew that nothing would make Diego leave her side.<p>

Just after 2am, Victoria took a turn for the worst.

Diego had drifted off into a fitful sleep, when Señora Garza gently touched his arm and he woke instantly.

"She's shivering Diego." she said.

He sat up, saw her shivering as though she was cold and placed his hand on her forehead and felt her fever. "She's damp too." he said, as he noticed that her hair was plastered to her head. He started to pull back the covers, "We'll have to change her out of her wet clothes."

"Rebecca and I will change her Diego." Irene said pointedly.

Diego shook his head, "You will need all of us to change her and the bedsheets as well." he stated firmly.

Irene was about to protest; it wasn't right for a man, who wasn't Victoria's husband, to help change her clothes but the seriousness of the situation went beyond propriety, "You're right Diego, it will take all of us to change her."

Diego, with Francisco's help, gently held Victoria and her bandaged arm, while Rebecca and her mother changed Victoria's clothes, as well as the bedsheets. Any flesh that Diego saw was ignored; his attention was entirely focused on the task at hand.

It took them some time to attend to Victoria and after they had replaced the bed with clean linen and Victoria was once more in a dry nightgown, with the right sleeve cut away.

Diego took a damp cloth and gently wiped her face, "Fight it querida, show that Escalante spirit." he whispered.

She moaned feverishly, muttered incoherent and her head began to thrash on the pillow as the fever gripped her once more.

"If her struggles become worse, we'll need to keep her still, otherwise the stitches will burst open." Diego advised.

The others nodded, as they sat down on the chairs at each side of the bed in case they were needed.

A short time later, her tremors became more violent as her body fought the fever and it took all four of them to try and keep her still. Diego and Francisco at her shoulders while Irene and Rebecca held onto her legs; there was no time to send for the Doctor, as they kept sponging her face and neck, trying to make it more comfortable for her.

It turned into a restless night for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The doctor arrived just after dawn and examined Victoria. He frowned, when he removed the bandages and saw the angry red marks around the stitches and although there was some blood loss, it was mixed in with other secretions, which he didn't like. The bruising was appearing now; there were patches of purple black around the end of her arm and also further upwards towards her shoulder. He leant over to smell the wound, to make sure that it wasn't turning gangrene and was pleased that at this stage, there were no obvious sign or smell of the disease.

"The bruising around the wound is normal," he said, as he saw their worried looks, "But there is a slight infection which is causing the high fever." He added, as he reached into his bag and pulled out a large pouch containing thick greenish leaves.

"Aloe vera leaves." Diego said, with a raised eyebrow, as he recognised the plant.

The doctor looked surprised, as he gazed up at the younger man, "Si, do you know about aloe vera?"

Diego nodded, "Si, it's has medicinal properties, both as a healing agent and a purifier. I have some knowledge of herbal medicine." he explained.

The doctor nodded, "That's right it does and I've had a number of good results from it. I need to have the sap and the thick resin extracted from these leaves.."

"I'll do that." Señora Garza said, as she took the pouch from the doctor.

"Gracias Señora, cut the leaves lengthways, so that you can get all the sap." He advised before he turned his attention back the Victoria. He carefully and gently cleaned the wound with a soft, clean cloth that he had rinsed in the bowl of warm soapy water, which was on the side table.

Irene soon returned with a small bowl of the thickish, almost colourless aloe paste that she had taken from a number of the green leaves, "Is this all right doctor?"

He nodded, "Si, that's good." He reached over and washed his hands once more and then with his fingers, he gently spread the aloe paste over the end of the stump being careful around the stitches, so not to accidentally catch them with his fingers. Once done, he re-bandaged her.

He turned to them, as he wiped his hands on a clean towel, "There's not much more we can do at the moment, except let nature take its course. As her tremors are less violent it is a good sign but I'm still a little concerned about the infection and fever. If her fever gets higher than it is now, I would suggest placing her in a bath and see if you can get her fever down that way but you'll need to keep the wound free of the water." He said, as he packed his bag, "I'll come back later today or if she becomes worse, come and get me."

"Thank you doctor for everything." Francisco said.

He nodded, "It's in the hands of the Almighty now."

* * *

><p>Over the next several hours, they took turns watching over Victoria, while Diego still refused to leave her side.<p>

"Diego, you need to rest." Irene advised the young man.

He shook his head, "I won't leave her." he stated firmly, took Victoria's left hand in his, and gently stroked her damp skin.

Irene sighed and left the room, she needed to rest even if he didn't.

Francisco followed his mother-in-law out of the room, "Irene, Diego won't leave her."

She snorted delicately, "So I've noticed."

He sighed, "Victoria was shot once before and by all accounts, he didn't leave her then either."

She nodded in understanding, "I had wondered about the scar she has. But you must get him to rest, even if I have to make up a bed on the floor. He will need all his strength."

Francisco nodded and smiled wryly, "I'll try but he can be pretty stubborn."

Irene smiled softly, "I've noticed that too."

"Stay with me querida. Don't give up," Diego pleaded softly, as he held her hand, "Not now, not when we have found each other after all that we have been through." he felt tears burn his eyes once again. He did not want to think about life without her. He just wouldn't think of it, "You need to live querida, so we can marry and give father those grandchildren he has wanted ever since I returned home from Spain. Do you remember that first day, when I came into the tavern, you had just emptied a drink over that bad mannered lancer. I thought you were magnificent, your spirit was invigorating and your beauty took my breath away." he squeezed her hand. "It was the day that I fell in love with you."

Francisco felt tears burn his eyes, as he stood at the door listening to Diego's heartfelt words, "You really do love her, don't you Diego?" he asked.

Diego looked up at his friend, "Si, I do. But your sister is one stubborn lady."

Francisco smiled softly, as he came into the room, she's not the only one, he thought to himself, "Si, she is."

Diego watched as Francisco sat opposite him and sighed, "Ramon told me that you know who...Zorro is." he said quietly.

"Is it true?" Francisco asked curiously.

Diego nodded, "Si." he continued stroking Victoria's hand, "And so does Victoria."

Francisco raised an eyebrow in surprise, "How did she find out? She didn't know five days ago."

Diego shrugged, "I'm not really sure, but she had worked it out somehow."

Francisco reached over and as he wiped her forehead with dry cloth, a low moan escaped her dry lips.

"Did she make you suffer by any chance?" he asked, with a small smile.

Diego smiled for the first time since the shooting, "Actually she did. How did you know?"

Francisco was pleased to see his friend liven up a little, "From experience. My sister has a habit of getting revenge in her own way," he shook his head in amusement, "I remember a day, when we were children, she wanted to come with Ramon and myself to the river to cool down. But we didn't want our younger sister to come, so I told her that we were going to your hacienda to play chess..."

"Oh no, she found out that you went to the river instead." Diego guessed correctly.

Francisco chuckled, as he wiped his sister's face once more, "She got her revenge by placing poison oak leaves in my bed that night," he shook his head once more and grinned, "Let's just say I had a rather bad rash over my legs for a week. So just make sure that you don't get on her bad side, who knows what she would do to you."

Diego chuckled, "I'll consider myself warned."

Victoria moaned softly and shuddered.

Diego immediately reached over and felt her face and neck.

"Is the fever...?" Francisco wanted to know.

Diego shook his head, "No, I think she's still the same." he sighed.

"Diego, she will make it through this." he stated firmly.

"How can you be so sure?" Diego's voice was almost a whisper.

"Because, I intend to dance at your wedding." Francisco promised.

The two men looked at each other.

"I intend to dance at my wedding too."

They sat together in silence, while Rebecca and her mother rested.

* * *

><p>The doctor returned after siesta, "Have you noticed any change with the senorita's condition?" he asked, as he entered the sick room.<p>

Diego shook his head, "No, she's been about the same." he replied, as he stood aside for the older man.

"In a way that's a good sign young man, at least she isn't getting any worse." The doctor said, as he gently unwrapped the bandage, "Good, good. The bleeding is all but stopped and the infection hasn't spread."

Señora Garza had made another batch of the aloe paste, which the doctor spread liberally over the stump and re-bandaged the wound. He turned to the four people and smiled, "She's doing well as can be expected."

"How long will it be before the fever breaks?" Irene asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "I'm not sure, it could be another five hours, perhaps longer for her body to fight off the last of the infection."

"But she's going to be all right, isn't she?" Francisco asked.

The doctor nodded, "Si, I believe so, she is young and healthy. Have you been able to give her any fluids at all?"

Irene sighed, "We've only managed to wet her lips and she seems to lick at it."

The doctor nodded slowly, "Well keep doing that but don't force water down or she may choke." he stated, as he packed his bag, "If she doesn't worsen, I'll come back tomorrow morning."

Señora Garza escorted the doctor out of her home and then went to the rear room of her house and began to run a bath.

When it was warm enough, she returned to the sick room, "Diego, I've run a bath for you." she said.

He looked up and smiled slightly, "Gracias but I'm fine."

She sighed as his stubbornness, "Diego, you haven't let this room."

"But..."

"No buts young man, you have to rest." she said firmly.

"She's right Diego, how much sleep have you had in the last thirty hours or so?" Francisco asked.

"I've slept." came his stubborn reply.

Irene snorted, "Sure, in the chair."

Diego looked from Francisco to Señora Garza and back again. He sighed, he knew that they were right, he was exhausted, "I guess I could have a wash and a shave." his face had started to itch with new growth.

Francisco rose and placed his hand on Diego's shoulder, "If anything happens, we'll call you."

Diego sighed again, "All right, all right. I'll clean up."

"No, you will rest." she ordered.

To their amazement, Diego chuckled, as he rose stiffly, "Alright. I'll rest too." he turned back when he reached the door. "If anything..."

"I'll come and get you immediately Diego." Francisco promised.

Diego followed the older woman to the bathroom, at the rear of the house, "Gracias Señora, for everything you have done."

"I just wish I could do more to help but please call me Irene," she paused, as they reached the back room, "I've brought your bag in for you."

"My bag?" he frowned.

She smiled slightly, "You dropped in the street. I picked it up and brought in here."

Diego shook his head, "I had forgotten about it. Gracias Irene."

She nodded and left him alone.

Diego undressed slowly and he sank down into the warm water with a sigh of sadness. As he slowly relaxed, the shock of the events over the last thirty hours, finally overwhelmed him. His body began to shake and the hot tears he had been holding back, rushed down his face, as he finally gave into his grief of what had happened to the woman he loved.

It was sometime later, when Diego emerged from the bathroom, washed and shaved but with bloodshot eyes and feeling very tired. He had only dozed in the last day and a half and he was exhausted.

As he walked down the hallway, Irene met him, "Diego, you need to sleep. I've made up a bed in here." she motioned to the bedroom they were passing. To her surprise Diego didn't argue with her, he must be truly exhausted, she reflected.

"Gracias Irene." he replied, as he entered the room, removed his shoes and laid down on the bed promising himself that he would only have an hour or so and then he would return to Victoria's side. But he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow and did not notice Irene pulling the covers over him, before she left the room.

She entered the sick room, "Francisco, you need to sleep too." she urged her son-in-law.

"But I can't." came his reply.

She sighed; why were the men being so stubborn, she wondered to herself, "Diego is asleep."

"Francisco, mama and I will stay with Victoria." Rebecca spoke up.

He was about to argue but he saw how resolute both his wife and mother-in-law was, they were not going to take no for an answer. He shook his head and gave them a small smile, "All right, I'll go." he said, as he rose and left the room.

Irene turned to her daughter, "You too, Rebecca." she said.

Rebecca frowned slightly, "But mama, you may need me, in case Victoria becomes worse."

The older woman shook her head, "Then I will come and get you or Diego. Now go and be with Francisco, he needs your support, to be comforted over his grief for his sister."

Rebecca felt her face burn at her mother's words but she knew she was right; they hadn't had time alone together since they came home and she herself wanted to be held in Francisco's arms, just to ease the shock of her sister-in-law's violent shooting. She nodded as she stood up, "You're right, as always." she gave her mother a small smile, "Goodnight, mama." she said.

Irene smiled back, "Good night Rebecca."

While the younger members of the family slept and Irene watched over Victoria, the Mexican Army finally came through Santa Barbara. The soldiers quickly and efficiently restored order. A number of the troublemakers were arrested but many were never caught and just faded into the background, as though they never existed. Amongst the troublemakers that got away, were the two men responsible for the shooting of Victoria Escalante.

* * *

><p>Diego woke suddenly. He was totally disorientated; he was in an unknown bed, in a room that he didn't recognise. Then all the terrible events over the last couple of days came back to him.<p>

"Victoria!" He threw back the covers, noticed that he was still dressed in his blue trousers and white shirt. He pulled on his shoes and walked quietly down the darken hallway. He must have slept longer that he had thought; it was nighttime. As he entered the room and he saw that Irene was alone with Victoria.

She heard a noise, looked up, and smiled, "Diego, her fever broke."

Diego's face lit up, as he sat down next to his lady and gently pressed his hand against her forehead, "When?" he asked.

"About two hours ago." she confirmed.

"Thank god. She's going to be all right then." He felt a wave of great relief rush over him, at the good news.

Irene nodded, "Si, but she has a long road ahead of her."

Diego nodded, "I know but we will travel that road together." He promised, as he leant over and planted a soft kiss to Victoria's forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** - I didn't realise how bleak, dark and unsettling this was becoming to my readers. I'm trying to be as realistic as possible with this storyline and in those days, surgery was seen only as a last resort because of the high mortality rate. As to what happens to Victoria and Diego - as DietMJ said in her review of Katie1999's story "Prayers", there is always hope even in the worst conditions. (how's that for a teaser!)

To everyone who has lost limbs through accidents, war, disease or were born without a limb, I hope that I don't sound patronising in the coming chapters. I have no knowledge of the many adjustments you've had to make in your life, so I can only write what I _think_ it might be like.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Over the next day and a half, they took turns watching over her, praying that she would soon regain consciousness. Diego had begun reading to her from a book, from the Irene's small collection, hoping that she would hear his voice and find her way back to them. It wasn't until the near the evening of the second day, that Victoria finally stirred from her unconsciousness.

She heard a familiar and soothing voice and it made her feel safe somehow. But she also felt pain, too painful to bear and slipped back into the welcoming blackness.

Diego was reading to her when he noticed a slight movement of her fingers and a low moan escaped her lips. He laid the book aside, "Querida, it's all right, you're safe." he whispered, as he leant over and planted a soft kiss to her forehead, "I'm here for you querida." He sat back and picked up his book and continued reading aloud.

Several hours later Francisco entered the room, "How is she?" he asked, as he sat down on the chair opposite Diego.

"I think she is starting to come around..."

The blackness slowly turned to grey, as Victoria heard another familiar voice join the first one. She knew them somehow and she felt a wave of love for those voices and reached out to them.

Francisco noticed his sister's eyes flutter, "Victoria." he said.

They watched, as her eyes opened slightly, "Di…Dieg..o." she croaked.

He leant over, "I'm here querida. I'm right here." he squeezed her hand.

But she didn't hear him, as the blackness fell over her once more. The two men smiled at each other as they fought back tears of happiness. They both knew that she would recover from her wounds.

* * *

><p>Many more hours later Victoria heard the voices again, felt the pull of them once more. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Diego reading aloud from a book he was holding.<p>

"Di…Diego." she whispered, her throat dry.

His eyes flew to her face and smiled warmly, "Victoria, you're awake." he gently squeezed her hand, and she gave a weak squeeze back.

"Thi….thirsty." she whispered hoarsely.

"Of course." he turned to find that Irene was already holding out a glass of water. He smiled at her and turned his attention back to his lady. He gently raised her head, "Easy Victoria, take small sips." he advised.

She wanted to gulp down the refreshing water but he didn't let her, "What...happened?"

Diego paused slightly, "You were...injured"

Her eyes fluttered, as she tried to fight the weariness that came over her, "Inju...injured how?"

He placed his fingers gently against her lips, "Shhh, sleep querida."

"But..."

"Shhh...I'll be here when you wake again."

Victoria closed her eyes and fell into a deep healing sleep.

Diego sighed, "How are we going to tell her about...?"

"We'll tell her together Diego." Ramon replied quietly. He had arrived just that morning after learning what had happened and rushed back to Santa Barbara. He had been devastated at his sister's condition but what he felt more was guilt; he blamed himself for leaving his sister alone. If only he had stayed another day, just one more day and he would have been there to prevent this from happening. Never again would he leave her on her own, he promised himself.

"Si, Diego. We are all family here." Francisco added.

Diego just nodded.

* * *

><p>Victoria slept deeply for another eight hours. When she woke again, it was morning and she was full aware of her surroundings, as she opened her eyes and saw her brother by her side, "Ramon." she whispered.<p>

"Victoria," he smiled widely, "Welcome back. How are you?"

"Thirsty...hungry." she replied then she cried out, as a sharp stabbing pain surged through her shoulders and she closed her eyes against it.

"Easy Victoria, take a deep breath," he consoled her, as he gently raised her head, "That's good. Here." he said softly, as he helped his sister to drink some water.

Diego and Francisco rushed into her room.

"Victoria, you're awake," Francisco grinned at his youngest sibling, "You had us worried for awhile little sister."

Diego couldn't help but gaze at her with love, as he noticed that although she was still very pale, she was more alert and her eyes seemed brighter.

She slowly turned her head, grimacing at the pain that the movement caused to her neck and gazed, at the man she loved, "Diego." she gave him a tired smile.

"Victoria." he smiled back warmly as he sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"How long?" her voice croaked from disuse.

"About four, five days." he confirmed softly.

"Five days! What happened?" she wanted to know.

The three men glanced at each other.

"You were injured." Diego said carefully.

She frowned, she didn't remember being injured. "How?"

"What was the last thing you remember?" Francisco asked, as he pulled up a chair and sat beside Diego.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus, "I...a woman's scream," she shook her head, "I don't remember anything else."

Diego took a breath, "You helped a young woman from being assaulted by two men."

Her eyes widened, "I don't remember that but how..." She struggled to sit up, but again she cried out in pain, as she fell back into the pillows, tears burning her eyes.

"Easy Victoria, don't make any sudden moves." Ramon said, as Francisco reached for the small phial, which contained a single dosage of laudanum that the doctor had left for them in case it was required before his next visit.

Francisco handed it over to his brother, who then gently raised her head, "This is something for the pain."

Victoria drank the bitter potion and as Ramon lowered her head to the pillow, she closed her eyes against the pain.

It took several moments before she was able to recover enough to speak, "Please tell me what happened." her breathing was laboured, as she opened her eyes and looked at Diego.

Diego gazed into her eyes, "Victoria, you were shot in the arm."

"Is that why my arm and shoulder is sore and why I can't sit up." she assumed correctly.

Diego nodded, "Si, that's right."

She frowned, she had a feeling that he was hiding something from her, "What else Diego?"

He took a deep breath, "Victoria your arm was… too badly…damaged."

Victoria felt the blood drain from her face, "Tell me." she hissed through clenched teeth.

Francisco spoke up, "The doctor couldn't save your arm."

She grimaced in pain as she turned her head to look at her brother before Ramon finished with the devastating news, "The Doctor had to remove your right arm, in order to save your life."

She let out a gasp of disbelief, "I don't believe you, you must be mistaken."

Ramon gripped her left hand, "We wish we were but..."

"Don't you understand? I can feel my right hand," she began to panic, why would they lie to her? "There is something else that you're not telling me. Am I dying?"

Diego felt his heart break at her increasing panic, "Victoria please, there's nothing else. You're not dying, please believe me." he stated with conviction.

She stared into his blue eyes and calmed down somewhat, "Diego, please." she pleaded with him; hot tears welled in her eyes, "Is my right arm…?"

He nodded, "Si, the doctor had to remove your arm above the elbow." he confirmed quietly.

"I need to see." she bit her lower lip in an effort to hold back her tears.

Diego planted a soft kiss to her forehead before he pulled back the bedcovers to reveal her bandaged right arm, or what was left of it.

She gasped. "It can't be, it must be some sort of trick." she whispered, her mind couldn't take in the sight.

Diego fought back hot tears that threatened to run down his face.

She tried to raise her arm but she cried out, as a sharp pain travelled along her arm and up to her shoulders. She dropped her head once more onto the pillows and hoped that whatever the powder was, would work quickly to dull the pain.

"Diego, NO... it can't be, it can't be! I can feel my arm, I can feel my fingers." her voice rose, as panic threatened to overwhelm her once more.

He leant forward, "Victoria, what do you mean?"

"I can feel it Diego." hot tears flowed down her face.

He gently wiped her tears away, as Francisco spoke up, "How Victoria, how do you feel it?"

"I...I...can feel my fingers move...I don't understand." her voice rose even higher, as she saw the three men look worriedly at each other.

"Shhh querida, it will be all right. We will ask the doctor when he comes." he tried to re-assure her.

"All right gentlemen, it's time for you to leave." Irene ordered, as she came into the room.

The three men turned as one, with confused looks on their faces.

"Out, out. This is still a sick room and Victoria's needs have to be attended to." Her words sunk in and the three men had the grace to look embarrassed.

Diego moved to kiss her lips but Victoria turned her head away. He was surprised but dropped a kiss to her forehead instead, "I'll be back later querida."

Irene closed the door behind them, "Victoria, my dear. How are you?" she asked kindly.

Victoria lowered lip trembled, "I…I..." hot tears flowed down her face and her body shuddered, as the shock finally hit her.

Irene sat carefully on the bed and held Victoria's left hand, as the younger woman cried, "Its all right, Victoria let it go, let it all out." she whispered to the younger woman.

"What am I going to do? How can I live like this?" she wailed.

Irene tried to sooth her, "You have Diego to help you. He loves you very much."

"But...but he can't...help with...dressing or eating or...or with you know," she sobbed. "And what about...the tavern...how can I serve or cook?"

"Shhh Victoria, don't think about that now, there's plenty of time for that. Right now you need to build up your strength." Irene reached over and brushed Victoria's hair off her face, before she stood up and went to the small table and poured a glass of water from a jug.

She turned back to Victoria, "Here, drink this." she said kindly, as she eased the younger woman's head off the pillow.

Victoria drank the water, eager to ease the dryness in her throat.

Irene replaced the glass on the table, "Now, do you need to use the bedpan?"

Victoria blushed at her forthright question and nodded.

* * *

><p>The doctor arrived after siesta and examined Victoria in private. When he emerged, he had a warm smile on his face, "Senorita Escalante is doing amazingly well, considering what she has gone through. I should be able to remove the stitches in another two days."<p>

"Can Victoria move about?" Francisco asked.

He shook his head, "Not for a couple of more days and only then if she feels up to it. But take it slowly at first, her body is still recovering from the surgery. She will tire easily but that is normal and let her sleep as much as she can. When she is able, get her to sit in the sun, either near a window or even outside in a chair, for an hour or so a day, its warmth will help."

"When do you think she could travel?" Diego wanted to know.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Back to Los Angeles? Not for at least another two weeks. Even then, it should be by private wagon or carriage with cushions or blankets to support her. The movement of a public stagecoach maybe too jarring for her. I'll give you another phial of laudanum for tonight, if the pain becomes too much for her. I like to control the drug myself and only to hand out enough for immediate use," he shook his head and sighed. "There have been a number of cases where people have died from been given too much of it, whether by the doctor or by well meaning family members trying to ease the pain of their loved one."

Diego nodded, "Of course Doctor, we understand." he replied, as he glanced at the brothers, who nodded in agreement.

"How long will she have pain?" Francisco asked concernedly; he hated seeing his youngest sibling hurting so much.

"Definitely to the end of the week, but it should subside by the end of the next week, which is why I don't want her travelling to Los Angeles before then. I'll come by every day for the next week to see how she is going."

"Um...doctor...Did Victoria tell you about her being able to fell her arm and fingers?" Ramon asked.

He nodded, "Si she did. I'll tell you what I told the young lady. What she is feeling is normal. Many amputees have this strange feeling that they can feel their missing limb, some have a tingling sensation, while others state that their healed wound itches and yet there is no irritation of the skin."

Diego was intrigued by this information and wanted to learn more about it, "What causes it?"

The doctor shrugged, "No-one is really sure. Some physicians say that the brain still believes that the missing limb is still there," he paused and shook his head, "We know very little of how the brain works, perhaps someone in the future will know more but right now..."

Diego nodded as Francisco spoke up, "But will this...this sensation that she has, will it ever go away?"

Again the doctor shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure, it has been reported that the sensations do gradually go away, while others have the feelings for the rest of their life."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Over the following days, Victoria slowly became stronger and although she was in some pain, the Doctor began to reduce the dosage of laudanum, so that she didn't become dependant on the strong opiate and by the end of ten days she no longer needed it. She was able to eat, to sit up and move carefully from the bed but she needed help with dressing and her personal needs.

Regardless of her physical improvements, her spirit was low; she had withdrawn into herself. She would answer questions in single words, rarely smiled and she didn't want to see anyone except for Irene and Rebecca. The worst part was that she was distancing herself from Diego. She didn't know why she was doing it but every time he fussed over her, she had to fight the urge to yell at him, to tell him to leave her alone.

Diego was very worried about Victoria; he saw that she was pushing him away and it hurt him that she couldn't or wouldn't talk to him. But he knew that it wasn't intentional, that it was her way of coping with the loss of her arm. The Doctor advised to give her time and refused to give her anything for her despondency, as he didn't believe that a tonic would help her; it was a matter of the mind not the body and he didn't have anything to help her.

Even a short visit from Selena hadn't helped; he had thought that maybe a visit by another woman, who wasn't a member of the family, would help her to open up about how she was feeling but it hadn't worked. Victoria had all but ignored the young widow much to Selena's sorrow, for she had come to like Victoria at her brother's wedding just over two weeks ago and wanted to help the younger woman.

Diego wasn't the only member of the household who had noticed her withdrawal. Both her brothers saw it too. The three men were sitting quietly in the sitting room one afternoon talking about Victoria and the future.

"Diego, she needs time to adjust to everything." Francisco said.

He nodded, "I know and I will give her all the time she needs. I'm just worried about this melancholy that has settled over her." he replied.

"So are we. Is there anything we can do to bring her out of it?" Ramon asked concernedly.

Diego sighed and shook his head, "I don't know. It's only been a week since Victoria woke, a week in which to come to terms with this..."

"And a week may not be enough time to accept what has happened." Francisco finished.

Diego nodded as Ramon asked, "How long would it be?"

Francisco shrugged, "I've seen some lancers who never get over their injuries, while others accept it almost immediately. I guess it depends on the person and what support they have with their family and friends."

"I promise you that I will give her all the love and support that I can." Diego stated firmly.

Ramon smiled, "We never thought you wouldn't Diego."

Francisco nodded in agreement, then grinned, "As long as she lets you."

Diego chuckled lightly, "Si, no-one can make Victoria do something that she doesn't want to do."

They all laughed, each knew that the young senorita had a mind of her own.

The three men sat in companionable silence for awhile, before Ramon spoke up, "There is one thing that Victoria will need help with."

Diego and Francisco nodded, "The tavern." they said together.

"Si, I've been thinking that one of us should return to Los Angeles and help her with the running of it." Ramon said, as he looked at his brother.

Francisco squirmed in his seat, "Ramon, I decided last night, after my talk with the new commandante of the Santa Barbara garrison, that I would transfer over to the Mexican Army. I will retain my rank and I would be stationed here in Santa Barbara. I'm sorry, I know that I should have told you earlier but..."

Ramon smiled, as he held up his hand, "It's all right Francisco I understand. I guess Rebecca is pleased to stay here."

He grinned, "Si, she is very pleased. She is quite close to her mother and although she was willing to go to Monterey with me but well..." he shrugged.

Ramon exchanged a glance with Diego and hid his smile, his brother didn't know it but his wife had Francisco wrapped around her little finger.

Diego's mouth twitched, he was thinking the same thing.

"In that case, I would be only too happy to help with the tavern." Ramon said, just as Rebecca came into the room.

The men moved to stand up., "Oh please, there's no need for that, we're family. Sit, sit." she smiled at their good manners, as she took a seat next to her husband.

"How is she?" Francisco asked, as he took her hand in his.

"She's resting outside in the sun with mama." she replied, as she squeezed his hand. She looked over at her brother-in-law, "You're going to help Victoria with the tavern?"

Ramon nodded, "She will need help with it."

"I haven't known either you or Victoria long but I have the impression that she wouldn't simply hand over her tavern just like that." She confirmed softly.

The three men chuckled together, "That's very true, my dear," Francisco said, "She wouldn't."

"I think it would be more...tactful if we asked her." Diego said.

Ramon nodded, "Si, I will offer to help but I won't take no for an answer." He paused as a sudden thought came to his mind. "What will happen when you two get married? What about the tavern then? I mean the business legally becomes yours Diego."

Diego shrugged, "The tavern belongs to Victoria and whatever she wants to do with it, I will support her. If need be I would sign the ownership back to her."

Francisco and Ramon were surprised, both amazed at the caballero's generosity, "You would do that?"

Diego smiled, "Of course, Tavern Victoria wouldn't feel right without an Escalante running the place."

* * *

><p>Victoria sighed softly, as she felt the warm rays of the sun beat down on her, the stump of her right arm was supported in a sling, which was tied firmly around her neck but she ignored it, as she allowed her eyes to close and let her thoughts drift away. She didn't want to think about what her life would be like from now on, of how different and of how difficult her life would be, of the all the changes that she would have to make in order to live with one arm. She just wanted the sun's healing rays to warm her body and her soul.<p>

She drifted off into a light sleep and dreamt pleasant dreams about her childhood. It was the time of happiness, a time when her parents were alive. Although they worked hard in the tavern, they had great love for each other and their three children. It was a time when she felt the most carefree and the safest of her entire life and she wanted to stay in that place forever.

Irene knelt in front of the rose bushes and pulled out the weeds. She too, was concerned about the young senorita. From what Francisco had told her about his younger sister and from what she had already seen, she had a lively spirit. But over the last week, she couldn't see any evidence of that. Oh, she had seen the courage that pulled her through the surgery and the fight against the infection but she hadn't seen anything over the last week or so to suggest it.

Even when Rebecca had suggested that their dressmaker to alter her clothes, Victoria had only taken a slight interest in the changes, not wanting to admit that some, if not most of her clothes would need to be adjusted to make it easier to dress herself. Irene sighed softly and hoped that the young woman would find that spirit again to get her through the tough times ahead.

* * *

><p>A week later Diego, with the help of Francisco and Ramon, he loaded their bags onto the carriage that Don Alejandro had brought with him from Los Angeles. He had written to his father, explaining what had happened to Victoria and asked him to have Felipe bring the carriage to Santa Barbara to escort Victoria home. So when his father had arrived instead of Felipe, Diego was surprised and a little terrified. Once Victoria had found out the truth, he knew that he had to tell his father. He hoped that he would understand why he had never told him, hoped that their relationship could return to what it was before he left for Spain.<p>

He need not have worried. Don Alejandro had been flabbergasted when Diego had taken him aside and in a quiet voice, revealed the secret of the last five years. At first, Don Alejandro had trouble connecting the confident, outspoken, wonderful swordsman that Zorro was, to the idle, passive son that he had known over the years. But as his son told his story, he was amazed, proud, stunned. He was hurt that Diego couldn't trust him enough with the secret but when Diego had asked that if he had known, would he have been able to restrain himself from aiding Zorro in his quest for justice, would he be able to hide his pride? Don Alejandro realised that his son was correct, if he had known, he would want to help him, would want to boast of his son's bravery.

As Diego continued, his father felt sickened of how he had treated his son over the years, of how he had ridiculed his son's interests in books and science. Of how he had been disappointed that Diego wouldn't take his rightful place in the community, as he had hoped he would and most of all he was appalled at that moment he called his son a coward to his face. He had been angry at the time and it just came out. He had felt terrible afterwards but it was too late, it had been said. He had been humbled to know that Diego had forgiven him for his harsh words and he knew it would take some time to forgive himself but now the two men had something else to worry about.

Victoria.

Don Alejandro now knew just how deeply his son loved Victoria and to learn that they had been engaged for the last five months was astonishing to say the least. And for this tragedy to happen was terrible. Although Diego's letter had told him of Victoria's terrible injury, he was still shocked at the sight of the young woman. The sight of her empty sleeve of her blouse was bad enough, but it seemed that the vitality had been sapped from her, as though her spirit had left her. It had him worried for her wellbeing.

As they finished loading the carriage with their bags, Don Alejandro helped Victoria into the carriage and arranged a number of cushions around her, to help protect her from the jarring of the deep ruts in the dusty road.

Diego turned to Irene and pulled her into a warm embrace, "Thank you for everything you've done for us Irene." he said sincerely, his voice catching on his words.

Irene gave him a small smile, "I just wish I could come with you, to help Victoria on the journey home."

He sighed sadly, "I know but she said that she doesn't want your help and I think its best not to force the issue." he replied.

She nodded in agreement, "You're right Diego, it's not wise to pressure her at this stage." she replied softly.

Diego nodded before he turned to Francisco and Rebecca and drew them into a quick embrace.

"Take care of her, Diego." Francisco said firmly.

"I will, I promise." he replied before he climbed into the carriage beside Victoria while Ramon tied Diego's horse to the back of the carriage and then climbed to the driver's seat and picked up the reins for the long drive back to Los Angeles. The long forgotten bull had been taken back to the de la Vega ranch by one of their vaqueros, who had come with Don Alejandro.

* * *

><p>Diego was deeply worried about her on the journey home. When Ramon had suggested that he come and help her with the tavern, she didn't get angry, didn't get upset or refuse the offer. She had simply nodded and thanked her brother. It was so unlike her to give up so easily. He wanted his Victoria back, the spirited lady he had fallen in love with all those years ago. But he wouldn't give up on her and he prayed that in time, she would come to accept what had happened and they could get on with their lives together.<p>

Victoria hated the fuss that they were all making over her and she just wished they would leave her alone. She felt such emptiness inside her, that she couldn't feel anything for anyone. She felt nothing. Nothing for Diego, nothing for her brothers, nothing for her tavern. She had no desire to join in conversations, unless asked a direct question and even then, she would only reply with the minimum of words needed. It was as though the loss of her arm had somehow taken away her passion for life. She went through all the motions of living; eating, sleeping, dressing herself awkwardly but it no longer mattered to her. She felt dead inside.

When they finally reached the de la Vega hacienda, Victoria spoke up, "Please Diego, I would like to go home."

Diego raised an eyebrow, "To the tavern?" he asked, "You know that you are more than welcome to stay with us as long as you need to."

She nodded, "I know Diego but I would like to go home."

Don Alejandro saw that his son was about to insist further but he managed to catch his eye and shake his head slightly.

Diego nodded, as he saw the warning in his father's look, "Sure Victoria, we'll take you to the tavern." he said.

"Thank you but you don't have to come with me Diego, Ramon is here to take me back home."

He was surprised once more and was about to insist but again he saw his father's warning look, "As long as you're sure." he said, as he alighted from the carriage.

She nodded, "I'm sure Diego. Thank you for everything you did."

Diego frowned slightly at the polite response from her, "You're welcome Victoria." he leant over to plant a kiss to her cheek, but she moved her head away from him and therefore she missed the hurt look that crossed his face.

But Ramon didn't and he frowned, what was going on with his sister? Why was she pushing Diego away?

"I'll see you later then Victoria." Diego said, pleased that the hurt didn't reflect in his voice.

"Of course Diego." she nodded to Ramon and he urged the horses on.

Diego watched her go with a sinking heart.

"Give her time, son." Don Alejandro said kindly.

"I will father, I will but..." he stopped, shook his head and sighed, "I wish she would talk to me. I would even be happy if she yelled or even throw something at me. I just hate these cold, polite replies of hers."

Don Alejandro placed his hand on Diego's shoulder, "Once she gets passed this stage, she'll need you more than ever."

Diego nodded, "So, you think she is still denying what has happened?"

"Si, I've seen it before. Part of her does accept it but her mind won't let her, it's too painful at the moment," he sighed, "Try not to take it too personally Diego."

"What do you suggest I do?" he asked, in a soft voice that crackled with his emotions.

Don Alejandro sighed once more. He had seen how Victoria had turned away from his son and had seen the hurt on his face, "Just be her friend, son." he advised.

"She will always have that father," he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I won't push her with anything else."

"Good. Look, there's Felipe." he said, with warmth in his voice.

Diego turned and pulled the younger man into a warm embrace before all three de la Vega men walked inside the hacienda.

Ramon silently thought about his sister, as they travelled the two miles into the pueblo. He too, was concerned, not only about her passive behaviour but also about her actions towards Diego. He had seen his hurt when she had turned away from his kiss. It wasn't out of embarrassment of the caballero showing his affection in public, but it was something deeper than that. It was as though she didn't want anything to do with him. He shook his head, wondering if she even knew herself, why she was doing the things she did. But he wouldn't push her, there were other concerns to worry about, such as how the citizens of Los Angeles would treat her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Over the next several weeks, the citizens slowly became used to seeing Victoria with an empty sleeve. In fact, once the shock and the rather morbid novelty wore off, most people soon forgot about it. What they couldn't forget, was the change in her behaviour. The Senorita was polite as always but she rarely smiled, no longer joked with them nor did she sit and gossip with them, as was her habit. In fact, she kept herself hidden away in the kitchen most of the time.

When she did emerge from the kitchen, many people tried to engage in her conversation on the plight of the poor peons or orphans or any other subject that she had felt strongly about but found their efforts of friendship was knocked back. Although a number of citizens grumbled about her changed manners, the majority of them allowed Victoria, a wide latitude for her strange behaviour, because of the seriousness of her injury and for they knew that no-one who had lost a limb, could not be unaffected by it. They were all willing to give her time, to adjust to her new situation and prayed that in time, the beautiful young woman would find peace in her heart once more.

The citizens also noticed the growing rift between her and her closest friend Don Diego de la Vega. They had heard of the caballero's bedside vigil and many reflected on what his feelings were for the lovely senorita, for this was the second time he had stayed by her side after she had been shot. They came to stunning realisation that the handsome young Don harboured tender feelings for her, which it seemed to them, that she didn't want. Many thought her foolish, for not taking the advantage of the situation and marry him. For she would want for nothing, that she wouldn't get a better offer, especially now that Zorro was missing; he hadn't been seen since well before the Mexican takeover.

Victoria couldn't get used to the stares, the looks of pity that she believed that everyone was giving her, so she stayed more and more in the kitchen, hidden away, leaving the greeting and serving of the patrons to Ramon, while she slowly taught herself to cook with one arm, along with everything else that she re-learn from scratch. But she still heard the whispers, saw the many nods towards Don Diego and she knew what they wanted her to do. Marry Diego.

But she couldn't. What sort of wife would she make with only one arm? She could barely dress herself, she wouldn't be able dine, at the wonderful dinner parties that the de la Vegas occasionally hosted, she couldn't ride a horse, she couldn't even write as she was right-handed. She had tried to write with her left hand but it had turned out like a child's scribbles, nothing like her neat handwriting. Diego needed a wife who would help him run the ranch, to look after the hacienda and to care for his children. How could she even lift up her own child? She felt sick in the stomach, as she made her decision but she believed it was the right one. For everyone.

* * *

><p>Diego had just stepped outside the hacienda, when the mail coach pulled up, "Hola, Don Diego."<p>

"Hola, Sebastian," he smiled at the older man, "What are you doing here?"

"I have a package for you, Don Diego." he replied.

Diego raised an eyebrow in surprise, he wasn't expecting any parcels, "For me?"

"Si." he handed over a small leather pouch, just as Don Alejandro walked over to them. "Hola Sebastian."

"Hola Don Alejandro."

Diego looked at the item in his hand, "Do you know who it's from?"

"Si, Senorita Escalante asked me to give it to you. Well we must be going. Adios." he urged his horses on.

"Gracias Sebastian." Diego said absently, as he opened it. What was inside, left him stunned. In the palm of his hand, was the ring that he had given Victoria when he had proposed to her.

"Dios, that's your mother's ring but what..." Don Alejandro started to say but then he noticed the reaction of his son.

Diego had passed from shock to anger and clinched his fist around the ring, "I used mother's ring when I proposed to Victoria, but obviously she doesn't want it anymore." He was hurt, angry, upset, he had only seen her that morning in the tavern but she hadn't said anything to him then. Without another word he turned and strode to the stables.

"Diego, my son, don't do or say anything that you'll regret." Don Alejandro called out but Diego didn't hear him.

* * *

><p>Ramon had just closed the tavern for siesta, when there was a loud pounding on the heavy wooden doors. He sighed, hoping that the latecomer didn't want any hot meals, as the fire had been extinguished. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Diego standing there, "Hola Diego, we just closed for siesta but if you need anything..."<p>

Diego nodded, "If you don't mind, I need to speak with Victoria."

Ramon's smile dropped when he saw the tension in the other man, saw the blaze of anger in his eyes and didn't like it. Since coming back to Los Angeles, he had become quite protective of his younger sister, "Well...I'm not sure Diego."

"Let him in, Ramon." Victoria's voice came behind him. He turned questioningly back to his sister.

"It's all right, I know what its about." she re-assured him.

"Very well." he moved back and allowed Diego inside.

Diego walked several paces inside to the edge of the bar, his eyes focused on Victoria who had just come out of the kitchen and was standing by the other end of the bar, "Ramon, can you please leave us alone." he said, in a voice that brooked no argument.

He looked at both of them and wondered how things had gone so bad between them. He sighed, "Alright but I'll just be outside." he said and left them alone.

Diego stood staring at Victoria, trying to control his anger, his hurt but failing. He pulled out the ring and placed it onto the bar, "What's the meaning of this?" he asked.

She didn't even look at the ring, "I thought it was obvious."

"Well, I want you to explain it to me." his voice harsh, in the silent tavern.

She shivered slightly, at the barely controlled anger in his voice but she pressed on, "I can't marry you Diego. I'm sorry."

"Sorry! What do you mean you can't marry me?" he shouted and he fought hard to control himself, as he saw Victoria flinch and he continued in a quieter tone, "Why Victoria, don't you love me anymore?"

She stared at the angry, upset man in front of her and didn't know what to say, and that seemed as good a reason as any, so she nodded.

Diego frowned, "I don't believe you."

She gasped; throughout all the years that they had known each other, he had never called her a liar.

"You're either lying to me now or you lied to me, the day you found out that I was Zorro. Which one is it?" he demanded.

Victoria took a step back, her own temper rising, "Well that's calling the kettle black don't you think. You, who lied to me for five years." she shouted at him.

Diego's face twitched with guilt, "I am well aware of that Victoria but you forgave me and if I'm not mistaken you wanted us to marry straight away." he retorted.

They stared at each other with increasing anger and hurt.

"Can you tell me, that after I do this, that you don't love me?"

Before Victoria could work out what he meant, Diego moved quickly to her side, took her face firmly in his hands and kissed her. A kiss that showed, not only his love but also his desperation; he didn't want to lose her. Victoria was too startled to move away from him; she had not expected this from him and she was determined not to respond but her body had other ideas. Against her will, she began to melt into his kiss. He was thrilled when he felt her resistance lessen and was encouraged to press on. He gently darted his tongue along her lips, felt them soften and part under his tender caress. She couldn't stop the low moan that came from her throat, as she felt his tongue tentatively touch hers. She hated her body for betraying her; she had to stop this now otherwise she would be lost forever.

She pulled away from him, "Leave me alone Diego." she yelled, her voice shaking.

He dropped his hands, as his heart pounded with hope. Her words differed from what her body was telling him but the body doesn't lie, "I'll wait for you Victoria, no matter how long it takes. I'll wait." he said earnestly.

She felt hot tears burn her eyes at the love that radiated from him and she almost gave in, she wanted to fall into his strong arms and stay there forever. But she couldn't, she had made her decision.

She took a step back, "I'm sorry Diego but I can't." she picked up the ring and pressed it into his hand before she fled to the safety her room.

Diego watched, as she rushed up the stairs to her room, with a heavy heart. He looked down at the ring and he promised himself that one day he would place it back on her finger permanently. She just needed time.

Victoria sobbed as she lay on her bed. She hated the look of anguish on his face, hated what she had done to the man she loved but she had to. What use did Diego have for a one-armed wife?

Ramon knocked on his sister's bedroom door, "Victoria, let me in." he said.

"No, go away." her muffled reply came from the other side.

"Victoria please."

"Just leave me alone." she shouted back.

"All right, all right." he said, as he walked away. He was worried about her, he had heard their heated words and he didn't understand why his sister broke her engagement with Diego. He had heard the anger, the pain in Diego's voice and most of all, he heard the desperate love in the other man's voice. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he shook his head, it wasn't his business to interfere in their lives. He would support his sister but he didn't have to like it.

* * *

><p>Over the following weeks, the relationship between Diego and Victoria was even more strained, as they both struggled with the hurt that their breakup was causing them. Diego spent more time at the hacienda, learning about the ranch business from his father, and he rarely ventured into the pueblo, except to work on the newspaper. Diego even felt his fascination with the weekly paper waning; he was no longer interested in it and he was seriously considering giving it up to someone else.<p>

When he did come into the pueblo, it was to have lunch with his father and Felipe or share a meal with Mendoza, who was the acting Alcalde after de Soto had been ordered home, after the Mexican Independence. Diego was always polite and friendly to Victoria; they had fallen back into their old ways, before she knew his secret. It was hard, almost too hard, for he didn't want to hide his love from her. He wanted to show the whole world but he would try for her sake.

Victoria noticed this and appreciated his effort; otherwise, she would not be able to continue even with the friendship, no matter how hard that would be. She had to show him that he needed to get on with his life, without her. Just as she needed to get on with hers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was a warm but windy day, when the de la Vegas entered the tavern for lunch. They had been away for over a week, driving their cattle to market and were quite eager for some of Victoria's wonderful meals, after the plain food that they had eaten on the trail, and also to catch up on the local gossip.

Ramon smiled at the three men, as they sat down at a table, "Hola Señores, how did the drive go?"

Don Alejandro smiled back at the young man, "It went well Ramon, thank you. You're busy today." he commented, as they looked around at the large number of people in the tavern.

Ramon nodded, "Si, it seems as though everyone has come in for lunch today. What can I get for you?"

Don Alejandro gave the younger man their orders before Ramon walked back into the kitchen and gave his sister the details.

They sat in companionable silence for some time, watching the bustle of the place before Diego stood up; he needed to see Victoria, if only to say hello to her, "I think I'll go and check on our orders father." he said calmly and crossed over to the kitchen. What he saw, as he parted the curtains, froze his soul and drained the blood from his face. He felt such a deep pain of betrayal, which he may never recover from. In front of him was Victoria in the arms of another man.

Ramon came up behind Diego and gasped in shock. He had known that the senor had been insinuating himself with his sister, over the last couple of days but he hadn't realised that it had gone this far. He took a quick glance at Diego and wished he hadn't. He saw the caballero white faced, his jaw twitched and noticed that his hands had tightened into fists with anger.

Victoria heard a noise and guiltily pulled away from the man. When her eyes locked with Diego's, she saw the pain and anger in them, before a mask of indifference drop down over his face.

"Excuse me senorita, I didn't mean to interrupt you." he said coldly.

Both Ramon and Victoria shivered at his tone, while the senor took an exception to his attitude, "I believe you should apologise to the senorita for your rudeness." he said.

Diego turned his attention to the stranger. He was older than himself, perhaps in his thirties, not as tall but well built, his clothes showed that he was a merchant of some sort and he was wearing a sword, which was too ornate for his tastes, "Well, senor...?" he asked.

"Antonio Gonzales from San Francisco and you, senor...?"

"Don Diego de la Vega at your service." He was pleased to see Gonzales' eyes widen, at hearing his name; there were times when it paid to be a de la Vega.

"Well Senor Gonzales, I came to see if our lunch orders were ready but I see that it's not. If you excuse me, I'll let the senorita to get back to her work." he bowed his head slightly and left.

Gonzales narrowed his eyes; he always hated the arrogance of these caballeros, "de la Vega, I demand that you apologise to the senorita." he said.

"Antonio, don't." Victoria pleaded with him but he ignored her, as he passed through the curtain after Diego.

"de la Vega, I demand satisfaction." Gonzales all but shouted, to the shock of the patrons in the tavern.

Diego turned slowly and gave a familiar grin, "You don't want to do that senor." he said calmly, his voice deepened to his natural timbre.

Again, a gasp rolled around the tavern, as the patrons began to recognise it for what it was.

"Don't tell me what I want senor." Gonzales drew his sword.

Diego shrugged, "As you wish Senor," he grinned widely, "Don't say that I didn't warn you." he replied and then turned towards a fellow caballero, "Don Hernando, may I trouble you for your sword?"

Don Hernando was startled by this request but handed over his sword, "Of course not, Don Diego."

"Antonio...please don't." She tried to stop him, she knew that he would be no match against Diego.

"It's alright senorita, I will not let this caballero get away with his insolence." With that he quickly struck out with his sword.

Diego was ready and stepped aside with typical grace, "And you call me insolent. Your own manners are simply appalling." He grinned at the anger building in the other man as he saluted him.

The whispers of the patrons grew, as they unexpectedly discovered the long held secret; that Don Diego de la Vega was the masked man Zorro. They watched with awe and astonishment, as Diego showed his skill with the sword against Gonzales and they were torn between watching the fight, to glancing at a very distressed Victoria and wondered why she had not married Don Diego, considering that she had made no secret of her love for the bandit. Perhaps she wasn't pleased and was disappointed that Zorro had turned out to be her friend. Was that why they had drifted apart? That she didn't want him at all.

For the first time Diego let all his anger and frustrations out, against the hapless man, a part of him was sorry for humiliating him so publicly but he couldn't let him insult him like that, especially after what he had seen in the kitchen. It only took a couple of moments, before he quickly disarmed Gonzales, just as Mendoza came in.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked in a strong voice.

There was silence in the tavern, "Well?" he said again.

"Senor Gonzales challenged Don Diego to a fight, Sergeant." said someone from the crowd.

"Si Sergeant, he insulted Don Diego and he had no choice but to accept." called out another.

Mendoza narrowed his eyes, as he took in the two combatants. He saw the young caballero was standing calmly, with a sword in his hand but there was a strange and very familiar tension about him that he couldn't place. He turned his attention to Gonzales and saw the anger still raging in his eyes.

"Corporal, take Senor Gonzales to the cells to cool off."

"Si, Sergeant. Come on Gonzales, let's go."

"Don Diego, have you finished your business here?" Mendoza asked the younger man.

"Si, Sergeant, I have no more business here." he said, in a loud clear voice.

Victoria understood all to well what his words meant and felt blood drain from her face.

Diego turned and handled the sword back to the stunned Don Hernando, "Thank you for the loan of the sword Don Hernando, it handles quite well although not as well as my own." he said, with a familiar grin and walked out of the tavern with his back straight.

Ramon had been watching all this time, with anger growing inside him; he was disgusted by his sister's behaviour and had enough of it. He grabbed her left arm, "Come with me. Now!" he said harshly.

Victoria was startled by her brother's actions and started to struggle, "Ramon what are you doing?"

The patrons were shocked as they watched Ramon pull his sister through the curtains. They had never seen him so angry before. Of the three Escalante siblings, Ramon was the most level headed and to see him furious was extraordinary.

"Ramon stop, you're hurting my arm." she pleaded with him.

"I don't care," he hissed, as he took her outside and away from the ears of the patrons, "What is the matter with you?" he shouted at her, when they reached the rear of their barn, "I never thought that you would be the type to play with a man's feelings like that."

"What do you mean Ramon?" she yelled back.

"How could you do that to Diego? You know he loves you and yet you throw yourself at the first man that comes along." he roared.

"That's none of your business." she shouted at him.

"Yes it is, especially when your good reputation is at stake."

"How dare you!" she slapped his face, "What right do you have to come back here after so long and start your brotherly concern act?"

Ramon reeled under the force of her slap, but it also gave him some hope, at the sight of her temper. This was the sister he knew and loved. Perhaps if he could get her angrier, it would shatter that wall that she had built around herself.

"Because you are being foolish. What is wrong with you Victoria, you would not have behaved so inconsiderate before you..." he stopped suddenly.

"Go on say it. Before I lost my arm, isn't that what you were going to say?" she hissed at him.

"Well, yes, that's exactly what I was going to say. Since you lost your arm, you've changed and changed for the worst."

Victoria seethed, "Of course I have changed, you would have too."

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't have treated my friends like you've been doing." he retorted angrily.

"And how pray tell, have I been treating people?" she demanded.

"With contempt, without caring for their feelings..."

"How dare you!" she whispered hoarsely, too angry to yell at him and she started to storm away but he grabbed her arm again.

"No, you will not run away again. You will listen to what I have to say," He turned her forcibly around to face him, "Everyone has been walking on eggshells around you Victoria. Everyone in the pueblo, and most especially Diego, have been treating you with the utmost respect, allowing you time to adjust but you have thrown it all back in our faces. You hide away in the kitchen, you've pushed away all attempts of friendship and you even pushed away the man who loves you. Why Victoria, why have you done this?"

She swayed slightly, as all the anger left her at his hurtful but very true words, "I...I don't know Ramon. A part of me hates what I have done but...I don't know." she whispered, as she felt hot tears burning her eyes.

Ramon's own anger faded, as he pulled his sister into his arms, "Victoria, you need to work it out, whatever it is. It's eating away at you and you will surely die from it. I don't want that to happen to my only sister."

"Oh Ramon." she held tightly to her brother.

* * *

><p>To say that Don Alejandro was surprised by the duel that his son had just fought, would be an understatement. He was shocked by the speed that the situation had deteriorated, he didn't know what had occurred when Diego went to the kitchen but when a stranger came out after him, he had seen the fury in his son's stance but also a deep agony that was barely hidden beneath the surface. He saw the guilt across Victoria's face and feared the worst.<p>

Don Alejandro and Felipe rushed after Diego, as he left the tavern and saw him gallop away. His son set a punishing pace and the two men barely kept up with him.

Diego was falling apart, he couldn't think, he had trouble breathing, his vision was blurred and he was shaking so badly that he almost lost his grip on the reins. He felt sick at her betrayal and, in fact, he had to pull up quite suddenly, dismounted and collapsed to his knees in the dirt as he fought back another wave of nausea.

Don Alejandro quickly dismounted and raced to his son, "Diego, Diego. What is it, what happened?" he said worriedly, as he knelt beside him and placed his arm around his trembling shoulders.

Diego turned to face his father, anguish written all over his face, "It's over, it's over. There's nothing left, nothing." he choked on his words.

"Dios." was all that Don Alejandro could say as he held his son tight. He had not seen his son suffering with such pain, not since his mother died. What had Victoria done?

Felipe stood back, not knowing what to do. He had never seen his father like this before. He had always seemed so strong and it frightened him a little, to see him like this. He knew it must have been something that Victoria had done. He knew how long Diego had loved her and he was willing to wait for her but what had gone wrong?

Diego felt safe in his father's arms, just as he had when he had been a child. He remembered when his mother had died, his father had held him the same way. They had been there for each other, helped each other through that terrible time.

"I...I'm sorry father." he whispered hoarsely, as he pulled away from his embrace.

"It's all right Diego, there's nothing to be sorry about. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked gently.

Diego shook his head; he knew that image of Victoria in the arms of another man would haunt him for a long time, "I...I don't know if I can talk about it." he whispered.

"I understand son, if you need to talk about it, I'll be there for you."

Diego nodded gratefully, "Gracias father." he said, as they stood up.

"Come on son, let's go home." Don Alejandro said softly.

They mounted their horses and continued on their way.

After a while, Diego spoke up, "Father, I need to get away from here for awhile. I need to..." he didn't finish, he didn't know what he needed.

Don Alejandro looked across at his son and nodded, "Where would you go?"

Diego sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, somewhere away from here..." he paused, as he remembered something, "Father, I know that you had planned to see Don Luis Garcia, about expanding his horse breeding ranch, what if I go in your place?"

Don Alejandro thought about it, "Nothing definite had been put in place between us, he was sounding us out to allow him access to our thoroughbreds."

"And would you? I mean he does have a good reputation for business."

Don Alejandro shrugged, "I would have but he has moved to Monterey, he recently bought the Rodriquez ranch, so it's quite a distance to travel for breeding stock."

Diego nodded, "Yes but we've bought stock from a lot further afield."

"That's true." he paused and thought about it. Perhaps it would be best for him to get away from Los Angeles for awhile, "Alright Diego, if you want to go, then by all means go," Then he smiled, "You know this will be your first business trip for the ranch."

For the first time Diego smiled back, "I hope I live up to your expectations."

"Oh I think you will, you are after all, a de la Vega."

Diego chuckled, "How could I ever forget that, father."

Don Alejandro chuckled as well, "You should take Felipe too, it would be good experience for him."

Felipe looked on eagerly but was disappointed when Diego shook his head, "I know father but I need...time to myself. I hope you can understand that."

Felipe nodded slowly and Don Alejandro sighed, "Si, we do. Very well then, when would you leave?" he asked, although he had a feeling what his son would say.

"There's nothing to keep me from leaving straight away father." he confirmed.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Si. I'll pack once we get home. Father, I don't know how long I will go for."

"Diego, my son, take whatever time you need but if you plan to stay for a long period of time, will you let me know so I don't worry too much about you."

Diego smiled, "Of course father, I promise to write to you."

"Good, good." he smiled back.

By the time they reached the hacienda, they had agreed on the achievable terms of any agreement but it would be Diego's decision to finalise any deal.

* * *

><p>The following day, Victoria knocked on the door of the de la Vega hacienda, while Ramon stayed with the wagon. She didn't sleep much at all the previous night; too worried about what had happened and she desperately wanted to apologise to Diego for her behaviour.<p>

Manuel opened the door and showed her to the library, where she waited.

"Senorita, can I help you?" Don Alejandro said, as he came around the corner.

Victoria shivered slightly, at the chilly tone of his voice; he had always been warm and welcoming to her but not this time, "Don Alejandro, I've come to see Diego. Is he here?" she asked.

He looked carefully at the woman who had broken his son's heart; saw that she looked exhausted, as though she hadn't slept and he relented a little, "Diego isn't here."

"Please Don Alejandro, I need to see him. I need to apologise to him." she pleaded.

He sighed, "Victoria, Diego left yesterday."

"What, where did he go, when will he be back?" She started to panic, had she driven him away from her? What if he never came back; she would never get a chance to apologise to him.

He shook his head; he didn't like keeping this from her, especially when he saw just how upset she was but he had a son to protect, "He's gone on a business trip for me and I am not sure when he will be back." He sighed once more, "Victoria, what happened between the two of you, is just that, between you both. But Diego is my son, he is a part of me and I won't have him hurt any more than he has been."

She felt hot tears burn her eyes, "I know Don Alejandro, I know that I've hurt him terribly and I want to tell him I'm sorry. Can't you tell me where he is going?"

He shook his head once more, "I'm sorry but I can't. He needs time to work through this on his own. I believe this time apart will do you both some good." He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Victoria, I want you to take this time and reflect on what it is that you want."

She nodded, "I will Don Alejandro." she promised, as she wiped away her tears.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Victoria knew that Don Alejandro was right; she had to work out what she wanted from life. So she used the time that he was away, to take back control of her life and in order to do that, there was one thing that she had to do; she had to face her demons. She stood in front of the mirror, in her room and removed her blouse and she made herself to look, really look, at the stump of her right arm. She had seen it, as she dressed each morning but she had never stared long and hard at it; not wanting to accept what had happened to her.

As she gently touched her arm and ran her fingertips over the pucked scars, hot tears blurred her vision, at the now familiar but strange tingling sensation that she felt at the end of her stump but she ignored it, as she continued with her examination. She felt such a range of strong emotions wash over her, that she couldn't put a name to all of them. Horror, sadness, anger, grief, and fear were just some of what she felt and this time she didn't hide away from those feelings; she let them come out and finally allowed herself to grieve.

Those first several weeks passed slowly for her, as she came to terms with her terrible shooting. She began to take long walks during siesta, to think about her life; not only had she accepted the loss of her arm but she had also realised what Ramon had told her about her behaviour was true. She looked inside herself and found she didn't like what she had become; an empty shell, with no feelings for her fellow citizens. It was as though she had closed off all feelings, when she lost her arm. She saw how dreadfully she had behaved, that she had indeed pushed away all her friends, including her brother and most especially Diego.

Everyone had been kind and understanding and showed her compassion, as well as patience for her ill manners, which she had dismissed thinking that it was only done out of pity. She didn't realise that she was hurting them, when she brushed off their attempts of friendship. She cried over how she had treated Diego; that in trying not to hurt him, she had in fact hurt him terribly. Especially the day when he found her kissing another man, a man she had not seen since.

She reflected on what she wanted in life, and came to realise that she wanted Diego, wanted his love, his friendship. What she most wanted was to be in his wife. It no longer mattered that she only had one arm; she would still be able to help run the ranch with him, she would work it out somehow. But she knew that he may not want her anymore and she wouldn't blame him if he didn't, not after the way she had treated him. She hoped to make it up to him when he returned from wherever he had gone.

She visited the pueblo's dressmaker, Senora Perez and ordered new clothes to be made for her. She didn't worry too much about the cost of replacing most of her clothing, as the tavern was making profit so she could afford it and besides she just felt like having new clothes. Senora Perez was also able to adjust her corsets so that she could lace it with her left hand, with only a small amount of awkwardness. She also began to teach herself to write with her left hand and although it would never be the neat handwriting, she always had, she persisted each day until it was legible. It was slow, and at times, frustrating work but she was pleased with herself for doing it.

With Ramon's help, they made adjustments in the kitchen to make it easier for her to cook; the chopping board had been nailed to the bench, so that it didn't move while she was using it. They re-adjusted the height of the shelves, so that she didn't have to stand on her toes, to reach for something, and in the storeroom, they had a carpenter install a ladder, which moved along a railing that would not collapse or fall, if she lost her balance. But what was even more important, was that she had started talking with her friends and her patrons once more.

Over those weeks, the citizens slowly began to notice the changing attitude, in the lovely tavern owner. She was becoming more like her old self; she came out of her self imposed exile in the kitchen and spent more time in the main taproom and she smiled and laughed more. And they were pleased, as it was her presence that made for a warm and inviting atmosphere within the tavern. Although they had the utmost respect for Ramon, it wasn't the same without Victoria greeting them.

* * *

><p>The weeks also passed slowly for Diego. He rode Toronado, on the journey north; he was after all his favourite horse and besides this would be Toronado's last ride for when he returned home, he was going to retire his faithful stallion and put him in the pasture with their breeding mares, as a reward for his loyalty over the last five years. He tried not to think too much about Victoria on the journey, for the pain of her betrayal was too great. He wanted to bury the hurt so deep inside, that he would forget all about it but at times, a sound or smell would remind him of her. Then he had to fight hard to control his emotions, for if he didn't, he would drown in his grief and anger.<p>

On the way north, he stayed overnight in Santa Barbara and although he knew that he should paid his respects to Francisco, Rebecca and Irene, he didn't feel like seeing them for it meant that he would have to explain everything to them; something that he wasn't ready for. He even had an idea to visit Selena but he didn't for the same reason. Perhaps he would visit them on his way back but for now he just wanted to be on his own. However, once he arrived at Monterey and began making arrangements with Don Garcia regarding their thoroughbreds, he found that keeping himself busy, helped him. To his great surprise, he found that he enjoyed the give and take of the negotiations; it was almost like a game of chess with moves back and forth on the board, as each protected their own business interests, while at the same time they were willing to give up several pawns for the greater good.

While the negotiations with Don Garcia were being worked out, Diego took time to look around the fertile region and to visit the local Indians. It had been awhile since he last travelled to Monterey, and he saw there were many more fields under cultivation, with a variety of crops, than the last time he had been there. He spoke with various landowners and saw the potential of expanding their interests, from cattle and horses to crops or even fruit and grapes. There was only a couple of wineries, in the area but they flourished in the rich soil and there would always been a demand for wine both from the church and from the people. Perhaps he could discuss the possibility with his father when he returned home, he mused to himself.

It had been seven weeks, since his son had left and Don Alejandro was sitting in the tavern, with his old friend Don Ricardo, when the mail came in and was surprised by the large package that was handed over to him. Even more surprising to him, was that it was in Diego's handwriting.

Don Ricardo chuckled at the sight of the thick envelope, "What on earth is your son sending you, Alejandro?"

Don Alejandro laughed back, "I am not sure, but knowing Diego it wouldn't be anything inappropriate."

"Would he know anything inappropriate though?" Don Ricardo teased.

Don Alejandro snorted, "To be honest, I think he knows more improper things then he lets on."

Don Ricardo grinned wickedly, "Like father like son, eh."

The two men laughed, they had known each other for over twenty years and had forged a great friendship.

Don Alejandro opened the envelope, pulled out the thick papers and quickly glanced over them. Then he whistled appreciatively, "Well, I don't think that I'll have any problems leaving the ranch to Diego, when the time comes."

"Why is that?" Don Ricardo asked curiously.

"My son has completed his first deal and although I've just scanned it, he's done pretty well." he replied with obvious pride in his voice.

"That good is it?"

Don Alejandro smiled widely, "Very good, if these figures are to be believed."

Victoria was standing nearby, when she heard the two men talking about Diego, so she stopped to listen. She knew it was bad manners to eavesdrop but she desperately wanted to know where Diego had gone.

"So his trip to Monterey was a success then?" Don Ricardo asked.

Don Alejandro nodded, "Si it was."

So that's where he went, Victoria thought to herself, as she continued to listen.

"Does he say when he's coming back?"

Don Alejandro picked up the covering letter and read quickly. He shook his head, "No, not yet. Apparently he has been visiting the local Indians and learning more about their way of life and their medicines." he snorted again, "That's so like him, he's always been interested in that area, what with all his experiments and things."

Don Ricardo nodded, "You know I think he would have made a good doctor."

"Si, I think he was leaning towards medical studies at university but I recalled him back." he shook his head in regret, "I had often wished that he had completed his studies but..."

"Alejandro, you recalled him because you, we, needed him and he did help us, didn't he?"

"Si he did, more than I ever hoped, more than I even dreamed."

There was a moment of silence between the two old friends.

Victoria was about to move away, as she felt tears well in her eyes at the love and pride that radiated from Don Alejandro for his son, when she heard Don Ricardo say quietly, "Do you think that they will get back together?"

Victoria held her breath, waiting to hear the reply from the man she loved and respected.

Don Alejandro sighed, "I really don't know. I just want my son to be happy and if he can find that happiness with Victoria, so be it. If he finds it with someone else, then that's all right too."

Don Ricardo nodded thoughtfully, "That's all we want for our children, isn't it. For them to be happy."

"Si, that's all we want." Don Alejandro agreed.

Victoria wiped her tears and moved quietly away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Diego was honoured by the time he spent with the local Indians and he learnt a lot from them. He had also been sadden to see that the ravishes of the measles epidemic, of some seventeen years prior, still showed within the Indian population. And of the many people who had perished when the disease had spread like wildfire throughout the community that had never before experience it. But now as he packed his bags, he knew it was time to make his way home; he had been away for almost three months and he knew that he could no longer hide away. It was time to face life once more, whatever that life may become. He said his goodbyes to the Garcias and mounted Toronado for the long ride back to Los Angeles.

When he reached Santa Barbara, he decided to stay a couple of days and visit Selena and her young daughter Marie. It was good to see a friendly face once more and he immediately felt at ease in her company and they chatted away like old friends. He saw her every day, helped her with her shopping, took Selena and her daughter for walks down to the docks to watch the ships unload their cargo. He would often return to her home for lunch and told stories to Marie. Her childish giggles melted his heart and he felt a strong yearning to have his own children. It was as though Selena and her young daughter were healing his troubled soul.

Selena enjoyed spending time with Diego and it appeared that he had captured her daughter's heart and she quickly realised that he would make a great father but she was worried about him. When he appeared on her doorstop, she had been shocked by his appearance and wondered what had happened to him; he had lost weight and it seemed that the light had gone from his blue eyes. At first he didn't say what was bothering him and she didn't press him, but after several days, he finally opened up to her.

It had been five days, since he arrived in Santa Barbara and they had returned to her home, after enjoying a picnic lunch in a nearby park. Selena put Marie to bed for her afternoon sleep and when she returned to her sitting room, she saw how miserable he looked and her heart went out to him. As she sat on the lounge beside him, Diego began talking about Victoria. Once he started, he found that he couldn't stop.

Selena let him talk and didn't interrupt; she knew that he had to let go of whatever was troubling him otherwise he would never recover from what was disturbing him. She remembered how shocked she had been when she had visited Victoria, just after she had been shot and seen how deeply affected she had been by the loss of her arm. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Victoria or Diego had gone through over the last five months but she would help him in any way she could.

"Oh Diego, you still love her don't you." she asked kindly, as she placed her arm around his trembling shoulders and pulled him close to her.

"Yes, I do. God help me, I still love her." He finally admitted, as he turned and sank into her arms and took the comfort that she was so willing to give him.

Selena held him in her arms, rocked him gently, and felt her own tears build in her eyes. She knew that Diego loved Victoria deeply and knew that there could be no-one else for him. Her heart sank at that realisation because over the last couple of days, she had come to realise her own growing attraction for the kind and gentle caballero and she knew that she could easily fall in love with him.

He gradually pulled back from her embrace, "Thank you Selena. I don't know what came over me."

She smiled softly, as she brushed back his hair that had fallen across his forehead, "Its all right Diego, you needed to let go."

For a moment he gazed into her hazel eyes, saw her compassion and something else that he didn't understand, something that he didn't want to acknowledge even to himself. They were close to each other, so close that he could feel her warm breath on his face and without realising what he was doing, he closed the distance and pressed his lips against hers. It was meant to be a kiss between friends but suddenly without warning, it deepened into something more, as he kissed her with growing urgency.

Selena moaned softly, as she began responding to his kiss but when he moved to deepen their embrace even further, she pulled back, "No Diego, I won't be used as a substitute for her." she stated firmly, as she stood up on trembling legs. It had been a long time since she had last been kissed and it had felt wonderful but she could not, would not take advantage of his vulnerability.

"Madre de Dios, I'm so sorry, Selena, I didn't mean that, please forgive me." he too stood up. He was shocked at his actions, ashamed that he had taken advantage of her generosity; she given him her friendship, her understanding and he had repaid her in this disgraceful way.

"It's alright, it's just one of those things that happen." she replied understandingly, as she regained control over her emotions.

He sighed, as he ran his fingers through his dark hair, "I think it would be best if we don't meet here in your home anymore. I mean, I don't want your reputation to suffer because of me."

She shook her head, "There's no need for that. I can take care of my reputation myself. You're my friend and if I can't help a friend when he is in trouble, then what does that say about me."

"I..." he started to say.

"No buts. Besides Marie likes having you around, telling her stories." she added.

Diego's face softened, "I like telling her stories. If you're sure Selena, I'll give you my word that nothing like that will happen again."

She smiled re-assuringly, "Diego, please visit anytime you want to, until you are ready to go home."

For the first time in a long time, a real warm smile graced his face, "Gracias Selena, I really do appreciate everything you have done for me."

* * *

><p>Over the next several days, Diego began to notice that Selena was increasingly being gossiped about, because of his frequent visits to her home and he could no longer put her reputation in danger, from these terrible lies.<p>

"You're leaving, aren't you Diego?" Selena asked him one afternoon. She tried to hold back on her disappointment for she didn't want him to go. She had finally admitted to herself that she was falling in love with him. She had not expected it and was shocked by how fast she had fallen; after all, it had only been a week since he arrived and surely that wasn't enough time, to develop strong feelings such as love but that was what she was feeling. It was similar to how she felt when she first met Roberto and he with her.

He heard her disappointment and it reflected his own. He had enjoyed Selena's company over the last week and felt a little sadden for it to end, "Si, I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. It's time for me to go back," he reached out and took her hands in his and gazed into her hazel eyes, "I can't thank you enough for helping me when I needed it most." he said kindly.

She squeezed his hands, "That's what friends are for Diego, to help each other in times of trouble."

He nodded, "If you ever need help or even just to have a friendly shoulder to lean on, please come and visit me anytime."

She chuckled, "You better watch out Diego, I might just take you up on that offer."

He grinned, "You would be most welcome Selena."

The following morning, Selena watched the man she loved, leave her life. He was a good man, an honest man, a gentle man and she would have been honoured to have him as a husband, as a father for Maria but it was not to be.

Diego smiled warmly, "Goodbye Selena. I'll miss our daily walks to the park." he said, as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

Selena sighed, as she hugged him back, "So will I." she paused for a second, before she continued, "If she won't have you, I will." she whispered.

"I know." he planted a soft kiss to her hair before he pulled away.

He had noticed her growing feelings for him and if he had been free, he would be very agreeable to pursuing a relationship with her, for she was a true lady, kind and generous. She had a lively wit that matched his own and he had a feeling that she wouldn't let him get away with anything; that she would stand up to him if he did something that she considered wrong. But no-one chooses who the heart will love. And his heart loved Victoria.

He mounted Toronado and gazed down at the lovely woman standing beside him.

She gazed up into his kind blue eyes, as she patted the great stallion's neck, "Just be happy Diego, that's all I ask."

He nodded, "I will, I promise. Take care of yourself and Marie." he found himself at a sudden loss for words. He knew no matter what he said, nothing could remove the obvious sorrow that he saw reflected in her eyes. It was at that exact moment that he realised how just deeply her feelings ran for him and he wished there was something that he could do.

He reached down and took her hand in his, "If things had been different, I would not be leaving." he said softly, as he captured her eyes with his, showing her what he couldn't say openly.

She swallowed hard and decided to return his honesty, with her own, "If things had been different, I wouldn't let you go."

He nodded, as he raised her hand and planted a soft kiss to her skin, "I know. Adios Selena."

"Adios Diego." she replied.

He nodded once more before he pulled on the reins, turned Toronado around and rode away.

* * *

><p>Don Alejandro and Felipe were standing outside the front of the hacienda, watching the weekly stagecoach travel north to Santa Barbara, when they noticed a rider in the distance coming towards them.<p>

Felipe recognised both the rider and the horse first and he became excited and signed rapidly, too fast for Don Alejandro.

"Felipe slow down. Who is it? Your eyes are better then mine." he faced the younger man.

He grinned and signed once more.

"Diego, its Diego?" Don Alejandro's voice trembled. He looked in the direction and yes, it was his son riding Toronado, "Madre de dios, he's come home." he whispered.

Diego grinned when saw his father and his son, at the front of their home and urged Toronado into a faster pace and when he reached the main gates, he leapt off and just managed to catch Felipe, as the younger man threw himself into his arms.

As Don Alejandro watched them embrace, he noticed how drawn his son had become, noticed the recent weight loss off his tall frame. He didn't know the full story of what had happened between Diego and Victoria but he saw how it had affected him.

"Father." Diego's voice dragged him from his thoughts, then he grabbed his son and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Son, I'm glad you're back. I've missed you these last three months."

"I've missed you too," he replied, his voice crackled with his emotions, as he hugged him back, "I'm sorry father for staying away for so long but I had a lot to think about." he said, as he pulled back from his father's loving embrace.

"You needed time to sort things out. Are you all right now, son? Have you worked it all out?" Don Alejandro asked concernedly.

Diego gave a small sigh and nodded, "Si, I believe so."

Don Alejandro squeezed his son's shoulder, "Good, good. Come on let's go inside and we'll get Maria to cook up a feast. My prodigal son has returned."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was three days, before Diego had summoned up enough courage, to ride into the pueblo. During those days they had a number visits from their fellow caballeros, all welcoming him back but he felt an underlying feeling that they were here to see their hero and it unnerved him; he felt like one of his own experiments, where everyone was watching and studying him for some kind of reaction. What that reaction was, he had no idea. Perhaps they thought that he would carve little z's into their clothing.

He also knew that everyone was strangely interested, in what was going to happen between him and Victoria now that he was home but he would not satisfy their perverse need to gossip. So he had purposely waited until it was almost siesta to visit her; he wanted to see Victoria on her own, without having their every move watched and every word scrutinised, just to keep the citizens entertained for the next week or so.

As he rode into the small town, his heart pounded in his chest and for the first time in his life, he didn't know what he was going to say or do. His father had told him of just how much Victoria had changed in the last several months and it gave him some measure of hope; if only for her own sake that she had found peace and happiness again, whether anything else could come from it was another matter.

He hitched Esperanza to the railing, walked up the steps and entered the tavern. He was thankful that there were only two patrons sitting at one the tables, finishing a late lunch.

Ramon looked up from the bar to see who the latecomer was and smiled warmly, "Diego! We heard that you were back. It's good to see you again." he said, as he reached out his hand. He was a little shocked by the appearance of his friend; he couldn't help but notice the weight loss.

Diego smiled warmly, "Gracias Ramon, it's good to be home again." he replied, as they shook hands.

"Can I get you anything..."

There came a crashing sound from the kitchen.

Ramon shook his head, "That's the fourth break today, which is a record for her, even with her...well." he didn't finish.

Diego raised an eyebrow, "Victoria?"

Ramon nodded, "Si."

"How is she?" he asked.

Ramon shrugged, "Stubborn, upset, angry at me, at you...did I say stubborn?"

Diego smiled, "Twice. Can I see her?"

This time Ramon nodded, "Of course, but beware of flying plates." he said wryly, as they heard yet another crash along with a muttered curse.

"I will, thanks for the warning." he smiled, as he turned to go but Ramon's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Victoria is hurting by all this too Diego, perhaps more so, don't forget that." he said quietly.

Diego looked at Ramon, heard his words and nodded his understanding.

As he quietly passed through the curtains, his mouth went dry and his heart pounded in his chest. He saw Victoria with her back to him, as she washed the plates in the basin and noticed the sleeve of her blouse had been shortened; he had imagined that it would have been pinned up somehow, not actually tailored to her needs. In fact, he didn't even recognise her clothing at all, perhaps she had bought some new clothes while he had been away, he mused to himself. He saw by her movements that she was upset and angry, probably with him. As he watched he noticed that she too had lost weight. He shook his head in disgust; he had been too caught up in his own self pity that he didn't think about how their breakup had affected her, on top of losing her arm.

Victoria was indeed upset, mostly at herself; she couldn't believe how many plates and dishes she had broken that day. It was more than when she first started washing dishes since losing her arm. But she knew the real reason she was having so much trouble. Diego. He was back after three months away and she didn't know how he was going to behave towards her, let alone how she would act towards him. She knew she loved him and desperately wanted to make up with him, and if only she hadn't pushed him away, then none of this would have happened. She shuddered in shame at the memory of kissing Antonio and of the guilt that Diego had seen it. She prayed that he would forgive her.

"Victoria." a familiar soft voice came from behind her.

She twirled around and would have dropped yet another plate, if he hadn't quickly reached out and caught it before it could crash to the floor.

"Diego." she whispered, her hand going to her chest in shock. She hadn't expected him to visit her in the kitchen.

For several moments, they simply stared at each other, taking in the changes, both good and bad.

"Victoria..."

"Diego, I..."

They said together as they smiled slightly.

"Ladies first." he gallantly said.

"How are you Diego?" she asked, she noticed that he had lost weight.

"I'm fine, and you, how are you doing?" he asked back.

She shrugged. "All right."

"Victoria." he entreated.

She sighed, "I'm fine Diego, I'm handling it all right."

He saw that she wasn't going to say anything more and he wasn't going to push her. He leant against the wall, as an uncomfortable silence settled over them, an uneasiness that he had not expected when he rode into town. "So, how's the new Alcalde going?" he asked the first thing that came to mind and he almost cringed at the rather obvious attempt at small talk.

She too, felt the awkwardness between them and she knew it would take some time to become friends again, "Well, he's a much better improvement over de Soto." she replied.

Diego snorted, "Anyone would be better than Ignacio."

Victoria gave a small chuckle, "Si that's true. Senor Rodriguez is becoming a well respected leader, he puts the people ahead of his own ambition."

He nodded, "I've seen improvements already. Father told me that we have a new school teacher."

"Si, the children like him and they seemed to be glad to be back at school."

Diego smiled slightly, "We've been without a teacher for some time. I see that the lancers are getting trained now."

She nodded, "Si, it's a mix of our old lancers and some Mexican recruits but Mendoza is keeping an eye on them, so I don't think that Zorro will be needed, as much as before." she stated quietly.

Diego fidgeted with the cloth on the table, "Zorro is no longer." he said at long last.

"What!" she was startled by this announcement; they had never really discussed it.

He nodded and sighed, "He's retired, gone back to where he came from. Besides most of the people know the secret anyway, so it's not like I can ride as Zorro anymore."

She nodded thoughtfully, "But there are still bandits around. I mean you could always help train the lancers."

Diego shook his head, "I could but as we are now part of Mexico, it's a good time to start afresh, to have a life of my own and that life is not running around helping the lancers. My life now, is with father and the ranch." he gazed into her brown eyes.

Victoria sensed something behind those piercing blue eyes and it gave her hope; only a small hope to be sure but it was there, "It's a new beginning for all of us." she confirmed softly.

Again they just gazed at each other.

"Ah good, you haven't killed each other yet." Ramon said, as he came through the curtain with a smile on his face and broke the spell between them.

"What makes you say that?" Victoria wanted to know.

Ramon shrugged, grinning at his sister, "Well, it was pretty quiet in here, no plates being smashed and no cry of pain from Diego, with a knife in his chest."

"Why you..." Victoria picked up the wet cloth and threw it at her brother and it hit him square in the chest.

Diego looked on in amazement, as the two siblings teased each other. His father had been right, she had changed; she was no longer the cold, distant woman she had been when he had left. It was almost as though she was back to the lively woman that she had been before the shooting.

No, it was more than that but he couldn't put his finger on it. Perhaps there was some hope for them after all, he mused to himself. But he knew they had a long way to go, if he wanted to revive their relationship.

Ramon turned to Diego, "The Alcalde is looking for you Diego."

Diego raised an eyebrow in surprise, "For me?"

Ramon nodded, "Si, he's waiting outside."

"Why would the Alcalde want Diego?" Victoria asked concernedly.

Ramon shrugged, "I don't know." he replied, as they stepped into the now empty taproom; the last of the patrons had gone.

Diego saw an older man standing in the doorway, looking out over the plaza, "Alcalde?"

Rodriguez turned around and smiled at the younger man, "Don Diego de la Vega?"

"Si."

The two men shook hands.

"Its good to meet you Don Diego, your father speaks highly of you." he smiled.

Diego smiled back, "Gracias Alcalde. You wanted to see me?"

He nodded, "Si, it's a matter of public service that needs your attention."

Diego was curious, what public service could warrant his attention, he wondered, "My attention?"

"Si, I understand that you have been away for about three months." he said.

Diego nodded.

"Well in that time, we have tried to publish our paper but the editor lacked a certain, shall we say style about his articles." he shook his head, as he recalled the rather boring articles that had been written. He had looked over the previous editions and noticed a flare for the dramatic and the poetic which made for interesting reading. He looked at the young man intently, "I would be pleased if you would return as the editor of The Guardian."

Diego was surprised by the offer, "Don't you have your own editor now?"

"Not at the moment, when he left, there was no-one who wanted to take up the post. Apparently the people missed your writing, missed your way with words." he complimented.

Diego thought that he no longer wanted the job but once again, he felt the pull of it. He always enjoyed writing the articles, using his education to help the people. But he also knew that his responsibilities lay elsewhere and couldn't do both. Although his father would totally disagree with him, Don Alejandro was getting older and he wanted to lessen the burden for him; as he should have done when he came home from his studies.

He gazed at the older man, saw the expectation on his face, and made his decision, "Alcalde, I'm sure you understand that I have duties to my father and the ranch that I can't ignore but if you are agreeable, I'll be your editor for the next month or so, until you find a replacement."

Rodriguez nodded his head thoughtfully, "I do understand Don Diego and I really appreciate any time you can spare for the pueblo. I'll give you my word, that I will find a replacement within two months." he paused for a moment and then smiled at the younger man, "So what do you say?"

Diego grinned, "It looks like you have a temporary editor, Alcalde."

"Wonderful. Although I do have to warn you, the newspaper office is a messy, apparently he didn't take great care of the equipment."

* * *

><p>Two days later Diego and Felipe were in The Guardian office cleaning up.<p>

"The Alcalde was right, this place is a mess. I don't understand how this could have happened in such a short time." he complained.

Felipe signed, 'He lived here in the office too'

Diego nodded, "So I see." he reached under the desk and pulled out a dirty sock.

Felipe wrinkled his nose at the smell.

Diego chuckled, "Mmm, he wasn't a clean person was he?"

The younger man shook his head and grinned, then he quickly dodged, as his adopted father threw the dirty sock at him and it hit him on the arm.

Felipe wasn't going to let Diego get away with that, so he pretended to pick up other rubbish along with the sock and threw it back to Diego. He laughed silently as it hit his father in the face before falling onto the desk.

"Really Felipe! I don't think that's any way for a gentleman to behave, now is it?" he scolded his son gently but his blue eyes twinkled with merriment.

Felipe grinned and shook his head.

"Good." Diego turned slightly away but threw the item again.

But Felipe was waiting and moved quickly out of the way.

"Arhhh, that's terrible." Victoria cried out, as she stood in the doorway, where the dirty sock had hit her and dropped into the basket that she was carrying on her arm.

"Victoria, I'm sorry." Diego said, as he came around the desk and quickly removed the offending item from the basket, "Here let me." He gently took the basket from her and placed it on the desk. It was then that he saw his son doubled over in laughter, "Felipe, really!"

Victoria looked on in amusement, "That wasn't your sock by any chance, was it Diego?" she asked innocently.

"Of course not." he huffed. He was insulted that she would even suggest such a thing.

"Good. Because I would hate to tell you to wash your clothes." her mouth twitched before a giggle escaped her lips.

Diego watched as both Felipe and Victoria laughed together and then he began chuckling himself, "The previous tenant left a few things behind." he confirmed.

Victoria snorted softly, "So I see."

They both smiled at each other, "What brings you here?" he asked.

"Well...I knew that the two of you would be working hard cleaning up this mess and I thought you would like some flan to keep you going."

Felipe's eyes lit up in eagerness, he loved Victoria's cooking and he hoped that his father would forgive Victoria for whatever she had done. He watched them chatter, saw them dance around each other and it seemed like old times, before Victoria knew of the secret.

"Gracias Victoria, please join us." Diego offered with a warm smile.

Victoria nodded, as she felt her heart flutter at his invitation; their earlier awkwardness had all but gone now, as they slowly slipped back into their old friendship, "Thank you Diego, I will." She carefully removed the flan from her basket as Diego cleared a space on the table.

He watched, as she pulled out a knife and slowly cut them each a slice. He fought the urge to take the knife from her but he knew that she wouldn't appreciate it. He hoped that if she needed help, she would ask him. It was then he realised what had changed about her. Although she still laughed and joked like old times, there seemed to be a new maturity about her that she hadn't had before. She had obviously accepted her situation and in doing so, she had grown up.

Victoria was grateful that he didn't offer his help, as she handed a plate each to the two men, "I'm sorry, it's not an even cut." she said a little shyly. It was the first time that she had to do something, in front of Diego that emphasised her loss and wasn't sure how he would react but she need not have worried at the understanding smile on his face.

"It's all right Victoria. I don't think I could have done it any better." he watched, as a small flush creep over her face at his compliment.

They all ate with relish and sat in companionable silence.

"So will you have edition coming out soon?" Victoria wanted to know.

Diego nodded, "We should have this cleared by tomorrow and I'm aiming to get an issue out by next week."

Victoria looked surprised, "Next week! I thought you would have the paper out this week."

Diego smiled, as he looked over at the younger man, "I know but Felipe and I will be going to San Pedro for a couple of days, he needs new clothes."

"Ahh, so you will be wearing caballero's clothing then?" Victoria asked with a smile, which grew into a grin when she saw Felipe squirm in his chair.

Diego chuckled, "Si, now that he is a de la Vega, he needs to dress properly."

Felipe signed furiously and Victoria had the impression that they had this discussion before.

"I know you prefer your own clothes but we can't have you running around in the loose linen trousers anymore."

"I think you would look really handsome in the new clothes Felipe," Victoria added, "And you will have many young senoritas wanting you to court them."

Diego shot Victoria a grateful look, "You can still choose whatever colour you wish."

Felipe threw his hands in the air in surrender; he knew that he no longer could get away with wearing his linens anymore, no matter how hard he argued against it.

Victoria thought it wise to change the subject, "So what will you do for your first article?"

Diego leant back in his chair, "I thought about an interview with the Alcalde, his background, his likes, dislikes, his family and so on."

She nodded and smiled, "That would be nice to know the man, who is our leader."

"Si, but only if we can find all the typeset, it seems that we are missing several letters."

Victoria chuckled, "Yes, there was one edition that had rather bad spelling and I guess that's the reason why."

Diego shook his head, as he looked around at the mess, "Si, it would be."

She could see that he wanted to continue with their cleaning and stood up, "Well, I'll leave you to it then."

Diego stood as well, "If we are still cleaning up tomorrow, perhaps you could bring over some more flan." he suggested, with a smile that reached his eyes.

Victoria gave him a warm smile, "I would love to, Diego."

For several seconds they gazed at each other but the scrapping of Felipe's chair, pulled them back and she felt another blush rise over her cheeks, "Adios Diego, Felipe."

"Adios Victoria."

When Victoria had left Felipe signed, 'When you are going to make up with her?'

Diego sighed, "It's complicated Felipe."

Felipe shook his head and signed, "You love her and she loves you, what's complicated about that?"

To Felipe's surprise his father chuckled, "Just wait until you fall in love and see how complicated it can be."

Felipe pressed on, "The two of you are meant to be together."

Diego became irritated at his son's signs, "Felipe, enough." he said rather harshly and was immediately regretful, "I'm sorry son, but there are some things I don't want to go into right now."

Felipe nodded and signed, "I'm concerned about you father."

Diego sighed, "I know you are, but things are...difficult at the moment. Come on, let's find those letters shall we?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Just over a week later, Victoria and Ramon were driving in their wagon, taking supplies to an ailing family, when they came across Diego with several vaqueros, mending fences on the edge of the de la Vega ranch.

Diego smiled warmly, when he saw them and he stopped in his work, "Hola Victoria, Ramon, what brings you out on such a fine day." he called out, as he crossed over the rocky ground to them.

"We are on our way to the Ramos family." Ramon replied, as he pulled the horses to a stop.

"Ah yes, I visited them earlier today with some herbal medicine that I hope will help them." Diego said.

Ramon nodded, "I know that Doctor Hernandez has been to visit them but he's only had limited success with his medicines," he paused and then grinned, "I see that your father has got you mending fences, eh Diego."

Diego chuckled, "Si, Father believes that I should learn EVERYTHING about running a ranch and not just how to give orders to our men..."

Victoria felt her heart fluttered, at the sight of the man she loved, as he chatted to Ramon about ranch work. Diego had his jacket off, his sleeves rolled up and although the top two buttons of his dirty shirt was undone, the material still stretched across his broad chest giving her a reminder of his strength; a strength that he only ever used for the good of their people.

Diego glanced at Victoria and felt that she wasn't at ease about something; perhaps she didn't feel comfortable in the wagon, "Do you ever ride Victoria?" he asked, knowing that she always preferred to ride her mare, instead of using the wagon.

She tore her eyes away from his chest, shook her head and sighed, "No, I haven't, not since this." she raised her stump.

He moved closer to the wagon, as an idea came into his head, "If you like, I think I can help you to get back on a horse. We have a gentle and somewhat old mare that you can practice with, until you get back your confidence."

Victoria bit her lip, she was going to refuse for how could she ride a horse with just one arm but she realised that he was reaching out to her and that he wanted to spend time with her. He was trying to rebuild their relationship. She couldn't say no, especially as she wanted it to work.

"Go on sister, I know how much you loved riding." Ramon urged.

Diego nodded his gratitude to the young man, "If I could teach Felipe to ride when he couldn't hear then I think I can help you too. Wouldn't you like to ride again?"

Victoria nodded, "Si, I would love to ride again but do you think that I could?"

He nodded with a warm smile, "Si, I think that you can. What do you say?"

She smiled widely, she liked the idea of riding once more, "All right, I'll try."

Diego's heart pounded at her smile, pleased that she agreed. He was trying to put the past behind him, he knew he still loved her but they both needed time to get re-acquainted with each other, "Good, good. If you are free tomorrow..."

Victoria nodded, "Si I have no plans tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day, Diego led Victoria around to the back of the hacienda and out to the corrals. She saw an old mare standing ready with a saddle on her back and with some anxiety, she walked up to the horse and gently stroked her neck. "I can do this, I can do this." she muttered to herself, as she placed her foot in the stirrup and tried to pull herself up, but she couldn't get the momentum going.<p>

Diego saw her struggling with it but didn't help her, "Victoria, use what is available to mount up." he advised.

"What?" she hissed in annoyance, at her inability to pull herself up.

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Look around, can you see anything that could help you?"

"Well you could help me up, Diego." she said angrily, she hated feeling helpless.

He nodded seriously, "Yes I could but I won't be there all of the time. Look around you, what do you see?"

She sighed, "Alright, I'll look around." She shook her head, as she glanced around the yard, "What am I looking for?"

"Anything that could help you to get up on your horse."

"Diego!" she was getting frustrated again.

He gently turned her in the direction of the hacienda, "What do you see?"

She sighed again, she wished that he would simply tell her, she hated riddles, "I see the hacienda." then she giggled, "I just saw your father pass the window."

He chuckled, "So did I. Anything else."

She looked once more, then stiffened, as she finally understood what he was trying to show her, "Steps!" she turned to Diego, "The steps, I can use that to mount up."

He smiled warmly, "That's right. If you have trouble getting up, you can use the steps or a ladder or rocks or even a chair if you need to."

"Oh Diego," she turned to face him. "I'm sorry for getting angry."

He nodded, "It's all right Victoria, I can understand your frustrations. Now, what are you going to do?"

She chuckled, "I'll use the steps."

He nodded his approval, as he watched Victoria walk the mare over to the back of the hacienda, and mounted from the top step. He grinned, as he saw the happiness on her face, as she sat on the horse for the first time since her shooting.

She couldn't keep smile off her face, as she settled into the saddle.

"Walk her towards me." Diego said.

She nodded, gently pressed the sides of the mare and walked towards Diego.

He watched with an experienced eye and frowned slightly, "Victoria straighten up, you're overbalancing a little...yes, that's good." he grinned, as she stopped the mare in front of him, "How does that feel?"

She was pleased with herself, "It feels great. Can I try again?"

"Of course you can, take it easy for the first time." he cautioned her.

She nodded and pulled gently on the reins, turned her mare around and walked away from Diego. She felt ecstatic, she never thought that she would ever ride again and urged the mare into a gentle trot.

Diego frowned, he wasn't sure if she was ready for a faster pace, her balance was still slightly off.

"Victoria," he called out, "Watch your balance, you're still leaning slightly to the right."

She nodded and straightened up again, as she trotted back to Diego, "Why am I not sitting straight Diego? I've always had before." she asked curiously.

He nodded, "Si, you are a good rider but I think you are trying too hard, perhaps you are trying to overcompensate for the loss of your arm," he paused, as he tightened the stirrups for her, "I think it will just take time and practice to regain the balance. I noticed that you only turned to the left, this time I want you to try turning the mare to the right."

She nodded, "All right." she replied, as she frowned at the awkward movement, of using her left hand to urge the horse to the right, without the counterweight of her right arm, but she managed and trotted off once more, this time concentrating on her balance and technique.

"That's better, Victoria." he said approvingly.

"How's she doing?" Don Alejandro said, as he came up beside Diego.

"She's doing well father, she will have to watch her technique but..."

"But that will come in time." his father finished.

Diego nodded, "Si, it will."

Both men watched, as she trotted back them.

"Hola Don Alejandro." she smiled warmly, at the older man.

"Hola Victoria, you're looking rather pleased with yourself." he smiled back.

She blushed slightly, "I'm happy to be riding again."

Diego nodded, "I think that for awhile, you shouldn't go riding alone."

She frowned slightly at that remark, "But..."

Don Alejandro interrupted, "Diego's right, until you get back your confidence and technique, you should have someone with you. In fact you shouldn't ride alone at all anymore." He saw that she was about to dismiss his advice but he continued, "Victoria, you are sitting on a very old, very docile mare, in the safety of our yards but there are many dangers that would spook a horse and you could easily be thrown."

Diego shot his father a grateful glance; he too had been worried that she wouldn't be able to handle a spooked horse.

She bit her lower lip, she knew that he was right, "I guess you're right Don Alejandro, I'll take Ramon with me."

Don Alejandro nodded and smiled warmly at the young woman, "I'm sure that my son would only be to happy to ride with you as well. Won't you Diego?" He gave his son a meaningful glance.

Diego resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his father's somewhat obvious suggestion, "Of course, I would be honoured to ride with you Victoria."

Victoria blushed at the eagerness in his voice, "Gracias Diego. I want to try again."

"Do you feel up to it?" Diego smiled.

She nodded, "I believe so."

"All right but be careful." he cautioned.

"I will." she gently kicked the mare's sides and trotted off. She felt wonderful for the first time since the shooting. She had always loved riding; it always gave her a sense of freedom, a freedom that she hadn't felt for a long time. She urged the mare into a canter and laughed with happiness, as she rode further away but still keeping within the confines of the yards.

Diego shook his head in amusement, as he heard her laughter.

"I hope that she doesn't become overconfident." Don Alejandro said concernedly

He nodded, "I know but give her this time to be happy."

Don Alejandro looked at his son with understanding, "Are you happy Diego?"

He sighed and glanced at his father, "I..." he couldn't finish.

Don Alejandro laid a hand on his son's shoulder, "You don't need to answer Diego, I hope you find happiness son, preferable with Victoria but whatever happens, know that I'm proud of you and I love you."

Diego felt tears well in his eyes, at his father's words, "I love you too, father."

"Well, I've got work to do." Don Alejandro's voice cracked with his emotions, tinged with a little embarrassment and walked off.

Diego nodded and hid his smile, his father wasn't known for displays of affections.

Victoria trotted up beside Diego, with such a wide grin that he couldn't help but grin back, "Diego, thank you."

"For what."

"For suggesting that I can ride again," she moved to dismount but somehow she got caught up in her skirts and started to fall, "Diego!" she cried out, as she couldn't stop herself from falling.

Diego quickly moved and caught her before she fell to the ground, "I've got you." he said, as he sank to his knees, with Victoria in his arms, "I think we need to work on dismounting." he said wryly.

Victoria got over her fright and giggled, "I forgot about being careful." She turned her head and held her breath. Their faces were only inches apart and she felt herself being pulled into his vivid blue eyes, which showed his amusement but also his love.

Diego's heart pounded, it had been too long since he last held Victoria in his arms, he felt the pull of his love and without realising what he was doing, he lowered his head.

"Are you all right Victoria?" Don Alejandro's concerned voice came from behind them.

They quickly pulled apart before Diego helped Victoria to her feet.

"Si, I'm all right Don Alejandro." she replied, her voice a little unsteady. She knew that Diego was about to kiss her, and she wished that he had, she wanted him to do it.

Diego's heart pounded; he knew that if his father hadn't interrupted them, he would have kissed her; he wanted to kiss her and to never let her go.

"Well young lady, you certainly gave an old man a start. Next time you be more careful." Don Alejandro chastised her.

Victoria had the good grace to look embarrassed, "I will Don Alejandro, I promise."

"Good. Now I have something for you," he turned and picked up the saddle that he had dropped, "I believe that this will be more suitable for you Victoria."

Both Diego and Victoria gasped for different reasons at the beautiful saddle.

Diego was stunned, the saddle had belonged to his mother and he had no idea that his father had kept it, and kept it in good condition if the state of the leather was any indication.

Victoria felt tears well up at the generous gift, saw the wonderful workmanship and knew that it must have belonged to Dona Felicidad, "It's beautiful Don Alejandro, but I can't accept something so...I mean it's a lady's saddle."

"Nonsense, you can and you will accept it. It's not as heavy as your own saddle and it's definitely not much use for us men," he grinned then continued, "I would be pleased if you used it, Victoria."

She swallowed hard, trying to hold back her tears and nodded, "Muchas gracias Don Alejandro, I'll take good care of it, you have my word on that."

Don Alejandro smiled warmly, "I know you will my dear." he squeezed her shoulder before he left them together. He grinned to himself, pleased that his idea of the saddle worked so well. Perhaps he could do something else to help his son with Victoria, without making it too obvious. He wanted to see his son happily married to the woman he loved and to finally bounce his grandchildren on his knees.

Over the next week, Ramon drove Victoria almost daily, to the de la Vegas for her morning riding lessons and afterwards she stayed for lunch before Diego escorted her back to the tavern in the afternoon. During this time, their friendship deepened and that brick wall that Diego had built around his heart, kept tumbling down, one brick at a time.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Diego was on a mission, as he strode into the busy tavern. He had just finished the current edition of the newspaper and he hoped to have it ready for sale after siesta, but now, he had an invitation to issue to both Victoria and Ramon. As he looked around, he saw that Ramon, as well as Pilar and Maria were busy with their patrons but he couldn't see Victoria and assumed that she was in the kitchen. He made his way through the crowds, smiled his greetings to the friends he saw before he silently brushed aside the curtains that separated the taproom from the kitchen.

He stopped suddenly in his tracks, as he saw Victoria bending over to pick up something from the floor. His words caught, in his throat, before he could make a sound and he knew that as a gentleman, he should look away or at least announce his presence but he found that he couldn't. His eyes were instinctively drawn down her blouse and to her soft curves. He felt heat rise over his neck but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the captivating sight.

Victoria was unaware of her audience, as she placed a scrap of food, into a bin. She stood up and turned around, "Diego!" she jumped, her hand to her chest, "I didn't hear you come in."

He came out of his daze, "Ahh...I'm...sorry Victoria...I umm...just came in to invite you and Ramon to a...a dinner party in two weeks." he stuttered.

She noticed his unease and wondered at it, "A party? We would love to come. What's the occasion?" she asked.

He smiled, "It's a combination to celebrate Felipe's adoption and his birthday."

"His birthday, oh that's wonderful. I hadn't realised that it was so soon." she smiled, and then frowned as she bit her lower lip, "I...I can't come." she said regretfully.

The mask of indifference slipped over Diego's face, "Well, I just thought that you would enjoy a night away from the tavern." he said, as he turned to leave the kitchen.

She knew that she had hurt him, again, "Diego, wait...please." she pleaded with him.

He turned back, "Yes Victoria?"

She shivered at his icy tone, "I'm sorry...I...would love to go the party but..." she stopped.

"But what Senorita?" he said coldly. He thought that she had changed but she was hiding away from him again, "Look, just tell me why you don't want to go. I thought you liked Felipe."

"I do, I really do. It's just...will it be a formal dinner?"

He nodded, "Si, dinner, music, dancing -" he stopped, as he finally understood her reluctance to attend the party, "Is that why you have lost weight, because you're not eating properly." he said softly.

She sank down on the bench and nodded, "Si. Ramon cuts up my food before we sit down but I can't...not at a formal dinner...not like that." she stuttered. Even though she had accepted the loss of her arm, the thought of dining in such grand company made her feel very self-conscious about it.

He sighed, as he sat down beside her, "I'm sorry Victoria, I didn't think about that. Does Ramon always cut up your food for you?" he asked kindly.

She nodded, "Si he cuts it into smaller pieces, so that I only need to use my fork. Oh Diego I would love to come but..." she stopped.

Diego was silent for a moment or two, as he thought about the situation, "Victoria, when you close for siesta today, can you and Ramon have a full meal ready for me?"

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

He smiled, as he stood up, "We'll practice using cutlery together."

"Diego, what are you talking about? How can I practice, I've only one arm remember."

"That's why you need to practice." he said firmly.

"Do you know that you can be very annoying at times." she said heatedly.

To her amazement, Diego chuckled softly, "Will you do this for me?"

She sighed, "Oh very well then." She decided to humour him.

"Good. Until siesta Victoria." he bowed slightly and was gone.

* * *

><p>Later, while the citizens of Los Angeles rested during siesta, laughter was heard from inside the tavern. Diego sat beside Victoria and Ramon sat across from them, both were very curious, as to what he was going to do.<p>

Victoria had a small plate of meat and vegetables in front of her, along with a knife and fork, and she looked sceptically, at the man sitting beside her.

Diego smiled at her, "I know this is a bit strange Victoria -"

"A bit strange?" she interrupted, "I feel like one of your science experiments."

Diego chuckled, "Well yes, I suppose you could call it an experiment. Now I want you to pretend that we are having dinner. What would you do?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I usually eat what's on my plate." she replied cheekily.

Oh boy, his Victoria was definitely back, Diego mused with delight, "Mmm…Well how would you do that?"

She had to stifle a giggle; she knew how serious he was about his experiments, "Well, I would pick up my knife and fork and use them."

Diego nodded, "Go ahead."

Victoria shook her head in amusement, as she picked up the fork in her left hand and used it to stab the slice of beef that was on her plate.

Diego's eyes flew wide, "Victoria, take it easy, the beast is already dead you know."

Ramon laughed aloud at this remark but a look from his sister, silenced him.

"Would you like to tell me how I can cut that." she looked pointedly, at the piece of meat that she held on her fork.

He ignored her and picked up the knife, "If you permit me." He reached over with his right hand and with Victoria holding the fork, he proceeded to cut the meat.

Her eyes widened, as she realised what he was trying to show her. It was something that neither one of them had thought about; that she could hold the food herself while someone else cut it.

"Well what do you think?" Diego asked.

"Umm...well...don't get me wrong Diego...it still feels like..." she paused, as she didn't want to insult him.

"Like I'm the parent cutting the food for a young child." he suggested.

"Yes, that's exactly it," she turned to her brother, "I'm sorry Ramon but I feel the same when you do it too."

Ramon gave her a small re-assuring smile, "It's all right Victoria. I understand."

She nodded and turned back to Diego, "I do appreciate what you are trying to do but..."

He interrupted, "But nothing. Like any good experiment you need to keep on trying until you find a solution." He thought hard for one moment, "All right. We'll try it again. Victoria, are you able to hold the knife and cut?"

She nodded, "Si, I can but it is harder," she replied, as she changed utensils, "But I don't see how this would work."

Diego reached out with his fork this time and held the meat in place, "All right, see if you can cut it."

Victoria moved her arm but instead of cutting through the meat, the knife slipped, and it hit a potato, which then flew across the table and hit Ramon in the chest.

They all laughed aloud, "I'm sorry, Ramon."

"What are you trying to do, kill me by potato?" he said, as he casually tossed the vegetable towards the plate, but it missed and landed on the floor behind her.

"Hey, stop that. You're making a mess." she teased.

"Yeah, but who swept the floor last time?" he teased back.

"And who will be sweeping the floor again?" she grinned.

Ramon shrugged, as he grinned, "I guess I will be."

Diego just shook his head, and not for the first time wished, he had siblings to tease, "All right, let's try again."

This time Victoria was able to cut the meat, and she felt a rush of pride at being able to do this, albeit with Diego's help.

"Try again." he urged her.

"Sure." Again she sliced the meat, while Diego held it down in his fork.

"How does it feel?" Ramon asked.

"Umm...it's taking time. I mean, I have to keep switching between the knife and the fork to actually eat it."

Diego nodded thoughtfully, "That's true, but this way allows you to be in more control of how you eat, of how much you want on your fork."

"That's true, can we try the first way again?" she asked.

"Of course we can." He was pleased that she was willing try this.

They swapped their utensils once again.

"So which one do you prefer?" Ramon asked after awhile.

Victoria sighed and placed her fork down, "This first one is obviously easier but the second one...I don't know."

Diego gently touched her hand, "You don't need to decide now. Use both, take your time to work out the best one for you. Who knows, perhaps you might come up with something else."

Victoria looked into his blue eyes, saw his compassion and understanding, "I will try both. But..." she bit her lower lip again.

"But what?"

"It's just… what will people say, when they see you, or Ramon, helping me with this. I'm all right with both of you helping me, in the tavern but if I go to the dinner..."

Diego let out a small sigh, "Victoria, everyone will understand. All they will see is a brother helping his sister, a friend helping another friend. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Victoria felt tears well in her eyes, at his caring and understanding nature.

He smiled warmly at her, "Now, can I tell father to expect the two of you at the dinner." he said hopefully.

"I'll be there Diego." Ramon spoke up.

"I...I..." Victoria hesitated.

"What if I tell father to hold open two places at the table? You can confirm at a later date." he almost pleaded with her.

She sighed and nodded, "All right Diego, tell your father to hold a place for us."

His heart pounded with happiness with her answer. It may not be the answer that he had hoped for but it was something that he could work on. And perhaps with Ramon's help, they could convince Victoria to come to the party.

Ramon watched them dance around each other and hid his smile. He had a feeling that sometime in the near future, all will be well between them. These two had been destined for each other, if only he could knock some sense into them. But he wouldn't, they had to find their own way back together.

Later that night, Victoria was in her room, readying herself for bed. She sighed, as she dropped her nightshirt and bent down to pick it up. It was then that she noticed just how much her blouse gaped open, "Oh my, I'll have to be careful in this blouse." she said aloud, as she straightened up. Then she remembered Diego's strange behaviour earlier that day, "Just how long had he been in the kitchen while I was..." She started giggling, as she realised that Diego must have stared down her blouse, as she bent over. That would explain his stutter and his red face. She laughed louder. She couldn't believe that Don Diego de la Vega, the most respectable of gentlemen had actually stared at her breasts and he had not declared his presence. She felt a strange feminine satisfaction that she could bring out that kind of behaviour from him.

Over the next several days, Victoria practiced with Ramon and she began to feel confident, about dining in public. But there was one other activity that Diego had forgotten about. Dancing. She loved to dance, but she wondered how could she do that, as it was her right hand that the men held in theirs. However, Ramon came up with the solution. He suggested that she change her position, so that her dancing partners would hold her left hand instead. Then he showed her what he meant. In effect, she would become the male lead in the dance, although the man would still lead her around the floor. She began to look forward to the party with excitement.

* * *

><p>A week later, Don Alejandro and Diego had driven their wagon into the pueblo, to pick up some supplies for the ranch, as well as a gift they had ordered for Felipe, and a new suit for Diego.<p>

Victoria greeted the de la Vegas, as she crossed over the dusty plaza and stood beside their wagon, "Buenos dias gentlemen. You're certainly laden down, with a lot of supplies." she said warmly, as she glanced at the contents of the wagon.

Don Alejandro chuckled, as he turned to face her. "Buenos dias Victoria and yes, we do seem to have a lot of items, including some things that Diego ordered for himself." he replied, as he grinned at his tall son.

"Oh, are you working on a new experiment Diego?" she asked curiously.

Diego shook his head and smiled, "No, nothing like that, I've just got some new books that I wanted to read."

She smiled, "Ah, I should have known," she teased before she turned her attention to the older man, "Don Alejandro, is it too late to accept the invitation to Felipe's party?"

Don Alejandro smiled warmly at the young woman, "Of course it's not too late my dear. Will you and Ramon both be coming?"

She smiled back, "Si, both of us will be coming."

Diego's eyes lit up with pleasure, "I'm glad you have decided to come."

Don Alejandro nodded in agreement, "So am I, you are part of our family Victoria and you are most welcome to stay the night too, and Ramon as well."

She beamed with pleasure. She had occasionally stayed overnight after one of their parties and there was nothing like sleeping in a soft and comfortable bed, to make her feel wonderfully lazy, especially when she didn't have to get up early to make breakfast,"We would love too, gracias Don Alejandro."

"You're very welcome. All you have to bring, is a change clothes, everything else will be there for you."

Victoria frowned, as a thought crossed her mind. It was to be a formal dinner party with other caballeros and their wives and although she had bought new clothes, she had not imagined that she would need attire that was more formal. It was too late now, to have a new dress made; a week wasn't long enough. She would just have to make do with what she had, she mused to herself.

"Victoria what's wrong?" Diego asked concern in his voice.

She shook her head, "It's nothing Diego." she turned to go, but he held onto her hand.

"If there is anything wrong, please let me help." he said

Don Alejandro had a feeling what it could be, "Victoria, would you like me to send Consuela to you with something suitable." he asked understandingly.

She blushed deeply, "But I can't take..."

"Nonsense. You would make an old man happy." he smiled warmly, at the young woman, who was to be his daughter.

Diego looked between them, confused as he didn't understand what they were talking about.

"I...I...gracias Don Alejandro." she stuttered.

"You're very welcome my dear. I will send Consuela over this afternoon."

Victoria felt tears in her eyes, overwhelmed by his generosity, and with a sudden impulse, she leant forward and kissed Don Alejandro on his cheek.

"Hey now, stop that." He flustered, but secretly pleased by her attention.

Victoria smile warmly, "Adios." she said before she turned and moved back towards the tavern.

Diego raised an amused eyebrow, as they climbed up onto the wagon, "Would you care to tell me what that was all about?"

Don Alejandro chuckled, as he grabbed the reins and urged the horses, in the direction of their home, "You have a lot to learn about women my son."

Diego looked hurt, "Father, I do know things about them."

Don Alejandro looked sceptically at his son, "When you invited Victoria to the party, did you consider what it would mean for her?"

Diego frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"What's the one thing women like to do for a party?" he asked cryptically.

Diego sighed, as he thought about. Then it dawned on him, "They like to put on their best finery and Victoria-"

"Victoria feels, as though her best wouldn't be suitable for this formal party for Felipe." his father finished.

Diego shook his head, "Dios, I would never have thought of that. So you offered...?"

Don Alejandro sighed, "Some of your mother's dresses are still packed away. I know the fashion would be out of date but Consuela is a good seamstress, and she should be able to make something from them."

Diego stared at his father, "That's very generous of you. If I didn't know better, I would believe that you're the one courting Victoria, with the gifts you've been giving her." he grinned. Then he frowned, as a strange thought crossed his mind, "Father, what are you up to?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't know what you mean." Don Alejandro replied innocently.

Diego didn't believe his father's innocence, "I think you know exactly what I mean" he said, with some annoyance in his voice.

Don Alejandro sighed; he had been caught and he could not deny what he had done, "I'm doing this for you son."

"What, you're doing my courting for me?" Diego said, in disbelief.

Don Alejandro chuckled, "Well, considering that you are not actively courting her, I thought I would help where I could."

Diego shook his head, "Father, please. We need to work this out for ourselves."

Don Alejandro nodded thoughtfully, "I know that, but I just wanted to help my only son, who I've noticed can be rather stubborn at times." he said, with a smile.

"I wonder where I get that stubbornness from." he replied, with a smile of his own.

The two men looked at each other and chuckled; both knew exactly where Diego got his stubbornness from and it wasn't from his mother.

Diego sighed, "I really do appreciate what you are trying to do, father but you must let us figure it out, for ourselves."

Don Alejandro nodded, "All right son, I won't interfere anymore but you can't blame me for trying, can you? I just want to see you married and have children of your own."

Diego just shook his head, "I promise you that one day, you will have those grandchildren to bounce on your knee."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, true to his word, Consuela arrived at the tavern, with a large bag containing several dresses in them, "Madre de dios, these are so beautiful, are you sure that Don Alejandro wanted me to pick one?" Victoria asked Consuela, as they stood in her private room, her voice showed her astonishment.<p>

"Si, Senorita, the Patron picked them out himself. Now lets see which one you like, and I'll alter it for you." she smiled warmly at the younger woman, who she knew, in the near future, would become the next Doña de la Vega, and she was pleased for them both. All of the staff was.

The two women spent the next couple of hours, laughing and chatting together, as Victoria finally decided on the plain but deep blue dress, which had outdated long sleeves and a high neck and many petticoats. Consuela pinned where she would make the necessary adjustments and she was pleased the Senorita had picked that particular dress. The satin fabric, in such a rich blue, was perfect for Victoria.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A week later, Ramon escorted a very excited, and yet nervous Victoria, to the de la Vega hacienda for the party. It was her first party, since her brother's wedding all those months ago and she was anxious about it. She had a feeling that this party, was going to change her relationship with Diego, in some way; she hoped that by being in the comfort and security of his own home, he would finally open up to her.

Although he had been back home just over a month and they had seen each other often, they had not discussed what had happened, and she felt that this was the reason why he had not starting courting her as she had expected or rather, as she had hoped he would. Maybe they could find some time to be alone tonight or even in the morning, she mused to herself.

Diego came outside, when he heard the wagon and smiled warmly, as he helped her down.

Victoria's heart beat faster, as she saw how handsome he was, in his new suit of dark grey and white shirt that had an absurd amount of ruffles, on the cuffs and down the front.

He didn't notice her appreciative glance, as he removed her small bag from the back of the wagon and noticed that Ramon didn't have one.

Ramon smiled, "Please give my apologies to your father and to Felipe but I can't stay. We have a family staying overnight and I can't leave the tavern unattended." he explained.

Diego nodded and smiled, "I understand Ramon and so will father. I promise to look after your sister."

Ramon grinned, "I'll hold you to that Diego," he replied, as he urged the horses on, "Have a good time Victoria." he called out.

She smiled, "I will Ramon."

"Come, let me show you to your room." Diego said, before he ushered her inside the grand home and down a corridor that led to the guest's quarters.

"Are the guests already here?" she said anxiously, as they heard talking from deeper inside the hacienda.

He shook his head, "Only the Herrera's and they are close friends of father's and are notorious for arriving hours before they need to. So don't worry, you have plenty of time to get ready and I'll send Consuela to help you," he stopped outside the guest room, "Here you are."

She hesitated by the door.

"Is anything wrong?' he asked kindly.

"Oh Diego, I guess I'm a little nervous." she admitted.

He raised an eyebrow, "There's no need to be nervous, you know all the people coming tonight."

She sighed, "I know, I know."

He smiled reassuringly, "Well you would not be the only one nervous tonight. You should see Felipe."

She smiled sympathetically, "How is he doing?"

Diego chuckled, "I've already been yelled at once, tonight."

She raised an eyebrow, in surprise, "Felipe yells, but how?"

"It's in his signs, he can get quite angry and you can also tell by the expression on his face."

She shook her head, "What did you do to get him angry?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea. That's why I think its nerves. He isn't used to being the centre of attention," he smiled warmly, "Come out when you are ready."

"Gracias Diego." He really did look handsome in his new suit, she reflected, as she watched his walk down the corridor.

She was about to enter her room when Diego suddenly turned back, "One moment Victoria." he called out, as he walked back towards her.

She looked in his direction, "Did you forget something Diego?" she asked curiously.

He smiled, as he stopped in front of her, "Actually I did. I didn't think of this until earlier today, when we were having our piano tuned and I almost forgot again. It's about dancing." he said.

She raised an eyebrow, "Dancing? You mean how will I dance tonight? It's all right Ramon helped me with it." she replied, with a smile.

It was Diego's turn to raise an eyebrow, "He did! Do you mind me asking how?" He himself couldn't think of a way to dance with her.

Victoria stepped closer to him, "Of course not. Here, I'll show you. Now, let me be the leading partner." she replied, as she took up her position.

He frowned, as he took her into his arms in the unfamiliar hold, "Will you be leading me around the floor too?" he huffed, with wounded male pride. But the teasing gleam, in his eyes gave him away.

She chuckled, as she felt a slight flush rise over her face from having Diego's arm around her, "Are you afraid of being lead around by a woman?" she teased back.

He grinned, as they tried a few dance steps, "It depends on who the woman is." he replied, before he frowned as they stumbled slightly in the corridor. The position was awkward for him and he could recall only two occasions where he had taken the less dominant role. The first time was when his mother was still alive and had began to teach the basic steps, to her somewhat reluctant twelve year old son; who preferred to spend his time outside playing rather than learning the finer points of dancing. She had purposefully taken the lead role to show him HOW to lead. The second time was when he had lessons that were more formal just before he left for his studies.

But, as he accidentally trod on her toes once more, he stopped, "Victoria, I'm not sure that this will work all that easily." he said gently.

She nodded, she too had noticed how strange it was, "But it was different when Ramon and I danced in the tavern. We were all right after a couple of tries."

Diego nodded thoughtfully, "Perhaps it was easy because he is your brother, he might have been giving you more of the lead than you think. Now, I don't mind giving you that lead, but my body thinks otherwise. It's been trained to move in a certain direction, with the various steps and now, that it's being asked to hold you, in a different way but still expected to move in the same way. It's this that is causing the confusion, the awkwardness and the small stumbles. It might work if we practiced a lot but for tonight, I don't think you or your partner will find it very enjoyable to try and dance like this." he said kindly.

She sighed, as looked down at the floor and realised that he was making sense. She should have known that Ramon would have given her more freedom, simply because he was her brother. But she felt that the other men, may not be so accommodating, especially since most, if not all, of the caballeros had formal dancing lessons, when they were younger. She shouldn't expect everyone to change their ways just for her.

She raised her head and gazed intently at Diego, "All right, so what do we do about it? Do we have time now to work something out, as I have no intention of sitting with the older ladies all evening, gossiping over silly things, like dresses or who's courting whom or the latest scandal of the Posada brothers." She stated firmly.

He chuckled softly at her determination; she could be somewhat stubborn at times, liked to do things herself, and in her own way but it pleased him that she turned to him for help, "Of course we have the time. I don't know what to do but let's just take up the positions, and see what feels comfortable."

"All right." she said, as she stepped closer to him and placed her left hand over his shoulder, while his right arm went around her upper back in the traditional hold. They both stared down at his left hand and the end of her right arm before she looked up at him expectantly.

"Well...?" she said with a gleam of mischief in her eyes. She was enjoying this, even though it was only a dance lesson, she was in his arms and it felt good.

He cleared his throat, as he saw her enjoyment and found that he too wanted to hold her and this was certainly a good excuse to do so, "Umm...yes...well...I could put my hand at your waist, like this." His movements brought him closer and he felt, as though he was about to embrace her with one arm around her back and the other on her waist.

"Can we move like this?" She asked softly, her heart pounded in her chest, at his closeness.

"Lets see." he replied, as he gently urged her closer to him and together they moved for a few steps of a waltz but he frowned after a few moments, "This is strange. This might be alright for other dances but not for a waltz or other slow ones."

She nodded, "I know, it does feel odd. What if you rest your hand in my shoulder instead." she suggested.

"Sure." he replied, as he shifted his left hand from her waist, to her shoulder before he slowly guided her into several more dance steps, "How's that?" he asked.

"It's good, Diego but can you move your hand down a little, so it's not right on top of my shoulder." She replied.

He nodded, as he moved his hand again, so that it rested on the curve of her shoulder but it was coming closer to the end of her arm and he was concerned that he would touch her stump accidentally and hurt her.

Victoria seemed to have read his mind, "It's alright Diego." she re-assured him, as they danced more freely. "This feels better for me, even though it feels strange not being able to hold your hand. What about you?"

He smiled, "Yes, it feels fine. Perhaps even this way." he replied, as he slipped his left arm behind her back.

They were both startled, by just how intimate that position was; he was all but embracing her, with both his arms around her. They stopped moving and simply gazed at each other, both feeling the pull towards each other but neither wanting to make the first move, for the fear of starting something that they couldn't stop or even control.

Victoria blushed furiously, as she moved backwards, breaking the hold and shivered slightly from the loss of his warmth, "I...I'm not sure...about that..." she stuttered. She couldn't imagine being held, in such an intimate manner by anyone other than Diego.

He nodded in understanding; he certainly didn't want another man holding her like that.

"Well...I could even leave my arm by my side, without touching you at all. I guess it's just a matter of what feels comfortable to you," he paused, as she nodded, "Will you save the first dance for me?" he asked, his voice a little rough with his emotions.

"Yes. And the last dance." she promised, her own voice none to steady, as she gazed into his blue eyes.

Diego cleared his throat and fought down the strong urge, to take her back into his arms and kiss her soundly but it wasn't the time or the place for such things, "I better go and see to Felipe." he said.

"Yes of course, you don't want him to stay angry at you." she replied, with a warm smile.

He smiled, "No I wouldn't want that." he said, before he gave her a slight bow of his head, "Until later Senorita." he said, as he turned and walked down the corridor. He knew he had to leave right then otherwise if he didn't, who knows what would have happened.

"Until later Senor." she whispered, as she turned and entered her room, her heart pounded in her chest. She just knew that things were going to change between them, in fact it was already changing.

* * *

><p>Felipe was indeed anxious about this party, his party. He stood undecided, in the new rooms that his father had given him, when the adoption came through a month ago. It was much larger than the room he had before and he realised that since becoming a de la Vega, he now had the privileges that came with that honourable and well respected name. Not that he cared about things like a larger room, there were more important things. He had always felt safe and loved every since his father had bought him home.<p>

He had longed thought of the sprawling hacienda as his home; it was all that he had. He only had tiny snippets of memory of his past life; he had been too young to remember in any great detail. But he hoped that his real family had been full of love and happiness, such as he felt here. He had been shocked, when his father first mentioned his wish to adopt him, he never even imagined that Diego would ask him to be his son but when they discussed it, it felt right. He had first seen Diego as a rescuer, then as a friend, then as an older brother and then finally, he had come to see him, as the father he never knew but always wanted.

So, now he stood in front of the mirror, trying to get the cravat tied just right, he felt a range of emotions. He was nervous but excited at the same time. He had a surprise for his father and wondered if he had the courage to go through with it; he just wanted his father and grandfather to be proud of him. He finally tied the cravat to his satisfaction and stared at his image. Gone was the soft linens that he loved, in its place was a dark green caballero suit, which to his mind was too tight but his father had reassured him that it was fine. His shirt was white, with a bare minimum of ruffles; he didn't like ruffles, believed them to be women's clothing and his father had relented on this, with a knowing grin on his face. Even after a month of wearing these tight caballero clothes, he still wasn't very comfortable in them.

He let out a silent sigh as he made himself stop fidgeting with his clothes. He was also anxious about his ability to communicate tonight especially since it was only his father and grandfather who really understood his signs, although Victoria knew a few of them but it wasn't enough to get him through this night. He hated being unable to communicate what he wanted to say and if he was completely honest with himself, he had come to hate the secret that made him give up his hearing.

He knew that it was essential to help father, with his alter ego and at first it had been fun and exciting, pretending that he couldn't hear. He had heard many things that someone his age shouldn't be hearing. But in the last year or so, he wanted an end to it. As he got older, he wanted to be himself, to have people treat him with more respect. It was as though the secret had become a prison sentence for both of them. Neither his father, nor himself had the freedom to do what they really wanted from life. His father couldn't marry the woman he loved and he couldn't allow people to know that he could hear.

Felipe sighed again, he had never discussed this with his father, he was afraid of what he would think, of what he might say. So he had kept his silence. But now that they were under Mexican rule and that Zorro was no longer around, his father had told him, that if he wanted people to know, then it would be up to him to tell them the truth. So it was agreed between them that the good citizens were told that Felipe could hear now. And he was grateful. Now if only his father could get what he wanted most.

He sighed, as he picked up a small notepad and pencil, and placed them in his sash and left his room. As he walked down the corridor, he saw his father coming towards him with a strange expression on his face and signed his concern.

Diego smile and shook his head, "It's nothing Felipe, I was distracted."

Felipe grinned knowingly and made the sign for Victoria.

Diego was somewhat annoyed that Felipe could read him so easily, "You really know too much, for someone of your age. Now let me look at you," He looked at the younger man and nodded in approval, "Yes, the tailor did a good job, with this suit." he paused for a moment to gain Felipe's full attention, "I'm very proud of you Felipe. I couldn't ask for a better son than you." he said sincerely.

Felipe swallowed hard and signed, 'I couldn't have wished for a better father'

Both fought back unmanly tears, as they embraced warmly before Diego pulled back, "Come son, you have a party to attend."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Victoria had freshened up, with a basin of rose water, which had been left in the room for her, when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and with a smile, she allowed Consuela inside, carrying her dress.

"Now Senorita, I don't want you to look, until I tell you," Consuela told the younger woman, "I want to surprise you with what I've done."

Victoria was highly curious, as to what Consuela had done with the dress, but she agreed and allowed the older lady to help her dress.

"Good, good," Consuela muttered to herself, as she smoothed the dress over Victoria's lovely figure, "Now, let me do your hair."

"Oh no, you don't have to Consuela. You've done such a lot already." Victoria protested.

"Nonsense, I think you should have your hair up tonight and I see that you have brought those lovely earrings and matching necklace of yours." Without waiting for the younger woman's consent, Consuela gently and carefully pulled Victoria's raven curls, into an elaborate bun, before she helped her with her jewellery.

Before long Consuela stood back and looked over the senorita, pleased with her work, "All right Senorita, you can turn around now."

Victoria slowly turned around, faced the mirror, and gasped. She didn't recognise herself for a moment. Looking back at her, was an elegantly dressed young woman, with her hair was pulled up, into the most sophisticated bun she had ever seen which showed off her smooth neck, her earrings and pendant around her neck sparkled in the candlelight. Then her eyes widened in stunned amazement, as the sight of the almost unrecognisable dress.

The dress was gathered at the waist, and it flowed to ground in a flattering style. It wasn't as full in the skirt, as it once was; Consuela had removed several layers of petticoats. Gone were the puffy sleeves and in its place were short sleeves just above the elbow. The right sleeve had been altered in such a way that if it rolled further up her arm, the puckered scars would not show; which Victoria was grateful for, she didn't like her scars.

Her shoulders were covered but it was the neckline, which shocked her the most. Gone was the high collar and in its place, was a wide V neckline and although not too deep that it would cause offence, it still showed much more of her curves than any other dress or blouse she owned.

"I'm not sure about this Consuela." she said concernedly, as she looked down at the beautiful dress.

"Nonsense, it's perfect." Consuela confirmed.

"But it's barely there." she exclaimed in shock.

"That's the idea Senorita."

Victoria blushed, "But -"

"No buts. In case you haven't noticed, the de la Vega men are very stubborn and not easily swayed from their opinions." she said, with a knowing smile.

Victoria smiled back, "I had noticed."

"It's time to shake up Don Diego, to remind him that you are a beautiful woman. A woman who deserves a little attention." Consuela stated firmly.

"I'll certainly get a lot of attention in this dress." she quipped.

"But do you like it?" Consuela persisted, with a warm smile on her face.

"I do, it's beautiful. I've never had anything like this. But I feel like I'm well...cheating, that I'm showing more...of me than I'm used to."

"Nonsense, you are just showing what nature has given you and if that wakes Don Diego out of his stupor, then more the better."

"But...but that's almost like I am trying to seduce him." She was shocked by the thought of it. She didn't think she needed to seduce Diego, especially after what had happened only an hour ago, in the corridor but at the same time, she loved the dress and wanted to wear it.

Consuela chuckled, as she smoothed out a crease at the back of the dress.

"Let me tell you a secret Senorita. You may not remember but Doña Felicidad had hosted many parties, some were simple dinners but others were formal parties, like this one tonight, where she and the other ladies would dress up in their finery."

Victoria raised her eyebrows in shock, "You're saying that Diego's mother...she would well..."

Consuela nodded, "Si, she dressed up to remind Don Alejandro that she was a desirable woman and well let's say it worked."

Victoria shook her head in disbelief, as the older lady continued, "And besides, the men like to dress up too. You'll see that the gentlemen will be in their best clothes tonight and mark my words, they will be preening themselves for their ladies."

Victoria laughed, as she remembered the new suit and ruffled shirt that Diego was wearing. "I think you could be right."

"Good. Now go out there and make him notice the woman that you are."

* * *

><p>Diego was swept away by the vision of Victoria, as she came into the room. He knew that his father had given Victoria one of his mother's old dresses, but Consuela had altered it, until it was barely resembled the original dress and it suited her perfectly.<p>

His eyes were drawn to the pendant that hung low around her neck, which in turn drew his eyes to her cleavage, he felt a rush of heat rise over his neck, and he looked away, embarrassed. He couldn't believe that he had been staring her once more. 'Dios, how I am going to survive the evening?' he muttered to himself. He was glad that she wasn't wearing that dress when they had danced earlier; he doubted that he could have resisted her.

Although Victoria had not looked directly at Diego, she was aware of his reaction to her and she felt a very feminine satisfaction. Perhaps Consuela was right after all. Diego had not kissed her since his return, even though he had a number of opportunities to do so and he couldn't be unaware of her willingness, to be kissed. Maybe he needed just one more push, to be reminded of the woman that she was, to be reminded of their heated kisses, of their love for each other in order for him to make up his mind on what he wanted.

Diego took a deep breath and then another to calm himself, before he crossed over to her, "You are looking very beautiful tonight Senorita." he said, as he took her hand and planted a soft kiss to her warm skin.

Victoria blushed, as she gazed into his warm blue eyes, "Gracias and you look very handsome yourself Senor."

"Come, let's meet the other guests." he placed her arm through his and escorted her through to the library, where some of the other guests had gathered.

Victoria felt anxious about her appearance, in the beautiful dress and although she had accepted the loss of her arm, she still had the occasional moment of insecurity about it, especially since this was the first time, she had gone to a dinner, outside of the tavern. She was nervous but she had known these good people all her life and to her great relief, they treated her just the same as before. There was no mention of her arm, nor were there any looks of pity, only of understanding and respect. She also noticed that some of the gowns, on the younger senoritas, were even more daring hers, so she soon forgot about her concerns and started to enjoy herself.

What she didn't notice, was the look of barely concealed distaste, on the face of Senorita Angelica Quintero. Who did that Escalante woman think she was, hanging onto Don Diego's arm, as though she was Mistress of the elegant de la Vega hacienda? She was nothing but a common tavern wench, she fumed to herself. This would not have happen if she were still in Madrid; people in trade simply do not mix with their superiors, she arrogantly thought, as she took a glass of orange juice from a tray that one of the servants was holding.

How was she going to endure life in Los Angeles, after living in Madrid for the last five years, she had left behind all her friends and handsome suitors, all eager to cater to her every whim and now she had no-one to socialise with.

She sighed as she took a small sip of her drink and reflected that Don Diego was the only gentleman in the district that would be suitable for her and although she had been told that he had a special understanding with the Escalante woman and was therefore unavailable, she doubted that it would come to anything, especially not marriage. She just had to show him that she would make him the perfect wife. She took another sip of her orange juice and then smiled when she saw Dona Imelda standing on the far side of the room and crossed over her. At least Dona Imelda would make this party bearable, she mused to herself.

Don Raul Quintero sighed, as Don Alejandro came up beside him, "You should be thankful that you don't have any daughters, Alejandro." he said

Don Alejandro raised an eyebrow and looked in the direction of Angelica, "How is your daughter settling in after her time in Madrid?"

Don Raul shook his head, "I don't think that life in Los Angeles, is exciting enough for her."

Don Alejandro nodded with a knowing smile, "Well, she was away for many years. Diego was the same when he first came home. He was somewhat at a loss, after all the excitement of being in a big city. Just give her time Raul, she'll settle down soon enough. She just needs to find a good man to marry and have children."

Don Raul gazed at his daughter, talking with Doña Imelda, "I hope you're right Alejandro." he replied.

Diego watched with pleasure, as he saw Victoria mingling with the guests, clearly enjoying herself. At the moment he saw her, in a heated discussion with Don Ricardo and he stepped closer to listen in.

"But Don Ricardo, do you not think that the plight of the poor is important..." He heard her say. He smiled, as he moved away, yes his Victoria was back, he thought to himself. She always had great compassion for those less fortunate then herself.

Then his eye caught the movement of his son and he watched with growing pride, as Felipe walked around greeting the guests, with a warm smile. If he was still nervous, he didn't show it. He watched, as Felipe stopped by a group of four young people and was pleased when they widened their circle to include his son. He raised an eyebrow in surprise, as Felipe pulled out a notepad and pencil and proceeded to write, and then he showed the young people the book and the next instance they were agreeing to whatever he had written. He swelled with pride, as they continued talking amongst themselves, with Felipe frequently writing in his book and handing it over to them. He was gratified that the young ones had accepted his unique way of communicating and he hoped that one day his dream of being able to speak would come true.

"He's becoming a man, isn't he?" Don Alejandro whispered behind him.

Diego turned and nodded, with a warm smile on his face, "Si, he is." He saw his pride reflected on his father's features, before Don Alejandro was called away by an old friend.

As Diego continued to mingle with the guests, he found himself with a group of ladies, which once more included Victoria, "Ah Don Diego, surely you would have an opinion on this matter."

"And what topic would that be Doña Carolina?" he asked.

But before she could reply, Don Alejandro's voice rang out, "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could please make your way to the dining room, dinner is about to be served."

The guests began to find their dinner partners.

Diego bowed slightly to Victoria, "May I escort you to dinner, Senorita?" he smiled warmly.

"I would be honoured Senor." she replied, with a smile of her own and nervously linked her arm through his.

Diego saw her nervousness for what it was, "Its all right Victoria, I've placed you next to me." he said softly, as they followed the guests through to the dining room, "Have you decided?" he whispered for her ears only.

She nodded, "Si, I have. The second option, if you don't mind Diego." she whispered back.

"Of course not, whatever you feel comfortable with." he said.

* * *

><p>The thirty guests settled into their seats and conversations flowed easily, with a number of heated discussions, much banter and laughter. Victoria had Diego on her right and an older lady on her left. Doña Elena provided another support for Victoria, as she explained to the younger senorita, that her brother had been born missing his left arm, and if she needed any help, all she had to do was ask. Victoria thanked her gratefully and knew that Diego and his father had planned it that way.<p>

When the main meal consisting of a selection of meats; veal, beef and quail and vegetables arrived, Victoria blushed, feeling very self-conscious. She looked at Diego, who nodded, "All right." he asked softly.

She sighed, "All right." she replied, her voice showed her anxiety. She didn't want to make a fool of herself; she feared the reaction of the other guests. She felt her blush deepened, as Diego helped her with her meal. But as she glanced up at the other guests around her, she saw only their approval and their reassuring smiles and nods. She glanced gratefully at Diego, who gave her a small wink and after the first couple of mouthfuls, she began to relax and noticed that the others were ignoring the fact that she needed help and she found the courage to join in on the conversations.

Diego's heart filled with pride, as he watched Victoria handling the situation with grace and dignity, even though he knew she was very nervous. He was pleased that their friends had accepted her, without question, without pity, just as he knew they would. Except for one person. Throughout all his years as Zorro, he had a developed a strong intuition about people, and had learned to listen to that inner voice. Occasionally he had been wrong but for the most part, his instincts proved correct and now those instincts were screaming at him. Although she hid it well, the arrogance in Senorita Quintero's attitude, was there to be seen and it was aimed at his Victoria; for what reason he couldn't fathom.

Presently Diego stood up and gently tapped his wine glass to gain the attention of their guests, "Ladies and gentlemen. I wish to thank you all for coming here tonight, to help us celebrate two events in the life of a person who is dear to us," he paused, as he caught his son's eyes and grinned as the younger man squirmed in his seat, "Tonight is a double celebration. We are celebrating, not only Felipe's 18th birthday but also his adoption a month ago."

Cheers and congratulations rang out, around the table.

Diego took a sip of wine before he continued, "Thirteen years ago, on my way home from my uncle's funeral, I came across a frightened young boy, who had just lost everything and everyone he knew. He was alone, unable to speak or hear and yet somehow he trusted me completely," he paused, as he cleared his throat. He noticed Felipe's eyes moisten with unshed tears.

"Well, I just couldn't leave him there, without trying to find out where he came from, but no-one recognise him and many people suggested that I should simply leave him at the orphanage. But I couldn't do that because even in those couple of days, we had grown attached to each other, so I brought him home here." he stopped, trying hard to hold back his emotions.

Don Alejandro spoke up, "I was rather surprised to say the least, when Diego came home, with a young child." There was some laughter at his comment before he continued, "But I saw they had a special bond and even as I agreed, Felipe had wormed his way into my heart as well."

Again there were chuckles around the table; everyone knew that both older men were protective of him.

Felipe ducked his head in embarrassment, trying to hold back his own emotions.

Diego chuckled, "Yes, well our lives certainly have not been dull, since Felipe came here, especially considering how much he loved our cook's deserts. I remember one time, when he sneaked into the kitchen and ate most of Maria's apple pie before dinner and for some reason he became ill -"

"Ah, but Diego, did not Maria had to chase you and Felipe, out of the kitchen just this morning, for the same misdeed." Don Alejandro teased his adult son.

There was much laughter, as Diego had the good grace to look embarrassed himself, "Well, that's a different story father, for another time." he replied, as he shared a knowing grin with Felipe.

"Perhaps on your birthday Diego." Don Ricardo spoke up.

There were more chuckles at his comment.

Diego shook his head at the teasing, "I look forward to that Don Ricardo. During the last five almost six years, Felipe has been an indispensable help to me, I couldn't have done what I did without him and on several occasions, he has saved my life. If it wasn't for Felipe, I wouldn't be standing here today."

There were gasps around the table at this admission, the secret of Zorro was known to all, but it was never openly discussed. And in fact, none of the de la Vegas ever admitted to the secret, let alone admitted to how dangerous it had been for Zorro.

Diego knew he had shocked his audience. Well, good maybe they need to know what he had gone through for them. He shook his head slightly, this night wasn't about him. It was about his son.

"Over the years, Felipe became part of our family and yet there was something missing, something that we both needed. It was a about year ago that I realised what that was. I had come to see Felipe as my son. I loved him as a father would. So, when I asked if he would like me to adopt him, he was rather surprised but he accepted wholeheartedly." he paused then he grinned, "I won't tell you how emotional we both became but I will tell you that there wasn't a dry eye in the room."

There was another round of laughter.

Diego picked up his glass, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you to raise your glasses." he paused, as the guests lifted their glasses.

"To my son, Don Felipe Diego de la Vega, may he have a long, peaceful and happy life."

"Don Felipe." the guests said together, and saluted the young man.

Felipe was embarrassed by all the attention he was receiving. It wasn't something he was used to; he was more accustomed to being in the background, being unnoticed. He gestured to his father.

"Felipe wishes to say a few words." Diego interpreted for the others.

Felipe felt anxious, as he stood up. He heart pounded in his chest, his mouth was dry and he took a sip of wine that Diego was allowing him to drink tonight. He looked around the gathered guests; he saw their looks of encouragement. He took a deep breath and found the courage to do what he had longed to do. He spoke.

He looked straight at Diego, "Thank you father." he said, to the shocked guests.

Diego was dumbfounded, his jaw dropped open in total amazement, "Madre de Dios, you spoke."

Felipe nodded and grinned broadly.

Everyone was talking now, congratulating him.

Diego moved quickly to his son's side and pulled him into a strong embrace, "I knew that you could do it Felipe. I just knew it. I'm so proud of you." he whispered, before Don Alejandro pulled his grandson into an embrace of his own, "How long?"

Felipe took a deep breath, "Four months." he said, with a silly grin on his face. It was worth speaking just to see the startled looks on their faces.

"Oh dios, that's truly marvellous Felipe." Victoria said, as she came up to them and gave the younger man a hug of her own before she pulled back and saw such delight and pride on Diego's face at Felipe's ability to speak. She had never seen Diego so happy.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After the scrumptious dinner; including the now infamous apple pie that Diego and Felipe had tried to taste earlier in the day, the guests slowly made their way back to the sala to view the wonderful artworks that lined the walls or stayed in groups in the library talking. The men talked politics and cattle prices and wondered how long it would be, until it rained again. While the women gossiped about babies, the latest fashion from Europe and on the upcoming and somewhat hasty wedding of Senor Pedro Gomez to Senorita Elena Velez. Rumour had it that Senor Gomez had gotten the young woman into trouble and now they had to face the consequences.

Victoria was taking a moment to herself in one of the small alcoves, which held a number of artworks. As she gazed at the small marble statutes on the shelves, she took a sip of wine from the glass she was holding; she was allowing herself one glass tonight, she rarely drank alcohol for she had seen all too often the effects of drink on men who had too much. She saw a particular piece and wanted to see it more clearly, so without thinking, she reached out to touch it but of course, she couldn't; not while holding a glass in her left hand. She shook her head with a small, somewhat sad smile; it wasn't the first that she had done that, only to find that her right stump raised up as in the motion of reaching out, with the hand that was no longer there.

She was about to leave the little alcove when she heard the voice of Senorita Quintero, "Ah Don Diego, I've been hoping to spend some time with you, after all we do have something in common." she said sweetly.

Diego smiled but it didn't reach his eyes; he was looking for Victoria as the dancing was due to start but at the same time he couldn't be rude to the young woman, "Oh, what things would that be Senorita Quintero?" he asked.

Angelica took a step forward, "For one thing, we've both spent time in Spain."

Diego kept the polite smile on his face, "Ah but I was in Madrid long before you were."

She smiled, "That's true Don Diego but we would have visited the same places, maybe even met the same people. Perhaps we can get together and share stories of our respective experiences in Madrid. I can't imagine that there would be many people here in Los Angeles that you would be able to talk about the wonderful theatres, the museums and all the new discoveries being made."

In her hiding place, Victoria frowned at the obvious flirtation in the other woman's voice, and fought down an urge to announce her presence but she wanted to know Diego would say.

Diego nodded thoughtfully; just what was she up to, he asked himself, "That's certainly true but I've been away from Spain for many years now and I do receive letters from my old professors about the arts and sciences." he confirmed.

Angelica nodded as she boldly touched his arm; just a light touch, "I understand that you are into the sciences. And for some strange reason I bought home a number of books of the latest scientific discoveries that I thought my father might be interested in. But you would be more than welcome to come to our hacienda to view them and if you wish you could take them home to read."

Victoria gasped silently at that bold invitation and as she realised that Senorita Quintero was setting sights on her Diego, with the hope of what? Of marriage? She must know by now that Diego wasn't available for courtship; everyone knew it. Or was it that she simply didn't care and was going after him anyway? Was she so ruthless, so cold hearted that she would try to take Diego away from her. She didn't doubt Diego's intention towards her but all the same, she felt a strange tightness in her stomach by the other woman's actions.

Diego was quickly coming to the same conclusion, by her rather obvious desire to spend time alone with him, "That's a very kind offer Senorita and it would be interesting to read what new discoveries had been made. But unfortunately, most of my time is taken up with helping father with the ranch but with your permission, perhaps I could send my son over to your father's hacienda to fetch them."

Victoria smiled to herself, at his gentle rebuff.

Angelica knew a rejection when she heard one but she wasn't going to be put off; his refusal just made her more interested in him, "That would be wonderful Don Diego, just send your son over when he has a moment."

Just then, the sounds of the musicians tuning their instruments came through to them, "It looks like the dancing is about to start. If I may be so bold Don Diego, I would be honoured to have this dance with you."

Diego couldn't believe his ears; she was very bold in asking him to dance, too bold for him, "Please forgive me Senorita Quintero, but I've already promised the first dance to Senorita Escalante, but perhaps later. Now if you will excuse me, I need to find my partner." He bowed slightly.

"Of course Don Diego." she replied, with a polite smile on her face but underneath there was a barely contained annoyance at the mention of that woman's name.

Diego bowed again before he turned and left but not before he saw the displeasure cross her beautiful features; he didn't understand her anger towards Victoria, unless it was jealously. But how could she be jealous, she had only been back in Los Angeles for several weeks and it's not as though he had really known her prior to her leaving for Madrid. He just didn't understand it.

Angelica watched Diego with a surly expression on her face, as she realised that he would not be easily swayed from his infatuation with the Escalante woman. How could he not see that the tavern wench was beneath him in status; he was of the nobility, of royal blood and he should have a wife to match him. Well, there was another way to make him see sense, she mused to herself, as she moved away.

Victoria waited silently and a little worriedly in the small alcove for several more moments, to make sure that Senorita Quintero had gone, before she left and made her way towards the music.

* * *

><p>Diego still hadn't found Victoria but he came across his son, looking somewhat nervous; as it was Felipe's party, he had to open the dancing. He jumped slightly when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.<p>

Diego smiled knowingly, he remembered the first time he had to open the dancing when he was Felipe's age and of how daunting it had been, "So have you decided who you will ask to dance?"

Felipe let out a breath and took a moment before he replied, "Yes." he said simply.

Diego grinned at hearing his soft voice, "You know, once this party is over, you will be explaining how you managed to keep this a secret for the last four months." he said, with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Felipe smirked and signed.

Diego snorted, "Yes well, I did keep a secret longer for much than that." he paused and then continued, "How much can you speak?" he asked quietly.

Felipe shrugged and signed.

Diego nodded thoughtfully, "You may only speak a few words but now that you no longer have to hide it, I believe that the words will come more easily." he paused once more and grinned, "You will have to ASK the young lady to dance, by words and not by signs. Just think of this as your first test."

Felipe blew out his breath and nodded slowly; he knew that his father was right, he had to ask by words, it was only polite and besides he had been practicing those exact words for the last two weeks since he learnt that he had to open the dancing.

"Good, good. Now that the musicians are ready, it's time for the dancing to start." Diego urged him.

Felipe swallowed hard, wiped his palms on his trousers, and took a breath to try to calm his pounding heart. Although he had danced before, this time was different; she was different. When Senor Hector Carrera and his family moved into the area five months, the sight of their youngest daughter, Julia, had swept him away. He thought her the most beautiful young woman he had seen; tall, slender with light brown hair and grey eyes and with a smile that seemed to shine just for him whenever she looked in his direction.

He gave a nervous smile to his father before he walked over to where Senorita Julia Carrera was sitting with her parents and bowed slightly before he gazed into her kind grey eyes. He felt heat rush over his neck before he took a deep breath, "May...I...have..." he stopped as he struggled with the words.

Julia felt a flush rise over her cheeks at his attention. All of the young men of the district, none could come close to Felipe with his good looks and his good and kind manners. She had hoped that he would ask her for a dance so she could get to know him but she never imagined that he would ask for the first dance. She also understood his need to speak the words and gave him a re-assuring smile, silently urging him on.

Felipe's heart flipped at her wonderful smile and it gave him the courage that he needed, "May I have...the honour...of this...dance?" he finished with a smile, as he held out his hand to her. He was proud that he actually said the words.

Julia beamed with pleasure as she took his hand, "It would be a pleasure Don Felipe." she replied, as she stood up and he escorted her to the area that had been set aside for dancing just as the musicians started a waltz. With an air of awkwardness about them, Felipe put his arms around in her the tradition hold and slowly guided her around the floor in time with the music, to the nods and small cheers of approval from the guests.

While the young couple danced shyly together, Diego felt a presence beside him and turned to find a smiling Victoria at his side.

"They make a cute couple don't they?" she said.

He smiled back, "They certainly do and I have a feeling that the lovely Senorita is the real reason why he is speaking." he said softly.

She nodded, "I guess being unable to speak would make it hard to romance a lady. Just like a silk mask, eh Diego." she teased him.

He chuckled; she had no idea, "May I have the honour of this first dance, Senorita?" he asked with a teasing gleam in his blue eyes, as he bowed slightly and held out his hand.

Victoria felt a flush rise over her cheeks, as he reminded her of her earlier promise to him, "I would be delighted Senor." She smiled happily, as she took his hand and they joined the couples already on the dance floor and took their positions. She was a little self-conscious, as he rested his hand on the edge of her shoulder, especially as she noticed the many looks they were generating.

Diego couldn't help but feel the tension in her body, as he guided her around, "It's all right Victoria, I think they are watching to see how we do this and now that they know, I don't think you'll be without a partner for long." he whispered to her, trying to re-assure her.

She slowly began to relax in his arms, "What makes you think that I was going to be without a partner anyway? Did you think that I would be dancing just with you tonight?" she teased him.

He chuckled, "I guess not. By the way, I was looking for you earlier, where were you?" he asked curiously.

She felt a flush rise over her cheeks, "Well, let's just say you can hear the most interesting conversations when someone doesn't know you are there."

Diego raised an eyebrow, as they swept past his father who was dancing with Dona Carolina.

"You heard." It wasn't a question.

"Si." she replied simply.

He pulled her close to him, "Believe me when I say this, I am not interested in her, no matter what she says or does." he whispered sincerely.

She gave him understanding smile, "I know but there's something about her...Oh I don't know."

He nodded, "I know but lets stop talking about her." he smiled warmly at her and found to his horror that his gaze dropped to her curves and for a fleeting moment he wondered if she felt as soft as she looked and unconsciously pulled her closer to him.

Victoria felt a warm glow surge through her at the feel of his tall, slender but strong frame pressing against her and for the first time in a long time, she was fully aware of him as a man, a man she was in love with.

The band soon struck up a lively tune and Victoria next found herself in the arms of Don Alejandro and was no longer anxious about anything. She had faced her fears of eating as well as dancing in public and was enjoying herself immensely.

* * *

><p>When the musicians took a break from their playing, Victoria waited near the library for Diego to bring her a cool drink when Senorita Quintero came up to her, "It's a lovely party isn't Senorita Escalante?" she said innocently.<p>

Victoria turned and smiled politely at the woman who had flirted shamelessly with Diego, "Yes, it is. Diego is very proud of Felipe."

Angelica nodded, "Yes, _Don_ Diego is proud of his adopted son." she replied.

Victoria noticed her emphasis on the honourable title and wondered at it.

"I must say, you are very brave, in the way you've handled your disability, Senorita Escalante. I don't think I could have been so fearless in coming here tonight with so many people watching every move that I make." she said, with a false sense of modesty that she tried to hide.

However, Victoria immediately noticed the insincerity in her voice and her heart began to pound faster, "That's certainly true but I have Diego's and his father's support and everyone has been very understanding."

Angelica smiled, "Yes, Don Diego is a true gentleman and so is his father. Both of them, are worthy of the high respect that their name carries in Madrid."

Victoria frowned slightly; now what was that suppose to mean, she wondered to herself, "Yes, they are very well respected everywhere."

Angelica smiled inwardly and decided to twist the knife a little more, "Ever since I can remember the de la Vega men, have always helped those in need, those who are less fortunate. Like when you had to take over the tavern when your mother was executed and your father left. I'm sure that Don Alejandro would have helped you for awhile."

Victoria frowned slightly, what did her mother's execution have to do with anything? Why bring it up at all? "Well yes, he did help until I was more settled with the tavern."

Angelica nodded. "I'm not surprised that he would have. It's a duty and a responsibility that someone of our class undertakes to those of lesser means, a duty that he has passed on to his son. A duty that Don Diego seems to take rather seriously."

Victoria felt her blood boil at her remarks about class distinction, which had no place in Los Angeles and she knew that the woman was just trying to bait her but she couldn't stop herself, "What exactly do you mean by that Senorita?" she tried to keep the anger out of her voice but Angelica heard it and smiled wickedly.

"Why, Senorita Escalante, surely you must know that Don Diego is just being the gentleman of his class by inviting you here tonight; he's just doing his duty to you." She stopped as though she had a sudden thought but in reality, she knew it was time to twist that knife once more, for good, "Senorita...surely you didn't think...that he would...well marry you." she composed her features into a look of startled sympathy but she didn't fool Victoria.

Victoria found herself clinching her fist in an effort to stop herself from hitting the woman, "Why shouldn't we marry?" she demanded.

It was the perfect opening, which Angelica had been wanted for. She took a step forward, "Do you really think that a tavern owner is of the right sort of wife for Don Diego and his station in life? Let alone one who isn't a whole woman." She said with a certain smug satisfaction in her voice. If she could make the senorita see that she wasn't the right woman for Don Diego, then she would give him up and then she would take want she wanted.

Victoria swayed slightly on her feet, as she felt the blood drain from her face at her words; words that hurt her deeply but her infamous temper rose up, "I may not be a 'whole' woman as you put but I know that Diego would not want a wife like you; a cold, bitter and heartless woman. Is that the reason why you are not married yourself because no man could stand to have you as his wife? I bet that they take one look at you and then run very fast, in the opposite direction." She retorted angrily.

Angelica gave up any appearance of politeness, "You are nothing but a tavern -"

"THAT IS ENOUGH." a furious male voice came from behind them

The two women turned in the direction of the voice and saw both Don Raul and Diego standing there with shock and anger written on their faces.

Diego immediately went to Victoria's side, put his arm around her waist to support her, and was surprised by the strength of her tremors.

"Go and get your wrap Angelica, and then wait for me in the carriage. NOW." Don Raul was furious and very embarrassed by his daughter's disgraceful behaviour.

Angelica turned in a huff and left them.

Don Raul pressed his hand to his forehead trying to ease the headache that was building before he looked at the young couple in front of him, "Senorita Escalante, Don Diego, please accept my sincere apologies for my daughter's atrocious behaviour, I assure you that it won't happen again."

Victoria just nodded, she was grateful for Diego's arm around her.

"She should be the one apologising Don Raul." Diego said quietly but his anger was reflected in his voice. He heard the last part of the conversation and was furious by the pain that Angelica's words had caused to Victoria. He knew that he should not have left her alone for too long; he should have known that Senorita Quintero would do or say something terrible to Victoria.

Don Raul nodded, "I know." he said simply, as the two men knew the likelihood of that happening was rather small. He took a step towards them, "Victoria, please do not think that her words are my own. I have the utmost respect for you and I personally would like to see the two of you happily married after all these years. You've had to wait for far too long because we caballeros failed in our duty to help the citizens of Los Angeles against the tyranny of our former leaders. We should not have relied so heavily on one man and if we hadn't, the two of you would have been married years ago."

Victoria felt tears well in her eyes at the man's sincerity, and even Diego was taken aback by his honesty, "Gracias Don Raul."

The older man nodded, "Please make my apologies to your father."

Diego nodded, "Of course." he replied, as he watched the other man walk towards the front door and then turned his attention to Victoria, who was no longer trembling, "I'm sorry, Dona Roberto waylaid me about my university days otherwise I would have been here to stop her."

Victoria took a deep breath to calm herself, "It's alright Diego, you don't need to fight my battles for me. She's so hateful...what she said...How could anyone be so mean?" she felt tears in her eyes. She didn't understand why her words had affected her like so much. Over the years she had been called names and she had always shrugged it off but not this time.

He gathered her into his arms and held her, "I don't know Victoria. I don't think she is a happy person within herself." He planted a soft kiss to her hair, "You must know that no-one thinks like that, not father or Felipe or any of our friends and especially not me." he said kindly, as he gently rubbed her back in a slow soothing motion.

She laid her head against his chest, taking the comfort he was so willing to give, "Ever since I lost my arm, everyone has been kind and understanding towards me even in those first few months. The only ones that ever cause problems are strangers and Ramon soon sorts them out." she admitted.

"There you see, your true friends will accept you as you are and as to the others, well just don't give them any thought." he said.

She nodded and for a moment, they were silent, taking and giving comfort.

Victoria pulled back from the comfort of his embrace and gazed up into his eyes, "How do you feel about me?" she asked softly.

He gazed down into her watery eyes, "You know how I feel about you." he replied.

"Do I?" she persisted.

He reached up and gently caressed her face, "Yes you do. I -"

Just then, they heard the sounds of the music starting once more and then Don Alejandro called out, "Diego, it's your turn to open this part of the dancing."

Diego sighed, "We'll be right there father." he called back, as he gazed at the woman he loved and gave her a small wry smile, "We always seem to get interrupted by something or someone, don't we, but when the guests leave tonight, we'll have some time alone, with no interruptions"

She nodded and smiled, "I would like that."

He smiled back, "So would I. Are you all right to go back or do you want some more time?" he asked kindly.

She shook her head, "No, I'll be all right, I'm not going to let her ruin this night for me." she replied, determined to enjoy the rest of the party.

* * *

><p>Don Raul was beyond angry, beyond fury as he sat stiffly in the carriage beside his daughter, "I cannot tell you just how disgusted I am with your disgraceful behaviour towards Senorita Escalante. I knew it was a mistake to send you to your Aunt's in Madrid for five years but your dear mother wanted you to go and experience Europe."<p>

Angelica sat and fumed as the carriage rumbled down the dirt road, "Father, she is in trade -"

"ENOUGH of your Aunt's snobbery, Angelica, it has no place here in California," His anger rose once more, "Senorita Escalante is a well respected business owner and it is highly likely that she will become the next Doña de le Vega. The sooner you accept that, the better it will be."

Angelica sniffed as she turned her head away, "I won't accept her." she said, haughtily.

Don Raul felt his head pound at her inability to see what was ahead of her if she continued in her ways, "You better change your attitude Angelica. Or you will be living a lonely life, you will be friendless and as Senorita Escalante said, you will end up without a husband; for no man wants a shrew for a wife." he warned her.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N -** contains some mild sexual references

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

After the guests had taken their leave, Diego found Victoria outside in the garden; he was hoping to spend some time alone with her without further interruptions. He knew that the wall he had built around his heart had completely crumbled and he could no longer deny his love for her. He stood in the doorway, unnoticed by her, and was immediately captivated, as she moved around the rose bushes and any words he was about to say, faded from his mind. He watched as she swayed slightly to some unheard music, her skirts rustled with her movements, her smooth neck was bare, with her hair pulled up in an elaborate bun. His heart pounded, his mouth was dry at the beautiful vision in front of him.

Victoria had come outside from some fresh air. She was still warm from dancing and wanted to cool down; she loved to dance and this night was no different. She had danced with most of the men several times, including a shy Felipe and she was happy, happier than she had been since the shooting. Even the confrontation with Senorita Quintero had not totally dampened her spirits, especially since their little scene had not gone unnoticed, word quickly spread amongst the guests. As she danced with the men and chatted with the women, she felt a wave of support coming from their friends; the caballeros were closing ranks around her, protecting her. A number of the older Doñas had agreed amongst themselves, not to invite Senorita Quintero to any of their parties, unless she changed her ways.

As she stood amongst the wonderful roses, she was lost in the moment, her eyes closed and she swayed to music that only she could hear but a sudden noise startled her and she twirled around.

"Diego, I -" she blushed slightly at being caught and was glad that the shadows covered her embarrassment.

Diego couldn't take his eyes off her, as he walked the several paces to her. He raised his hand, lightly pressed a finger against her lips to silence her before he gently pulled her into the now familiar hold, and slowly guided her around the garden; the promised last dance of the evening.

Their movements soon slowed to almost nothing and then finally stopped. As he gazed down into her sparkling brown eyes, he found that he didn't want to talk; he just wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to love her. Victoria melted at the look of longing, the look of love that was shining in his blue eyes and said nothing. She knew if she did, it would spoil the moment; the moment that had been building between them over the last couple of months and all through this evening and she let her own love for him shine through.

He swallowed in an effort to ease his dry throat, as he saw her face soften with love. He raised his hand, gently caressed her face and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before he moved his hand to the back of her head. He leant down slowly, allowing her time to pull away if she wanted to. But she didn't, she wanted this as much as he did. They felt each other's warm breath, as Diego closed the final distance and pressed his lips against hers in a soft, tentative caress. But almost immediately, their passion for each other flared and they kissed hungrily. Their lips danced over each other before he darted his warm tongue along her lips and waited. Victoria moaned softly, as she parted her lips invitingly and as their tongues glided together, they wrapped their arms around each other.

He was lost and he knew it, in fact, he welcomed it. He pulled her tight against him as he removed his lips from hers and burned a trail of hot kisses down her neck and throat. She shivered in pleasure, as she arched her neck, her left arm was wrapped around his neck and her right stump was raised against his side as she pressed herself into him, wanting more of him, as her body began to tingle with a need that seem to grow with each passing second.

He couldn't get enough of her and reclaimed her lips in a deep, hungry kiss, his tongue slid passed her lips, entwined with hers, before he slid further inside, wanting to taste her, to consume her. He moved his hand from her waist and gently cupped her breast. She moaned and shivered, as a hot surge of desire shot through her body; he had never touched her there before and she felt as though she was on fire. He groaned, as he tore his mouth away once more and burned another series of scorching kisses and gentle bites down her neck. As he gently squeezed her soft breast, he felt her nipple hardened into a tight bud through her dress and it sent a hot surge straight to his groin.

She shuddered, as she felt his hardness pressing into her lower stomach and it made her want more, much more. She couldn't think, she didn't want to think anymore. She just wanted to feel, she wanted to be loved and to give love in return and moved instinctively against him. He groaned deep in his throat at her movement. He was out of control and he didn't care, he could no longer fight his desires. It was if they were trying to make up for lost time, the last six months since the accident and the previous five years. He backed them up until she was against the wall in the shadows.

He reclaimed her swollen lips and began to devour her once again. He wanted more, much more. He wanted to consume her with his desire; he wanted to touch her, to feel her. It wasn't enough just to hold her, he wanted to be a part of her. He slipped his hand inside her dress, passed the barrier of her corset and captured her soft flesh in his hand. He gave another deep groan of desire as he felt her soft skin for the first time, her hard crest grazed his palm, his arousal pressed harder into her soft body.

She whimpered in ecstasy at the feel of his warm hand slipping inside her dress and caressed her bare breast. Never before had she felt so much desire flood through her body, never felt such a burning need for him. It was all she could do to hold onto Diego, at the onslaught of the astonishing sensations that he was generating within her. Her legs had turned to jelly and if it weren't for him pressing her against the wall, she would have collapsed to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" a furious voice came from behind them. Don Alejandro had gone in search of his son and found them in the garden. The shadows hid most of their bodies from his sight but he could tell just how closely they were entwined.

Diego immediately removed his hand from inside Victoria's dress and they separated guiltily, both breathless, "Father...I..." he flustered.

"Victoria, I would like a word with my son." Don Alejandro all but ordered her to leave.

She nodded; she didn't trust herself to speak. She didn't know if she could even utter a sound, her faced burned deep red, partly from embarrassment at being caught in this situation and partly due to her arousal. She fled the garden to the safety of her room.

Diego couldn't think straight, his mind was muddled as his fevered eyes followed Victoria as she left.

"I...I think I'll escort her...to her room." He took a step forward but his father's strong grip on his arm stopped him.

"I don't think that's a good idea Diego." he said harshly. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't interrupted them, "Come with me son." he pulled on Diego's arm and led him inside.

* * *

><p>Victoria closed the bedroom door behind her and as she walked slowly towards the bed, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. At first she didn't realise that is was her that she stared at. The woman in the mirror was dishevelled, her hair was tousled and was no longer in the bun that Consuela helped her with, her lips were swollen, there were faint pink marks on her neck where Diego had kissed her and her dress was askew. It looked as though she had been ravished. She giggled nervously as she moved away from the mirror, she had indeed been thoroughly ravished and wondered what would have happened if Don Alejandro hadn't interrupted.<p>

Don't be silly, she scolded herself, you knew perfectly well what would have happened. Her blush deepened at that thought, for she knew that she would have gone willingly to Diego's bed, regardless of the consequences that action would bring. Her body still throbbed, as she slowly undid the hidden buttons on the side of the lovely dress and she could still feel the heat of his warm hand on her breast. Consuela was right, this dress had made Diego come out of his stupor, in a very big way. As she tried to control her feelings, she knew that tonight was the turning point in her relationship with Diego. They could no longer deny what was between them but she also knew that they had to overcome their problems first. In order to do that, they had to talk.

* * *

><p>"Sit." Don Alejandro ordered his son, as they reached the library.<p>

"What?" Diego frowned. He couldn't stop thinking about Victoria's soft, warm flesh under his hand, of how he wanted to rip that dress from her shoulders and kiss her all over, to finally make her his. He shook his head to clear those desirable thoughts from his brain.

"Sit down Diego." he said again.

Diego sat down and wondered if he was about to get a lecture from his father but he was stunned when Don Alejandro brought over the chess set and started to position the pieces on the board.

He frowned, his mind was still hopelessly muddled, "Chess?" his voice reflected his confusion.

Don Alejandro hid a smile, "Yes, Diego, chess. We are going to play."

He shook his head as he tried to understand, "I...I'm not going to...get a lecture?"

Don Alejandro sighed, "No Diego, no lecture. You're an adult and you know what I consider proper behaviour without me telling you." He finished setting the pieces. "What colour do you want to play?"

Diego was still confused, "Ummm..."

"I think you should take black, somehow it suits you."

That remark made Diego think about Zorro, which made his thoughts turn back to Victoria and her wonderful soft, warm body, of her burning kisses.

"Diego. Diego, are you listening, son?" Don Alejandro said with some amusement in his voice. He had a feeling of where his son's thoughts were at that moment. He knew what his son was going through; he had felt the same passion, the same desire before he had married his beloved Felicidad. And of how his own father, had kept him sane by playing chess with him.

Diego squirmed in his seat, as he felt heat rise over his face, "Sorry father, what were you saying?"

"It's your turn, son." he replied with amusement in his voice.

Diego looked down at the board, picked up a piece and without any thought to strategy, he replaced it on the board.

Don Alejandro raised an eyebrow at the unlikely move and realised that Diego was in deep trouble. It didn't take long for him to win, which wasn't too surprising to the older man.

Diego slowly came out of his desire-filled fog, as his father reset the chessboard.

"You take white this time Diego."

"Father, what?" he was still a little confused

"Just play Diego."

This time the game lasted longer but Don Alejandro still won easily.

When his father set the board up again, "Father, why?" he asked curiously, he was now more in control of his raging emotions.

Don Alejandro chuckled lightly, "You needed to concentrate on something else, other than on a certain beautiful senorita."

Diego felt another rush of heat around his neck, "I'm sorry father about my earlier behaviour." He knew that if his father hadn't interrupted them, he would have taken Victoria to his bed.

He smiled warmly at his son, "I understand what you are going through. I felt the same for your mother."

Diego was surprised to hear his father mention his mother, they rarely spoke of her, "Umm... Did you and mother ever...?"

"NO, we didn't," he paused then continued, "But there were a couple of times -" he smiled at the memory of his late wife's heated kisses.

Diego raised an eyebrow, "Really, what happened? If I can ask that is."

Don Alejandro chuckled, "How do you think I learnt to play chess?"

"You're kidding." Diego was stunned.

"No, your grandfather sat down with me and made me play chess with him." he confirmed.

Diego was amazed, "And now you played chess with me."

"Si, and one day, you will do the same with Felipe and any other sons you may have. We'll call it the de la Vega tradition."

They both chuckled.

"So Diego, what are you going to do about Victoria?" Don Alejandro asked.

Diego groaned, "I don't know father," he sighed, "I love her but -"

"You need to talk to her. And I mean just talk." he stated firmly.

Diego squirmed in his seat, "I know father and I will."

"Good, good. So, are you up to another game?" he grinned at his son, "Unless you are afraid to be beaten again."

Diego gave his father a wicked smile, which reminded the older man of a certain masked bandit, "Don't say that I didn't warn you father."

They chuckled together, enjoying the strong bond that was growing between them as they stayed up for hours, playing chess and gossiping. They didn't go to bed until it was very late and by the time Diego finally rose, Victoria had already returned to the tavern.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Two days later, just before the Escalante siblings closed the tavern for siesta, Diego walked through the main wooden doors and looked around. He was pleased that there were no patrons inside; he didn't want any witnesses to spread any new gossip about them. He didn't see Ramon and assumed that he must be either in the kitchen or outside somewhere but the lady he had come to visit was inside, wiping down the bar.

Victoria looked up and was about to tell the latecomer that they were closed but she smiled when she saw who it was, "Hola Diego." She greeted him a little nervously, it was the first time they had seen each other since that night.

"Hola Victoria." he replied with a smile on his face as he crossed over to her, "I'm glad that I've caught you alone. I was wondering if you are not very busy, perhaps we could go for a walk. I think we need to talk." he said quietly.

She looked a little panicked at his seriousness and although she knew that they had to discuss their relationship, she didn't expect it so soon, "Sure Diego." she replied, as she placed the cloth on top of the bar.

He nodded, "Gracias."

He led her outside behind the tavern and they walked silently towards several large boulders that were at the edge of her property. He gestured for her to sit on the rocks and he sat beside her.

Victoria watched Diego, as he sat forward, his arms resting on his knees, his hands clasped in front of him. She could see that he was deep in thought and knew that it was time for the truth between them, to put everything on the table as it were. He knew it as well, that's why he had asked for this meeting.

For several moments they sat in silence before Diego cleared his throat, "Victoria -"

"Diego -"

They said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"Victoria, please let me speak first."

She nodded, "Sure."

He took a deep breath, "I want to thank you for coming out here with me," he paused then continued, "I think it's time for us to...work out whatever it is between us."

Victoria nodded again, "I know, I feel the same." she replied quietly.

He took another breath, "First I want to apologise for my behaviour the other night. I don't know what came over me; it had been an emotional night and I guess I got carried away by all of it."

"Diego it's all right. It wasn't entirely your fault, I mean I was more than willing." she replied, as a slight flush rose over her cheeks at the memory of her own behaviour.

"Nonetheless, I shouldn't have let it get to the stage that it did." he said.

For a moment, there was uncomfortable silence between them, as each gathered their own thoughts.

Victoria knew she had to start; it was she, who had ruined their relationship in the first place, "Diego, I know I hurt you terribly and I don't expect you to forgive me..." her voice trailed off, as he turned to face her.

"Why Victoria, why did you do it? I thought we had something special between us, especially after what we had been through over the last five almost six years." his voice reflected his hurt at what had happened.

"We did...We do...I...I don't really know why..." she stuttered.

He shook his head, "If we are to get past this...this." he waved his hands in the air between, "Then you have to think about it, to tell me why. No matter how bad it is."

As he waited for an answer, he looked at the woman who had hurt him, even more than Zafira had done. Why did the women in his life, reject him. He only wanted to love them, to be loved in return, to have someone to share his life.

Victoria felt guilt and shame that she had broken off their engagement, and then he had seen her kissing another man. Why had she pushed away the man that she loved? She took a deep breath, "I...I thought that you wouldn't love...me...because of...well, that I had lost an arm and I thought...that I couldn't...be the kind of wife you needed..." she stuttered, as she tried to put her feelings into words.

Diego frowned slightly at her remarks, "What do you mean, the kind of wife I needed?"

Tears bubbled in her eyes, "Do you remember those...horrible words...that Senorita Quintero said about...about me not being...a whole woman..." her voice trembled.

He narrowed his eyes, "Yes, it was very terrible of her to say so."

She nodded, "Yes it was awful but it struck a nerve with me because it was true." she swallowed hard, as she came to understand why Senorita Quintero's words had hurt her so much, "It was true because I had thought the same thing about myself. I thought that...because of this," she lifted her right stump, "That I would be...no help with running of the ranch with you or looking after our children...or anything."

He frowned again, "How could you have thought that? I didn't care whether you had lost your arm, you were still alive and that's all that mattered. Did you really think that I would love you less because of it?"

Hot tears flowed down her face, "Oh Diego, I know it sounds ridiculous but at the time it felt real to me. I...felt less than myself...less of a...woman...because I...I couldn't see myself doing those things and...I thought you should have a wife who could...A woman who had two good arms. Oh, it's so hard to explain but I believed that calling off our engagement seemed the right thing to do. I wasn't thinking straight. It was as though I was a different person...It was like some kind of madness that had come over me. I still don't know why I did the things that I did, why I pushed you away from me." she wiped away her tears.

They sat for a moment in silence as each struggled with their strong emotions that the discussion was creating within them.

"What about him, was he a part of this...madness?" he tried to keep his voice calm.

She lowered her gaze to the ground in shame, "I...yes he was...I don't know why I allowed him to kiss me. I didn't even like him but he seemed so persistent. Ramon thought he was trying to get his hands on the tavern."

Diego let out a long breath, as he reflected on her words, "So, has this...madness completely gone?"

Victoria nodded, "Yes, yes it has."

There was silence again between them before Diego spoke once more, "Perhaps what you went through wasn't about my love or yours for that matter. I think you lost more than your arm."

"What do you mean?" she frowned in confusion.

He sighed, "Victoria, what has it meant for you since then?"

She shook her head, "What it meant losing my arm?"

Diego nodded, "Si."

She let out a breath, not fully understanding what he wanted her to say, "Well, I...I know that I didn't want people feeling sorry for me."

He sighed again, "That could be part of it but I think there was something else to it." he paused to gather his thoughts, "You have been alone since you were fifteen when your mother died and your father and brothers left. You've run the tavern on your own without help from anyone, you built it up into a thriving business that it is, all on your own. You've had to make decisions from an early age because there was no one else to make them for you; you had no one to rely on but yourself. Now you find yourself having to rely on someone for the simplest of needs and that scares you. You're scared that you no longer have control over your life. You are frightened that after ten years of making decisions for yourself, that you would lose your independence."

Diego paused again, "Victoria, no one is totally independent, we all rely on each other for many different things. We would've worked this out between us, I would've helped you with what you couldn't do, while you would find different ways of looking after yourself, you would have adjusted. We both would have."

Victoria was sobbing now, his words rang true for her. For the first time since the shooting, she finally admitted to her fears. She did fear losing herself; she hated relying on others to help her with all the little things that she had taken for granted. And in doing so she had pushed away the one person who meant the world to her,

"Oh Diego," she wailed, "Please forgive me."

His heart broke again, he could never stand her crying and pulled her into his arms, "Let it go Victoria," he whispered.

And she did, her slender body was wracked with strong shudders as she gave into her grief, of her anger towards the man who had shot her which caused her to lose her arm and of the changes she had to make in her life. And she finally gave into the hurt she caused to the man she loved.

Diego felt tears burn his eyes, as he rocked her gently.

It took some time before Victoria recovered, she felt safe in Diego's strong arms, as she always had. She realised that she only wanted Diego, wanted his love and his help, she understood that although she would have to give up some independence in regards to having others help her, she still had her own life, she could still make her own decisions.

She pulled back away from him, she saw his compassion, "Diego, please... I'm so sorry for everything."

He nodded, "I know you are Victoria."

She took his hand in hers and took a deep breath, "What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"What do you want Victoria?" he asked his own question.

"I want you," she replied without hesitation, "But I also know that I hurt you and I will understand that you may not feel the same as before but I...want us to be together." she paused, bit her lower lip and continued, "What do you want Diego?"

He sighed, "If we are to come together, we must never, never let anything like this happen again. I wouldn't be able to cope if you pushed me away again, away from us."

She had fresh tears in her eyes as she nodded, "Never again I promise you that." her voice caught in her throat as she watched anxiously as he came to a decision.

Diego gazed into her brown eyes, saw her love, her hope and her regrets. He finally made his decision, as he reached out and wiped her tears away with his fingers, "What I want is you Victoria. I love you, I have never stopped loving you. But -"

She interrupted, "But you need time -" she stopped when his gently pressed his fingers against her lips.

He smiled softly, "But WE need time to get to know each other again." he paused then continued, "I want more than the friendship that we have at present, but I don't think we are ready for a more formal relationship. So, if you are willing, I would like to suggest an informal courtship, to be kept private between the two of us for the next month or so. This will give us the time to be together, time to rebuild what we had before. If it does work out, then we can make it official."

Victoria's eyes filled with tears again, she didn't know what to expect from Diego when they had starting talking but she never thought he would offer a courtship, even an informal one. For him to suggest this, meant that he was still serious about her, about them, "Oh yes Diego, I am willing. I do understand the need for time and I agree with you. Can I tell Ramon?" she asked.

Diego was pleased that she understood his need to do this and he smiled warmly for the first time, "Of course, I would never expect you to keep secrets from your brother. Just as I will tell father and Felipe but no-one else for the time being." he said as he pulled her back into his arms for a warm embrace between friends.

They held each other for a while, both happy just to be in each other's arms before Diego pulled back, stood up and held out his hand with a smile. She smiled back as she took his hand and allowed him to help her stand and together they walked back in the direction of the tavern. They both knew they had a way to go to heal their relationship but they had taken the first real steps towards their future.

* * *

><p>Ramon had just finished sweeping the floor of the main taproom and was emptying it over their small vegetable garden, at the back of the tavern, and he looked into the direction of the boulders. He grinned to himself, as he saw his sister in an embrace with Diego, "I guess they have made up" he mumbled to himself, as he moved away. It's about time too, he thought as he re-entered the building.<p>

Victoria came through the curtains and started up the stairs to her room.

"I guess it went well, little sister." Ramon's voice came from behind her.

She turned and gave her brother a wide grin, "You could say that Ramon. Diego wants to court me, but for a month or two we want to keep it secret, to give us time to know each other again. And after that if it all goes well, we'll make it official." she replied happily as he came up beside her and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you Victoria."

She hugged him back, tears welled in her eyes once more, "Gracias." she pulled back and gazed thoughtfully at her brother, "You know Ramon, I think it's time you found a wife. I know of a lovely Senorita..."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Two weeks later Victoria was getting herself ready to go on an afternoon ride with Diego. As she emerged from her room and walked down the stairs, she saw Don Raul and his daughter entering the tavern with several people that she didn't recognise; an older woman and man, possibly husband and wife and a younger man who seemed to strangely fascinated by Senorita Angelica, in the way his eyes followed her. However, she didn't appear to notice his attention and looked around the tavern as though she didn't want to be there. Which probably was the truth, Victoria mused to herself as she made her way to the bar.

They had not seen each other since that night; apart from attendance at the Mission Chapel for Sunday Mass and nothing had happened except for the spiteful look that Victoria had received from the other woman.

But Victoria just let it pass without comment; in fact she no longer cared what Senorita Quintero thought of her. Ever since she and Diego had their talk, she had truly accepted her loss and everything that went with it. She had fought and won the battle against her demons and insecurities and now she felt more alive than ever before. The citizens couldn't help notice her happiness; it shone from her and in turn, they seemed happier themselves. It was contagious except to one person.

Senorita Angelica Quintero silently fumed to herself, as she looked around the tavern and saw a number of people turn away from her. It wasn't the first time it had happened and she knew it wouldn't be the last. Her father's warning had come true; she had not been invited to a number of dinner parties that had been held over the last two weeks but she didn't care. She didn't need them, she didn't need anyone. But now, her father had invited his friends from San Francisco, along with their foolish son, in some ridiculous idea of a marriage between the two families. She did not intend to marry the little upstart, who seemed to be watching her every move.

Just then, she saw Diego come through the doors, "Ah Don Diego." Angelica said innocently, "This is a most timely meeting for I have those books that I promised to give you, outside in the carriage." she smiled pleasantly.

Diego gave her a polite smile that didn't reach his eyes, "That is most kind of you Senorita to bring them all the way into the pueblo, and I would love to read them but if you just leave them here with Ramon, I'll pick them up when I return."

"Oh, you're leaving so soon, I was hoping to sit and discuss the books with you, perhaps over lunch." She replied, all sweat and innocent. If she could get him to have lunch with her, here in the tavern and then she would be able to show that Escalante woman, who would be the better wife.

Diego just couldn't believe her audacity; had she forgotten what had happened two weeks ago or did she not care at all? "Actually, Victoria and I are going for a ride together." he replied.

Don Raul, who had a feeling where this conversation would end up, interrupted them before his daughter created yet another scene, "Don Diego, let me introduce you to some friends of mine," he said, "This is my oldest friend Don Luis Olvera and his lovely lady Dona Carla and their son Efrain. They will be staying with us for a week or so before they travel further onwards to San Diego. This is Don Diego de la Vega." he introduced them.

Diego smiled warmly, "Buenas Dias, I hope you enjoy your stay here." he said, as he shook hands with the men and bowed slightly to Dona Carla. He couldn't help but notice the way Efrain looked at Angelica and felt a wave of sympathy for the young man; he seemed to be taken by the young woman but perhaps he didn't know what Senorita Angelica was like.

Don Luis smiled, "Gracias Don Diego, we hope so too. We haven't seen Angelica since before she left for Spain and we wanted to catch up with all the news from Madrid..."

Victoria watched very curiously from the bar and felt her brother come up beside her, "I wonder what's going on?" she asked softly.

Ramon shrugged, "I'm not sure but do you think that Diego needs to be rescued?" he grinned.

She shook her head, "Let him make his own escape; he's done it many times before." she replied knowingly, "See, what did I tell you." she whispered to Ramon, as Diego broke away from the group and crossed over to them.

"Hola Ramon, Victoria."

"Hola Diego." the siblings said together before Ramon left them alone. Well, as alone as one could be in a tavern full of people, who seemed to be rather interested in what was going on.

Diego smiled warmly and this time it reached his blue eyes and leant against the bar, "I believe I have an appointment to keep with the owner of this fine establishment." he said quietly.

She felt a slight flush over her neck at his intense look, "Well, I believe that she will be ready to meet you, in front of this establishment, in five minutes." she said in a business like manner but her eyes sparkled with her amusement and her love.

He chuckled, he loved how she played along with him, "I'll be waiting, Senorita." he replied, as he bowed slightly and moved back towards the front doors.

Five minutes later, they were heading out of Los Angeles.

"So, who were they?" she asked, as they rode under the wooden sign and slowed their horses to a walk.

He smiled at her curiosity, "They're old friends of Don Raul, a Doña Carla and Don Luis Olvera and their son Efrain and they will be staying a week or so with them."

She nodded, "Do you think Don Raul is trying to match up his daughter? I mean, it seemed the son is somewhat interested in her."

He shrugged, "Possibly but I doubt she would want that."

Victoria snorted, "That's because she wants you Diego. Did she try again?" she said somewhat heatedly. Why couldn't the woman just leave them alone.

He sighed, "As a matter of fact, she did and it is becoming tiresome. If she continues with this, I'll have to be more forceful and I don't really want to do that, not if I can help it."

She smiled softly, he was such a gentleman, "I know but you may not have a choice."

He sighed once more, "That's true," he paused, as Esperanza pranced a little and he quickly settled her down, "I would rather fight bandits than face her." he grumbled.

She glanced over at him and came to a startling realisation, "You're bored, aren't you? You're missing the excitement of hunting down bandits on your half wild horse, dressing all in black, using that sword of yours and rescuing ladies in distress." She said, with some amusement in her voice.

Diego gave her a strange look, "Of course I don't miss it. Why would I? I have what I've always wanted now." he replied heatedly.

She chuckled at his denial, "Because you're the type of man who always has to be doing something, be it reading, playing the piano, working with your father or giving Felipe those fencing lessons. You're an active man Diego de la Vega and you know you can't resist it." she teased him, as she gently urged her mare into a faster pace.

Diego shook his head in amusement; she knew him too well. He had to admit that there were times when he did miss being Zorro and the excitement that went with it. And when that need to rebel became too strong, he would go and find Toronado; who seemed to know when he was needed and waited patiently by the gate of the paddock for his former master to come and together they would go on a long and hard gallop that was satisfying for both of them. However he wasn't going to admit it to her, he mused to himself as he urged Esperanza into a canter to follow her.

* * *

><p>As Don Raul and his guests sat down at one of the tables and ordered several drinks with Pilar, Angelica wasn't paying much attention to the conversation that flowed around her. She had not been put off by Diego's small refusal for it wasn't truly a rejection at all; he had obviously had to keep his word to that woman and she felt that it made him even more desirable as a husband. A man who took his duty seriously was a man she wanted.<p>

It was obvious to her, that being subtle with him was not going to get what she wanted and decided that she would have to be more active in getting Diego's attention away from the tavern wench. She had also realised that it had been a mistake to confront the Escalante woman directly, it had simply made people take pity on the woman because she only had one arm and they had taken her side because of it. Slowly a plan began to form in her mind, a plan in which he would have no choice but to see her as his true wife.

The beautiful daughter of Don Raul intrigued Efrain Olvera, as he watched the various emotions play across her face. Although the emotions were mostly hidden, it was there to see and it was quite fascinating to watch. He knew that she was not at all interested in him and in fact, the only person she seemed interested in was herself, he mused to himself as he took a sip of his drink. Her obvious disdain disappeared when Don Diego entered the tavern and her expression changed to one of sweet and innocent with a hint of desire. And when he saw that the other man had no interest in her, she changed once more, to a more cold and calculating woman, especially when Don Diego's attention was directed towards the beautiful senorita that was standing by the bar.

He took another sip of his drink and pondered on why she had changed so much. He remembered when he first met her about six years ago and she seemed to be a sweet and lovely girl, who always smiled and laughed a lot but it was obvious to him that her time in Spain had changed her, changed her for the worst. He knew that his parents were longing for a match between himself and Angelica because of their close ties with Don Raul but he doubted that anything could come from it; he certainly didn't want a wife like her. But at the same time, he was curious about her.

* * *

><p>Diego had thoroughly enjoyed the afternoon ride with Victoria and he didn't want it to end but he had to return her to the tavern before sunset otherwise they would set tongues wagging. He always thought it rather ridiculous that he could take Victoria out for a ride during the day and no-one thought too much of it but heaven help them if they came back after sunset just because it was dark. After all, inappropriate things can happen anytime of the day or night.<p>

They arrived back at the tavern in time to keep the gossips at bay.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Diego?" Victoria asked eagerly. She too had enjoyed the afternoon and didn't want him to leave just yet.

He smiled warmly, "Only if you and Ramon join me." he replied.

Ramon was surprised by this offer, "You're sure Diego? I don't want to intrude." he said with a wink to his sister, who blushed prettily.

Diego grinned, "It's alright Ramon, you won't be intruding."

As the tavern slowly became crowded with citizens looking to have an evening meal, they were treated to the rare sight of Ramon and Victoria taking some unexpected time off from their work. They were having a private dinner with Don Diego at one of the tables by the far wall, while the girls looked after all the patrons and the cooking themselves. They smiled when they heard laughter coming from the three of them and it made them believe that a wedding between Don Diego and Senorita Victoria was even more likely.

"Oh before I forget, we received mail from Francisco and Rebecca while you were out." Ramon said with a large grin, as he pulled an envelope from his inside pocket, removed several sheets of paper and handed it over to Victoria. He already knew what the news was and he couldn't wait to see what his sister's response would be.

"Gracias. You don't mind Diego, if I quickly read it now? It's been awhile since we last had a letter from them."

He smiled warmly, "Of course not." he replied as he took a sip of wine.

Victoria nodded as she read the letter and then she let out a squeal of delight, "They're having a baby!"

Diego grinned at her obvious happiness, "Oh that's wonderful news Victoria. You must send my warmest congratulations to them."

Victoria beamed, "I will, I will. Oh Ramon this is just great, I'm so happy for them. You know this means that you're going to be an uncle."

Ramon couldn't keep the smile off his face either, "Si but it also means that you're going to be an aunt."

Diego chuckled, "Aunt Victoria does have a nice ring to it."

She giggled, she never really thought about being an aunt before and now in another five months she will be, "We must go and see them when the baby is born."

Ramon nodded, "Si, we must." He raised his glass, "Here's to the new addition of the Escalante family."

Diego and Victoria raised their glasses and together all three drank to the health of the coming baby.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Several days later, Efrain Olvera was up early and was enjoying the quiet morning air when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned slightly to see who or what had captured his attention and was startled to see Senorita Angelica moving towards the barn. Now where was she going at this time of the morning, he mused to himself as he made his way over to the building.

"You're up early Senorita." he greeted her.

Angelica jumped slightly at hearing his voice before she turned and faced him, "I could say the same for you Senor." she replied, as she moved towards her horse and grabbed the tack from the shelf.

He nodded, as he watched her saddle the mare, "True but I'm always up early, helping my parents with the ranch," he paused for a moment, "I see you are going for a ride."

She gritted her teeth at his stupidity; what else would she be doing, if she wasn't saddling her horse? "Si, I am." she replied, "And no, it's none of your concern." she added before he could ask her.

He leant against the doorway and studied her for a moment, "It won't work, you know." he said.

She frowned, "What won't work?" She just wanted him to leave so she can get on with her plan.

Efrain shrugged, "Whatever little plan you're hatching; it won't work."

"I don't know what you mean." she replied, as she finished saddling her horse.

He sighed, "Oh I think you do, senorita. It's about de la Vega, isn't it? You do know that he isn't interested in you. He loves another."

She snorted as she led the mare outside, "No, he's just infatuated with her, that's all."

He frowned; what was wrong with her? Anyone can see the true affection between de la Vega and Senorita Escalante, "Listen Angelica, de la Vega isn't for you." he said as he moved away from the door.

Angelica gave him a dirty look and laughed, "And you think that you are? Just because your parents want you to marry me, doesn't mean that you're the right man."

He snorted, "I don't think there is a 'right' man for you Angelica and I certainly wouldn't ask you to marry me anyway. You are a selfish, arrogant and very delusional young woman."

"HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled, as she raised her hand to strike him but he saw it and grabbed her arm, "Let go of me." she hissed angrily.

Efrain immediately released her, "You've changed since we last met, just before you left for Madrid."

"I was a child when I left for Spain." she replied as she mounted up.

He shook his head, "You were what, seventeen, eighteen. Hardly a child." In fact, she was quite beautiful even as a teenager and he had been a little smitten by her; not that he was going to tell her that. He didn't want to fill her head with even more praise about herself.

"Be that as it may, I am not a child now." She looked down at the young man who was only a few years older than her, "You seem awfully concerned about my welfare Efrain, perhaps a little too concerned." A smirk tugged on her lips as an amusing thought crossed her mind.

He frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, in my experience, when a man is so concerned about a woman's welfare it is because he is interested in her and not in a brotherly way either. I believe that you are interested in me Efrain. In fact, I believe that you DO want to marry me, otherwise you wouldn't be watching me all the time."

Efrain stared at her for a moment before he roared with laughter, "You really are self-opinionated aren't you?" he shook his head, "It's always about you isn't it, not what other people want. It's time for you to grow up Angelica, you don't always get what you want; no-one does. That's just how life is and the sooner you realise that the better."

Angelica fumed, "Just because you don't know what you want in your life, doesn't mean that I don't."

With that she pulled sharply on the reins and urged the mare into a canter. How dare he laugh at her, just who does he think he is, telling her what to do. He hadn't changed at all since that time they met when she was almost eighteen, then too he had spoken to her as though she was a child. He was the arrogant one, not her, she fumed to herself.

Efrain shook his head in amusement, as he watched her ride away from her. Someone should really smack her bottom for acting like a spoilt child, he mused to himself as he walked slowly back to the entrance of the hacienda. He wasn't sure if he should go after her or not, for it wasn't safe for a woman to go riding by herself at this time of the morning but didn't want to incur more of her wrath, at least not now. Perhaps he might wait awhile to allow her anger to cool down and then he would simply follow her tracks.

* * *

><p>Diego was also up early for he had to go to San Pedro to pick up a number of small packages that he had ordered from Spain. After a quick but nourishing breakfast, he went and made sure that his son would spend some time with his law studies before he paid a visit to his young senorita at her parent's home. His father gave him some last minute letters that he wanted posted to their family in Madrid before he went to the stables, saddled Esperanza and then rode off into the direction the port town.<p>

He was feeling very contented, as he put his mare into an easy and comfortable canter. He knew that the feeling of happiness came from the afternoon and evening that he had spent with the woman he loved; the food had been wonderful and the company even better; what more could he expect from life other that this simple feeling of contentment, he mused to himself. Even though it had only been a couple of weeks since their agreement to keep their relationship secret, he knew without a doubt that he wanted Victoria as his wife and she wanted him as her husband; perhaps it was time to formally announce their courtship. He would have a word with Victoria the next time he saw her and ask for her opinion.

He had only reached the main crossroads just a mile out from the hacienda when he saw a rider standing beside a horse on the side of the road ahead of him. His good mood faded away as he realised just who it was; what was she doing here in the middle of the road without a chaperone or even a servant? There were still bandits around the area or she could simply become a victim of an opportunistic crime by some stranger who found himself in a lucky situation.

"Senorita Quintero, what you are doing here at this time of the morning? You shouldn't be alone." he said concernedly, as he pulled Esperanza to a stop beside her.

Angelica smiled, pleased to hear the worry in his voice; it meant that he cared. She was over her anger at Efrain and was now working on her plan to have Don Diego as her husband, "Well I'm not alone now, am I?" she replied, "I went on an early morning ride and on the way home my horse stumbled over some rocks. I fear that if I rode her home, it might do more damage so I sent our servant on to get help from father while I waited here." she explained.

Her story sounded plausible as he dismounted, "He should have ridden to our hacienda, its closer." he said, as he gently ran his hands along the flanks of her mare. "Walk her for me." he said.

She nodded and gently walked her horse around in a wide circle.

He frowned as he watched, "She does seem to be favouring her front right leg. You're probably right not to ride her. How long ago did your man leave you?" he asked.

"Oh not that long ago, I fear that I have a long wait before help comes," she moved closer to him, "I was worried about being alone but I feel safer now that you are here."

Diego cleared his throat as he backed away a couple of steps. His instincts began to kick in and he started to wonder if this was some strange ruse to be alone with him. He wouldn't put it past her to do just that; it wasn't exactly a secret that he was travelling to San Pedro that day, "Well, if you'll willing, I can put you on my horse and we can start walking, we'll probably meet your father halfway." He knew that it would delay his departure but he could not, would not, leave a woman on her own at this time of the morning.

She smiled, "That's very kind of you but why don't we both walk, it's a lovely day and I have sturdy shoes on." She had him where she wanted him, there was no-one else around to distract or interrupt them and it was time to put her plan into motion.

Diego held back a sigh, "Let's start off then, shall we." he said as he grabbed Esparanza's reins, while Angelica did the same and they began walking in the general direction of her home. "So, how are your guests enjoying their stay in Los Angeles?" he asked casually.

Angelica couldn't quite keep the annoyance from showing on her face, "Oh they're enjoying it well enough. But lets not talk about them, let's talk about us." as she moved closer to him and boldly linked her arm through his.

Diego sighed silently as he politely shifted away so that her hand dropped back to her side, "There's no US, Senorita." he replied.

She smiled coyly at him, "There could be Don Diego. We do have so much in common; we've both been educated in Spain, we appreciate good literature and artworks, we're from good and respectable families."

"There's more to life than that Senorita; especially here in the new world. The finer points of civilization in Europe, don't always work. It can be a struggle just to exist." he tried to persuade her.

She nodded, "Just because we are on the other side of the world doesn't mean we become barbarians. In fact we should be doing our best to civilise this part of the world and to do that, you have to marry."

He stopped walking, which caused her to stop as well, "Senorita Quintero, please stop this." he said.

She turned to face him and as saw a carriage in the distance coming down the road. Right on time, she mused to herself as she put the final touches to her plan, "Stop what Don Diego?" she replied.

Diego refused to back away; he had to stop this nonsense, "You know perfectly well what I mean," he said with growing impatience with her behaviour. "I know that you want marriage -"

"What woman doesn't want marriage." she interrupted. As she took a step closer to him, she stumbled over some rocks and Diego automatically reached out to steady her.

Angelica took the opportunity and launched herself into his arms, "Gracias Don Diego." she whispered before she kissed him.

He was beyond stunned when she kissed him; he wasn't expecting it and it took a second or two for him to react. He roughly pulled her arms away from his neck and pushed her away, "That is enough Senorita" he said angrily, "If you think that this is going to make me marry you, then you are even more deluded that I thought. I've had enough of your games, of your innuendo and your hatred of Victoria and I want it to stop," he fumed as he grabbed up his reins. "I see that we are not that far from your father's hacienda, so I will leave you to make your own way back." he stated as he mounted up. He looked down at her with anger blazing in his eyes, "I will say this only once, Senorita Quintero. I will never marry you." he said heatedly, as he roughly pulled on the reins and urged Esperanza into a fast and harsh gait.

She smiled wickedly as she watched him ride away, "Oh you will marry me Diego de la Vega." she muttered to herself as she waited for the carriage to come up to her.

"Senorita Quintero, are you alright? Can we help you?" Doña Imelda asked, as her companion, Doña Maria, sat wide eyed next to her. They had seen the young woman in a passionate embrace with a well known gentleman.

Angelica smiled, "I would be most grateful for a ride home Doña Imelda, my horse stumbled earlier and I have to admit that I am rather tired from walking."

Doña Maria exchanged a look with her friend, "We would be only too pleased to take you home, my dear. Here let me help you."

"Gracias." Angelica replied, as she allowed the older woman to help her into the carriage.

Doña Imelda exchanged a quick but knowing glance with Angelica before she turned her attention to the horses and urged them forward.

"Senorita, was that Diego de la Vega by any chance? He seemed to be in a hurry." Doña Maria asked, trying to sound casual but in reality, she could barely wait until she returned home so she could tell her sister about what she had seen.

Angelica nodded, "Si, he is on his way to San Pedro to pick up some items." she replied innocently. She had a hard time to hide her elation; she had never expected her plan to work so well, considering the perfect timing that it needed. If he had been late, or if the women never arrived to bear witness, then the plan would have failed. But she knew that talk of what happened would soon spread and being the gentleman that he was, he would have to marry her.

What Angelica didn't know, was that there had been another eyewitness to the unfolding drama.

Efrain Olvera had indeed ridden out after her and when he saw her waiting beside the road ahead, he quickly made his way to hide amongst the tall trees and thick bushes that lined most of the road to see what she was up to. From what he had seen and heard, left him cold as he kept pace with them. Any feelings that he may have had for her, disappeared at her ruthless attempt to force de la Vega into a compromising position, with witnesses. He had no doubts that she had enlisted the help of one or both of the women, who just happened to come along at that precise moment but he had no idea of what to do. Should he confront her or her father? Should he tell his own father? He didn't want to cause a rift between the men; they had been friends for a long time.

He sighed as he slowly made his way back to the Quintero ranch. He had to do something but he also felt that no matter what he might do or say, the damage was already done. The two women would not be able to keep it to themselves. If only they had been close enough to hear what Don Diego had actually said, then perhaps they wouldn't be so eager to believe what their eyes told them, he mused to himself.

* * *

><p>Word of the encounter between Senorita Quintero and Don Diego, eventually reached the tavern just after it re-opened from siesta. And at first it was only soft whispers and strange looks towards Victoria but as more and more people came in, the whispers became louder. Victoria couldn't help but notice how conversations would stop as she passed the various tables and start up again when she had moved on and she had a feeling it must be about her, otherwise why didn't they continue with their chatter in her hearing.<p>

She crossed back into the kitchen, "Pilar, is there something wrong with my clothes? I don't have any threads hanging down or anything?" she asked curiously.

Pilar ran her gaze over her employer and shook her head, "None that I can see. Why do you ask?"

Victoria shrugged, "I don't know but every time that I go out there, people stop talking. It's like I'm being gossiped about in my own tavern, of all places."

"Why don't I try to work what it is? I mean they may talk more freely if it's just me." Pilar offered.

"Would you, Pilar? I do want to know what it is, even if it's bad news." She gently squeezed Pilar's arm gratefully.

Over the next fifteen minutes, Victoria stayed in the kitchen as her imagination took flight and it went in only one direction. Diego. It had to be something about him and herself; there could be no other reason for it. Except for that Quintero woman. She frowned at that thought; what if it was something to do with Senorita Quintero. She had not done anything since that night but what if she had done something now; something that had the people gossiping about it.

Pilar found out but she didn't want to risk the ire of her employer's famous temper, so she told Ramon instead.

Ramon fumed silently over what that woman had done and promised himself that she would never be welcomed in the tavern again; not after the hurt she was causing to his sister and to Diego.

He moved through the curtains, "Victoria, come outside for a moment." he said quietly.

Victoria frowned at his serious tone, "You know." she said simply.

He nodded, "Come." replied as he walked out of the back door and she had no option but to follow him.

When they were far away from the building, "Tell me." she demanded, "It's about Diego and her, isn't it? What did she do?" she asked heatedly.

He wasn't surprised that she had worked it out; his sister had a quick mind. He took a deep breath, "Early this morning Diego and Senorita Quintero were...caught in an embrace. They were kissing."

Victoria gasped in disbelief as she swayed on her feet, "I don't believe. I won't believe it. Who saw this?"

He reached out and steadied her, "It was Doña Imelda and Doña Maria. It seems they were driving in their carriage and came across them."

She felt a wave of hatred came over her, "Esa perra." She swore angrily. "Those two women are the worst gossips in the area. I bet she planned it that way. She couldn't get Diego by normal means, so she put him in a position that would be compromising, just to get her hands on him." she fumed, "She won't get away with this. I'm going -" she turned towards the barn but Ramon held her arm.

"Victoria, I know that you are angry but don't go to her. You'll be playing right into her hands and you know it." he said convincingly.

"But I just can't stand here and do nothing Ramon." she said, as her voice rose in agitation.

Ramon thought quickly, "Well, you could go to the de le Vega's, Diego should be home soon. But I don't want you to go alone." he said firmly.

She frowned, "Why not? I can ride now." she replied.

He sighed, "Yes you can but you're angry right now, your horse could stumble or be spooked and you could fall. I saw Felipe go over to the blacksmith not long ago and I'll go and see if he is still around to take you back. All right."

She sighed, she knew that he was right, "All right."

Five minutes later, Victoria heard movement behind her and turned to see Felipe walking towards hers with a worried look on his face, "Did Ramon tell you?" she asked as he stopped beside her.

Felipe nodded, "Yes." he paused and then gently touched her arm, "Father would not do that. He loves you." he said. He was speaking more easily now but he still stumbled over long words or if he was excited and then he would revert back to his signs.

Victoria smiled warmly at the younger man, "I know Felipe, it's all her fault." she replied as her anger grew once more.

He touched her arm once more in support before he began to saddle her mare for her.

* * *

><p>Don Alejandro was in his office trying to work on his books but his mind wasn't on it. He had just heard the talk about his son and Senorita Quintero from Jose and he simply couldn't believe it. His son would not behave in such a manner. Then he snorted to himself, Diego had actually behaved improperly when he courted Victoria for all those years while wearing a black mask, lord knows what they got up to during that time; he didn't want to think about that at all.<p>

Just then, he heard Victoria's voice calling out to him and he sighed. There could only be one reason for her to be here at this time of the afternoon; she must have heard the gossip. He closed the ledger books with a thud before he stood up and left his office.

Victoria was standing in the library with Felipe and was about to call out again when Don Alejandro emerged from a side door.

"Don Alejandro, is Diego back yet?" she asked worriedly.

Don Alejandro shook his head as he stopped in front of her and took her hand in his, "Not yet. Have you heard?" he asked kindly.

She nodded as she clasped his hand, "It's all over the tavern that...that Diego and ...her...were caught together." she replied, as she bit her lower lip.

Don Alejandro looked over at his grandson, who nodded in agreement. He sighed and was about to speak when the front door opened and the man himself came in carrying his bulging saddlebags.

"Where have you been Diego?" Victoria all but shouted at him. She knew it was wrong to yell but all her anger came out and she needed someone to take it out on.

Diego raised an eyebrow as he came further into the room and left his saddlebags against a wall, "I've been to San Pedro as you well know. Has something happened?" he had an inkling of what it might be but he didn't want to be the first to mention it.

Victoria fumed, "Has something happened! You should be telling us that Diego." she replied heatedly.

Don Alejandro stepped between them before it could escalate into an argument, "Diego, there has been a lot of talk about a meeting between you and Senorita Quintero this morning. A meeting that was seen by several ladies, a meeting that...well..." he couldn't finish but Victoria did.

"That the two of you kissed. Is this true Diego?" She wanted to know.

Diego closed his eyes, as he rubbed his forehead, trying to clear the headache that was growing. He should have known that Senorita Quintero would not have kept silent over what happened and that she would have spun her own version, "How?" he asked as he re-opened his eyes.

"You were seen by Doña Imelda and Doña Maria." Don Alejandro said.

Diego snorted and shook his head in disbelief, "She thought of everything." he muttered.

"Diego?" Victoria almost pleaded with him; she wanted answers not mutterings.

He turned his full attention to his lady, "Victoria, I..." he was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

Don Alejandro threw his hands in the air, "What now?" he said in frustration as he went to the door and opened it. He was not at all surprised to find his friend, Don Raul standing there, looking very tired, both emotionally and physically, "Raul, please come in." he said kindly as he allowed the other man to enter.

"Gracias Alejandro." he said, as he moved further inside and saw the whole family there, "I'm glad that I've found you all together; it makes it easier." he said.

"Perhaps if we all move inside and sit down so we call discuss this situation." Don Alejandro suggested.

Don Raul nodded, as they moved into the library and sat down on the seats, Diego sat next to Victoria and held her hand in his.

"Diego, I want to hear what happened from you." Don Raul said carefully as he tried to hide his disappointment; not in the young man sitting across from him but in his daughter.

Diego nodded, "Of course Don Raul." he replied and he began to tell them what had happened that morning.

Once he finished, Don Raul sighed and nodded, "Thank you for telling me Diego, it matches to what I had been told by Efrain." he said quietly.

Diego exchanged a startled look with his father, "Efrain Olvera?"

Don Raul looked at the younger man, "It wasn't only those women who saw you, Efrain was there as well. Apparently he had ridden out after my daughter and he saw and heard everything," he paused to gather his words, "It seems that I must apologise again to you both -"

"Please Don Raul, it is not necessary." Victoria interrupted him.

Don Raul sighed, "It may not be necessary but it is the right thing. I think we all know that if Efrain hadn't come to me, I would have no option but to come here and demand a marriage between you and my daughter because of the compromising situation, but I won't. I will make sure that the truth of what happened becomes public."

Don Alejandro caught the eye of his son and silently motioned for him to leave.

Diego nodded, knowing that his father wanted some time alone with his distraught friend, "I'm sorry Don Raul." he said, as he stood up and pulled Victoria to her feet.

"It's not your fault Diego, you've done nothing wrong." Don Raul said sadly.

Diego didn't know what to say as he looked at Victoria, saw her slight nod and together they left the two men alone.

"She has changed so much Alejandro, it's like she is some stranger." Don Raul said as he leant back in his chair, with his eyes closed, "Is it my fault? Should I have given her more attention when her mother died? Should I have kept her with me instead of sending her to Spain with her aunt? I knew it was wrong but I was grieving over my wife and I didn't see anything beyond my own pain. Perhaps she hates me because I sent her away when she needed me the most. Or was she always like this and I just never saw it?"

Don Alejandro sighed, he didn't know how to help his friend, "What are you going to do?" he asked with compassion in his voice.

Don Raul opened his eyes, "I've asked my mother to come and live with us."

Don Alejandro raised an eyebrow, "I didn't realise that your mother was still alive."

Don Raul gave him a wry smile, "She is seventy years old and is still very much the dragon that she was when we were children," he shook his head at the memories, "She is a very strict woman, with very firm beliefs in how a lady should behave. She is well respected in Monterey, especially for her charity work with the local missions and those less fortunate than her." he sighed again. "I did think of sending Angelica to her but she is my daughter and my responsibility and I won't hand her over to someone else, like I did before. I just hope that between mother and myself, we can change her or at least make her more aware of the way things are."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The following morning Don Alejandro was looking for his son. It was already ten o'clock and Diego was usually up before this; even when he had been Zorro. He entered his son's room and found it empty, the bed made. He sighed and shook his head; perhaps Felipe knew where he was, he mused to himself. He was about to leave the room when he saw an envelope propped up against a book on his son's desk. He crossed over and saw that it was addressed to him and felt a strange surge of panic as he picked up the letter and opened it; praying that his son had not done anything foolish.

_Father, _

_After what happened yesterday, with Senorita Quintero, I have concluded that there can be only one solution to this problem. By the time you read this, Victoria and I will be married and on our way to spend several days, perhaps a week away on our own._

_I'm sorry father, to leave you like this but we both know that I can not and will not marry Senorita Quintero._

_I know that you have always wanted to have a big wedding, with our family and all our friends but we simply could not wait until they all gathered, here in Los Angeles, for fear of the senorita doing something against Victoria and myself. _

_However, you are free to organise the biggest party in any way you like, to celebrate our marriage when we come back._

_Your devoted son, Diego._

"Madre de Dios." was all that Don Alejandro could say as he read the letter , with a big silly grin on his face, he said to himself. "Good on you, son." and walked out of Diego's room with a spring in his step.

* * *

><p>In a small but cosy tavern in Santa Paula, the newlyweds were entwined in each other's arms, sound asleep.<p>

Victoria was the first to wake and she was startled to find herself wrapped around a warm, male body. Then she smiled as she remembered, she was married to Diego. She blushed, as she snuggled more closely against the warm bare chest of her husband. From the steady rise and fall of his chest, she knew that he was still asleep. As she listened to the steady heartbeat, she recalled the last twelve hours with happiness, love and bliss.

When she had woken the previous morning, she had no idea that later that night, she would be married. She remembered the horrible gossip in her tavern, of her ride to the de la Vega's hacienda and of Don Raul's visit. She had stayed for dinner and afterwards, Diego pulled her aside and had declared his love for her and although it was sooner then he planned, he had suggested that they marry straight away, that very night. She understood his reasons and although Don Raul had told them that he would not press for a marriage, she didn't know what else the woman was capable of; she did not want to lose him again.

She smiled at the memory of them riding into Los Angeles with Felipe as their witness. She watched in amazement as Diego climbed nimbly up to her bedroom window and he quickly grabbed the clothes she had told him to get, along with a small pouch that was in her jewel case. Then it was quick walk to the back of the mission, where the padre was in his study, preparing his next sermon. She remembered the quiet talk that Diego had with the padre, who agreed, with some reluctance, to the hasty joining. Diego then surprised her by giving her back the ruby and diamond ring; it was to be her wedding ring.

They said their goodbyes to Felipe and then it was onto their horses for the ride to Santa Paula; it was a full moon and it made for easy travel. They reached the pueblo just before eleven pm, in time to catch the owner before they closed for the night. They had been given their best room and with a smile of understanding, the owner told them they wouldn't be disturbed unless they requested it. Victoria felt another blush creep over her face at the memory of their lovemaking. Although there had been some pain, over all it was much more wonderful than she had ever expected. Diego was a gentle, considerate and passionate man and he took her to heights of pleasure she had not known about.

Diego slowly became aware of soft warm curves pressed against him and he didn't want to wake up, he wanted to stay in that layer between sleep and awareness forever. Then he realised that he could. He had finally married his Victoria. He became fully awake as he remembered with happiness at her acceptance of his decision to marry that night. He remembered the simple but solemn ceremony with his son as their witness, of their mad dash in the moonlight to Santa Paula, where he finally made sweet love to his bride. Their lovemaking was even more amazing than he had ever dreamt of; she was so beautiful, so passionate that she had taken his breath away.

When Victoria felt Diego's hand start to caress down her bare back, she shivered at the soft touch. She raised her head, and gazed into the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen, "Hola." she whispered.

"Hola." he replied back.

They smiled shyly at each other.

"This is going some time to get some use to." she whispered.

"You mean, waking up with you." he grinned.

"Si." she said, before she kissed him lovingly, "But I can't think of any better way to wake up, can you?" she whispered, as she began to press hot kisses to the base of his throat.

Diego moaned softly, "No, I can't." the heat of her kisses went straight to his groin and he pulled her tight against him.

Victoria yelped and pushed away from him.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly, as he shifted his body away.

She shook her head and raised her stump of her right arm, which had been trapped between their bodies.

"It is all right Diego; this was being pressed between us at an odd angle."

Diego was afraid that he had hurt her. He knew that she was still a little sensitive about her arm; she had flinched away from his touch when he undressed her last night and he didn't push it. The scientific part of him was curious about her wound, he wanted to see how it had healed but he didn't.

Victoria saw his concern in his eyes, "Really Diego, it's all right. You didn't hurt me." she kissed his lips softly to reassure him. She knew what he wanted, so she took his hand and placed it on the end of her stump, "Touch me here Diego." she whispered.

His eyes widened in surprise and gazed into her soft brown ones, trying to see any hesitation, "Are you sure?"

To his surprise, she chuckled lightly, "Of course. I bet you are rather curious about this."

He chuckled, "I can't deny it." He used his fingertips to trace around the puckered skin; it wasn't as bad as he had thought, the doctor had been very skilled with his trade, "Does it hurt?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, "No it doesn't."

He continued with his soft touch, "Do you still have those strange feelings? The ones where you thought you could still feel your entire arm?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged, "I often get a tingling feeling at the end of it and I sometimes feel that I can reach out for something and actually grab it." she shook her head and smiled softly. "It's really a strange feeling and I wish I could explain it better but I can't."

He smiled understandingly at her, "I probably wouldn't be able to explain it to you either. As long as you're in no pain."

She shook her head, "No pain...Ohh." she moaned softly as he pressed his lips against the scars.

Diego looked up with a gleam in his eyes, "Did that hurt?"

"No. Just the opposite." she smiled.

"Good." He lowered his lips once more and began to plant soft kisses all over her healed wound. He wanted to show her that he loved her regardless of her missing arm. He felt he needed to make it better and if he could simply kiss her arm to make it whole again, he would do it.

Victoria closed her eyes at the love that poured out of Diego's heartfelt kisses. She felt hot tears well in her eyes at his love, his tenderness, his compassion. She shivered at the sensations of his warm lips on her skin was creating in her; she felt that burning desire flare up inside her at his attentiveness. When she felt something wet on her arm, she opened her eyes and to her amazement she saw a tear drop from his face to her arm, "Diego...Diego?"

He lifted his tear stained face, "This was the second time I had seen you get shot, and I almost lost you both times."

"You saw it happen?" her voice reflected her shock.

He nodded, he couldn't speak, his throated constricted.

"Madre de Dios, I didn't know." she awkwardly pulled Diego into her embrace and held him close.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." he said, as he gave himself over to his grief and let himself embrace the love that poured from her.

Victoria cried at Diego's distress, she had never known that he had seen the shooting. She couldn't imagine what he must have felt when he had seen her shot for the second time. And then, on top of that, she had pushed him away. No wonder he felt the need to get away for several months, he had been shattered, like she had been drained, in what they called her madness days. She held him tight; they would heal each other together.

Much later, after they had grieved together, Victoria pulled back from his enticingly firm body, "Diego, I have a gift for you." she said with a shy smile.

"Oh querida, you don't need to give me a gift." he gently kissed her nose, "Your love is enough."

"I want to." she slipped out of bed, grabbed her wrap, and tossed it awkwardly around her shoulders.

"You don't need to cover up." Diego said with a grin.

She chuckled as she crossed the room to their bags, "It's cold."

"Come back to bed and I'll warm you up." he said suggestively.

She blushed, "Diego, really. Now where did you put it?"

He sat up, pulled the sheet up to his lap, "What are you looking for?"

She sighed, "You did get that pouch from my jewel case, didn't you?"

He nodded, "Si, I put it in the other bag." he relied, as he heard her rummage around in their bags.

"Ahh found it," She came back and sat on the bed, "Here. I hope you like it." she said a little shyly. She had never given him a gift like this before, either as Diego or as Zorro.

He pulled the strings on the small leather pouch and emptied out onto his hand. He gasped at the sight of a gold band, large enough to fit on a man's hand, "Dios." was all that he could say as he stared into her soft brown eyes shining with love.

"I should have given it to you last night and had Father Benitez bless it as your wedding ring but we were in a hurry."

"Oh querida, it's beautiful. But how did you... I mean a ring like this would cost -"

She placed her fingers against his lips, "It's all right Diego, it didn't cost much at all."

Diego frowned, "But this is real gold and a ring this size..." he stopped when she smiled a little guiltily.

"When you gave me your mother's ring, I wanted to give you something in return. I didn't know what but as I put your ring away in the jewel box, I saw my mother's and grandmothers wedding bands and decided to have them melted down and created into a man's ring, this ring."

Diego's eyes flew wide open in surprise, "This...this is your mother's and grandmother's rings?"

She nodded, "I thought it was appropriate considering that you gave me your mother's."

"Madre de Dios." he was stunned by her generosity, never in a thousand years would he have thought of this.

"Would you wear it for me?" she asked hopefully.

"I would be honoured to wear this ring querida. It's just a big surprise, a truly wonderful surprise." he was about to place it on his finger but he paused and looked at her with love shining in his eyes, "Would you like to place it on?"

Victoria gave him the largest, warmest smile he had ever seen and fell even more in love with her, "I would love too." she took the ring from his palm and with a little help from Diego, they tried to place it on his third finger but it was a little too tight.

"Ah...I had to guess the size. I'll get it altered for you." she said offered.

He shook his head as he removed the ring and then slipped it onto his little finger, "See, fits perfectly."

"You're sure Diego? I won't cost much to expand it."

"It's perfect as it is." he said as he pulled her into his arms, "I've never had such a wonderful gift querida and I'll treasure it always." he whispered, as he began nuzzling her neck, while his fingers parted the edge of her wrap and found their way to her soft warm curves.

She moaned softly as he pulled back and gazed deeply into her eyes, "I love you Victoria."

"And I love you Diego."

They kissed tenderly, lovingly at first, but then their desire for each other burst through and the kiss deepened into a hunger that could only be satisfied in one way.

* * *

><p>They stayed in Santa Paula for a week and took their time to explore the lovely township, they even visited the hall where Diego had spoken to the Kings Emissary and where he had surprised her with his passion, which she had never seen in him before. Over those days, they talked, laughed, and loved and both forgave the other for hurt done.<p>

They reached the sprawling de le Vega hacienda just before lunch. Diego helped Victoria down from her horse, but with a sudden movement, picked her up in his arms and carried her to the front door.

"Diego, what are you doing? Put me down." she giggled in delight.

He chuckled, "Its tradition querida." he whispered in her ear, his warmth breath making her shiver.

As they reached the door, it was opened by a smiling Manuel, "Welcome home Doña Victoria, Don Diego."

Diego smiled warmly, "Gracias Manuel. Is my father and Felipe here?" he asked as he carried his bride across the threshold.

"Don Alejandro is here but Don Felipe is out with Jose, rounding up the last of the strays for branding."

Diego nodded, "Of course, thank you Manuel." he said, as he carried Victoria to the library.

"Diego, you can put me down now." she giggled again, she loved being in his strong arms but there was a time and place for everything and being in the middle of the library wasn't one of them.

"I don't know querida, I like you in my arms." he teased but put her on her feet anyway. But he didn't let her go entirely as he leant down and kissed her sweet lips.

Victoria sighed in pleasure, melted into his embrace, and deepened the kiss hungrily.

"Ahem." Don Alejandro's amused voice came from behind them. He chuckled as they pulled back a little guiltily even though they have every right to kiss.

Diego smiled sheepishly and then he found himself drawn into his father's warm embrace, "Welcome back son."

"Gracias father."

Don Alejandro turned to Victoria and held out his arms. "My daughter." he said warmly.

She rushed into the older man's arms and they hugged tight.

"Welcome to our family, my dear."

Victoria felt tears well in her eyes at the warmth in his tone, "Gracias."

"Father, I must apologise for running -" he started to say but his father stopped him.

"It's all right Diego, I understand. If it had been me, I would have done the same thing." he confirmed and then chuckled again at the astonished looks on their faces.

Manuel came in and announced a light lunch was served.

As they sat down at the dining table, Don Alejandro watched them, saw their deep love for each other, saw their happiness, their contentment in each other, "I see that I don't need to ask how the two of you are." he teased and he was rewarded by the slight embarrassed tinge that crept over their faces.

"So father, how was the news of our marriage taken by everyone?" Diego asked, wanting to change the subject.

Don Alejandro sighed, "As you can imagine everyone was very surprised by the news and it has kept the gossips in enough chatter to last for weeks. Your marriage has been wholeheartedly accepted." he paused then grinned at his daughter-in-law, "You do have some explaining to do to Ramon, he was somewhat annoyed that you didn't tell him."

Victoria smiled back. "I guess I have some explaining to do with both my brothers. But what about Don Raul and his daughter?" She had brought up the subject that neither of the men wanted to.

Don Alejandro shook his head, "We were in the pueblo telling the news to our friends when Don Raul, his daughter and their guests arrived in town; the stage to San Diego had just arrived and the Olveras were leaving on it. When she heard the news, she let a small scream and then just collapsed. Efrain was standing nearby and he managed to catch her before she hit the ground."

Diego and Victoria looked at each other.

"Is she all right?" Victoria asked.

Don Alejandro shrugged, "She is all right now, but we haven't seen much of her this week, except for last Sunday Mass and she never left her father's side. She was looking very pale and subdued, perhaps she was starting to realise what she had done. Perhaps when her grandmother arrives, it might be different."

"You don't think she will try anything, do you?" Diego wanted to know.

Don Alejandro shrugged again, "I don't think so. I mean, her aim was to marry you but now that's impossible. But I think that Raul will be keeping a very close eye on his daughter from now on."

They ate in silence for a while, each with their own thoughts.

Diego saw how upset his father was about his friend's family and wanted to lift his spirits without making it too obvious, "Father, I know it's only been a week but we were wondering if you've decided on a date for the party yet."

Victoria smiled warmly as she saw her father-in-law become excited by the prospect.

"Well of course I have, it's not everyday that my son gets married. We'll have to invite almost everyone in the district, we'll invite both your brothers and Francisco's wife, your cousin Rafael and his wife and children..."

Diego exchanged a glance with Victoria and grinned, pleased that they had decided to let his father organise the party in whatever way he wanted. They didn't really care, they had each other and that was all that mattered to them.

After Don Alejandro finished telling them the plans, Victoria pushed back her chair and stood up, "Well, if you will excuse me, I'm feeling a little tired from the journey." she said with a gleam in her eye.

Don Alejandro shook his head in amusement at the heated look the two of the shared as she walked out of the room, "Diego, is everything alright between the two of you now? I know that you wanted time to get to know each other before you married." he asked concerned.

He nodded and smiled, "Si, everything is all right now father, we've worked it out this last week and now we're getting on with our lives."

Don Alejandro smiled warmly, "I'm glad son. You were meant to be together."

"I believe that too."

Don Alejandro stood up, "Well, I think I'll go and rest for awhile." he paused, then grinned slyly at his son. "Diego, try to get some rest, won't you."

He laughed aloud, "I shall try but I'm sure how much I will get."

Don Alejandro laughed as he slapped his son on his shoulder, "I'm glad you're back son."

"So am I father." They hugged once more before Don Alejandro pushed his son in the direction of his rooms.

Diego walked down the hall, entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Well it's about time Diego. What kept you." His wife whispered as she wrapped herself around him.

"Father wanted a few wor -" whatever he was going to say, was drowned out by her passionate kiss and all thought of his father or anything else for that matter, went out the window as he was swept away by her kisses.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N.** I'm re-opening this story as I simply could NOT put it aside. The creative genie just wouldn't let go and as everyone knows, once the genie is out of the bottle, you can't put it back in.

After re-reading the ending I felt that it was rushed and didn't have a real closure for a number of characters, especially Angelica who seemed to have become somewhat popular amongst my readers and she's grown on me too; so much so that I want to know what happens to her. So it means that this story isn't finished yet and it will end once it reaches its natural conclusion. Those who don't like having multiple or changing plots within a story, you don't have to read it.

I have kept part of the old epilogue and added to it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Angelica Quintero stood by the window of her room and looked out. The word had just reached them that Don Diego and his bride had returned home after their secret elopement. Elopement! She was still furious that all her plans had been ruined by the secret marriage; it was something she had never considered, after all, only those of lesser status or who had something to hide, ran away and married in secret. It was a cowardly way and she knew that Don Diego was not a coward. It must have been her idea, not his. She made him do it.

She didn't understand why he had married the Escalante woman, after all she wasn't of his class. Her father and others had told her that it was love, that they loved each other but according to her aunt, love wasn't the most important thing to a marriage. It was what marriage could bring to both partners; higher prestige, higher wealth and class respect which was most important. She had seen many marriages like that, marriages between her friends to gentleman in order to advance themselves or their families and that was what she saw in a marriage with de le Vega. That was what her aunt told her repeatedly, to marry for position and not for love.

As she slowly moved away from the window, she knew that the marriage was legal and binding and she couldn't do anything about it but she didn't have to like it. She had been angered by the reaction of the people of Los Angeles; not only had they completely accepted the marriage between Don Diego de la Vega and Senorita Escalante but also by the way everyone was treating herself. People, who were below her, were snubbing her. Who did they think they were? Do they think themselves better than she was?

"Angelica, are you ready?" her father's voice came from the hallway.

She sighed, "Must I go father?"

Don Raul stood in the doorway and gazed at his daughter, "We are expected to attend the meeting that the Alcalde is holding in the tavern."

She shook her head, "Those meetings are boring. It's always the same thing; the weather, the price of cattle, the political dealings in Mexico City, nothing changes. It should be Hector who should be here."

Don Raul held back a sigh, "As you know, your brother has other obligations in Mexico City and yes, he should be here but he isn't. These meetings are quite important, the Alcalde keeps us updated with what is happening in and around Los Angeles. And yes, we do discuss of the price of cattle and the weather. It is all part of running a ranch such as ours and it also keeps you in those new clothes that you seem to order rather frequently." he said with growing frustration at her spending. He was going to have to rein in her costs; times were growing tough, last years cattle prices had been down three percent from the year before and it's quite possible that this year's prices might be even less.

She sniffed, "Well, as one of the leading families in this district, we have to set the example to others in how to dress appropriately."

He frowned at her tone, "That's enough Angelica, if you don't cut back on your spending, I will have no choice but to halve your allowance. Do you really need a different dress each week? Even your mother didn't have that." he fumed. "Now, get your things; you're coming with me to the meeting." he ordered before he stormed off, praying that his mother would soon arrive and help deal with his daughter.

Angelica knew she had pushed her father too far; he had never threatened to cut her allowance before and she knew that he would go through with it. She sighed as she grabbed her small cloak that was lying on her bed and followed him.

* * *

><p>The tavern was quickly filling up with the citizens of Los Angeles by the time Don Alejandro arrived with his grandson Don Felipe.<p>

Their friends and their wives greeted them warmly, "Hey, Alejandro where's your son, he's never missed these meetings before." Don Roberto teased his old friend while his wife tried to shush him, without much success.

Alejandro grinned back, as he found a seat near the front for himself and Felipe, "Well, he's never been married before, either."

Don Emilio chuckled as he sat next to them, "Ah to be young and newly married again." he commented.

"Speak for yourself Emilio. Every day is like the first." Don Roberto replied, as he gave his wife of thirty years, a loving glance, who smiled back but at the same time she wished that her husband wasn't so LOUD. It just wasn't right to speak of such personal things in public.

Senorita Angelica sat next to her father, several rows back. She hands clinched in fists as she overheard the banter and wished that she wasn't there at all. She hated going out in the company of her father; she was an adult not some child who needed to have their hand held. What she didn't realise was that her father was trying to protect her from the harsh treatment of the citizens. He knew that she was less likely to be snubbed by the women of the pueblo; who can be very nasty themselves, if she was in his presence. After all he was still one of the leading caballeros of the district and his ranch was only third in size to Don Alejandro's and Don Roberto's ranches. No matter what she had done, she was still his daughter.

The crowd quieted down, as the Alcalde entered the tavern and walked to the raised area near the stairs where a table had been placed for him. He placed his papers on the table before he turned and gazed with fondness of the gathered people; caballeros, peons and merchants with their wives and adult children. He was enjoyed this posting; it wasn't a large and impersonal town or city like Mexico City. He liked dealing with people and they responded well to the respect he showed them and had initiated these monthly meetings to keep the citizens informed and to give them a chance to air any grievances or concerns they may have.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for taking the time from your busy lives to come here today. I will try to keep this as short as possible but we do have a number of items on the agenda to go through." he paused, as he sorted some papers out on the table, "As you probably have heard that the Caldera brothers have struck again. This time they held up the stage between Santa Barbara and Los Angeles, taking money and jewellery from the passengers and wounding the driver, who was lucky not to have lost his life in the attack. It is the third time in as many months they have attacked this stage route and we believe that they are slowing moving into this area."

There was a rumble of disquiet from the gathered people.

"What's being done about capturing them, Alcalde?" asked a woman from the centre of the room.

Alcalde Rodriguez nodded, "I've increased our patrols but obviously our soldiers can't be everywhere and all I ask from you is to be careful when travelling. Don't carry too much money or jewellery. And if you see any strangers acting suspiciously, just come and tell me or Sergeant Mendoza."

A number of people nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps you should enlist Zorro to help out." called out a cheeky voice from the back, causing several people to chuckle.

But Don Alejandro was not laughing; he was frowning. Although it was said in jest, there seemed to be a serious undercurrent to the words. It wasn't something that he wanted to think about; not when Diego was married.

It seemed that the Alcalde had the same thought, as he shook his head, "That won't be necessary, if we need help, we will get it from Monterey or from the other pueblos." he replied as he glanced in the direction of Don Alejandro and saw the worried look cross the older man's face. He had heard about the masked bandit, of course and of who it had been but he certainly didn't want any vigilantes in his area, no matter how well intentioned it was.

"I do have some good news for you. We are about to get our second doctor, who will be working with Doctor Hernandez and he will be arriving with his family next week. Coming with him will be several other families wanting to settle in our area."

There was a rumbling of excitement at the thought of newcomers to the area.

"That is good news, isn't it Alejandro?" Don Emilio asked quietly.

Don Alejandro nodded, "Yes, it means that our little pueblo is finally growing after all the years of tyrannical rule from our previous leaders." he replied.

"Alcalde, have you heard about a replacement for Senor Gomez yet?" asked a concerned senora.

Rodriguez shook his head, "Not yet Senora but he has given me his word that he won't leave until the school gets the new teacher. Isn't that right Senor Gomez?"

"That's right Alcalde, much to the disappointment of the children. I think they were hoping to have a long holiday." Senor Gomez said with a large grin that showed several missing teeth.

There were many chuckles from the gathered crowd.

"All right, now down to business. I just want to remind all those who decided to pay their taxes half yearly, instead of yearly, it is now due for payment..."

There were groans from a number of the merchants at the thought of paying taxes. It had been an interesting initiative, designed to help the merchants and others with their taxes, whereby they could split the costs over two six-monthly payments, so they didn't have such a large lump sum to pay at the end of the year.

Rodriguez smiled, "No-one likes paying taxes but unfortunately its something that we all have to do. Now, to the other business of the day..."

* * *

><p>Diego and Victoria were enjoying a leisurely lunch in the sala; they had the hacienda to themselves while Don Alejandro and Felipe attended the meeting in the pueblo and they weren't expected back for some hours.<p>

Victoria gazed at her husband with a gleam in her eyes, "There's something I would like to do." she said.

Diego grinned wickedly, "Oh really?" he replied in a low, suggestive tone.

She blushed as she playfully swatted his arm, "Not that and especially as we missed the meeting, after telling your father we would go."

"Somehow I don't think that father would have been too worried about us not turning up and besides, it wasn't really my fault, now was it?" He teased her as he remembered what had caused them to stay in bed longer than they had planned.

She grinned even as her cheeks turned pink, "Well, I never thought that you were so ticklish."

He chuckled, "Neither did I, until this morning." he replied.

She giggled, "You should be lucky that neither Ramone nor de Soto discovered that Zorro was ticklish otherwise they would have used a feather instead of a sword."

Diego laughed, "I'll admit that it would have been rather embarrassing to be arrested in that way." he shook his head, "So what was it that you wanted to do, querida?"

"Well, I would like to see the cave again." she said somewhat eagerly.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You want to see it?"

She nodded with a smile. "I've been dying to see it again ever since that day when you brought me there and proposed to me."

He smiled back, "Who am I to deny my lady her request." he said, as he rose from his seat and held out his hand.

Victoria reached out, took his hand, and allowed him to help her out of her chair, "So, it must be somewhere nearby." she commented.

He raised an eyebrow as they moved towards the doorway, "Why would you say that?"

She shrugged, "The meal we shared, you had to get it from somewhere."

"That's true." he uttered rather evasively, as he led her to the library.

She was a little confused, "The library? I don't understand, why here?...Unless...there's some kind...of hidden...doorway. I've heard about secret passages in these older haciendas but I never thought that yours had one." she said, as she turned to face him. She saw that he was about to her tell and held up her hand to stop him, "No, wait, don't tell me, let me do it myself." She wanted to discover this hidden doorway on her own; her brothers had helped her with making the connection between Diego and Zorro but this time she didn't want any help. She wanted to out-fox the fox.

Diego smiled warmly, as he leant against the wall and folded his arms across his chest in a very familiar manner, "By all means." he said, pleased that she had guessed about the secret passage and wondered if she could work it out.

Victoria stood still for a moment with a small frown of concentration on her lovely face, "It has to be concealed very well because they have been many people is this room over the years and it wasn't discovered." she muttered to herself, as she slowly looked around. She immediately discounted the opposite side of large room, which had a clear view of the front yard. So, she paid attention to part of the library that held the chairs and lounges as well as the book shelves that lined one of the walls.

She took a couple of steps further into the room and looked at the walls for any hidden panels, "The cave obviously has an outside entrance as I remember seeing Toronado's stall on the far side. There were steps leading up to somewhere inside here," she paused in her mutterings as she moved closer to the bookshelves to see if it could be moved in some way. But she shook her head when she couldn't see how that would work, "It would have to be in a secure section of the hacienda, so what part of this room is the most secure?"

Diego was impressed with her reasoning as he watched her with interest; he shouldn't be so surprised, she had a quick intelligence.

She moved away from the bookshelves and turned towards the fireplace, "It would have to be something easy to get in and out, otherwise it would take too much time." She stopped in front of the fireplace and gazed intently at it, "There were many times when I thought you weren't in this room but then the next second you were." she added as she reached out touched the smooth surface of the mantelpiece and she knew without a doubt that this was it; the hiding place. She turned and faced her husband, with a very satisfied, almost smug look on her face at solving the puzzle, "It's the fireplace." she said with conviction.

He chuckled at the satisfaction on her face; he was pleased and rather proud of Victoria for putting it all together, "Yes, it is the fireplace. Let me show you." he said as he crossed over to the fireplace and pressed the hidden latch.

She jumped back, as the rear panel opened, "So that's how..." she said somewhat awed voice, "I'm surprised that no-one has discovered that."

Diego chuckled again, "Well, there have been at least two people who have actually pressed the latch."

"What! Who?" She wanted to know as the panel quietly closed.

He leant against the mantelpiece, "Do you remember Senor Moreno, the author who wanted to write about Zorro and spent all his time questioning everyone." he paused as she nodded, "Well, father had invited him to dinner and while he was waiting in here, he somehow had pressed the latch. It had opened and I caught him staring rather intently at it."

Her eyebrows rose, "What happened?"

"I managed to convince him that it was just a storage area, nothing interesting at all."

She giggled, "I'm sure that he would have found it VERY interesting. Who was the other person?"

"de Soto." He replied.

Victoria gasped, "de Soto!"

Diego nodded, "Yes, our very own Ignacio de Soto and you were there too."

She couldn't be any more shocked if she tried, "I was there?"

He chuckled, "It was the time when de Soto put Sergeant Mendoza's name forward to become an officer and when father entered into the bet with de Soto, that I would become a soldier if Mendoza failed."

She nodded with a grin, "I remember but I don't recall seeing the panel open."

"Well do you remember being here in this room when de Soto came inside with his lancers to search for Zorro and I started talking, well raving, about cloud formations." he said as he began a pantomime of his actions on that day.

She watched for a moment and then laughed aloud at the memory, "That outburst was very strange, even for you."

He grinned, "I know, I was in a panic because de Soto had accidentally pressed the latch and the panel opened. I had to distract everyone from seeing it and the only thing I could think of, was the clouds."

They laughed together just as they heard the front door open, Don Alejandro, and Felipe's voices floated towards them, "Do you think we can go through the panel without being seen." Diego whispered.

Victoria giggled and shook her head, "Too late." she whispered back.

"Ah, so you are both still alive, I see." Don Alejandro teased them as he walked into the room, with Felipe behind him.

Diego chuckled while Victoria felt her ears burn.

"You're back early father, how did the meeting go?" he said, ignoring his father's comment.

Don Alejandro rubbed his hands together, "We're finally getting that second doctor that we've wanted for some time."

"Oh that is good news. I know that Doctor Hernandez has wanted someone to help him with our growing population." Victoria said.

Don Alejandro nodded, "That's true and it seems that our little pueblo will be increasing in population with several more families coming in the next week or so. Oh and there's been another attack on the Santa Barbara stagecoach."

Diego frowned slightly, "Do they know who it was?" he asked.

It was Felipe who answered, "The Caldera brothers." he said, as he held the gaze of his father.

Victoria watched the silent communication between the two of them; it was as though they knew each other's thoughts.

Diego shook his head; he had heard of the brothers and if things had been different, he would have ridden out to investigate and bring them to justice but he had other responsibilities now and it didn't include making Victoria a widow before her time. He felt a hand on his arm and he looked down into her worried eyes, "You're not thinking of..." she stopped, not bothering to hide her concern from her voice. Although he had previously told her that he wouldn't return as Zorro, she knew that he would defend himself or others if threatened or if he came across a robbery, he would stop it but she didn't want him to purposely go out and chase down bandits.

He placed his hand over hers and gave her a warm re-assuring smile, "No querida, those days of riding as Zorro are long gone. He will never come back."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A week later, Don Alejandro sat on Dulcinea, on a small hill overlooking his ranch with pride in his heart. He saw his sprawling hacienda sparkling in the sunshine, the young horses in the corral and he heard the distant lowing of cattle, as they wandered over the land in search of food and water. It was a contented sound; a good sound that made all his hard work, worthwhile. He had taken over the estate on the death of his father, some thirty years ago and had expended the business threefold in that time and now that Diego was married, he was expecting to have many grandchildren to continue with the ranch long after his own death.

It was the cycle of life; birth, life, death.

He smiled as he saw his son and grandson practising their fencing in the courtyard and he watched with growing awe at the skills of not only Diego but of Felipe; the younger man was learning fast. However, Diego had the experience and the advantage of his longer limbs but he could tell that they were clearly enjoying themselves, as sounds of laughter and steel clashing came floating over to him. It was a good sound to hear and for a long time he never expected to hear such merriment but now that Diego was no longer living a secret life and had married the woman he loved, there was peace and contentment in his son that he had never seen before.

He gently urged Dulcinea down towards his home, and as he reached the stables, he saw his daughter-in-law coming towards him. She, too, had found contentment and peace in her heart; she had truly accepted her loss and now she seemed to glow with life. He was pleased for both his son and Victoria, pleased that they had finally found each other after all the years of waiting.

He dismounted and handed the reins to Jose before he turned to face her, "Victoria, my dear, if you're looking for Diego, he's with Felipe in the courtyard." he said, as they walked slowly back towards the hacienda.

She smiled softly, "No, I actually want to speak with you, father."

He stopped and gazed worriedly at her, "There's nothing wrong, is there?" he asked concernedly.

She shook her head. "No, there's nothing wrong." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, "I've been thinking about how my life has changed since I married Diego and what that actually means, of the new...position that I hold. I know you haven't said anything but I would like to learn more about running the household, with your permission that is." She knew that as Doña, it was her place to run the hacienda while Diego and his father looked after the ranch and she knew that her father-in-law wouldn't bring it up himself.

Don Alejandro felt another rush of pride and pleasure shoot through him; he was glad that she wanted to take on the role as mistress of his home, "I would be most delighted to show you but what about your tavern? Have you talked about it with Diego?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, we have and although the tavern legally belongs to Diego now, he has left it to me to decide what I want to do with it." she paused again, "As I have new responsibilities here at the hacienda, I won't have time to run the tavern too. And, I don't think its fair to Ramon, to leave him as a manager, while I make my home here, not after the hard work that he has put into it. So, I've decided to sign the ownership of the tavern over to him. Diego supports my decision but before we do that, I wanted to check with Francisco first, to see if he was all right with it. I don't want any awkwardness between them, after all it would have gone to Francisco if things had been different. I sent him a letter about a week ago and I should get his reply in the next mail."

He nodded thoughtfully, "I don't think that Francisco would mind, I mean he has his military career and from what you've told me, he is enjoying it."

She smiled, "Si, he is, although at times he grumbles about it."

Don Alejandro chuckled, "I know how that feels. I'm sure that you've grumbled about the tavern over the years." he said, as they started walking again.

It was Victoria's turn to chuckle, "Of course, especially if something goes wrong." she paused to gather her thoughts once more, "I imagine there's more to being Doña than just being good with the household accounts." she said softly.

He nodded as he took her left arm and linked it through his, "That's true but it can't be all that different from running a tavern. There are the accounting books of course, which you already know how to do, as well as being in charge of the household servants, making sure that it all runs smoothly and all the one hundred other things that a hacienda like ours needs. You'll be expected to host any parties that we give but don't worry too much, everyone has known each other for many years and as long as the food is fresh and company even better, it will be successful. I have faith in you," he said, as he patted her hand re-assuringly, "Besides, you won't have to worry about the first party, since it's for you and Diego."

Victoria smiled warmly, "Have you received many acceptances yet?"

Don Alejandro nodded eagerly, "Si, most of our friends here in Los Angeles have responded, including Ramon. I'm just waiting to hear from my nephew and his wife and Francisco and his wife. And a few other friends from Santa Barbara but I should get their acceptances in the next mail," he paused, as a sudden thought came to his mind, "Is there anyone else you would like to invite, I mean this party is not just for my son, it's for you too."

She squeezed his hand to re-assure him, "It's alright father, there's no-one else. All my friends are here and although we do have some distant cousins in Mexico City, I've never met them and it would be silly to ask them to come all this way when we are complete strangers to each other. I only want my brothers and Ramon is already here and I don't think that Francisco and Rebecca will miss it for anything," she paused for a moment, "The only other person I would like to come would be Rebecca's mother, Irene. I owe her so much for helping me at the time of the shooting and how she and Rebecca cared for me. I don't think I would have survived those early days without them." she said, as she fought back tears.

He pulled her close against him, "I've already sent an invitation to her Victoria. I think she would love to come and celebrate your marriage."

* * *

><p>On the stagecoach that was bearing the acceptances of Francisco, his wife Rebecca and her mother, were several passengers who had joined the stage at Monterey. There was a young priest on his way to the mission at San Luis Rey, a Senora with a young child, who was travelling further south to San Diego to join her husband and a middle aged Senora who was travelling to Los Angeles with a much older woman.<p>

As the stage passed several large boulders, three masked bandits burst out of their hiding place and swooped down on the unsuspecting driver and passengers. The driver saw them and swore to himself, as he urged his horses into a gallop but one of the bandits pulled out his pistol and fired, causing him to cry out in pain as a bullet tore through his shoulder but he bravely maintained his grip on the reins and pushed on.

The leader of the bandits pressed his horse into a gallop and managed to catch up with the stage before he jumped onto the back of it. Even with the jerking movement of the stage, he somehow managed to climb over the top, to where the driver was seated and for several moments they wrestled for control but bandit had the advantage and roughly pushed the wounded man over the side. He then quickly grabbed the reins and slowly pulled the racing horses to a halt.

The other two bandits caught up with the stage, just as it came to a complete stop.

"You're crazy Marco." said one of the bandits.

Marco snorted as he jumped down off the stage, "Well it worked, didn't it Pablo?" he replied, as he removed another pistol from his belt and pulled opened the door, "Alright Señoras and Señores, just step out of the coach and no-one will get hurt." he ordered as he pointed his weapon towards them.

The passengers stepped down from the stage one by one until they were all standing outside. While Marco held his pistol in their direction, his two comrades dismounted and with bags in their hands, they walked up to the passengers, "Just put your all you money and jewellery in these bags and we will let you go." Pablo ordered as he stepped in front of the young mother and her child.

"Please Senor, this is all I have. If you take it, I won't be able to feed my child" She pleaded with him as she held her young son tight to her side.

"Do I care Senora? Put your money in the bag. NOW!" he shouted, as he grabbed at her small purse but before he could wrench it from her hands, he found himself being hit on the back.

"You are nothing but a coward Senor; robbing women and children and a man of the church." came an angry female voice from behind him.

He spun around, "Hey, stop that old woman." he growled, as he tried to grab the stick but the woman refused to give in and kept hitting him much to the amusement of his comrades.

"It seems Pablo has a new girlfriend."

"SHUT UP Rico." Pablo hissed angrily, as he moved away from the crazy old woman, "Just who are you anyway?"

The elderly lady drew herself up straight, "I am Doña Amelia Louisa Carlota Torrez Quintero and you senor, are nothing but a common thief."

Marco chuckled, "I like your spirit Doña Amelia and you are correct, we are thieves, so please hand over your money." he said politely.

"Lancers are coming!" Rico called out, as he spotted them in the distance and quickly mounted his horse.

Marco cursed as he and Pablo ran to their horses and mounted up, "This seems to be your lucky day Señoras, Padre." he said before he kicked the sides of his horse and raced off.

Sergeant Mendoza rode up with two of his lancers while the rest of the patrol raced after the bandits.

"Are you all right Señoras, Padre?"

The Padre nodded, "Si Sergeant, you and your men arrived in time but our driver was thrown from the stage a way back, I think he might have been shot as well."

Mendoza turned to one of the men, "Private Gomez, go and search along the road for the driver." he ordered.

"Si Sergeant." he replied, as urged his horse forward.

Mendoza nodded, "Did they say anything, call each other by name?" he asked them.

The padre nodded once more, "Si, they used the names Pablo, Rico and Marco. Does this mean anything to you?"

Mendoza sighed, "Unfortunately yes, that's the names of the Caldera brothers. I will leave Private Gomez and Santana here to escort you safely into Los Angeles. But now I must be going to catch up with my men, adios."

* * *

><p>The stagecoach finally arrived into Los Angeles, with all the passengers and the wounded driver, whom Private Gomez had found alive along the side of the road. Sergeant Mendoza had arrived back in the pueblo just prior to the arrival of the coach, with the news of the attempted robbery. Unfortunately, his men had lost the trail of the Caldera brothers over the rocky ground but they planned to go out again the following day with fresh mounts to try and find their tracks once more.<p>

Amongst the citizens who were waiting in front of the tavern was a worried Don Raul; he was expecting his mother and her companion to be on this stage.

"Be careful señores, the driver has been wounded in the shoulder." Private Gomez warned, as he jumped down from the driver's seat before he opened the door of the stage. With the help of several men, they gently pulled the wounded man from the coach and carried him over to the doctor's office.

The senora with her young son emerged next and Ramon stepped forward with a re-assuring smile, "Please come inside the tavern Señora, while you wait until a new driver can be found. We've just made a fresh pot of tea or coffee if you prefer."

"Gracias Señor, that's very kind of you." she replied.

Don Raul stepped forward and helped his mother from the stage, "I'm glad to see that you are all right, mother." he said with relief in his voice.

Doña Amelia nodded, "Thanks to the soldiers who arrived in time to stop them." she replied, as she watched her companion step out of the coach, "It certainly livened things up, didn't it Teresa?" she commented dryly.

Doña Teresa shook her head and smiled, "Si, it did but if you don't mind, I would rather have done without the excitement. How are you Raul?"

Don Raul smiled, "I'm fine Teresa. If you can just point out which luggage is yours, we'll get it down and load it onto the carriage."

Doña Amelia nodded and frowned slightly, "And then you will be explaining why I needed to come all this way, just to look after your adult daughter."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A week later, Diego and Felipe were visiting their nearest neighbour with a small pot of willow bark mixture, to try to help Doña Ivette with her headaches that had been plaguing her over the last several days. After showing a grateful Doña Ivette how much of the mixture to use and how often, they took their leave and rode leisurely towards the pueblo; both enjoying the bond that has always been between them.

"So Felipe, how is your young Senorita? You'll be bringing her to the party, won't you?" he asked, with a knowing smile tugging on his lips.

Felipe felt the tips of his ears burn and he nodded, "Yes, Julia will be coming."

"Good, I'm pleased that you are taking time to see people your own age and not just being around with me all of the time." he replied but then narrowed his eyes slightly as an idea crossed his mind, "I don't need to remind you of the proper behaviour when with a senorita, do I?"

"Father!" Felipe felt his cheeks burn red with embarrassment but his own sense of humour asserted itself, "You courted Victoria...with a black mask and you are reminding me...about proper behaviour!" he stumbled over the words while trying to hold back his amusement.

"Why you..." Diego grinned, as he reached out to swat the back of his son's head but Felipe ducked quickly and he missed, "I would not suggest you do the same son, otherwise your grandfather will have something to say about it and I doubt that he would see the funny side of it."

Felipe chuckled, "No, I don't think he would." he paused, as something caught his eye. "Isn't that Mendoza?" he said as he pointed behind Diego.

Diego turned his head in the direction that his son was pointing, "Yes it is. I suppose he and his men are still looking for the Caldera brothers. Let's go and see if the good Sergeant has had any luck." he said, as he gently pulled on Esperanza's reins and urged her to the left, with Felipe following behind him.

"Hola Sergeant, how's the search going?" Diego asked, as he reached Mendoza who was with two of his men.

Mendoza sighed, "Hola, Don Diego, Don Felipe. We're just out on routine patrol and we are no longer searching for them, unless we get lucky and come across them. We just couldn't find the right tracks, even though we came across them as they tried to rob the stage last week. They had fast horses and they kept laying false tracks and doubling back again and again." he shook his head in dismay, "It was too hard to find the right one."

Diego nodded thoughtfully, "Sometimes it happens but don't blame yourself for that Sergeant. You'll catch them soon."

Mendoza smiled, "I hope so Don Diego..."

Just then sounds of distant gunfire over to them.

The men stopped talking and moments later more shots were heard.

"Come men, let's go." Mendoza ordered.

Diego glanced quickly at his son before he said, "We'll come with you, if you don't mind Sergeant."

"By all means Don Diego." Mendoza replied, as he pulled on the reins of his horse and urged him into the direction of the gunfire.

* * *

><p>Victoria had finished her morning duties, as the Doña of the de la Vega hacienda and was planning to meet Diego at the tavern for lunch, to discuss with Ramon the transfer of ownership of the business to him. She had received a letter from her eldest brother, who not only supported her decision but was pleased that the tavern was being kept within the Escalante family. She stood in front of the hacienda waiting from Juan to bring the carriage around for her. She still felt a little uncomfortable in the carriage; she preferred to ride but it was expected of her to use it. Wives of caballeros simply don't sit astride a horse unless it was necessary and she had never used a sidesaddle in her life; not that she could actually use it and keep balance with just one arm. So it was the carriage, except when she went riding with Diego.<p>

As she waited for Juan, she saw a carriage with two ladies inside, coming down the dusty road with Don Raul riding beside it and she moved out of the gate to watch them approaching.

"Buenos dias Don Raul. It's a pleasant morning for a ride." she smiled, as they came to a stop near her.

"Buenos dias Doña Victoria, it is a lovely morning, isn't it. It seems we're not the only ones to take the opportunity to appreciate this good weather." he replied.

Victoria chuckled, "I'm about to go into the pueblo myself, I'm just waiting for Juan to bring the carriage around."

Don Raul nodded, "Of course. May I present you to my mother. Mother, this is Doña Victoria de la Vega, daughter-in-law of my good friend Alejandro de la Vega. Doña Victoria, this is my mother Doña Amelia who will be staying with us for awhile." he introduced them.

Victoria was a little unsettled by the older woman's intense gaze; it was as though Doña Amelia was studying her closely, "I'm pleased to meet you Doña Amelia. I hope you enjoy your stay in Los Angeles."

Doña Amelia nodded, "I'm pleased to meet you too Doña Victoria. I believe you know my granddaughter?" she asked, as she took in the well-dressed younger woman, whose clothing had been adjusted for her missing arm. She had heard all about the young woman since she had arrived and was very curious about her.

Victoria smiled and glanced at the elegantly dressed young woman sitting beside her grandmother, "Of course, buenos dias Senorita."

Angelica held back a sigh and tried to school her face into a neutral expression, "Buenos dias Señora." she deliberately addressed her without the honorific title which Victoria was entitled to.

Victoria ignored the insult; she had not married Diego for the title.

However, Doña Amelia couldn't ignore her granddaughter's bad manners and decided to force the issue, "Doña Victoria, as you are going to the pueblo, perhaps you would like to join us."

Victoria felt that intense gaze from the older woman once more and this time she felt as though she was being tested in some way, perhaps tested in her new position and her reactions to it. She decided to accept, not that she wanted to ride with Angelica but because she realised that it was important somehow.

She smiled warmly, "That's very kind of you Doña Amelia, I would be pleased to accompany you. If you don't mind that is?"

Doña Amelia gave a very tiny nod of approval; she was pleased by her reply, "Of course we don't mind, do we Angelica?"

Angelica couldn't go against her grandmother, "Of course not."

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, Doña Amelia, I will just let Juan know that I don't need the carriage." she said.

Doña Amelia nodded, "We will wait for you Doña Victoria."

Victoria turned and left them, while Angelica fumed.

"I don't see why we have to have her with us." she huffed quietly, not wanting her father to overhear.

Doña Amelia focused her attention on her granddaughter, "The de la Vegas are very influential, as you well know and if you want to continue living here, you're going to need the acceptance of the other Doñas; you have to be seen as being gracious towards her even if you don't feel it."

Angelica turned her gaze away, "Perhaps I won't be living in Los Angeles for much longer." she muttered.

Doña Amelia held back her sigh, "That is between your father and yourself."

* * *

><p>As Mendoza and his men, with Diego and Felipe, crested a small hill, they saw a woman tending to a wounded man on the ground, beside a heavily laden wagon, on the road ahead of them. When they reached the couple, Diego and Mendoza dismounted and went their side.<p>

"Please help my husband, they shot him." she cried.

Diego knelt beside her, checked the man, and was pleased to see that he was still alive but the bullet wound to his side was serious and needed medical treatment that was beyond his knowledge, "Your husband will be all right señora but you will need a doctor to see his wound." he replied, as glanced up at Mendoza.

The sergeant nodded, "Private Lopez, stay here and escort these people into the pueblo."

"Si Sergeant." Private Lopez replied, as he dismounted and helped Diego to lift the wounded man into the wagon before they helped the señora up beside her husband.

Mendoza straightened his jacket, "Can you tell us what happened señora?"

The woman nodded as she held her husband's hand, "Three masked men came out of nowhere and attacked us. They demanded money but Jose refused and they...shot him..." she replied, her voice trembled with fear, "I gave them our money...my husband's life is worth more...than what little money we had."

Diego nodded, "You did the right thing señora. Do you notice what direction they went in?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, behind us, up that hill. Please get them señor." she pleaded, as her husband let out a small groan.

He gently touched her arm, "We'll try señora." he promised her, as he moved away and mounted Esperanza, while Mendoza did the same and then with Felipe and the remaining lancer, they urged their horses into the direction that the senora had told them.

Diego quickly found the tracks of the bandits and they followed them.

"Do you think it is the Caldera brothers Don Diego?" Mendoza asked, as they paused to make sure that they were still on track.

"I believe so but previously they have robbed only stage coaches and not isolated citizens." he replied, as he gazed intently at the ground, "They have gone this way, Sergeant."

"I'm glad that you are with us Don Diego, we'll need your help with the bandits." he said as they followed the tracks once more.

* * *

><p>When the women reached the pueblo, they caused many people to stop and stare at them in surprise; they never expected to see Doña Victoria with Senorita Quintero, especially after what had transpired between them. Victoria knew that they were creating gossip and she had a growing suspicion that Doña Amelia had planned it that way; she was a crafty old lady, she mused to herself as the carriage pulled up in front of the tavern.<p>

"Muchas gracious, Doña Amelia, for allowing me to ride with you. Perhaps you would like a cool drink before you continue with your errands." she offered.

"That is most kind of you Doña Victoria, perhaps we will stop at the tavern later." the older lady replied, with a smile on her face. She had come to like the young woman during the ride into town; she had shown respect both to herself and to her granddaughter. A respect that Angelica didn't seem to understand.

"You're welcome to come anytime." Victoria said, as her brother stepped forward and helped her out of the carriage.

"Until later Doña Victoria." she replied, as she nodded to the driver, who urged their horses towards the mission.

"Well that's a surprise Victoria; I never expected to see you with that Senorita." Ramon said quietly, once the carriage was out of earshot.

She turned to her brother and smiled, "I know. I was rather surprised myself when they arrived at the hacienda. I think that Doña Amelia wants to show everyone that the past is the past and that we can put it behind us."

Ramon snorted, "That won't happen unless Senorita Quintero changes her attitude."

She shrugged, "Perhaps this is just the first step in changing that attitude." she stopped, she didn't want to speak about Senorita Quintero any longer, "So, has Diego arrived yet. We were to meet here for lunch." she asked, as they walked up the steps and into the tavern.

Ramon shook his head, "No I haven't seen him."

Victoria frowned, "That's strange, he should have been here before me." She didn't want to tell Ramon about giving the tavern to him, without Diego being present; they had agreed to discuss it together.

He shrugged, "Perhaps he was held up with something." he replied and then smiled, "I hear that Francisco, Rebecca and Irene are coming to the party."

She put aside her concern about Diego and smiled warmly, "Yes, they're coming. I can't wait to see them again but I hope that Rebecca is all right to travel in her condition."

"Well, they will be coming in their own carriage so they'll be able to take their time." he said.

She nodded, "That's true. Now do you need any help?"

Pilar was walking passed them and heard her comment, "Oh no Doña Victoria, you don't have to do that." she was faintly scandalised by the thought.

Victoria smiled, "Nonsense Pilar, I want to help and please, you don't have to call me Doña, we've known each other for too long to be so formal." she said, as she reached out and gently squeezed Pilar's arm, "Well, what do you have planned for lunch today?" she asked, as she walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The men had followed the bandit's tracks for almost thirty minutes, until they found the hiding place of the three men. Diego had been surprised by the level of expertise that they had shown by leading them around the area, in a circular route and after doubling back several times. It was as though one or more of them had some kind of military training. But, regardless of their tricks, they had never encountered someone as meticulous as Diego de la Vega and therefore they hadn't expected to be found.<p>

Sergeant Mendoza, Private Gomez, Diego and Felipe stood at the top of a small gully and looked down at the bandits laughing as they built themselves a small fire.

"Private Gomez, go over in that direction and cover any retreat that they may make." Mendoza ordered quietly.

"Si Sergeant." Gomez replied, as he moved away.

Diego turned to his son, "Go in the other direction Felipe."

Felipe nodded, as he too left.

"Just when I don't have my sword or whip," Diego muttered to himself, "Let's go Sergeant, it's time to put these men in cuartel cells. Keep them talking."

"Si Don Diego." he replied, as he pulled his musket out and moved his horse forward. "You are all under arrest." he called out in a loud voice.

The three men jumped and turned in the direction of the voice. When they saw Mendoza, they scrambled for their weapons but Private Gomez fired his musket from behind them and they scattered in different directions.

"You won't take us, sergeant." called out Marco.

"I have my duty to perform señor." Mendoza replied.

While Mendoza kept talking with the leader of the gang, Diego carefully lowered himself down the rocky slope and then he silently crept up behind one of the bandits, "Buenos dias señor." he said in the familiar and slightly arrogant voice.

The man turned around but all he saw was a fist coming towards him and then everything went black.

Diego grunted and shook his hand, trying to ease the pain that shot up his arm, "Not only don't I have my sword and whip, I don't have my thick gloves either." he muttered, as he moved further to his right, looking for the second bandit.

Felipe was making his way in the opposite direction, and he grinned when he caught a glimpse of his father punching one of the bandits and shaking his fist. Diego rarely punched someone without his gloves and he guessed that it was somewhat painful for him. He heard a noise to the left of his position and through the bushes he saw the second bandit hiding, behind a large tree, with two pistols in his hands and he knew that he just couldn't go up to him like his father had done; he would be dead before he got close enough to him. He looked around and picked up a large rock and with great accuracy, he threw the rock and hit struck the man on the back on the head, stunning him.

Diego saw what Felipe had done and quickly moved to the bandit, grabbed the pistols from his limp hands and gave him quick uppercut to the jaw, knocking him out cold just as his son came up to him.

"Well done Felipe, Zorro couldn't have done it any better."

Felipe smiled even, as he felt the tips of his ears burn at the compliment from his father, "Gracias father. But what of the other one?"

Diego grinned, "Let Mendoza get his man but we'll give him some encouragement to give up to the good Sergeant. Come, grab some more rocks."

* * *

><p>Victoria was very worried about Diego's absence. She had been in the tavern now for almost three hours and he should have been there long ago; after all he was only going to their neighbours to give Doña Ivette that pot of willow bark mixture and then he and Felipe were to come straight to the pueblo for lunch. But he still hadn't arrived and she was worrying that something may have happened to him. That worry began to show itself in her stiff movements as she cleaned up in the kitchen.<p>

It was another thirty minutes before Diego entered the tavern, as his wife emerged from the kitchen.

Victoria saw him standing there and all her worry about him, exploded, "Just where have you been Diego?" she fumed angrily, as she slammed down the tray on top of the bar. "You were meant to be here hours ago."

Diego knew that she would be upset because he was late but nothing like the fury he saw in her. He was surprised that she hadn't heard about the attack, considering that the wagon with the señora and her wounded husband must have made it to Los Angeles some time ago.

"Querida, I..."

"Don't querida me, Diego. Did you get lost between Doña Ivette's hacienda and here?" she hissed.

He was glad that the tavern was empty except for Ramon, who stepped back into the kitchen when he saw the reaction of his sister and Felipe had gone with the lancers to make a report to the Alcalde.

"Victoria, I'm sorry that I caused you worry but we..."

Sergeant Mendoza entered the tavern with Private Gomez, "Ah Doña Victoria, you should have been there when we captured the Caldera brothers. You should be proud of your husband and of Don Felipe for helping to catch those bad men." he said, as they moved to a table near the doorway.

Victoria swayed on her feet, as the blood rushed from her face, "The Caldera brothers?" she whispered, as she gazed at Diego.

Diego moved quickly to her side and held her, "Yes, we came across a wagon that had been attacked by them and Felipe and I helped Mendoza and his men to track them down and then to capture them. I simply couldn't stand by and do nothing." he said quietly.

She leant against him and sighed, wishing that she could control her anger better, "I know and I don't expect you to. I'm sorry for yelling, I was worried when you didn't turn up."

He planted a soft kiss to her forehead, "Its all right querida, I worry about you too."

She sighed again as she pulled away from him, "I'll see what Mendoza and Gomez would like before we close for siesta."

Diego nodded, "They probably just need a drink, like I do but I have to give a report to the Alcalde and then we can have that talk with Ramon. Agreed."

Victoria smiled, "Agreed."

He reached for her hand, planted a kiss to her skin before he turned and left the tavern, and headed over to the Alcalde's office.

She turned her attention to the two lancers in the tavern, "What I can get for you gentlemen? I must tell you that there is no hot food left."

Mendoza sighed, he had been hoping for some lovely tamales but he would settle for a drink, "Just some ale for both of us, Doña Victoria, if you don't mind."

She smiled warmly, as she reached under the bar and grabbed some glasses, "Of course not Sergeant." she replied, as she carefully poured them their drinks and took one glass at a time to the table.

"Gracias Doña Victoria. By the way, how is the party coming along?"

Victoria beamed, "Well Don Alejandro is making all the arrangements but I believe it is all coming along just fine. I'm pleased that you will be there to help celebrate my marriage to Diego."

He smiled warmly, "Don Diego is my friend and so you are and I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'm so pleased that everything worked out between the two of you. I always felt that you were perfect for each other."

She felt her cheeks flush at his sincerity, "Gracias Sergeant. I thought so too."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

It was several days before the large party that Don Alejandro was hosting to celebrate his son's marriage when Diego was waiting at the front of their home for his cousin Rafael to arrive. He was explaining the family connections to his wife.

"Father was the eldest of three brothers and by all accounts, all three were somewhat wild in their youth..."

"So that's where you get it from." Victoria teased him.

Diego smiled and shook his head. "Perhaps, but I'll have you know that I didn't get up to half of what they did."

She snorted. "I don't think they dressed in black and wore masks for five years, now did they."

He chuckled. "Probably not, no." He paused for a moment. "The second brother, Alfonso, was killed by that traitor Cordoba." he said quietly. He still remembered the day his father had told him the truth about his uncle's death. He saw the pain and anger in his father's eyes; anger that led to revenge against the man who killed his brother.

Victoria nodded thoughtfully. "I remember the time when father's friends arrived to seek out him out." she said as she placed her hand on his arm in support. "Was your uncle married?"

He shook his head. "No but he had been engaged to a lady from Mexico City and from what I understand, she married several years after his death." he paused for a second then continued. "The youngest brother was Antonio."

"Rafael's father?"

He nodded. "Yes, that's right and he died some fourteen years ago and it was his funeral that I went to when I found Felipe on the way back."

"It was lucky for Felipe that you found him." she said compassionately.

Diego nodded. "I think it was lucky for all of us. I couldn't imagine what life would be like without him." he paused for a moment. "Rafael will be coming with Margarita along with their two sons and also Rafael's mother, my aunt Rosa, will be with them."

Victoria nodded with a small frown. "And this other uncle of yours, the one who is arriving tomorrow?"

He smiled. "Salvador is my mother's younger brother. Most of mother's family still lives in Spain and we only recently heard that Uncle Salvador had come to Mexico City for business, so he will be coming too. I enjoyed many a dinner with him and my aunt and cousins while I was in Madrid."

Victoria looked down the road and saw a carriage coming towards them. "They're here." she said with a nervous smile on her face. She was remembering the last time she had meet Margarita and the fight that they had; it wasn't something that she was proud of but the comments Margarita had made about herself and Zorro just made her blood boil.

Diego nodded as he saw them too and called out. "Father, they're coming." He stopped as he had a sudden thought. "You won't have any more fights with Margarite, will you?" he teased.

Her face reddened. "Don't even talk about that Diego, it's embarrassing."

He chuckled. "Probably for Margarita as well. I can almost guarantee that she'll want to forget it too."

She nodded. "I hope so." she replied quietly as they moved out of the front gates as the carriage pulled up.

Rafael grinned when he saw Diego and jumped down from the carriage. "Diego." he said as the two cousins embraced, pounding each other on the back. "I can't believe that you're married."

Diego chuckled. "Neither can I." he replied. "You remember Victoria, don't you?" he asked as they separated.

Rafael smiled. "How could I forget. Welcome to our family Victoria." He said as he embraced her warmly.

"Gracias Rafael." She replied as she returned his embrace.

Don Alejandro came rushing up to them. "Nephew, I'm pleased that you came."

The younger man beamed. "How could I refuse an invitation to celebrate Diego's marriage." He replied as the two men embraced while Diego helped Margarita down from the carriage.

"It's wonderful to see you again Margarita." Diego said as he kissed her cheeks.

"Same here Diego." She replied with a warm smile.

Margarita had matured in the five years since she had married Rafael; she was no longer the flighty young girl who she had arrived in Los Angeles with the sole purpose of meeting Zorro. She turned to the woman that she once had an embarrassing public fight with and gave her a welcoming smile.

"Victoria, may I offer my sincerest congratulations on marrying one of the most eligible bachelors around, except Rafael of course."

Victoria smiled warmly as she quickly embraced the other woman. "Muchas gracias Margarita."

While Margarite received a kiss from Don Alejandro, Rafael was helping his mother down from the carriage.

"Gracias son." Rosa said as she stepped down and turned to Diego. "It's good to see you again Diego. I see that marriage suits you. Before you know it, you'll be putting on weight." she teased him.

Diego chuckled as he embraced his aunt. "It's wonderful to see you too Aunt Rosa and yes, marriage does suit me but I can't promise not to put on any weight." He pulled back with a large smile on his face. "May I introduce you to Victoria. Victoria, this is my aunt Rosa. Aunt Rosa, this is my wife Victoria."

The older lady smiled warmly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the woman who tamed Diego's heart." she said as she drew Victoria her arms. "I know that Alejandro was truly concerned that his son would stay a bachelor for the rest of his life."

Victoria chuckled as she returned the older lady's hug. "It was Diego who tamed MY heart."

"Perhaps you tamed each other's hearts then." Rosa replied with a grin before she turned to her former brother-in-law and held out her arms. "Alejandro, it is really good to see you."

Don Alejandro pulled his brother's widow into his arms and held her tight. "It's been too long Rosa."

"It certainly has. I dare say that you are pleased that Diego has married."

He chuckled. "You could say that." he replied as he pulled back.

Rafael pulled his sons to him and introduced them. "And these two are, Fernando and Sebastian de la Vega" he said proudly before he gave a slight nudge to the young boys. "Say hola to our cousins." he told them.

Both boys shyly said their hellos but then Fernando, the eldest, spoke up. "Papa, why does she only have one arm? It looks funny."

Both Rafael and Margarita gasped; they were appalled and totally embarrassed by their son's words. "I'm sorry Victoria, that's terrible rude of my son. Fernando say sorry to cousin Victoria."

Victoria had to hold back her amusement at the little boy's words. "It's alright Rafael, it's just one of those things that children say." She bent low and smiled at the little boy who was about four years of age. "It does look funny doesn't it?"

Fernando nodded. "Si."

She ruffled his hair and straightened up. "Truly Rafael, Margarita there's no harm done." She exchanged an amused glance with Diego. "Shall we go inside? I have rooms ready for you, perhaps you would like to freshen up first."

Rosa nodded. "That would be wonderful Victoria, I would love to remove the dust from travelling."

Don Alejandro and Diego exchanged a glance that reflected their joint pride in Victoria; not only had she handled the situation with Fernando with grace but she was taking on the role as Mistress by seeing to their guests needs.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, the two cousins were standing by the corals watching Miguel put a young filly through her paces, while the women were inside gossiping over what it was like to be married to the de la Vega men.<p>

"That's a good looking filly you have there. She seems to be working well and without too much resistance." Rafael said with an experienced eye.

Diego nodded with a smile. "Yes, we have high hopes for her. She has the same sire as father's pride and joy, Amelio."

Rafael nodded thoughtfully. "If you ever mate her, I wouldn't mind having one of her foals. I'm always looking to improve my own stock."

"I'm sure that we can come to some kind of arrangement. I don't suppose you have a sire in mind?" Diego asked with a knowing smile.

Rafael grinned. "I might." he replied a little vaguely.

The cousins chuckled together as they continued watching the young horse.

After a little while, Rafael turned to his cousin. "You know Diego, I have a lot to thank you for." he said sincerely.

Diego frowned slightly. "I'm not following you."

"To fight is easy, to create faith where there is none, that is a challenge." he quoted as he gazed at his older cousin who had a startled look on his face. "I can't thank you enough for that fight Diego. It did change Margarita and now, not only do I have a wife that loves me for myself but I also have two fine sons."

Diego didn't know what to say to this unexpected revelation that his cousin knew. "Thank you Rafael but how, when did you discover it?"

Rafael shrugged. "Strange rumours came to me just after we became part of Mexico and then everything that day made sense. Of how you didn't want to go into the pueblo with your father, that you wanted to be with your books or whatever it was, of how you knew when we were leaving and what route we took. And most important of all, of how you tried to convince me not to fight Zorro because he was a master swordsman. You were quite incessant about it."

Diego let out a slow breath. "Does Margarita know?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so, otherwise she would be even more embarrassed by that fight she and Victoria had. They fought over you, Zorro that is and considering that Victoria did marry you, Zorro, in the end, well I think it would be better just to forget all about it." Rafael said with a smile.

Diego smiled back. "That's what Victoria wants to do as well; to put it behind them."

Rafael nodded. "I think that's a great idea, otherwise we will never know any peace with our wives." He paused and then grinned. "I'm dying to hear the reason why you ran away and eloped, it was rather impulsive of you."

Diego shook his head. "It's a long story."

Rafael grinned. "I'm not going anywhere, so tell."

Diego sighed and as they leant against the railings, he told his cousin why he had eloped with Victoria; not all of it but most of it.

"Madre de dios. She's not coming to the party, is she?" Rafael asked incredulously after Diego had finished the story. He couldn't believe how cold blooded the senorita was in trying to force his cousin into marriage regardless of the fact that he was already courting Victoria.

Diego shook his head. "No, father wouldn't even dream of asking her and I certainly don't want her here."

Rafael snorted. "I don't blame you, I wouldn't want her here either." He paused for a second. "Although I have to admit that she does sound rather intriguing, I wouldn't mind meeting her." he gave a lopsided grin.

It was Diego's turn to snort. "Believe me, some things are better left unknown."

* * *

><p>The lady in question was in the sala with her grandmother, while Doña Teresa was on the other side of the room, sitting at the desk by a large window, writing a letter to her son.<p>

Angelica was brooding over why her father had been invited to the de la Vega's party but she had not.

"Do you really believe that you would have been invited Angelica, after what had occurred." Doña Amelia said calmly as she concentrated on her needlework. She knew that very soon she would have to give up her craft as her ageing fingers were no longer agile enough to do the intricate patterns.

"I guess not." She replied.

Doña Amelia was surprised by this admission; it was the first time since she arrived two months ago that her granddaughter showed any kind of regret. "You guess or do you know?" she pushed back.

Angelica shrugged, she had a feeling that she was about to get another lecture about the proper behaviour for a woman of their station.

Doña Amelia put aside her embroidery and gazed at the younger woman. "Do you understand that what you did was wrong?"

Silence.

"I won't ask you again." She said sternly.

Doña Teresa looked up at her friend's tone of voice; she had often heard the heated words between them and was often surprised by the level of tolerance that Doña Amelia had shown so far to her granddaughter. If it had been her, she would have smacked her bottom her long ago. But then, if it had been her, she would never have let it get so bad in the first place.

Angelica, for all her rudeness and somewhat rebellious nature, was afraid of her grandmother. "Forgive me grandmother."

Doña Amelia held back a sigh. "Tell me why it was wrong." She ordered.

Angelica lowered her gaze to the floor and repeated back the lectures she had received. "A senorita doesn't throw herself at a gentleman for he will think her too forward and not respectable to marry."

"What else?" Doña Amelia asked.

Angelica held back a sigh before she responded. "A senorita doesn't pursue a gentleman who is courting another woman."

"And?" She pushed again.

This time Angelica sighed openly. "A senorita doesn't continue pursuing a gentleman once he has rebuffed her overtures."

Doña Amelia knew that Angelica was only repeating what she had taught her without really believing it. She also knew that it was time to set her straight about everything; about marriage, about class, about her second cousin and what life was like here in the new world. First she had to break her granddaughter's belief that she would have been an acceptable wife to Don Diego.

"Do you realise that if Don Diego had remained in Spain, you would not have been considered good enough him." she stated calmly and waited for the reaction that surely must come. She wasn't disappointed.

Angelica nearly choked in disbelief. "WHAT? Of course I would have been. How can you say that?"

"Because of his blood lines, my dear. Once he completed his studies, Don Diego would probably have been given a political appointment, perhaps even as an advisor to the King himself. As such, he would not have been able to choose his own wife except with lady who had royal blood herself. The King would not have allowed a match with you."

Angelica jumped up from her seat; infuriated that her grandmother could even suggest that she wasn't good enough for him. "I don't believe you. You're making that up." She all but shouted.

Doña Amelia grabbed her walking stick that was resting against her chair and thumped the floor with it. "Do not speak to me in that tone, young lady." She replied coldly. "Sit down Angelica, it's time you were told the truth." she ordered in a voice that brooked no argument.

Angelica held back an angry retort and sat down again. "The truth about what?" she asked, not quite keeping the anger from her voice.

"The truth about your mother's cousin, Evita. She is a bitter and spiteful woman and she has poisoned you with her hatred of anything good." she replied.

Angelica fumed silently, how dare she criticise her aunt; even though she was actually her second cousin. Evita was the only person who cared about her when her mother died; her father definitely didn't want her, otherwise why did he send her away when she needed him the most.

"Are you listening to me Angelica?" Doña Amelia's voice brought her thoughts to the present.

Angelica held back a sigh and nodded. "Si, grandmother."

"Good. Evita has a twisted view of marriage, of love that she had passed it to you." she paused to make sure she had her attention and then continued. "She led you to believe that the only thing that matters in a marriage is to have a husband of the same class as you. Well there is much more to a marriage than just class status Angelica. There's friendship; you should like the person you are marrying, respect on both sides without which you will end up detesting each other and as marriage is for life, you need to have someone to be there to share the good and the bad times that life throws at us. And then there is of course, love."

Angelica snorted delicately. "A lot of people don't marry for love."

Doña Amelia nodded. "That is certainly true but a lot of people do. Your grandfather and I did, as well as your parents." she paused for a moment. "Did you know that Evita had once been in love?"

Angelica was startled. "She was in love?" She couldn't believe it, her aunt had never said anything to her. "Well she obviously didn't marry him."

Doña Amelia nodded once more. "That's right, she never married but she desperately wanted to marry this young man."

"I don't understand unless he wasn't..." she stopped as she came to a sudden realisation. "He wasn't of our class?"

"No he wasn't but at that time, Evita didn't care about class, in fact she was ready to give up everything for him but the young man knew that he wasn't good enough, he couldn't provide her with a life that she was used to and although he was in love with her too, he could not marry her and he told her so. After that she became despondent and in her depression she became obsessed about what her father had said, that nothing good ever came from marrying beneath them. And to her mind, his rejection of their love was proof of her father's beliefs. And then you came along and she saw in you, a younger version of herself and I believe that in her twisted sense of justice, she didn't want that same rejection of love to happen to you."

Angelica stood up and walked over to the painting on the wall and gazed at it without seeing it. She simply couldn't believe what she was hearing; that her aunt had fallen in love with someone from a lower class that she was willing to give up her status, her family's respect and go away with him but it must be true as her grandmother would not lie. Her aunt had never said anything at all, never hinted at it.

She couldn't believe that Evita would have even considered such a man as a husband; especially in the way she had always talked about how important class distinction was. It seemed as though her grandmother was talking about a totally different woman than the one that she had lived with for five years. If Evita had kept this from her, then what else did she not divulge to her? Was everything she had said, a lie? It was hard to accept that, hard to believe it. In fact she didn't want to believe it.

"Did you never wonder why she never married or why she disliked others of lesser status so much?" Doña Amelia asked.

Angelica shook her head. "No." she replied as she turned around with a frown on her face. "I don't understand. She would have married for love?" Her voice reflected her confusion.

Doña Amelia was pleased by her admission that she didn't understand; it was a small step towards accepting the truth. She felt she was finally making some headway into that thick skin of hers. "Come, sit by me." she said kindly.

Angelica crossed over and sat beside her grandmother.

"Yes, she would have married for love. Just as Don Diego and Doña Victoria did. Not only do they love each but from what I have seen, they suit each other very well. Their natures are just enough opposite to actually complement the other. It was the same with your grandfather and me, we suited each other. I'm not saying that we never had arguments; we did but we dealt with the problem and moved on with our lives. It is this kind of marriage that I want you to have."

Angelica snorted. "There's not a lot of choice in Los Angeles for a potential husband."

Doña Amelia smiled softly. "Perhaps not. If you do marry here in Los Angeles, your life will be different than living in Spain with its endless rounds of social parties and afternoon rides in the grand parks. Here, the wives of caballeros are expected to work beside their husbands when it becomes necessary, to get your hands dirty as it were. Even Doña Felicidad, the wife of Don Alejandro worked beside him when she had to. It can be hard work but it can be rewarding at the same time, if you let it. But in the end it is your decision to make."

Angelica looked away at the painting once more and thought about her words. Did she want to be a caballero's wife and work beside him? She couldn't imagine herself doing that kind of work; that's what servants were for. Who would she marry, now that Don Diego was no longer an option? There were only several unwed caballeros in the area and she would not consider marriage to any of them. Did she even want to stay in Los Angeles? And what about Evita and her own love affair? Of how she had never told her about it. She felt a strange surge of anger against Evita, against her father and even against her grandmother for telling her and she knew that if she didn't leave the room immediately, she would say something that she would regret.

"If you'll excuse me grandmother, I need to go and exercise my horse; its been several days since I've ridden her." she said somewhat stiffly as she stood up and left the room before her grandmother could say anything.

Doña Amelia let out a long sigh and looked at her friend and confidant. "I think that went well, didn't it Teresa?"

Doña Teresa nodded and gave the older lady a warm smile. "Yes, it went very well. It's the longest conversation the two of you have had without it turning into an argument. She has a lot to think about."

Doña Amelia nodded. "I just hope she does think about it and not act it out" She sighed again. "I think I'll rest for awhile Teresa, I'm getting to old for all of this." she complained softly.

Doña Teresa stood and walked over to her friend. "Here, let me help you." she offered.

"Gracias Teresa. If you would be kind enough to come and wake me in an hour's time, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course Amelia." she replied as she watched the older lady walk slowly to her rooms. She sighed and shook her head, each time she had one of these conversations with her granddaughter, it tired her. She felt as though both Raul and Angelica seem to forget just how old her friend truly was. Doña Amelia was a strong woman and never showed any weakness to them but it was these trying times that actually made her look all of her seventy-one years and that sadden her. Her friend should be enjoying the remainder of her life without the worry of her wayward granddaughter.

As Doña Teresa sat down at the desk once more, she hoped that they would be going home soon, if only for Doña Amelia's sake.

* * *

><p>While Angelica took a long ride by herself, Victoria was sitting in the library with Margarita and Aunt Rosa and the younger women were laughing together as Aunt Rosa told them an amusing story about the two de la Vega cousins and of the mischief that they gotten themselves into as children, when there was a knock on the front door.<p>

Manuel went and answered the door. There was some muffled words before Manuel come to the entrance of the library. "Doña Victoria..." he didn't get any further when a very familiar voice came from behind him. "Victoria!"

Victoria gave an undignified squeal of delight. "Francisco. Manuel please go and get Don Diego and Don Rafael." she said before she jumped and raced into her eldest brother's arms. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

Francisco chuckled as he embraced his sister. "True but we had a good journey down" he pulled back. "My, don't you look the proper Doña?" he teased.

Victoria gave him a teasing swat of his arm. "Yes and don't you forget it either." she said.

"No, Doña Victoria." he replied with a large grin on his face.

She turned as she saw her sister-in-law. "Rebecca, you look so wonderful." she said as the two women embraced before she pulled back. "May I?" she asked eagerly.

Rebecca chuckled. "Of course." she replied.

Victoria gently placed her hand on Rebecca's swollen stomach and immediately felt a little push against her hand. She raised her startled eyes to her sister-in-law. "That's amazing, that's my niece or nephew."

Rebecca chuckled as Francisco placed his arm around her. "Yes, it is amazing, it's such a strange feeling too, being kicked from the inside."

Victoria grinned. "I guess it would be." she replied before she turned to Irene and went into the older lady's open arms. "I'm so pleased that you came Irene."

Irene held her tight. "I couldn't miss this celebration for anything Victoria. I am so pleased that you and Diego finally married."

"So am I." she replied as she stepped back. It was then she remembered her other guests and she turned in their direction. The two ladies had risen from the seats and had warm smiles at the happy family reunion.

"I'm sorry, let me introduce everyone. This is Margarita de la Vega and Rosa de la Vega, wife and mother of Diego's cousin Rafael. Rosa and Margarita, this is my brother Francisco, my sister-in-law Rebecca and her mother Irene."

Just as they exchanged greetings, Diego and Rafael entered the library followed by Don Alejandro and Felipe and there was another round of warm greetings with plenty of embraces and handshakes before Victoria turned to Rebecca and Irene.

"Come, let me show you to your rooms. I can imagine that you want to rest awhile Rebecca." Victoria said as she led them in the direction of the east wing where the guest's quarters were located.

Rebecca gave her a tired smile. "I would like that very much Victoria. Although we took our time coming here, several days in a carriage isn't exactly comfortable at the best of times, let alone when you're almost seven months pregnant."

Victoria frowned. "You know that I would have understood if you had decided not to come."

She gave her a re-assuring smile. "It's alright Victoria, I have both Francisco and mama to look after me." She paused as she gazed at her mother. "Besides, nothing could keep us away from this party, right mama?"

Irene chuckled. "Except perhaps if you went into labour and gave birth to my grandchild."

Both Victoria and Rebecca giggled. "Well of course that would be the exception. Well, here are your rooms. This one is yours Rebecca and the one next door is for you Irene. The rooms down at the end of the hall are for Margarita and Rafael and their young sons. I've tried to keep you apart as I know that you will need rest but if it's too noisy, just let me know and I'll move you to the other wing, near us."

Irene shook her head as her daughter took a step into her room. "That won't be necessary Victoria, this is just wonderful. Gracias." she replied.

Victoria smiled warmly. "You're welcome. Well, just take your time and come out when you are ready. If you need anything, there is a cord in each of your rooms to summon one of our people."

Rebecca smiled as she rubbed her swollen stomach. "Gracias. You know we have a lot to catch up on."

Victoria chuckled. "That's true but we have plenty of time over the coming days to catch up. Right now just relax and enjoy yourself."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The morning of the party was a busy time for the de la Vegas. Most of the preparations had been done the day before; the courtyard had been swept clean, the potted plants had been moved back and several long tables had been placed near the side wall to hold all the food and drinks that their cooks had been busy preparing. A number of seats were placed in the courtyard but most of the seating and tables was outside, in groups of eight and ten, under a large oak tree that shaded the west side of the hacienda, with an area set aside for dancing. Don Alejandro didn't want a formal dinner like they had for Felipe's birthday and adoption; he wanted a fiesta to celebrate his son's marriage and he wanted people to sit where they wanted to, eat what they wanted and to simply enjoy themselves.

At the moment everyone was putting up the last of the decorations; colourful ribbons and streamers were hung from every vantage point, the tables were covered with colourful cloths.

"Oh Victoria, I wish I could be of more use to you." Rebecca said as she watched her going about her chores.

Victoria turned and smiled warmly at her sister-in-law. "Nonsense, you already have a special job and that's taking care of yourself. And besides, I shouldn't be asking our guests to help anyway."

Aunt Rosa chuckled. "We're not guests, we're family."

Irene nodded. "I agree with Rosa, even our menfolk are doing last minute things."

Victoria knew that she had been outvoted and shook her head with a smile. "Alright then, you continue on here and I'll go and see how things are in the kitchen." she said as she moved inside.

Diego, Felipe and Francisco had just finished hanging up a piñata from a tree branch as a special treat for the number of children that were coming, when Francisco saw a familiar person driving a wagon with several senoritas seated beside him. "Hey Diego, Ramon is here."

Diego looked over and smiled. "Ah Pilar and Teresa are with him." He replied as all three men finished what they were doing and walked over to where Ramon had just pulled up the wagon.

"Here's the promised food and several barrels of ale and bottles of fine wine that your father ordered from us." Ramon said with a smile on his face as he helped Pilar and Teresa down from the wagon.

"Gracias Ramon. Is this everything?" Diego asked.

"Si, that's everything." Ramon replied as they began to remove the wine from the back of the wagon.

Rafael and Margarita came out of the hacienda and come up to them; their children were being looked after by Consuela at the moment, while everything was getting ready. No-one wanted two young boys getting under foot and injured when the adults were distracted. "Is there anything that needs to go to the kitchen?" Margarita asked.

Pilar nodded. "These four baskets should go to the kitchen but the other two can go straight to the tables, just leave them covered until we're ready to serve." she replied as they took the baskets from the wagon and made their way inside.

"Father, where do you want all of this?" Diego asked as he walked into the sala carrying the crate of wine.

Don Alejandro smiled. "Ah, muchas gracias Ramon. Just take it all to the kitchen for the moment..." He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be, it's too early for the guests." he muttered to himself as he went to the door and opened it.

"Salvador! You made it." Don Alejandro said with a large grin on his face.

"Of course I came." Salvador replied as the two men embraced. "And I didn't get lost this time either." he grinned.

Don Alejandro chuckled. "That's good. Come in, come in." He ushered him inside his home.

Diego grinned as the gentleman came through into the sala. "Uncle Salvador."

"Diego, you're looking well." Salvador said they embraced warmly. "I must say that you're a sly dog, nephew, by marrying like that."

Diego chuckled. "Well, I'm not the only one to elope in this family, eh uncle."

Salvador tugged on his jacket. "Your aunt and I didn't elope, we just married without any fuss." he said haughtily, although his blue eyes showed his amusement.

"Ah, so that's what they call it in Spain, is it? Marriage with no fuss." Diego teased the older man.

Salvador grinned. "That's right." he replied.

Diego shook his head. "Let me introduce you to everyone. First, this young man is Felipe, my adopted son."

Salvador smiled warmly as he shook hands with Felipe. "I've heard a lot about you, Felipe. If we have some time later on, I'll tell you some stories about your father that he would never have told you."

Felipe grinned. "I would like that. Perhaps I can tell you some stories too." he replied as he gave his father a teasing glance.

Diego shook his head once more. "I think you know my cousin Rafael."

Salvador nodded. "Si, although we only met once when you came to Madrid to visit Diego. It's good to see you again." he said as he shook his hand.

Rafael smiled. "Likewise. Please let me introduce my wife Margarita."

Salvador bowed before he reached for her hand and placed a soft kiss to her skin. "I'm pleased to meet such a lovely Senora."

Margarita felt a rush of pleasure. "I'm pleased to meet you too Senor."

Diego continued with the introductions. "This is Francisco and Ramon Escalante, Victoria's brothers."

The men shook hands.

"I believe Senor, that WE will be able to tell you some stories about Diego as well; we grew up as children." Francisco said.

Diego groaned. "Not you too."

"It looks like you are outnumbered Diego. Now where is this lovely lady of yours?" Salvador asked with a grin.

"I'm right behind you." a feminine voice came from behind him.

Salvador turned and smiled warmly. "I can see why you ran away and eloped, nephew before anyone else had the same idea." He said as he bowed and reached for her hand and gave a soft kiss.

Victoria felt a flush rise over her cheeks at his gallantry which reminded her so much of a certain masked bandit, especially his blue eyes. Diego had once mentioned that his blue eyes came from his mother's side of the family and his uncle's eyes proved it. "I can see where Diego received his manners from." she said with a warm smile.

"Well, I did have to train him in the correct behaviour, after all, his father was just a common soldier and knew nothing about society." He cast a teasing glance at his former brother-in-law.

Don Alejandro snorted. "Considering that your sister still married me even with my uncouth ways proves differently. However Diego didn't really want to learn how to court senoritas at the time; he did seem a little shy around women before he left for Spain." he grinned at his son.

"Diego, shy around women! I don't think so." Victoria giggled.

"Oh yes, it's true. You should have seen him when he first arrived in Madrid. He could barely say hello to a lady, without going bright red with embarrassment." Salvador said with obvious relish in trying to provoke his nephew.

Diego sighed. First from his uncle, then Felipe, Francisco, his father and now Victoria was teasing him; it was just too much. "Now that you've all had your fun at my expense, I think we should finish up before the guests arrived." he huffed in annoyance.

Don Alejandro exchanged an amused look with Salvador before he schooled his face into a neutral expression. "Of course son, there's still work to be done."

* * *

><p>Don Raul was in his private rooms, seated at his desk going through his paperwork when there was a knock on his door. "Come." he said.<p>

"May I have a word with you, Raul." Doña Amelia asked as she stepped into her son's room.

Don Raul rose from his seat. "Mother, is there anything wrong?" he asked as he pulled out another chair for her; it was unusual for his mother to come to his room unless there was a problem.

Doña Amelia sat down on the chair. "Will you be going to the de la Vegas party?"

He nodded as he sat back down. "Si, but I still have time before I need to leave. Why do you ask?"

She gazed intently at son, saw his dark hair peppered with grey. "I think it would be best if you spent time with your daughter instead of going to the de la Vegas." she said.

He leant back in his chair and studied his mother and wondered what she was up to. "I do spend time with her."

She shook her head. "We eat our meals together, we spend time in the sala in the evenings either reading or writing letters but you never spend any time with her." She held up her hand when she saw that he was going to talk. "I know that you are busy with the ranch since Hector made his home in Mexico City but she needs your attention more than the ranch does. She should know about her mother, of how much you loved her, how much you hurt when she died."

Don Raul shook his head as his pain came rushing back to him. "I can't do that."

Doña Amelia sighed. "You must, otherwise everything that I have done here will be meaningless. She has a lot of anger and hurt and now that she knows about Evita, she's confused." she paused for a moment. "You must know that she isn't happy here."

He nodded. "Si, that is very plain to see but I'm hardly going to send her back to Madrid."

She snorted delicately. "Of course no but I don't think she will ever be happy here in Los Angeles, it's too small for her. She needs the attractions of a large city or she will become bored with her life and that will lead to even more sullenness. Talk with her Raul, ask her what she wants." She stood up and gazed down at her son. "I won't be here for much longer. I've decided to go home at the end of this month." she sighed once more. "I miss my friends, son, I miss my charity work and it's not right to keep Teresa away from her own family. Talk with your daughter Raul, before you lose her forever." she warned as she walked out of his room.

Don Raul rose from his chair and slowly walked over to the window and gazed out over the land. He knew that his mother was right; Angelica was not happy but she would have to leave Los Angeles in order to find happiness or at least some kind of contentment in her life but he couldn't tell her to leave again or she would think that he didn't want her, which wasn't the truth. He loved his daughter; he just didn't like what she had become. Perhaps it was time he paid more attention to Angelica.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing, the majority of the guests had arrived, the musicians was playing a lively tune and many couples were already up and dancing in the area that had been set aside for it. Pilar, Teresa and Maria walked around the guests with trays of mouth watering appetisers; various filled quesadillas - vegetable and cheese, corn and black bean with cheese, and chicken and mushroom with cheese. Delicious pork tamalitos, which the children couldn't get enough of as well as the small savoury sopes that vanished almost as fast they appeared. They also brought around a tray of banderillas; a colourful assortment of pickles, olives and onions with small pieces of cooked meat or fish or vegetables held together by toothpicks.<p>

Aunt Rosa and Irene had made an agreement between themselves to try and take some of the workload from Victoria's shoulders; although the party was for her and Diego, Victoria was the Mistress of the hacienda and therefore she was expected to see to the needs of the guests. The older ladies made sure that everything in the kitchen was in order and every time they saw Victoria coming towards them, they shooed her away, until she realised what they were doing and then she gave them each a big grateful hug. She could see that Aunt Rosa and Irene were enjoying themselves, fussing over the large kitchen so Victoria left them alone and began to enjoy herself.

At the moment she was talking with Sergeant Mendoza about his favourite subject, food.

"So Sergeant, I understand that you cook a special meal in the barracks each week for the lancers." she said.

Mendoza nodded with a large smile on his face. "Oh si, Doña Victoria. Our cook isn't like you, your tamales are just something to die for, so mouth-watering, so delicious with the warm juices running down my face..." he closed his eyes as though in he was in heaven as he continued with this colourful descriptions of Victoria's cooking.

Victoria held back her laughter; the one thing that would never change and that was Mendoza's love of food. "Sergeant...Sergeant, you were about to tell me why you are cooking in the barracks." she interrupted him.

He opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Oh yes. Well, there was an argument in the barracks about the private's terrible cooking and then one thing lead to another and I was challenged by the private to see if I could do any better. So I did and I was better." he paused and leant closer to her. "Do you know what the best thing about cooking is, Doña Victoria?" he asked quietly, as though it was the biggest secret in the world.

She shook her head. "No I don't" she replied.

"The best thing is that I get to eat all the leftovers." he said with a large grin on his face.

Victoria chuckled. "You better watch out Sergeant, if you eat all the leftovers you might find it hard to button up your uniform jacket." she warned.

Mendoza sighed and nodded. "Si, that is why the Alcalde makes us exercise every morning regardless of the weather."

"Well, that's a good thing Sergeant, for it means that you are fit enough to dance with me." she said boldly.

He smiled warmly as he straightened up and gave her a formal bow. "May I have the honour of this dance Doña Victoria." he asked as he held out his hand just as Don Diego had once shown him.

She smiled as she took his outstretched hand. "It will be a pleasure Sergeant Mendoza." she replied as she allowed him to lead them over to the other dancers.

Francisco watched his sister dancing with the sergeant and he still couldn't believe how much she had changed since he had last seen her when she had lost her arm. It was as though she was a totally different person.

Ramon came up to his brother and smiled at the amazed look on his face. "So, what do you think of our sister now?"

Francisco nodded as they both watched their youngest sibling enjoying herself. "She's done so well Ramon, I can't believe just how much she has changed."

Ramon nodded. "Yes but it took a long time for her to find herself again." he replied softly.

"True but I don't know how I would have coped with it..."

"Hey, you should not be looking so serious, this is a party remember." Rebecca said as she came up to her husband and brother-in-law.

Francisco shook his head and smiled. "You're right, my dear, it is a party. May I have this dance Senora?" he asked his wife with a gleam in his eyes.

She beamed. "Of course Senor." she replied as she took his hand and walked to the dance area.

As they danced slowly, being mindful of her swollen belly, Francisco saw Diego dancing with an older woman and as they crossed paths, he called out. "I promised that I would dance at your wedding Diego."

Diego chuckled as he remembered the conversation they had at Victoria's bedside all those long months ago. "So am I, Francisco." he replied as he twirled Doña Elvira around.

* * *

><p>Don Raul decided not to go to the party after all; he was sure that his good friend would understand his reasons and he went in search of his daughter and he found her in a place where he never thought that she would be; her mother's grave.<p>

He slowly walked up beside her and stood looking down at his beloved's grave. They were silent for a moment until he cleared his throat. "Your mother was a beautiful woman, so full of life that I fell in love with her almost from the first moment I met her and yet I could not understand why she chose me as her husband; she could have had her pick of a dozen men. I'm not what women would call handsome and I'm not well versed in the art of romance so I couldn't recite poetry or any of the other things that young women like to hear. In fact I was rather shy but she saw something in me that no-one else did."

Angelica didn't want to acknowledge what her father was saying but her curiosity was too high. "Why did she marry you?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"I asked her that once, just after your brother was born." he paused to gather his thoughts. "Your mother said that she had fallen in love with me because of my eyes."

"Your eyes?" she couldn't keep the surprise from her voice.

He chuckled softly. "I had that same reaction but she said that I had kind eyes. She knew by my eyes what kind of man I was, a man that she wanted to have as a husband, to be the father of her children." He paused for a moment as he remembered his mother's words. "What do you want Angelica? Do you want a husband and children?"

She shrugged. "I guess so but there are not that many single men in Los Angeles to choose from."

He nodded. "That's true. Perhaps you would find more...potential husbands if you were in say, Monterey or San Francisco or even Mexico City."

Angelica took exception to her father's suggestions. "What! You want to send me away again." she shouted at him.

Don Raul had not expected this reaction from her. "No of course not..."

"Just why did you send me away father?" she interrupted him. "Why did you send me to Madrid when mother died? Why, when you knew what Evita was like, did you send me to her?" she felt all her anger, her pain, her confusion came rushing out of her.

He closed his eyes against his own pain of his wife's death. "I promised your mother."

She snorted. "Yes, I know all about your promise to her but you didn't have to do it. Or you could have come with me; you didn't have to let me go alone." She faced her father. "You didn't want me anymore. You didn't want me to be around."

He shook his head; he didn't want to deal with this now, not when they were both angry. He turned and started to walk away from his daughter.

"Oh that's right, leave when things are going bad, just as you always do." she said sarcastically.

Don Raul felt his anger burst out and he turned back in a rage. "How dare you speak to me like that. You have no idea what pain I was in. I had lost my beloved wife..."

"And I lost my mother." she retorted. "Do you think that you were the only one who was in pain, do you think that you were the only one grieving?" she shouted at him. "I loved her too but you sent me away at the time I needed you the most. WHY?"

His shoulders sagged as all the fight left him and he finally faced his grief. "I sent you away because you reminded me too much of her." his voice was hoarse and quivering. "You look like her so much that every time I saw you, I saw her and I couldn't bear the thought that she was dead and buried here, that all her beauty and love was gone, that I would never again hold her, touch her, to love her." he turned to face her as he fought back hot tears.

"I know that you are angry at me, that you hate me but I thought I was doing the right. I now know that it was wrong to send you away and if I could find a way to change what happened then I would. I do love you Angelica, you are my daughter, you are a part of your mother and me and nothing can change that. I just want the best for you and if that means that if we both leave Los Angeles and go elsewhere, then that is what we will do."

Angelica's anger had faded as she heard the truth in her father's words but she didn't quite trust his motives. "You would leave Los Angeles and the ranch? I find that a little hard to believe, considering that mother is buried here." she stated.

Don Raul nodded slowly. "Yes, I know and it would be hard to leave but your brother has no interest in the ranch and unless you marry a caballero who would be willing to live here, then working this land becomes pointless. Although we work it for ourselves, we also do it for our children and their children but if none of them are interested then it becomes a chore, a duty because there's nothing to work towards." he said quietly as he finally put into words, the feeling he had had over the last couple of years. He had lost the enjoyment of working the ranch.

She was stunned by what she was hearing. "I've never heard you talk about the ranch like that before. You've always loved it, it's all you ever think about."

He sighed. "Ever since your mother died and Hector left for Mexico City because he was more interested in politics than ranching, I knew that one day I would have to make a decision about the ranch and I think that time has come." he paused as he gazed at his daughter who reminded him so much of his wife. "But any decision will be made together, Angelica. You are an adult and it is time I treated you as such."

* * *

><p>The guests were amazed by the main dishes that were on offer and as they lined up to make their choice, they chatted happily and gave their appreciation to the de la Vega cooks and to Pilar and Teresa from the tavern for the food before them. It was a mixture of Spanish food as well as the more usual everyday food. There were two large plates of Tortilla Espanola (omelette); a new recipe that had recently arrived from Spain and which Maria had been eager to try. There were a number of plates containing various filled enchiladas as well as beef, chicken and pork tamales. There were two pots containing albondigas soup and chorizo pumpkin soup and a large dish of chile carne asada. There was also roast chicken, pork and fish, along with side dishes of Spanish rice, sweet potatoes, black beans and vegetables as well as various breads that had been baked that morning.<p>

There was a lot of laughter and banter as everyone found seats at the tables around the large tree. Diego and Victoria sat with Rafael and Margarita and their two sons between them, while Don Alejandro and Salvador sat with Rosa and Irene at another table and Victoria's brothers and Rebecca were seated at yet another table with the Alcalde, who was talking with Francisco about military matters.

Diego looked around as though he was searching for something.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked him.

"I don't see where Felipe is, I saved him a seat with us." he replied.

She smiled as she saw the young man in question. "I think he has a better offer." she said as she nodded in the direction to the left of them.

Diego twisted in his seat and saw his son. "Ah, I should have known." he said with a knowing smile on tugging on his lips as he saw Felipe escorting his young senorita to a table.

"They seem to becoming quite serious about each other." She commented.

"Hmmmm." he muttered as he turned his attention to helping his wife with her meal.

She raised an eyebrow as she held a knife in her hand. "Don't tell me that you don't approve of Julia. I think she's a lovely young lady."

He sighed. "Of course I approve of her but it's just...they're so young."

Victoria snorted delicately. "Really Diego, I was only a year older than they are now when you returned back from your studies."

Diego nodded. "True but it was different for us."

She placed her knife on the table so she could put her hand on his arm. "If things had been different, we probably would have been married within two years and not the six years that we waited for. I think they do realise how young they are and I doubt that Felipe is going to elope with Julia anytime in the near future so I would suggest leaving them to find their own way, just like we did. Let them have this time to enjoy their friendship, to have a little romance."

He sighed once more before he smiled warmly at his wife. "You're so wise querida." he said softly as he reached for hand, raised it to his lips and planted a soft kiss to her skin, which caused a slight flush to rise over her cheeks.

"Hey Diego, what did you do?" Rafael said in a teasing voice.

He turned to face his cousin. "What do you mean?"

Rafael smiled. "Well if you have to kiss your wife's hand like that, it means that you've done something wrong and you're apologising." he exchanged a loving glance with Margarita.

Diego grinned. "Maybe that's what you have to do but not me." he replied before he took a sip of wine.

Rafael smirked. "So what do you do when you get in Victoria's bad books or haven't you got to that stage yet."

Victoria shared an amused glance with Margarita as the two cousins continued with their banter about marriage.

Meanwhile the couple in question were talking together. "So Felipe, how are your law studies going?" Julia asked.

Felipe shrugged. "I don't get much time as I would like, I'm helping father and grandfather with the ranch and it takes up a lot of time." he replied before he ate some of the tamales he had selected.

She swallowed a spoonful of the albondigas soup. "Mmm this is delicious. You should talk to them about it, tell them that you want to spend more time with your studies. I'm sure they'll let you."

He nodded. "Yes they would but I..." he stopped.

She frowned slightly and put her hand on his arm. "Don't you want to be a lawyer anymore?" She asked.

Felipe didn't fully hear her question, he only felt the heat of her hand on his arm and felt his heart beat faster and as he looked into her brown eyes, he felt as though the whole world fell away and it was only the two of them.

Julia found herself being drawn into his kind eyes and felt a flush rise over her cheeks for no reason that she could understand.

Suddenly he was jostled by someone sitting next to him. "Sorry Don Felipe, didn't mean to bump you."

He pulled back from her eyes and turned around. "It's okay Don Emilio." he replied before he turned back to Julia to find her gazing down at her food with an attractive pink flush to her cheeks. His heart was pounding faster and his hands felt clammy and he forced himself to eat the wonderful food but when he felt her hand slip into his, he almost jumped out of his seat. They continued to eat but with their hands clasped together under the table.

A little while later, Don Alejandro noticed that most of their guests were finishing their meals and he stood up and tapped his glass for attention. "I won't keep you long as I know that you are all eager for desert but I couldn't let this day go by without thanking everyone for coming here today to help celebrate my son's marriage to Victoria."

There were cheers and applause from some of the guests.

Don Alejandro turned towards the table were his son and daughter-in-law were seated and gave them a warm smile.

"Uh oh, I don't like the look on father's face." Diego muttered.

Victoria chuckled; she too saw the teasing gleam in the older man's face. "I think you're in trouble now." she whispered back.

"Don't I know it." he replied as he watched his father, dreading what was to come.

Don Alejandro couldn't help but notice the slight panic cross his son's face; well good, it's time to get back at Diego for all the worry he had given him over the years. "Ever since Diego came home from his studies in Madrid six almost seven years ago, I wanted him to marry and give me grandchildren." he paused as he saw a number of people nodding in agreement. "But no matter how many eligible young senoritas I invited to our dinner parties, not one caught his eye, he just didn't seem interested and no amount of prodding from me, would make him take any notice of these young women as a potential wife. In fact, he did everything he could to get out of these parties." he paused and grinned at his son. "He suddenly had a headache or a cold or had to work on those infernal experiments. For all my son seemed healthy, he certainly had many colds over the years."

There were chuckles at that, everyone knew about Diego's colds and headaches.

"Don't forget his books." called out Don Roberto with a grin on his face. His daughter had been one of the ladies that had been invited to the de la Vega's dinners with the intention of a match between them however she had complained most bitterly about his love of books.

There was more laughter at Don Roberto's comments, while Diego squirmed in his seat.

Don Alejandro chuckled. "That's very true, Roberto, those books were the bane of my existence. Here was my son reading his life away when he should have been out courting a senorita." he teased his son. "Little did I know that he was already courting a senorita and had been for many years without even telling me. So while I kept bringing senoritas to the hacienda, he kept finding excuses not to do so."

"It kept Diego on his toes, father." Victoria called out much to the amusement of the guests but not Diego, who threw her an annoyed glance, which she studiously ignored.

Don Alejandro laughed. "It certainly did, I don't think I've even seen a man so eager NOT to meet senoritas while at the same time remaining polite so not to cause offence. How Diego had thought up all those different excuses and then to keep it all straight in his head, I will never know."

There were chuckles around the assembled people.

"So here I was, slowly coming to terms that my son would never marry and then two and a half months ago, he did something I never expected. He eloped. He eloped with the woman he had been in love with for many years, a woman that I care about as a daughter, a woman that I welcome into our family with open arms." he paused as he reached for his glass. "Everyone please raise their glasses for a toast." he paused once more as everyone took their glasses and raise them high.

"Here's to my son Diego and my daughter-in-law Victoria, may they have a long, happy and fruitful life together."

"To Doña Victoria and Don Diego." the guests called out together as they saluted the married couple.

Victoria felt tears burning her eyes at the heartfelt words from her father-in-law and saw that Diego was having trouble swallowing; he too was overcome by the love coming from his father.

Diego cleared his throat and stood up, all eyes upon him. "Thank you father and thank you everyone for helping Victoria and I celebrate our marriage today, it means a lot to us. I feel I should apologise to any and all the senoritas that my father tried to match up with me over the years but as you can see, it would never have worked for there was someone else in my heart long before father started with his matchmaking." he said as he gazed lovingly down at his wife, who blushed prettily at his words.

"And yes, I did occasionally did get a cold." he grinned at his father before he turned his attention to their guests. "Please enjoy the rest of the party, we still have desert coming and there will be more dancing too." he said as he sat down once more.

As some of the guests made their way to back to the courtyard where a number of flans and cakes as well as baskets of apples and oranges had been placed on the tables, several children came up to Diego and tugged on his jacket.

"Don Diego, can we please hit the piñata, please." asked a boy about eight years old.

"Please Don Diego." pleaded a girl of nine.

Diego exchanged a smile with Victoria. "Of course we can. Shall we go." he said as he led the way towards another a small tree where the piñata was hanging and as he reached it, he was surrounded by eight children, all eager to be the one to hit open the piñata. Felipe came up to them and he untied it while Diego removed his cravat to use as a blindfold.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" he asked the children with a smile on his face.

"Me...me...me" they called out.

"How about you, Marcos?" Diego asked as he picked out the boy who had come up to him.

"Si, Don Diego." he replied as stood still while Diego gave him a stick and placed the blindfold on him and with a nod to Felipe, who held the rope, released Marcos. "Okay, Marcos, see if you can hit it. Remember you get three swings and then you have to pass it over to the next boy or girl."

"Si." Marcos replied as he took a wild swing and luckily for Diego that he was agile enough to jump out of the way.

Felipe chuckled as he raised the piñata and then lowered it, just keeping it low enough to allow a number of hits but not enough to crack it open, while all the children shouted encouragement to Marcos and laughed when he missed.

"Okay Marcos, that's your three swings. Who's next?" Diego asked as he removed the blindfold and turned to see a young girl come up to him. "Now let's see if you can hit it, Alita." he said as he placed the blindfold over her eyes.

Victoria was watching them from a distance, listening to the children's laughter as each one had their turn at hitting the piñata and her eyes misted up as she saw how just good Diego was with the children; he was going to make a good father, she mused to herself. She had a suspicion that she might be with child but she couldn't be sure as it was way too early to tell. She was just over a week late with her monthly flow; she was as regular as the moon ever since she was thirteen but she also knew that her lateness could just be from all the excitement of the party. She hoped it was the former for she longed to have children but if she wasn't, well there was plenty of time for it to happen.

She felt a presence beside her and turned to see Don Alejandro grinning as he watched the children laughing as they tried to hit the piñata. "He would make a wonderful father, don't you agree?" he said as though he had read her mind.

She smiled warmly. "Yes, I think he would make a great father." she replied when suddenly the children screamed in delight as the piñata was finally broken and they scrambled to grab the small candy, fruit and confetti that fell out and dropped to the ground.

Diego managed to get out of the way before he was trampled in the mad rush and he laughed as he flung his arm around Felipe's shoulders and together they moved away towards Don Alejandro and Victoria, leaving the children with their bounty.

"That was a wonderful idea father, to have a piñata for the children." Diego said.

Don Alejandro chuckled. "It keeps them from becoming too bored." he replied just at the musicians started playing once more.

Diego grinned as he watched his uncle Salvador ask Irene for a dance before they moved to the dance area along with several other couples. He turned to Victoria and gave a formal bow. "May I have the honour of this dance Senora?" he asked as he held out his hand.

Victoria smiled as she took his hand. "I thought you would never ask Senor."

* * *

><p>Later that night after their house guests had gone to their rooms, Victoria caught up with her father-in-law before he retired for the night. She smiled tiredly at Don Alejandro before she hugged him. "It was a truly wonderful party, father, I enjoyed every moment of it and so did everyone else. Thank you for doing this for us." she said as she felt tears in her eyes as she was overcome by a sudden wave of love for the older man.<p>

Don Alejandro held her tight; his own eyes were suspiciously bright. "It was my pleasure Victoria. I'm so glad that Diego has someone to love him and for him to love in return, just as I had his mother." he said, his voice rough with his emotions.

She pulled back and this time she didn't bother to hide her tears. "Just the same as my parents." she leant over and kissed his cheeks. "I love you, father." she whispered.

He cleared his throat; he wasn't used to such open displays of affection. "I love you too daughter." he replied. "Now go before I really become emotional." he said in a teasing manner.

She smiled warmly before she kissed his cheek again. "Goodnight father."

"Goodnight Victoria." he replied as he watched her walk down the corridor.

Victoria entered their room and saw that that Diego wasn't there; perhaps he was talking with his uncle, she mused to herself as she slowly undressed. Diego's uncle was a charming man, very much like his nephew in many ways; in both looks and manner. She sighed as she struggled with her clothing, normally she was okay with undressing herself but tonight she was tired and couldn't undo the buttons.

"Here, let me do that." Diego said as he stepped into the room, closed the door behind him and walked up to her.

She smiled her thanks. "I can't seem to get it done tonight."

He chuckled as he finished with her buttons and laces. "So I see." he replied as he leant down and planted a soft kiss to her bare neck.

She sighed. "I'm too tired for that." she said as he planted another kiss this time to her shoulder. "Diego, stop." she said more firmly.

He raised his head and saw her reflection in the mirror and finally noticed how tired she was. He tried to hide his disappointment but some of it must have showed on his face as she turned and gave him a small tired smile. "Any other time I would be more than happy to continue but I am tired and I just want to sleep." she said as she moved away and with one last tug on her corset, it came free. She let it drop to the floor and then reached for her nightgown but struggled with it before she felt Diego helping her once more.

"Get into bed, querida." he said softly as he pulled down the covers as she climbed wearily into their bed.

He moved away and began to undress himself and by the time he put on his nightshirt and turned back, Victoria was fast asleep. He smiled to himself as he doused all the candles and then joined her, pulling the covers up over them and before he knew it, he was sound asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Just over a month later Don Alejandro and his head vaquero, Jose, were riding along their boundaries after checking their cattle and their new calves, making sure there had been no overnight attacks by the wild animals that roamed the area, when Don Raul came riding up to them.

"Hola Alejandro, I see you've been looking over your calves. How many have you got?" he asked as Jose rode further onwards, giving the two gentlemen space to talk together.

Don Alejandro smiled. "So far we have eleven and we are hoping for another ten or twelve, if things go well. What about you?"

Don Raul nodded. "About the same but I've lost two calves last night to some wild animal."

"Coyote or puma?" Don Alejandro frowned, either one meant trouble for all the ranches; especially at this time.

Don Raul shrugged. "The tracks weren't clear enough but I heard that Senor Gomez also two lambs a couple of days ago."

Don Alejandro shook his head. "I don't like the sound of that. We may have to organise a hunting party if there are too many attacks in the area."

The other man nodded. "I'll be more than happy to join you in any hunt but only in the next couple of weeks. You see my son is getting married and both Angelica and I will be travelling to Mexico City for the wedding and then we will also be staying on for several months." he added.

Don Alejandro smiled broadly. "That's great news about your son Raul, I can understand your wish to see Hector married." He said before he gazed thoughtfully at his friend. "Are you thinking of selling the ranch and moving south?"

Don Raul sighed. "Perhaps but there is a lot to decide before I make the final decision. I won't sell unless we have somewhere to go."

Don Alejandro nodded. "If you don't mind me saying this but I can't see you living the rest of your life in a city Raul, you're part of the land, like I am."

The other man smiled. "That's true, I can only stand being in a city for awhile before I need to be out in open again. I feel like I'm suffocating with all those people and those buildings." he sighed and shook his head. "If I sell here, then I would buy a smaller ranch further south." he paused again as he gazed at his friend. "Alejandro, I was wondering if you would keep an eye on my ranch for me while I'm gone. I trust Sergio completely with managing the place but if something happens that is beyond his control...well, I just want the peace of mind that he can come to you for help."

Don Alejandro felt humbled that his friend trusted him enough to suggest this. "Of course I will Raul, you have my word on that." he replied.

Don Raul nodded. "Muchas gracias Alejandro. It makes it easier to have an extended stay knowing that..."

Just then Jose called out. "Patron, come quickly."

Don Alejandro twisted in his saddle to see Jose standing by his horse near some thick bushes. "What is it Jose?" he asked.

"One of our cows has been attacked but she is still alive." he called back.

"Damn." Don Alejandro said as he urged Dulcinea towards Jose was standing with Don Raul right behind him. "Where?" he asked when he reached Jose but he immediately heard the cries of a wounded animal.

Both men dismounted and walked around the bushes. "Madre de dios!" Don Alejandro muttered when he saw the condition of the animal; it was one terrible sight to see and to know that the poor beast was still alive, sent a surge of compassion through his heart. He turned to Jose. "Go back to the hacienda and tell my son to bring the guns." he ordered.

Jose nodded. "Si patron." he replied as he mounted his horse and rode away.

Don Alejandro sighed as he looked at his friend. "It seems we need to form that hunting party after all."

* * *

><p>Victoria felt a strange sense of excitement and pride mixed with apprehension. She had just returned from the pueblo after visiting Doctor Hernandez and he had confirmed her earlier suspicions, she was with child. As she arrived back home, her happiness of having a child had been replaced with worry about the future. How was she going to cope with one arm when their baby was born? How would she pick her child up? It was one thing to carry a young child on her hip like she had seen many women do, but a newborn baby had to be cradled carefully in both arms. She knew that Diego would be more than eager to help but he couldn't be with her every second of every day. How would she go about changing his or her clothing? And then there was feeding the baby, how could she hold her child to her breasts with only one arm, one hand?<p>

"Stop it Victoria." She chided herself. "It's not as if the baby is coming tomorrow." she muttered as she walked into the library. "There's plenty of time."

"Time for what?" Diego asked as he came around the corner. He had just come in from the stables where he had been tending to his mare, Esperanza. She had been off her feed for the last two days and they didn't know what was wrong with her. He was hoping that a different type of oats would help.

She jumped at the sound of his voice but before she could say anything, Jose rushed into the room with his hat in his hands. "Excuse me Don Diego but your father has requested that you bring the guns. One of our cows has been attacked by a wild animal but she is still alive."

Victoria paled as she a wave of nausea came over her. "Dios." she muttered softly.

Diego frowned slightly as he moved over to the cabinet that held their weapons. "Was a puma or coyote?" he asked.

Jose shook his head. "We don't know." he replied as he watched the young Don reach into the cabinet for several musket rifles, powder and ammunition.

Diego turned back to Victoria. "We'll probably try and track the animal down today and if so we'll be late for dinner." he advised her.

She nodded. "I'll just have Maria prepare a light meal for us then."

He nodded. "Gracias." he turned to Jose. "Let's go Jose." he said as he led the way out.

Victoria sighed disappointedly as she watched him go; she had so much wanted to tell him that he was going to be father, wanted to see the expression on his face but she understood the necessity of killing a wounded animal; it wasn't right to allow any creature to suffer in pain. She shook her head and went to the kitchen to tell Maria to prepare only a light meal for their dinner before she returned to the library.

She stood in the middle of the room as the realisation finally hit her and she gently, almost reverently, placed her hand on her smooth stomach. She was having a baby!

* * *

><p>Diego and Jose rode up to where his father and Don Raul were standing. "Father, Don Raul." he greeted them as he dismounted.<p>

Don Alejandro nodded as he patted Diego's horse on the neck. "I see you are not riding Esperanza yet" he said.

Diego shook his head . "No, I wanted to rest her. What happened?" He asked as he passed over one of the muskets to his father while he kept the other one for himself.

"Raul and I saw the puma tracks. It must have happened early this morning but the worst thing is that whatever it was, it didn't kill it." he replied somewhat angrily as he walked over to the bushes with his rifle.

Don Raul sighed. "We think it must have been disturbed before it could finish with the kill, perhaps it went after the calf instead while leaving the mother behind. I've lost a couple of calves myself the other night..." a gunshot rang out "...and Senor Gomez has lost some lambs."

Diego watched his father walk back towards him. "That is more than one puma can eat for itself, unless it has young."

Don Alejandro sighed. "Perhaps but we can't let it kill our stock, Diego. We can handle the cost of losing several cattle but for a small ranch, it would be devastating."

Don Raul nodded. "That's right, we expect to lose a handful of calves each year, either through bad weather or from wild animals but if it takes one of the breeding stock, it could ruin the herd." he turned to his friend. "If you are going to try and hunt it now, I'll go with you." he offered.

Don Alejandro smiled as he nodded. "Gracias amigo, an extra pair of eyes is most welcome. Let's mount up and find this killer."

Over the next couple of hours, the four men tracked down the animal that had been killing stock in the area. It took some time, especially over the rocky ground but they managed to follow it and the tracks led them to the far side of Don Raul's ranch where it rose up into a large rocky hill; perfect place for the puma.

"The tracks are very fresh here Alejandro." Don Raul said. "I think we may have found it."

Both Don Alejandro and Diego nodded. "Yes but we better be careful from now on. Even though they hunts mostly at night, it could still attack one of us if it gets cornered." Diego warned.

Don Raul nodded. "That's true of any animal."

"I wish we had more guns though, two rifles between four men isn't enough." Don Alejandro stated as he moved his mare further onwards.

Don Raul nodded. "If I had known that I was going hunting, I would have brought mine..." just then they heard a cry from a large cat which spooked the horses and while the men were distracted, the animal leapt down from the boulders above them and landed just behind Jose. His horse reared up in fright but somehow Jose managed to stay in the saddle before his mare bolted with him clinging to her back.

"Madre de dios, Diego. Get your gun!" Don Alejandro called out as he pulled his rifle from its sheath.

Diego didn't answer his father as he took his rifle and aimed it at the disappearing animal. "I don't have a clear shot" he shouted back as just he heard a gunshot; his father had managed to get his weapon out, primed it and fired. He was somewhat surprised when he saw the animal fall to the ground ahead of them; he didn't think that his father had a clear shot either. He moved cautiously forward.

"Be careful son." Don Alejandro said as he reloaded his weapon.

Diego had a sudden irrational urge to laugh; of course he would be careful, he didn't need his father to warn him that the large cat may not be dead. He urged his horse forward but she wasn't willing to go; her eyes were flattened back and Diego could tell by the tenseness in her muscles that she was fighting against her natural instinct to flee from the predator. He knew that she would go no further and dismounted.

"Diego, that is unwise." Don Raul called out just as Jose returned to them after regaining control over his horse.

He shrugged. "Maybe but if the puma was in any state to flee, it would have." he replied as he carefully moved forward on foot but as he reached the animal, he immediately knew that it was dead and he felt the tension leave him. "Its okay father, its dead." he called out much to the relief of the other three men.

"Nice shot Alejandro." Don Raul said approvingly.

Don Alejandro nodded. "It's good to know that I can still hit what I aim at." he replied with a smile. "Come on, lets go home." he said as he watched his son mount up.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Victoria was taking in the fresh air in the garden, hoping to find the right time and place to tell Diego the news. Don Alejandro and Diego had returned home just before dinner and with Felipe listening with wide open eyes, father and son had told them what had happened with the puma and she had no chance to tell him.<p>

"Ah there you are." Came the familiar voice from behind her.

She turned and smiled warmly at her husband. "Were you looking for me?" she asked as he stepped further out into the garden.

He nodded with a smile. "Actually I was. I was a little concerned about you at dinner, you seemed a little quiet." he said.

She chuckled. "Well, I didn't get a chance to say much, now did I?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I guess that father and I did talk a lot." he replied as he pulled her into his arms. "But it's more than that isn't it? You haven't been yourself lately."

Victoria leant into his embrace for a moment. She loved being within his arms, feeling his gentle strength as he held her; it was a strength that he never used against her. She allowed herself a moment more to gather her thoughts and then pulled back.

"I do have something to tell you but I think you better sit down Diego." she said.

Diego frowned slightly at her strange tone; she didn't seem to be angry or upset at him, but she seemed oddly excited and apprehensive at the same time, but he did as she asked and sat on the bench along the wall.

She sat beside him and saw his concern. "It's okay Diego, its good news. Actually it's wonderful news." she said with a growing smile on her face. She reached out and took his hand in hers. "I'm going to have a baby."

He stared at her for a moment, not fully understanding her words. "A...a baby?" he replied.

She giggled at his confusion; she didn't think it wasn't that hard to understand. "Yes Diego, a baby, a child, offspring."

Diego swallowed as her words hit home and then he smiled which grew wider with each passing second until he was grinning from ear to ear. "A baby, a baby!" he said as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "Madre de dios. I'm going to be a father." he whispered hoarsely into her hair. "Father will be pleased." he added.

Victoria pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "I hope that YOU are pleased Diego, not your father." she said in a half serious, half teasing tone.

He chuckled as he realised his mistake. "Of course I pleased querida, I'm thrilled beyond words. Dios, I love you so much." he whispered as he claimed her lips in a tender and loving kiss before he pulled back in shock. "I'm going to be a father!" he said again.

She smiled at his stunned expression, it was something she had felt earlier that day when she had first found out. But now all her concerns came rushing back to her.

He noticed her slight frown. "What's wrong Victoria, surely you're happy about this." he said.

She gave him a re-assuring smile. "Of course I am, I've wanted nothing more than to have children ever since I would remember but..." she stopped.

He had an idea of what was worrying her. "Is this to do with your arm?" he asked gently and when she nodded, he continued. "Do you remember what I said months ago, that I would help you with what you couldn't do, that we would work it out together?"

She nodded again. "But Diego, looking after a baby is different than just helping me with my clothes or helping me when I'm eating. How can I hold my baby properly or...or other things?" she said with tears forming in her eyes. She didn't understand why she was so easily moved to tears lately; she wasn't the type to cry except when she was grieving but now it happened more and more often.

Diego pulled her back into his arms. "It will be okay querida." he whispered and as he gently rocked her, his quick mind thought about how she could hold their child. He remembered how he helped her with dressing, eating and how he encouraged her to ride again and he knew that there had to be a way for her to do this too; they just had to find the answer. "We'll find a way, you'll see."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N - This is for LaCorelli and Mac

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Diego strode into the tavern, eagerly awaiting the southbound stagecoach; he had been expecting a parcel from Santa Barbara for the last several weeks and he was hoping that it would be on this stage. He smiled greetings to those he knew as he made his way over to the bar where Ramon was standing.

"Hola Ramon." he said.

"Hola Diego, are you still waiting for that package?" Ramon asked his brother-in-law with a smile. He knew just how much Diego wanted it; considering that the older man had come into the tavern each time the Santa Barbara stage was due to arrive.

Diego chuckled. "I see that I've become somewhat predictable in my old age."

Ramon grinned. "Only when you come here each time the stage is due. Just what exactly are you waiting on anyway?" he asked.

Diego shrugged. "Oh just some books that a friend of mine is sending." he replied a little vaguely. He didn't want to go into it yet; he wanted to read it first and then if it is feasible, then he would talk about it.

Ramon raised an eyebrow. "Books! All this excitement over some books?" He shook his head; he liked reading just like anyone else but he couldn't get THAT excited by it.

Diego chuckled again, he knew that not many people understood his love of books, especially the scientific ones; the only one who would come close would be Father Benitez. "Well...Mendoza has a love of food that I don't understand." he replied.

Ramon laughed. "That's true enough Diego. I guess everyone has different interests in life. Can I get you anything while you wait?'

"Perhaps a glass of juice, if you have some." he said.

Ramon nodded just as Pilar walked by. "Pilar, can you please get some juice for Diego?" he asked.

She nodded warmly. "Of course Ramon." she replied as she moved through the curtains.

"So how's Victoria going?" Ramon asked with a smile on his face. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be an uncle for the second time.

Diego frowned slightly. "She's still nauseous but it's not as bad as it was." he replied as Pilar returned with his orange juice. "Gracias Pilar." he said with smile.

"De nada." she replied as she moved away.

"Victoria wants to visit Francisco and Rebecca when their baby comes and we were wondering if you would like to come with us."

Ramon smiled widely. "I would like that very much Diego. Do you know when?"

Diego shrugged. "From what Victoria tells me, the baby is due in about two or three weeks, so perhaps a couple of weeks after that. And it depends on how Victoria is feeling as well." he replied as he took a sip of his drink.

Ramon nodded. "Of course..." He was interrupted by the bustling noise of the stagecoach arriving outside.

"Ah it's arrived." Diego said before he drained his glass and reached into his sash to pull out some coins but Ramon stopped him.

"I don't expect payment from family Diego." he said with a grin.

Diego chuckled as he put the money away. "Sorry, it's just a habit." he replied as they moved towards the doorway together and stepped outside into the bright sunshine.

While Diego went over and greeted the driver and to finally receive his long awaited package, along with several smaller parcels, Ramon stayed back on the veranda curious to see if there would be any passengers that might leave the stage and stay at the tavern. He was always hoping for overnight guests; not only for the money but also for the company. Ever since his sister had married and moved to the large hacienda, he had been alone in the tavern and he missed having someone to talk with.

The door of the stage opened and a young woman hastily emerged and as she looked around, she saw a good looking young man watching her from the veranda. She saw the kindness written on his face and with her heart pounding in her chest, she rushed up to him and threw herself into his arms.

To say that Ramon was stunned when he found himself with a young woman in his arms would be an understatement as he grunted softly and automatically placed one arm around her back and his other hand to the wall in an effort to stop them from falling down. It wasn't often that women threw themselves at him; in fact he couldn't remember a time when a stranger had done so; not that he didn't have experience with the fairer sex, he had but nothing like this and as he regained his balance, he could feel her body trembling against him.

"Please pretend to be my fiancée." she whispered, almost in tears. She couldn't believe that she had thrown herself at a man but she was desperate; that horrible man had been pestering her for the whole day and she didn't know what to do.

Before he could say anything a deep male voice called out. "Ah so that is your fiancée is it Senorita? It doesn't look like it, he seemed rather surprised to me." The voice was full of disbelief which made everyone look at him including Diego, who frowned at the barely hidden malice directed at the young woman who was in Ramon's arms.

Ramon quickly realised why this young woman was frightened. "Yes, senor, this is my fiancée, I just wasn't expecting her for another week." he called out and he immediately felt the relief in the senorita's body before she pulled back.

"Hey Ramon, you didn't tell us how lovely your fiancée is." Diego said as his made way to where they were standing, while keeping a wary eye on the man who was leaning out of the window. He saw the hesitation on the stranger's face of his own confirmation that they knew the senorita; it was obvious that the man had made some kind unwanted advances towards the young woman and had frightened her.

Ramon gave a small nod towards Diego, knowing that he had reached the same conclusion. "Actually Diego, I said that she was beautiful. My dear, which one is your luggage?" he asked as he kept his arm loosely around her waist in order to keep up the appearance.

She nodded in gratitude to the two gentlemen. "The brown one." she replied softly.

"Why don't I get that, while the two of you go inside." Diego said as gave Ramon a knowing look.

Ramon nodded. "Gracias, come my dear, lets get you inside." he said as he gently guided the young woman inside the tavern while the driver reached over and tossed the bag to Diego.

He led her through the curtains and into the kitchen, away from prying eyes. "Please have a seat, senorita." he said kindly as he gestured to the bench near the rear wall before he poured her a glass of water. "Here you go." he said as he held out the glass for her.

"Gracias senor." she replied as she reached out with a trembling hand to take the glass.

As she took a tentative sip of the water, Ramon saw how young she was. He believed her to be about twenty or twenty-one and she wasn't what he would call a beauty; her dark hair was pulled back in a bun that was too severe which seemed to emphasis her nose which was a little to long for her face, her lips somewhat thin and there was a small scar on her left cheek but she was still attractive in her own right.

She took another sip before she placed the glass on the table, her heart was no longer pounding in her chest and her hands had stopped trembling. "Thank you for what you did senor. I want you to know that I don't usually do that." she said with a somewhat shy smile, as she felt her cheeks flush slightly. What would her mother say if she knew what she had done, she mused to herself. She knew that if her mother was still alive, she would have been horrified but then she wouldn't have let her daughter travel alone in the first place.

Ramon smiled re-assuringly. "It's alright senorita, this rarely happens to me either." he paused for moment. "That man, was he...?"

She nodded as she clasped her hands tight in her lap. "That...man...he kept pestering me, asking me questions of a...personal nature and all I could think of to make him stop was to say that I was visiting my fiancée in Los Angeles. But he didn't believe me and when I saw you standing there, well I just..." she stopped and took a deep breath.

Just then Diego came through the curtains. "Here is your bag senorita." he said as he placed it by the wall while he hefted his parcels under his arm. "The stage has left now and all the passengers have gone with it." he added.

She smiled with relief, grateful to be away from that man. "Thank you for helping me, both of you, I just didn't know what to do."

Diego smiled back. "Well, you will be safe here, senorita...?" he paused.

"I'm sorry I should have said. My name is Raquel Cardona." she replied.

Ramon smiled. "Well Senorita Cardona, I'm Ramon Escalante and I own the tavern and this is my brother-in-law Don Diego de la Vega." he introduced them.

She smiled at the gentlemen but a moment later a small frown marred her face as she realised what her hasty departure had caused to her travelling plans. "When is the next stage to San Diego?" she asked.

"Not for another four or five days." Diego replied.

"You are most welcome to stay at the tavern." Ramon added.

Raquel sighed and shook her head. "I only have enough money for a ticket to San Diego, I couldn't afford to stay here too." she admitted.

"Do you have family in San Diego?" Diego asked.

She shook her head again. "No, I have no family. I'm on my way to San Diego to stay with friends and to look for work."

Ramon thought quickly; he felt a strange compelling need to help this young woman. "What kind of work are you looking for?" he asked. "I mean I can give you a job here for the next couple of days, if you are willing that is."

Raquel felt tears burn her eyes at his generosity. "I don't know what to say. I can cook and clean and I'm a hard worker Senor Escalante. I would be willing to work for my lodgings until the next stage comes through."

Ramon beamed. "Wonderful, we do need extra help, even if it's just for a couple of days."

Diego watched them together with a growing smile on his face; he knew that Victoria would be happy to see her brother get married to a good woman. "Well I better get home Ramon, before your sister sends out a search party for me." He said with a grin before he gave a small bow towards Raquel. "Perhaps we shall see each other again before you leave, Senorita Cardona."

She smiled. "Perhaps we shall Don de la Vega." she replied.

He nodded. "Adios." he bowed once more before he left them.

"Well, let me show you to your room first Senorita and then once you are settled, I'll introduce to Pilar and Maria and they'll show you around the tavern." Ramon said as he picked up her bag and led her out into the main taproom.

"Gracias but please call me Raquel." she replied as she followed him.

He smiled. "As long as you call me Ramon." he said as reached for a key and led her upstairs.

* * *

><p>As Diego approached the hacienda, he saw Victoria talking with his father near the front door and silently cursed himself; he knew that he should have gone to the cave directly so that he could leave his package there; he didn't want anyone to know about it but now it was too late to turn around as he saw his father wave to him. Then he saw Felipe walking around the side of hacienda and he turned Esperanza towards his son.<p>

Felipe smiled when he saw his father coming towards but before he could greet the older man, Diego handed him the large package.

"Please take this to the cave Felipe but don't let anyone see you." he said.

Felipe frowned as he held the heavy parcel. "What is it?"

"Just some books amigo but it's important that no-one knows yet." Diego replied before he urged his mare towards the main gate, leaving a slightly confused Felipe behind.

Don Alejandro smiled as Diego dismounted and pulled out a number of small parcels from his saddlebags. "Ah, I see that my new cravats have finally arrived from Madrid."

Diego chuckled as he handed over the package. "Yes, along with some shirts for myself." he replied as he handed the reins to Jose. "Did you know that Ramon is engaged to a young woman?" he said innocently, knowing that his brother-in-law would probably kill him for saying it.

Don Alejandro did a double take while Victoria gaped at him. "Wh...What?"

Diego chuckled at their expressions, it wasn't often that he could surprise his wife so much that she was left speechless. "Well, let me tell you what happened at the tavern..." he said as he continued with the story as they all moved inside the hacienda.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of hours before Diego found time to himself and he slipped unnoticed into the cave. As he stepped down into the main cavern, he saw that Felipe had managed to leave the large package on his desk.<p>

Although he still kept his small armoury of weapons and his bench was still full of scientific equipment, he didn't spend a lot of time in the cave anymore; much to his regret. He loved working on his experiments and he had found that he missed it. Perhaps it was time to change that, he mused to himself as he crossed over to his desk, perhaps he could spend one or two days a week, just a couple of hours at a time, to work in the cave.

He strode over to his desk and sat down and then carefully but eagerly opened the package to find three large books and several smaller ones; no wonder it was a large and heavy parcel, he mused to himself as he opened the accompanying letter.

_Don Diego,_

_I was pleased to receive your letter regarding your wife's complete recovery from her surgery; I always receive great satisfaction in hearing about my former patients._

_In reply to your questions about the possibility of creating some kind of prosthetic arm for your wife, I believe that it can be done but I have to warn you that it is often expensive, depending on the materials used. __Of course you can use anything, just as sailors had done throughout the years but these are crude devices at best, a piece of wood or a metal hook for example. __But I doubt that you would want that for your wife. _

_The more reputable makers of prosthetics are often found in Europe and England and they usually deal with leg amputations with the occasional upper arm ones but rarely for women, although it should be the same regardless of gender. __I have, on occasion, used a maker from Mexico City but again it is somewhat basic as most of my patients are unable to afford it._

_I don't have a great deal of knowledge in this area but I do know that the most important aspect of any prosthesis is that it has to be fitted correctly and to do this you must have the right measurements. You don't want it to be too long or too short and this is usually the reason for the expense; each patient is different and therefore they have different needs, depending on what the main use of the prosthetic will be. For example, will it be used for heavy lifting or is it just to give the appearance of having a normal arm or perhaps it's something in between._

_The second most important aspect is what it is made from. I think in your wife's situation, it would have to be made of wood and not metal; something like willow which is sturdy and reasonably light but regardless of the weight, it will take time for her shoulder muscles to re-adjust to being used again._

_I have marked the passages, with the more scientific explanation in these books and the sketches of the various designs over the centuries including the drawings of the famous iron arm of the sixteenth century German soldier Götz von Berlichingen as well as James Pott's design of a lower leg prosthetics with movable joints that he developed around 1800._

_Don Diego, please take the time to read the material and let me know if you have any questions and I will help where I can._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Dr Silvestre Ramirez,_

_Santa Barbara._

Diego sat back in his chair after re-reading the doctor's letter a second time and reflected not only on the real challenge of making some kind of prosthetic arm for her but also the physical aspect of trying to adjust to the extra weight and of how to use it. Then he remembered just how worried Victoria was when she had told him that she didn't know how to cope with their coming child and he knew that there had to be a way for him to help her; he just had to find it. Perhaps this was the way to do it.

So with great determination to help his wife, Diego picked up the first book and began his research.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Diego was so enthralled in his reading that he didn't notice his son entering the cave until the younger man coughed to gain his attention. He looked up and cringed at the slight pain in his neck. "Felipe, can I help you with anything?" he asked as he rubbed his neck.

Felipe gazed down at the desk which was strewn with open books, pieces of paper that had his father's handwriting where he had taken notes and a number of sketches of what looked like arms in various poses; straight out or bent at the elbow. "It's time for dinner father. What is all this?"

Diego frowned. "Dinner? But it can't be, I've only be here for an hour or so" he said as he pulled out his pocket watch and was surprised to find that it was late; he had spent almost four hours reading, taking notes and drawing his own sketches. "Madre de dios! I didn't realise the time."

Felipe smiled at his father's obvious distraction in whatever held his attention. He picked up a piece of paper with a drawing of an arm on it. "What are you doing?" he asked for a second time.

Diego sighed as he stood up and stretched; he had been sitting at his desk for far too long. "I want to see if I can make some kind of artificial arm for Victoria."

The younger man frowned slightly. "I've seen men with wooden legs and I've heard about using a hook for a missing arm but nothing about a wooden one."

"Neither have I but it is fascinating to read Felipe. It seems that mankind has been using some kind of aid for thousands of years." He replied as he reached for a book that was under some others. "Here it states that one of the earliest written records was by the ancient Roman scholar, author and military commander, Pliny the Elder, in his book titled "Naturalis Historia" from around 77 AD. It relates to a story of Roman General by the name of Marcus Sergius, who lost his right hand during the Second Punic War some three hundred years prior and that he was given an iron hand and he continued on fighting. Here's the passage from Pliny's book.

_"...In the second year of his service his lost his right hand and in two services he was wounded three and twenty times; by which means he had little use of either his hands or feet. But although thus disabled as a Soldier, he went many a time after to the wars, attended only by one slave. Twice he was taken prisoner by Hannibal (for he did not serve against ordinary enemies) and twice he escaped from his bonds, although for twenty months he was every day kept bound with chains or shackles. Four times he fought with left hand only, until two horses were killed under him. He made himself a right hand of iron and he fought with it fastened to his arm. He delivered Cremona from siege and saved Placentia. In Gallia, he took twelve camps of the enemies..."_

Diego closed the book and shook his head. "Obviously it would be somewhat primitive to what we have today, some two thousand years later but I think the basic principle would still be the same and I think that I should be able to make something for Victoria."

Felipe was interested in what his father had told him. "That's really interesting father but you should tell her." he said.

Diego nodded. "I will but not yet. I want to build a model first, to see if I can do it." he paused when he saw a slight frown on his son's face. "What is it?"

Felipe shrugged. "I think you should tell Victoria now. I mean you kept a secret from her for years, how would she feel if you kept this from her too?"

Diego opened his mouth then shut it again without saying anything as the younger man's words hit home; he was right, Victoria would not appreciate him keeping this from her, especially as it affected her more than him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "You're right Felipe, I'll tell her after dinner. And speaking of which, if we don't go, father and Victoria will be wondering where we are." he added with a grin as he put his arm around his son's shoulders and together they left the cave.

* * *

><p>During dinner, the four of them chatted about their day and Victoria was eager to meet the young woman who had thrown herself at her brother; she sounded intriguing. She wanted Ramon to find a wife and raise a family and so far none of the local senoritas had caught his eye but perhaps this senorita might be just what he needed, she mused to herself.<p>

"Perhaps we can go into the pueblo tomorrow." she said innocently but no-one believed it.

Diego shook his head in amusement. "If you go tomorrow Victoria, it would be a too obvious. The day after would be better."

She huffed at his suggestion. "Well I think the sooner I see this young woman the better."

Diego knew what she was up to. "She is only staying in Los Angeles for the next four or five days and then she will moving on to San Diego. And besides, Ramon is a grown man and doesn't need you to select a suitable wife for him."

Felipe chuckled but a look from Victoria made his squirm in his chair. "Diego, there is nothing wrong in meeting her and I do know that Ramon is a grown man but..."

"But nothing, just let him find his own wife in his own time." Diego interrupted her.

Don Alejandro saw that Victoria was about to retort and he felt it was time to put an end to the conversation before it became too heated; he didn't want any arguments at the dinner table. "I received a letter today from Raul, he and his daughter have arrived in Mexico City and they've attended his son's wedding."

All three of them knew what the elder man had done and they certainly could not ignore the head of their family.

"Oh that's wonderful, how did the wedding go?" Victoria asked.

Don Alejandro smiled. "Raul said that everything went smoothly and he is happy with the new addition to his family." he replied as he smiled at his own daughter-in-law. "He said they are renting a two storey hacienda near the centre of the city and at this time, they intend to stay away for at least four months, perhaps longer."

"Do you think they would move there for good?" Diego asked.

Don Alejandro shrugged. "Possibly but if they do, I will miss him, Raul's a good man and a good friend."

Diego nodded. "Si, he is." he confirmed before he gazed at his son. "So Felipe, how are the new law books that Don Cristoba sent you?"

Felipe shrugged. "It's hard going, the language is very formal and it takes time to understand." he sighed and shook his head. "I think it would be better if I had someone to discuss it with. Not that I don't appreciate your help father but..."

"But, I'm not a trained lawyer." Diego said with a re-assuring smile.

Don Alejandro nodded thoughtfully. "If you are willing Felipe, I can write to Don Cristoba to see if he would allow you to spend some time with him or perhaps with a colleague of his, to see how the law works in real situations."

Felipe was surprised by the offer. "I would like that very much grandfather." he replied sincerely.

"What about a job with a different point of view of the law, Felipe." Victoria said.

The three men turned to her. "What do you mean?" Diego asked.

"Well, in Francisco's last letter, he told me that there is a position vacant on the Alcalde's staff for a junior adjutant. I guess it would deal more with army regulations and laws but it's something to think about too."

"That's an interesting idea Victoria." Don Alejandro said. "A military adjutant has many duties, from administration to handling disciplinary matters. He works closely with the commanding officer in most matters and although the adjutant isn't usually a field soldier, he can still go to battle if required."

Diego frowned slightly. "But doesn't the adjutant come from within the ranks of the soldiers? Wouldn't he need battle experience?"

Don Alejandro shrugged. "Normally yes but occasionally it comes from outside the military but remember this is a posting for a junior adjutant not one with full experience." he paused as he gazed at his grandson. "It is something to think about Felipe."

Felipe nodded thoughtfully; it certainly sounded interesting. It would combine his old idea of joining the military and his liking for the law. "You wouldn't mind if I find out more, would you father?"

Diego shook his head and smiled. "Of course not Felipe, it's your life and you have to follow the road that is laid out for you. Why don't you write to Francisco and ask him what the position entails and if you are able to apply without any military training."

Felipe nodded again. "I might just do that." he replied.

* * *

><p>After the wonderful dinner, Don Alejandro excused himself to his private study to work on his books and Felipe went to his room to think more about his future but not before he gave his father a look which the older man didn't need to interpret; he received the message loud and clear.<p>

When Felipe left them alone, they made their way to the library. "Victoria, there's something I need to show you, to tell you." he said.

"Oh what about?" she asked curiously as she watched her husband walked over to the fire place and press the hidden latch. "The cave?"

He nodded as he gestured to the opening. "I'll explain when we get inside."

She frowned slightly at his serious tone but she didn't say anything as she ducked through the entrance and into the stone passageway with Diego following behind her.

"So what's so serious that you need to bring me in here?" she asked as she stepped down into the main cavern and looked around; not much had changed except for Toronado's former stall which was clean and empty. She then saw the desk which was covered in books and scraps of paper.

"What are you working on?" she asked curiously as she stepped forward but Diego stopped her before she reached the desk.

"Do you remember when you told me of your fears of not being able to cope when our baby is born?" he asked gently.

Victoria nodded; those fears haven't left her. "Of course but what has that got to do with the mess on your desk?"

Diego gave a wry smile as he looked at his desk. "It is rather messy, isn't it? Well, a couple of weeks ago I had an idea of how to help you but it was only today when I received these books, that I had a chance to do some reading on the subject. I'm just not sure if you will like it or not."

She looked at him and saw his eagerness or excitement along with a wariness that was surprising to her; she rarely saw him so unsure about himself. "Perhaps you should tell me about this idea of yours." she said with a smile.

He took a deep breath. "I wrote a letter to the doctor who operated on you and today I received these books from him. It describes how to make a prosthesis..."

She frowned. "A what?"

He gave a small smile. "It's from ancient Greek, meaning attachment or addition." he paused and gently held her by her shoulders. "I don't know why I am having trouble with this so I'll just say it. These books show how to make an artificial arm, made out of wood or metal to be attached to the end of yours."

The first thing that Victoria thought of was a pirate with a hook for a hand and she giggled. "What, you're going to give me a hook to put at the end of my arm?" Then she sobered as she saw his serious expression. "You're serious about this Diego, aren't you?"

Diego nodded. "Yes I am and no I'm not going to give you a hook." he said with a smile. "But I want to help you and I think this idea has some merit. See these drawings." he said as he crossed over to his desk and grabbed one of the books as she came up to him.

He opened to the page he wanted and showed it to her. "See this Victoria, it is possible to make a device to resemble an arm. Of course it would never replace your arm and you would never get the full range of movement that you would get from a normal limb but at least it would help you with carrying and holding things..."

Victoria was only half listening to her husband as she looked down at the drawing in the book and felt a strange feeling of revulsion at the picture. It showed a sketch of an arm; from hand to shoulder but it was disjointed, the hand separated from the wrist which in turned was separated at the elbow but was connected together with what looked like metal rods or pins. She knew that it meant to represent how to make it but all the same she felt nauseated at the sight of it.

Diego finally noticed that she wasn't paying attention and when he saw how pale she had become, he guided her to a chair before he poured her a glass of water from the ceramic jug that he had brought in earlier. "Here, take a sip." he said softly as handed over the glass and then knelt beside the chair.

"Are you okay querida?" he asked as he gently brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. He saw the distaste on her face and sort to re-assure her. "Victoria, theses are just sketches of how to make the device, it won't look like that when it's finished."

She knew that he was only trying to help but she couldn't imagine having a lump of wood attached to her arm; she would rather go without. "I know you want to help but...I can't" she said.

He took her hand in his. "I know it's somewhat of a shock, that you weren't expecting something like this but if you just think about it Victoria." he said gently.

She shook her head and removed her hand from his. "I'm sorry, I can't." she said before she quickly rose from the chair and with her hand over mouth, she left the cave before she was sick.

Diego rocked back on his heals and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, that certainly went well, didn't it." he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>The following morning, after the men had left the hacienda for their daily rounds of the ranch, Victoria slowly walked through her home, feeling uneasy. She felt terrible over how she had treated Diego the night before; she had all but ignored him when they retired to their rooms and had kept her back turned to him. She knew it was rude of her but he seemed to accept her need to be alone with her thoughts and didn't pressure her about it.<p>

As she entered the library and stopped in front of the fireplace, she realised her uneasiness was due to her revulsion of what he had shown her. What was it about the drawings that made her feel repulsed by the idea of it, even though it made sense at the same time? Was it the thought of having a piece of wood attached to her seemed unnatural or even ugly? She knew that it wouldn't be just a piece of plain wood, that it would be cut to resemble an arm but it would still obvious to everyone what it was. Was she so vain that she didn't want it because of how it would look?

She shook her head, that last question was the same one she had asked herself when she first lost her arm but she had come to fully accept how she was; granted it took her a long time but she had. And now she was being asked to go through all that again. But at least this time she had a choice.

She took a deep breath. "Stop being ridiculous Victoria, you know you need some kind of help and your husband is trying to do just that." she chided herself as she gently rubbed her stomach before she reached out and pressed the hidden latch and ducked inside.

She stepped down into the main cavern and as she made her way to the large desk she noticed that Diego must have spent more time in here as the desk seemed more organised than before. The books and papers had been placed in a number of separate piles as though he had put it in some kind of order; if he had simply cleaned it, he would have kept it altogether in one large pile, she mused to herself as she sat down.

For a moment she just stared at the books and papers, not knowing what to do but then she saw a folded piece of paper under one of the books and pulled at it until it came free; it was the letter from the doctor who had operated on her and as she read it, she fought back tears as the memory of that time came back to her. So much had happened, so much had changed since she had been shot almost a year ago that it was hard to believe that it wasn't longer than that.

She sighed as she put aside the letter and reached for the first book, making sure that she didn't upset Diego's order too much.

* * *

><p>Victoria was still at the desk when Diego found her several hours later. He had come home and looked for her everywhere and was very surprised to discovery her sitting at his desk in the cave studying the medical books; it wasn't something he had expected after last night.<p>

"You should get up and move around Victoria, otherwise you will get a stiff neck like I did." He said as he came down the steps.

She yelped in fright at Diego's unexpected voice. "Dios, you scared me Diego."

He smiled as he stopped in front of the desk. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." he looked down at the open books. "Do you understand any of it?" he asked kindly as he pulled over another chair and sat beside her.

She snorted. "There are many words that I wouldn't know how to pronounce let alone what it means." she paused for a moment. "Do you really think it would help me?" she asked.

Diego nodded; pleased that she was willing to talk about it now. "Yes I do but it won't be easy and it won't be perfect but I believe it will help."

Victoria took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Okay, tell me more about this thing. Not that I'm agreeing to it, mind you..."

He smiled re-assuringly. "It's alright Victoria, I never expected you to decide right away, it's only to give you an option."

Her heart melted at his words, at his support. "You've been so patient with me Diego ever since the shooting, I don't think I could have been so uncomplaining if it had been you instead."

He chuckled as he shook his head. "Actually I doubt that I would have handled it as gracefully as you have, especially if it had been my fencing arm. I think I would have had a much harder time accepting it then you did."

"But you can use a sword in your left hand." she said.

"That's true but it is my right arm that is the stronger one. Now have you looked at the sketches?" he asked as he reached over and picked up some papers. "I think this type of device would be more suitable for you." he added as he showed the drawing of a prosthetic arm with an elbow joint.

Victoria nodded. "I had the same thought but how would it work? How would it be attached to me?"

"Well, it works by springs and latches; you should be able to lock the arm so it can be bent at the elbow and be kept that way. Well that is the theory anyway." Diego said as he turned over the page and showed her another drawing. "It would go over the end of your arm and held in place by leather straps and buckles. We will have to experiment on the best way for that, whether the straps are made just long enough to go over your right shoulder or have a longer one to go around your left shoulder but then would you have a strap going across your back or upper chest to support it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well I don't think a strap over my chest would work, not when I have the baby and need to feed him or her."

Diego dropped his gaze to her breasts and grinned. "I guess not." he replied.

Victoria felt a flush over her cheeks at the growing heat inside her. "Ahem." she coughed to get his attention back to what they were working on. "Do you think you could make it?"

His grin widened as he pulled his gaze away from her and shrugged. "I believe so but I'll probably need help from the blacksmith with merging the wood and metal fastenings together, that's something I don't have a great deal of experience with. It's going to take time to get the right materials and I want to make a model first to see how to do it and then if it works out then I do a proper one for you. I would have to get the right measurements and..." he paused as he realised that she hadn't agreed and yet he was already making plans.

"Would you like me to do this for you? That's not to say that it would actually work, it may not. You may find that it's too awkward to deal with and decide not to use after all."

She looked down at the papers and had so many questions in her mind. Did she want this? How would she use it? Would it be too awkward to use? What exactly did she want it for? The baby mostly, she mused to herself, she was managing everything else just fine in her life except for the times when Diego helped her. She wanted to be able to cope with her child without the need to have someone with her all the time. She had even thought about hiring a young girl as a nurse but she hated the idea of handing her baby to someone else to look after. Could she use it just for the baby or would there other things that she could do with it as well? Things that she would never discover unless she tried this artificial arm.

She raised her head and looked into her husband's blue eyes and nodded. "Yes, if you can make it, then please go ahead."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The following day, all four de le Vegas rode in their carriage to the pueblo to run a number of errands; Diego wanted to visit the blacksmith to ask for his opinions about building a prosthesis and to see where he could get some of the materials needed. Don Alejandro had business at the bank and Felipe had written to Francisco the night before and he wanted to make sure the letter went in the next mail run. And of course Victoria wanted to meet the woman who had thrown herself at Ramon.

As their driver pulled the carriage to a halt near the middle of the town, they were amazed by the number of people in the plaza, either going to or coming from the tavern.

"I wonder what's going on. Is it some kind of meeting that we didn't know about?" Don Alejandro asked as they alighted from the carriage.

Diego shook his head. "I haven't heard of any meeting." he replied as he saw Mendoza leaving the tavern with a satisfied look on his face. "Sergeant." he called out. "What's going on?"

Sergeant Mendoza smiled broadly as he crossed over to them. "Buenas dias gentlemen, Doña Victoria." he bowed to her. "It's the new cook at the tavern, she makes these marvellous chicken enchiladas with such a wonderful flavour that I've never tasted before and then there's her wonderful beef stew and tortillas and she also makes the most tastiest savoury mollett that I haven't had since the last time I was in Mexico City."

Victoria frowned slightly at the glowing compliments. "Well don't get too used to it Sergeant, from what I hear she won't be staying long." she huffed as she brushed passed him and walked towards the tavern.

Diego shared a knowing look with his father, who just rolled his eyes. "Uh oh. There's a new cook in town." Don Alejandro muttered.

Diego shook his head and grinned. "I better go after her before Victoria challenges Senorita Cardona to a dual with wooden spoons and frying pans."

Don Alejandro chuckled and he slapped his son's shoulders. "That would be prudent son, one duellist in the family is more than enough." he replied before he walked off into the direction of the bank.

Diego chuckled as he and Felipe strode after Victoria, while Mendoza ambled towards the cuartel, contentedly rubbing his stomach.

Victoria walked up the steps of the tavern; in some ways she still believed that the tavern was hers and not Ramon's but as she entered the building, she was stunned by the level of noise from the people inside. As she looked around, she noticed that every seat was taken and everyone was enjoying themselves, talking and laughing and as she slowly made her way forward she overheard a number of compliments directed at Senorita Cardona and her cooking.

"Mmm this is delicious..."

"Wonderful, just wonderful..."

"I haven't tasted anything like this since my dear wife passed away..."

"Ramon should keep her, she's the best cook in town..."

Victoria frowned at these comments as she reached the bar just as Ramon emerged from the kitchen carrying several bowls of what looked like beef stew.

"Victoria, I'll be with you in a minute." he said with a grin on his face. In the last two days, he had seen his patronage boom with Raquel's arrival as word of her amazing cooking spread. That in turn meant more money coming in and he had already given a little more money to Pilar and Maria for the extra work they had done and he was seriously thinking of offering Raquel a permanent job if she wanted it.

"Well, it's certainly very busy in here. Senorita Cardona seems to be a good cook from what the people are saying." Diego said as he stopped beside his wife and looked around at the busy place.

She frowned slightly. "Yes, it seems that way." she replied a little heatedly.

Diego was about to speak again when Ramon came up to them. "Victoria, Diego what can I get for you?" he asked. "If you are looking for lunch, it might be some time yet, all our tables are taken."

"Yes, so I see." Victoria said.

Ramon wondered at his sister's odd tone and shot Diego a quick glance but the older man just shrugged. "If you're willing to wait here, I'll get you the next table that's free."

Diego smiled. "Gracias Ramon, Father will be here soon too." he added.

Ramon nodded. "Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

Felipe smiled. "I wouldn't mind some juice, Ramon."

Ramon smiled at the younger man. "Coming right up. Diego, Victoria, some juice for you too?" he asked and when they nodded, he excused himself and went through the curtains. "Raquel, do we still have some orange juice left or do we have to squeeze some more?" he asked.

Raquel looked up from the flour dough that she was kneading and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand, leaving behind a trail of flour across her cheek. "I think that we need to squeeze some more Ramon, I'll do that once I finish with this." she replied.

He shook his head. "No, its fine, you continue and I do the oranges." he said as he went into the storeroom where there was a large basket of oranges. He grabbed about a dozen and returned back to the main kitchen and made space on the bench.

"Oh Ramon, you don't have to do that." Pilar said as she came through the curtains carrying a tray of dirty plates. "Especially when your sister and Don Diego are here."

Raquel looked up again at the mention of Ramon's sister; she had heard over the last several days just how wonderful a cook Doña Victoria was and how she had run this tavern on her own for almost ten years and now Raquel felt a little intimidated by the thought of her being here.

"It's okay Pilar, they understand and besides we need everyone to help today." Ramon replied as he began to cut the oranges and to squeeze the juice out.

Then Marie came through the curtains, carrying a tray of dirty glasses. "I don't remember it being so busy for a long time." she said as she moved over to the water basin and began to wash.

"That's because of Raquel's good cooking." Ramon complimented with a teasing glance at her.

"I agree." Pilar said with a smile at the younger woman, as she dished out another plate of the beef stew, grabbed a spoon and left them.

"So do I." Marie added warmly as she continued washing. "There's nothing better than happy customers and your food is definitely keeping them happy."

Raquel felt a flush rise over her cheeks at the compliments. She felt so welcome here, not at all like the Valdez family where she had gone to work as a cook after her mother's death. They had treated their servants terribly and once she had enough money for a stage coach ticket, she had left them, determined to make her way to San Diego where some of her mother's friends lived. But now she found herself liking this small pueblo and it's friendly people and wondered if Ramon would allow her to stay on.

* * *

><p>The de la Vegas were finally seated and enjoying their lunch, somewhat later than they had expected but the wait had been worth it.<p>

"This is really wonderful." Don Alejandro said as he dipped a piece of freshly baked bread into his onion soup.

Both Diego and Felipe nodded in agreement as they took another bite of their chicken enchiladas. "Yes, it's great and like Mendoza said there's a different taste but it just adds an extra layer of flavour. Don't you agree Victoria?" Diego asked.

"Mmmm, it's a little over done but otherwise it's fine." she replied vaguely.

Diego exchanged a quick glance with his father and held back his sigh; his wife's strange jealousy of Senorita Cardona's cooking was starting to wear a little thin. "Come on Victoria, admit it, the food is wonderful."

But before she could reply, Ramon crossed over to them with Raquel behind him. "How's the food?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Simply wonderful, Ramon." Don Alejandro said with a wide smile.

"I'm glad you like it, so let me introduce you all to Senorita Cardona. Raquel, this is my sister Victoria."

Raquel smiled shyly at the beautiful woman, ignoring the fact that she was missing an arm. "Buenos Dias Doña Victoria, your brother has a high regard for you, he rarely stops talking about you."

Victoria felt a surge of shame wash over her at the bad thoughts that she had about this woman. Over all the years of running a tavern, she had a instinct about people and her sixth sense was telling her that Senorita Cardona was a good, kind and honest woman and didn't deserve her unkind thoughts just because she was a good cook and had taken over what she had longed considered her domain. She just had to remember that the tavern wasn't hers anymore, that it was Ramon's.

She smiled warmly. "I'm pleased to meet you Senorita Cardona."

Diego raised an eyebrow in surprise at the sudden change in his wife's attitude; he didn't know what happened in the last couple of seconds but glad that it had.

"And you already know Diego..." Ramon continued.

Diego smiled. "I'm pleased to meet you again Senorita." he replied.

Raquel smiled back. "Gracias senor, it's nice to meet you again."

"This is Don Alejandro de la Vega." Ramon introduced.

Don Alejandro smiled warmly at the young woman. "Buenos dias Senorita Cardona, I hope you are enjoying your stay in Los Angeles, even it's only for a short time."

Raquel felt her cheeks blush at the sincerity in the older man's words. "Yes I am, thank you. It's a wonderful town Don de la Vega."

"It certainly is." he replied.

"And this is Don Felipe, Diego's adopted son." Ramon finished the introductions.

"Buenos dias Senorita." Felipe said as he smiled at her; noting that although she was quite attractive, she couldn't compare with Julia.

Raquel nodded. "Buenos dias Don Felipe." she replied with a smile of her own. She heard her name being called out. "Please excuse me." she said with a smile and left the family alone together.

"Senorita Cardona seems like a lovely young woman." Don Alejandro said.

Ramon smiled warmly. "Oh she is." he replied somewhat eagerly much to the secret amusement of Victoria. But before she could tease her brother, Mendoza entered the tavern and looked around and smiled when he saw he de la Vegas.

"I'm so pleased that you are still here" he said as he reached their table. "We have just received the military dispatches from Santa Barbara and there was a letter from Captain Escalante to you..."

"Francisco...I hope everything is okay." Victoria said as she took the letter from Mendoza and knowing that she couldn't open it, gave it to Diego. Perhaps this was another thing that an artificial arm could help her, she mused to herself.

Mendoza shrugged. "I don't know but our Alcalde doesn't like the official dispatches to be used as a private mail courier." he said.

Ramon nodded thoughtfully. "Francisco knows that it's against regulations and he has never done it before Sergeant but it must be something urgent which couldn't wait for the next stage..." he stopped as Victoria let out a delighted squeal.

"It's a boy!" she said with happy tears brimming her eyes. "Rebecca's had a boy." she said as she jumped up and hugged her brother. "Uncle Ramon!"

Ramon laughed as he hugged her back. "Aunt Victoria! But from what you've said, she wasn't due for another couple of weeks."

"I know but sometimes babies come early." She replied, she couldn't keep the large smile off her face.

"A baby, that's wonderful. Please send my regards to Captain Escalante when you next write to him." Mendoza said with a wide smile on his face.

"I will Sergeant." She replied as she gave the soldier a quick kiss on the cheek, which made him blush a little. "Well I must be going, I am on duty you know." he said as he pulled on his jacket and then bowed before he turned and left the tavern.

Victoria sat back down next to Diego and hugged him. "You're an uncle now too Diego." she said happily.

He chuckled. "Yes, that's true." he replied as she pulled back. "And Felipe now has a cousin." he added.

Felipe's eyes widened in surprise; he had never really thought about it. "A cousin!"

Don Alejandro chuckled at his surprised look. "Have they named their baby yet, Victoria?" he asked.

Victoria picked up the letter once more and quickly scanned it. "Yes, they are naming him Alfonso, after papa." She replied as she looked at her brother, her tears threatened to fall once more.

Ramon nodded and cleared his throat. "Papa would have like that." he said.

Don Alejandro nodded. "Yes, he would have."

They were silent for a moment as they remembered the loving husband and father and friend, Alfonso Escalante, who had died in the Devil's Fortress.

Victoria looked down at the letter again and felt her happiness at the birth of her nephew rising again. "I can't wait to see him but I think we should wait a couple of weeks or so, just to give them time together." she said as she unconsciously moved her hand to her stomach.

Diego nodded. "What about a month from today?"

Ramon grinned; he too couldn't wait to see his nephew. "Sounds good Diego."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Diego used the weeks before the planned visit to see their baby nephew, to begin making a prosthetic arm for Victoria. He spent a lot of the time in the cave on his task, making a number of models and experimenting with various ways of keeping the elbow and wrist joints locked into a certain position by switches or dials. He had a number of conversations with the blacksmith who was willing to create the small and vital metal pins when Diego was ready to build the real one and he was grateful for the offer; he wasn't sure if he could create the intricate metal parts himself, he simply didn't have the experience in metalwork.

While Diego spent time in the cave, Victoria was occupied with the exercises that Diego had insisted that she do twice a day to build up the strength in her right shoulder in preparation for the weight of the artificial arm. Both knew that it would take time, not only to build the device but for her neck and shoulder muscles to regain its strength and so he had devised a routine in which to help her with it.

Using the iron weights from a set of scales from the kitchen, he began with the smallest and lightest of them. He found a short and narrow leather strap from an old harness and unstitched the strong lacings just enough to slide the weight inside and then he stitched it up again. Then he buckled the small weight belt around her upper arm, making sure the iron weight was on the top and then told her to raise her stump out to the front of her and then down, and then out to the side and down again and then to raise high up in the air and back down again and do this for at ten or fifteen minutes twice a day.

At first she could only do it every second day as her arm, shoulder and neck ached terribly, not only from the lack of use but also by the added weight. However with Diego's careful and gentle massages, she was able to do it daily and then twice a day and each time Diego made sure that she didn't exert herself too much for fear that the straining might be affecting their unborn baby in some way.

So by the end of the fourth week, she was doing well enough to move to the next level in weight and with Diego's approval they extended the time to twenty minutes. Again this created aches and soreness in her muscles but he was there, giving her gentle massages to ease the tension. Occasionally these neck and shoulder massages made her so relaxed, it turned into something more intimate and then their usual passion for each other flared until it ended in the only way it could.

One afternoon Victoria was sitting on the chair beside the desk in their room, wearing one of her old short sleeve blouses which allowed her full movement as she worked on her exercises, when there was a knock on the door.

"Victoria, are you there?" Don Alejandro called out.

"Come in father." she replied.

Don Alejandro stepped into the room and whatever he was going to say, slipped out of his mind when he saw what she was doing. "Victoria, you shouldn't be alone when you're doing this, you might do yourself or the baby some injury and there would be no-one to help you."

He wasn't happy that she was doing this, in fact he believed that she shouldn't be doing it all, not while she was with child. Many things could go wrong and he had he told them in no uncertain terms what his thoughts were. But both Diego and Victoria were adamant that she had to do the exercises, otherwise her muscles would not cope with the weight of the wooden arm; which he understood, but not while she was carrying a child.

Victoria held back her sigh; she knew that he didn't approve of what they were doing. "Diego just stepped out to make sure that Felipe hasn't forgotten anything." She replied as she stopped her exercise and untied the weight from her upper arm; she had almost finished her session anyway. "Father, I know you are not happy about this but don't forget we have Doctor Hernandez's approval."

Don Alejandro sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I know that but I..." he stopped and shook his head. "I guess it's something we'll never agree on." he gave her a small smile but she saw the pain in his eyes and she knew what was troubling him.

She stood up and crossed over to him. "Diego told me about his mother and how she died." she said softly and compassionately. "I know that you fear that my exercises may cause harm to my baby. I have those fears too, so does Diego, which is why we make sure that I don't overdo it. In fact he scolds me if I go over my exercises by even one minute." she smiled re-assuringly.

Don Alejandro sighed softly. "I know you're being careful. I guess I just don't want you and Diego to go through the pain of losing a child." his voice wavered slightly.

She felt a wave of compassion surge over her; it wasn't often that she saw this strong and proud man admit to pain and grief. She wrapped her good arm around his waist and hugged him. "I hope we don't either father but if we do, we know that you'll be there for us."

Don Alejandro fought back hot tears at the memory of the three miscarriages his beloved wife had suffered before the final pregnancy which had claimed her life and their baby girl. He held tight to Victoria. "I'll always be there for you." he whispered hoarsely as he allowed himself a moment more to take the comfort she was so willing to give to him before he pulled back. "Come, it's time to say our goodbyes to Felipe." he said.

Victoria nodded and smiled. "So this is his first trip away on his own."

Don Alejandro chuckled as they walked out of the suite of rooms and down the corridor and towards the front door. "Si, he's excited to be going on his own but I guess he is anxious too. It's not everyday you're summoned to the Alcalde's office in Santa Barbara."

She nodded. "Do you think that he might get the position?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Possibly but even if he doesn't, then at least he won't be asking himself the old 'what if' questions."

"That's true, we've all had those moments of wondering what would have happened if we had done it differently." she replied as they walked outside where Felipe and Diego were standing by Felipe's horse.

"Do you have everything Felipe?" Don Alejandro asked his grandson.

Felipe turned and smiled. "I hope so."

"Good, good." Don Alejandro replied as the younger man mounted his mare.

"Don't get into any trouble son." Diego said with a teasing smile.

Felipe chuckled as he settled into his saddle. "Isn't that more you, than me, father."

Diego chuckled as well and shook his head "Just take care of yourself and we'll see you in about a week."

Felipe nodded as he pulled on the reins. "I will father. Adios."

"Adios." they replied as they watched the young man urged his mare out of the gate and towards the road that led to Santa Barbara.

Diego let out a small sigh, he should be going with his son in case anything should go wrong but he knew it was time for Felipe to be his own man, to make his own decisions, to go out on his own into the world.

"It's hard to let go, isn't son?" Don Alejandro said as he placed his hand on Diego's shoulder. "He'll be fine Diego, he's got a good head on his shoulders. And besides it's only a couple days ride to Santa Barbara and then he'll be staying with Francisco."

Diego sighed again and turned to look at his father. "Does it get any easier?"

Don Alejandro grinned and shook his head. "Not really, especially when one's child grows up to be an outlaw with a price on his head." Even though Don Alejandro's voice reflected his teasing, there was still an undercurrent of worry that never leaves a parent, no matter what the age of their child.

Diego heard it for what it was. "I did give you cause to worry, didn't I?" he said somewhat apologetically.

The older man squeezed his son's arm. "I can't deny that Diego, but I understand it."

The two men shared a look of understanding; each accepting and forgiving past hurts.

Victoria watched father and son with tears brimming in her eyes at the love between the two men; a love that had always been there, even when Don Alejandro was frustrated over his son's so called lack of action.

Diego turned and saw his wife watching them with a warm look of love towards himself and his father and he felt another wave of love surge over him for the woman in front of him. He still couldn't believe how fortunately he was to be married to the woman he loved and he didn't want to think what his life would have been like if she had not survived the shooting.

He cleared his throat. "I'm glad that you're both here. I've finished with the model I made and I want to show you." he said as they walked inside the hacienda.

"That was fast son." Don Alejandro said as they moved to the library.

Diego nodded. "True but it's only a model and not the real thing. If you just wait here, I'll get it." he said as he pressed the hidden latch and quickly stepped through into the passage.

Victoria stood quietly in the library unsure of what she was feeling; nervousness, fear, uncertainty and even a little excited, more for Diego's sake than her own; she couldn't help but notice how eager he was to show them what he had made.

"Are you okay my dear?" Don Alejandro asked quietly.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I guess it's just becoming more real now. Before it was just an idea, something that would happen in the future and now..." she stopped unsure if she was making any sense.

He gave her a re-assuring smile. "I understand..." he stopped as Diego came through the hidden panel carrying a large item in his hand.

Diego was anxious, he had put a lot of work into this model and he hoped that she would see how it could help her.

"So this is it then?" Victoria asked with her eyes glued to the item in Diego's hand and felt a twinge of revulsion as she saw the wooden arm but it was pushed away as her natural curiosity overcame her reluctance.

The wood itself was a dark colour and she saw that he had created a hand, with fingers that were slightly spaced apart and she knew that it would have taken him a lot of the time just to carve the fingers out of the wood, let alone work on the rest of the arm and her respect for his talents grew further. She noticed that the hand was attached to the wrist and she wondered if it could move in some way. Further up was the joint where the elbow would be if it had been a true arm and it was this part that seemed to have a number of short metal latches, almost like a door hinge, that connected the forearm and the upper arm to allow it to bend and then at the top were two leather straps that would attach to her arm or shoulder in some way.

Diego was watching his wife carefully as she examined the arm, looking for any kind of revulsion or hatred or distrust of something so different like this prosthetic arm and except for her initial reaction to it, which was perfectly understandable, she seemed willing to accept it for what it was; something to make her life a little more easier. But it was his father who made the first comments.

"You've done a good job son but it does look a little heavy for Victoria."

Diego nodded. "That's true but I made this from a heavier but a more pliable wood than willow. But remember father, this is just a model and not for Victoria to use and it's far from perfect." he replied.

Don Alejandro nodded. "Of course."

Their comments made Victoria come out of her trance like stare at the arm and she looked up at her husband. "How does it work?" she asked.

He smiled at her willingness. "Lets sit down and I'll show you." he said as he guided her to the lounge and he sat down beside her while Don Alejandro sat on the chair opposite them.

"Okay we'll start with the hand itself. The fingers can't move, I think it would be too hard to do it but the wrist can move but only slightly and it can be done like this but I must warn you that it will look strange." He said as he gently twisted the hand until a slight clunk was heard as it locked into place. "It can only be moved once and then back again. I didn't know how much movement you would need but this position is more for when the arm is bent and you have the palm turned slightly upwards."

Victoria swallowed at the odd sight of the hand twisting in the opposite direction from the arm. "Isn't that going to be hard for me to do?"

Diego shrugged. "Possibly but I guess we won't know until we try it."

"Won't it break if it moves too often?" Don Alejandro asked, thoroughly enthralled by the device his son had created; there was still so much more to learn about his son, he mused to himself.

Again Diego shrugged. "I really don't know, I would imagine that over time it would wear down but before that happens, Victoria would have told me and I would make another."

Don Alejandro nodded. "That makes sense son."

"Okay, the next part is the elbow like joint. This isn't perfect and I'm not really happy with it but it's the best I could do. The blacksmith has offered to help make a better one and I will take him up on the offer, if you decide to go ahead with this."

Victoria frowned. "What's wrong with it, it looks fine to me." she said.

Diego shook his head. "It's this part where the movable joint is in between the forearm and the upper part. I can't get it to sit properly and when bent, the gap is too wide, see." He said as manipulated the arm to bend it. "This part here is too wide, it should only show a very small part of the metal workings not this gaping hole." he said with obvious frustration in his voice.

Both Victoria and Don Alejandro nodded as they saw what he meant. Although the gap wasn't as big as Diego was making it out to be but even they could tell that it wouldn't be safe to hold anything, let alone to cradle a baby in.

"Could it be the wood you're using? You said it was more pliable than what you would use to create the real one." Don Alejandro said.

Diego ran his fingers through his hair and nodded. "That's what the blacksmith believes too; that we need the stronger yet lighter wood and better placed metal pieces to keep it more closed."

Victoria smiled re-assuringly at her husband. "Diego, you have to remember that you've never done anything like this before and we don't expect it to be perfect and neither should you. I think you have done an amazing job considering that all you had to go by was some pictures and explanations in a couple of medical books."

Don Alejandro nodded. "I agree with Victoria, son. There might only be a handful of doctors in the whole of California who actually have experience with this and for you to create it on your own is amazing, don't give up now just because you can't get it right the first time you attempt it." He re-assured his son.

Diego felt humbled by their faith in him and he was determined not to let them down. "Thank you, both of you. I will keep trying, as long as you want this Victoria."

She gave him a quizzical look. "Of course I do, I would have said otherwise if I didn't. But show us how it would fit on my arm."

He smiled as he went back to his explanations and turned the arm around to show her the hollowed end where her stump would fit into. "This is deep enough to go over the end of your arm and these leather straps would then tie it to your shoulder. Obviously you will have to have some kind of covering over your skin otherwise it would rub directly against you and your skin could become inflamed by the harshness of the wood."

She nodded. "I can understand that." she paused for a moment as an idea came into her mind. "Can you place it on me now? Just to see what it looks like." she asked.

Diego frowned. "It is too heavy for you and it won't fit you either and I don't want to hurt you." he said.

Don Alejandro nodded. "I agree Victoria, it's not the right time."

Victoria frowned at the men. "Nonsense, there's no time like now. You say it's too heavy, then what if you take most of the weight in your hand instead. I really do want to know what it feels and looks like on me Diego." she said in a serious but quiet tone of voice.

Diego finally realised how serious his wife was and he couldn't really blame her for wanting to know. "Okay, we'll put it on but we'll take the weight from you. Father, I will need your help."

Don Alejandro immediately rose from his seat and stood in front of them. "Of course, what would you like me to do?"

"I will place the arm over Victoria first and then if you take the weight, I'll try to buckle the straps over her right shoulder." Diego replied as he shifted position on the lounge.

"What about me? What do you want me to do?" She asked.

Diego smiled softly. "You don't have to do anything." he replied as he shifted position again and as he held the wooden arm into position. "Move your arm slightly so I can slide this up and I want you to tell the moment you feel any kind of pain or discomfort."

"I will." she replied as she watched as Diego carefully manoeuvred the artificial arm into position over the end of her arm and had a sudden intake of breath.

Diego stopped immediately. "Victoria?"

She smiled. "It's okay Diego, it's just the sight of this, nothing more."

He looked into her eyes and saw the truth in them and trusted her to tell him if there was any pain. He continued until he dared not go any further. "Father, if you could please take the weight now."

"Of course son." Don Alejandro said as he moved forward and held the wooden arm where Diego told him, while the younger man quickly but efficiently pulled up the leather straps and buckled it.

"Mmm. it's a little too long but never mind." he muttered to himself. "Okay father, I'll take the weight again."

The two men jostled for position until Don Alejandro was back in his seat and Diego hold the weight of the arm in his hands. "So how does it feel?"

Victoria felt strange as she looked down at the arm that was attached to her; she couldn't really feel the weight but it did feel tight over her upper arm, probably because of her clothing. She reached out with her good hand and gently touched the wood. "It is very strange Diego." she said softly as she experimentally moved her shoulder but she couldn't move it until Diego moved the arm for her.

"It's okay Victoria, you're not meant to be able to move it until you are more used to it." he re-assured her.

She nodded. "I know and that's what the exercises are for. You know, I may not even be able to move it all, no matter what I do or how light it will be." she said softly.

He nodded. "Yes, that is a real possibility but you won't know until you try. Now lets this off you, father if you could undo the buckles."

Don Alejandro nodded as he crossed over to them once more and unbuckled the straps and then Diego carefully removed the wooden limb from her.

"You know Diego, you should take this with you when you go to Santa Barbara and then you can show that doctor what you've done and get his professional opinion." Don Alejandro said.

Diego raised an eyebrow in surprise, he should have thought of that himself. "That's a good idea father, I'll just do that."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Three days later Diego, Victoria and Ramon boarded the stagecoach to Santa Barbara; they had decided to go by public coach instead of their own private carriage as the weather had been overcast for the last two days and they did not want run the risk of rain because the de la Vega's carriage was an open one and none of them wanted to sit in the carriage all wet and cold. They loaded their luggage at the rear of the stage and as they climbed aboard and settled into their seats, they greeted their fellow passengers, an older man and his wife who were on their way to Monterey and soon Victoria began chatting with the lady about babies and Diego talked politics with the gentleman, leaving Ramon with his thoughts.

Ramon was feeling a little anxious; he was leaving the tavern for the first time since Diego and Victoria signed the ownership over to him and it didn't feel right to leave it unattended. He had asked their Alcalde if one or two of their lancers would keep an eye on the business, to make sure that there weren't any problems with rowdy patrons and the Alcalde had agreed. He also offered to station two lancers in the tavern at night if they had any overnight guests. Ramon was most grateful for the offer considering that both Pilar and Raquel had agreed to stay in the tavern themselves; he didn't like the idea of leaving them alone.

The thought of Raquel brought a small smile to his face as he remembered a month ago when he asked if she would be willing to delay her journey to San Diego and to take a job at the tavern as their cook. Her face had lit up with the most genuine smile he had ever seen causing his heart to skip a beat at how radiant it made her and then she had impulsively hugged him as she accepted his offer but then she scrambled backwards as she realised what she had done and had blushed deep red and apologised profusely. He couldn't stop thinking how lovely she was, with her rosy cheeks and stammering apology and now a month later, he knew that he was attracted to her but at the moment he was content to let their friendship grow. And besides he wasn't sure of what she felt, if anything, for him and he didn't want to ruin what they had in case he was wrong.

But now as they approached the outskirts of Santa Barbara, it was Victoria who dwelled on her thoughts while Diego and Ramon chatted. She looked out the window and reflected that it had been exactly a year ago since she had last travelled on this stage coach to attend Francisco's wedding. Little did she know how much her life would change just by the simple act of travelling to Santa Barbara. Not only had she attended her brother's wedding, she had also worked out the secret of Zorro's identity after five long years and discovered that she had always loved Diego and just when they were making plans for their future, she had been shot trying to help a young woman from being assaulted and the outcome of that, changed her life forever. She felt as though her life had come full circle as she returned to the place where it all started and she was having mixed feelings about it. On the one hand, she was excited and eager to see her nephew but on the other hand, she didn't want to go through it all again; she had put it all behind her and had gone on with life but now she had to confront it over again.

They came to a lurching stop outside the office of the stage coach company and waiting for them was Felipe and Francisco, who was in his uniform. Victoria smiled broadly as she stepped down from the coach and embraced her eldest brother. "Oh Francisco, it's great to finally get here. I can't wait to see little Alfonso. What's he like? How's Rebecca?"

Francisco laughed as he hugged her tight. "They're both fine little sister, as you will soon see. But I see that you are looking wonderful yourself." he complimented as he stepped back and took in her slightly swollen stomach.

Victoria grinned as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Yes, I'm fine now that the sickness has gone."

"So, brother, what is it like to be a father?" Ramon grinned as he stepped down from the stage and embraced him.

Francisco chuckled and shook his head. "Let's say that I have gained an understanding into our parents that I never had before."

Diego smiled warmly as he turned to his son. "How did it go with the Alcalde?"

Felipe shrugged. "It went okay." he replied.

Francisco grinned as he turned and faced his brother-in-law. "I say it went rather well. Felipe has made it to the final list of three applicants and I believe that the Alcalde will be making a decision in the next couple of days."

"That's wonderful son." Diego felt a surge of pride through him.

Felipe shrugged again. "The other two men are lancers and I don't have any military experience at all." he was trying not to get his hopes up too high in case he wasn't selected but he was really interested in the posting. He knew it would be a challenge but he felt that it was something he needed; ranch life was hard physical work but he wanted more than that, he wanted to use his mind as well.

Victoria offered her support. "If the Alcalde was really concerned about your lack of military training, I don't think he would have put you on the list. Isn't that right Francisco?"

Francisco nodded. "Yes, that's very true. You have a high chance of obtaining that post. But let's get your bags and if you don't mind Victoria, we can walk home. Or if you like I can get a wagon from the cuartel."

Victoria shook her head. "No, its fine, walking will be good for me."

"Good, good. Ah here we go." he said as the driver handed down their bags and once everyone was right, they started walking towards Irene's home, chattering with high spirits.

As they turned down the street where Irene lived, Victoria started feeling anxious, her heart started to race and she felt a rush of nauseous surge through her and she didn't understand why. She no longer had the sickness that she had earlier in her pregnancy and she had eaten nothing spicy or food that had tasted bad but it wasn't until they reached the house, that she understood her unease. She came to a stop outside Irene's house and stared down at the ground, shivering in recognition of the place. She put her hand to stomach and took deep breaths in an effort to calm herself but she felt it rise up in her throat.

Diego soon noticed that Victoria wasn't following them anymore and turned around. When he saw how pale she had become, he went back to her. "Victoria, what's wrong?" he asked worried as he put his arm around her waist and was surprised by the strength of her shudders.

"This is where it happened, wasn't it? Where that man shot me." she replied hoarsely. "Oh god, I'm going to be sick." she quickly turned around and vomited on the side of the road.

Diego silently cursed himself as he held his wife as she bent over and was sick on the road. He should have realised what coming to Irene's would mean to her; that it would bring back all the horrible memories of the shooting and then the operation that saved her life; he should have booked into one of the taverns and save her from this. "It's alright Victoria, everything is okay." he tried to soothe her.

She nodded as she straightened up and wiped her mouth with a handkerchief that he gave her; she was glad of Diego's supporting arm around her; she didn't think she would be able to stand without it.

"Come inside, my dear." Irene said worriedly as she crossed over to them.

Victoria tried to smile but she was still feeling a little ill. "Thank you Irene." she replied as she allowed Diego to guide her through the small gate and then inside the house.

"I'll show you to your room and you can rest for awhile." Irene said as she walked down the corridor and to a room near the back of her house that she had set aside for them.

"I'm sorry." Victoria said as they entered the room and she sat on the bed, still shivering from shock.

"Nonsense, there's nothing to be sorry about." Irene said as she fussed over her charge while Diego placed their bags on the floor. "Here, put this wrap around you." she said as she reached to the end of the bed and pulled a soft wool wrap around her trembling shoulders before she crossed over to the window and pulled the drapes closed, darkening the room. She turned and saw Diego sitting on the bed beside her with his arm around her waist. "Now there's a water jug on the side table and a pot under the bed in case you need it." she said kindly.

"Gracias Irene." Victoria replied as she leant into Diego's embrace.

Irene smiled warmly. "You're welcome, my dear. Now just rest until you are ready to come out and if you need anything just send Diego to me."

Diego nodded and gave the older woman a smile of gratitude. "Thank you."

She smiled back and left them alone, closing the door behind her.

Victoria sagged into her husband's arms. "Oh Diego, I thought I was over this." she whispered hoarsely.

He held her tight against him. "It's just the sudden shock of seeing the place where it happened, that's all. I should have realised that coming here would bring back bad memories." he said as he gently rocked her.

She shook her head as she slowly relaxed in his arms. "I didn't realise it either, until I stopped and saw...Oh Diego, I have never hated anyone like I hate that man, not even Ramone and de Soto for all the evil things they had done."

He planted a soft kiss to her hair. "That's only natural querida; in a way, he stole your life from you. A life that would have been so different from what you have now." He paused for a moment. "Do you remember much of it?" They rarely spoke of the actual shooting and wondered how much she remembered.

She sighed as she straightened up but still kept within the circle of his arms. "I do remember you coming here to make sure we were okay and then you left to get your things from your lodgings. Irene and I waited for you and then there was a woman's scream from outside..." she paused as she frowned, her memory was still somewhat hazy. "I grabbed a pistol and went outside...the woman was struggling with two men and I think I shot one of them." her frown deepened. "I think I heard Irene calling out my name but I don't remember much else."

He nodded. "That's pretty much what happened, I guess you'll never remember of all it." he replied as he gently pulled back. "You should lie down and rest for a while querida, you'll feel better if you do."

She nodded, for once not arguing with him as she struggled to remove her jacket; she was feeling tired both physically and emotionally,

"Here let me do that." he said softly as he started to unbutton her jacket and once that was off, he then started on her blouse, just enough to reach the lacings of her corset and loosened it for her before he knelt down and removed her shoes. "Would you like some water?" he asked as he stood up.

Victoria nodded as she realised that her throat was sore and dry. "Yes please."

Diego went over to the side table and poured some water into a glass and moved back to her. "Here." he said as he held it out to her.

She took it gratefully and carefully sipped at the water, soothing her raspy throat. "Thank you." she said as she gave the glass back to him and then she lowered herself down onto the bed and laid on her side while Diego pulled up a light coverlet over her and kissed her head. "Sleep if you can Victoria."

She nodded as she settled more comfortably and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Several hours later when Victoria woke with a start; she didn't know where she was and it took her a couple of moments to remember. She stretched and tossed back the cover and slowly sat up. She swallowed in an effort to ease her dry and slightly sore throat and then she remembered the water jug on the table. She rose stiffly and crossed the room and poured herself a glass of water and took a long drink; she was thirstier then she realised and poured herself another glass.<p>

She placed the glass back on the table and looked around the room; the large bed took up most of the space, with just enough room for a cupboard and a chest of drawers as well as the side table and a chair. She also noticed that Diego must have unpacked their things while she was asleep as she saw some of their clothing hanging from the slightly open door of the cupboard. A small smile tugged at her lips; she was one lucky woman to have such a caring husband, she mused to herself as she adjusted her clothing. She left her room and walked down the hallway towards the sounds of happy chatting.

As she entered the sitting room, she smiled as she saw her family all gathered together.

"Victoria, you're looking much better. How are you feeling?" Irene asked as she stood up and hugged the younger woman.

Victoria smiled as she returned Irene's warm embrace. "I'm feeling much better now." she replied

"Good, good. Now let me look at you." she grinned as she looked down at Victoria's swollen stomach. "Yes, you're coming along now, aren't you. How many months is it now, five?"

"Yes, just over five months." Victoria replied with a grin of her own as she placed her hand on her belly.

Irene nodded thoughtfully as she studied the younger woman. "Mmmm. I think you're having a boy." she predicted.

Victoria raised an eyebrow as Rebecca came over to her. "A boy! How can you tell?"

"It's in the way your baby is sitting; it's all out in front of you whereas a girl sits more lower around the hips." Irene said.

Rebecca chuckled. "Mama said the same about me and she was right." she said as she hugged her sister-in-law.

Victoria chuckled too. "Well I don't care if it's a boy or girl, I just want a healthy baby. You're looking good yourself." she said as she hugged her sister back.

Rebecca smiled. "Thank you Victoria but I am feeling a little tired; it's from all the early morning feeds." she said.

Victoria nodded in sympathy; it was something that she would have to get used to herself. "I understand. Now when can I meet my nephew?" she asked, almost bouncing on her toes in her eagerness to see the baby.

"How about right now." Francisco's voice came from behind her.

Victoria twirled around and saw her brother walking through the doorway, proudly cradling his baby son in his arms. "Ooohh, he's so adorable." she cooed as she saw her nephew for the first time. She reached out and gently brushed her finger along his cheek. "Sooo soft and he has the cutest little nose and look at his black hair; it looks like he has been out in the wind." she gushed as she smoothed down the soft wispy hair causing him to whimper and open his eyes.

"Ohhh, hello little Alfonso, I'm your Aunt Victoria" she said softly as she ran her finger down his soft cheek again. She so much wanted to hold him but she wasn't sure how she could; not with such a small and precious bundle.

Irene saw the longing on Victoria's face and she had a sudden idea of how to help her. "Diego, come and stand behind Victoria."

Everyone looked up at the older lady in confusion but Diego did as he asked and stood behind his wife.

"Now put your right arm around in front of her. You'll be using your arm as Victoria's." Irene said.

Diego nodded as he realised what she was trying to say and placed his arm around her shoulder. It was then Victoria realised what Irene meant; that Diego would use his arm in place of her own and she fought back hot tears in gratitude.

It took some moments to work out the best position but Francisco finally placed his infant son into the combined arms of Victoria and Diego.

"Ohhh, thank you Irene. I would never have thought of this." Victoria said as she gazed at the little babe in her arms or rather, in their arms. "Isn't he the cutest thing you have ever seen Diego." she whispered as she reached out and gently touched Alfonso's tiny hand and fingers causing him to scrunch up his face at the sensation.

Diego's warm breath tickled her neck. "Yes, I must admit he is cute." he said as he gazed over her shoulder and down at Alfonso, longing for the day when they could finally hold their own child.

Rebecca placed her arm around Francisco and smiled warmly at the sight of Victoria and Diego entranced by her son; it was something she knew all too well. "You two look very comfortable with him." she teased.

Victoria chuckled but didn't look up, she couldn't take her eyes of her nephew. "So comfortable that we might just take him home. You would like that wouldn't you Alfonso, to come home with us and see all the cows and horses and chickens." she babbled as she leant down and planted a feather light kiss to his forehead.

Diego rolled his eyes and exchanged a look with Francisco. "They're called cattle, Victoria, not cows." he teased his wife.

"Shush Diego, to a little baby, they're just cows and they go moo moo, don't they little one." she said softly.

Felipe and Ramon, who had both been quiet since Victoria came into the room, laughed out loud at the sight of a well dressed Doña, mooing at a little baby but one look from her silenced them, although it couldn't keep the silly grins off their faces.

"You shouldn't be laughing Felipe, not after the last time you held a baby." Diego teased his son as he remembered the time he rescued the Russian baby from bandits.

"That sounds like an interesting tale." Francisco said.

Diego grinned but before he could reply, Alfonso started crying.

"Shhhh, little one." Victoria crooned trying to settle him but his cries intensified until Rebecca moved closer and carefully took her crying baby from their arms and tried to sooth her son but then she realised what was bothering him.

"I think he needs changing." she said with a smile as she turned and left the room.

"I'll come with you." Victoria said, she couldn't get enough of the little babe as she followed her sister-in-law out of the room.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Francisco persuaded Diego to tell them about the tale he had alluded to earlier.<p>

So with great humour, Diego regaled them of the story of the Russian baby that he had come across in the wagon that had been attacked by bandits and of how both he and Felipe, two bachelors who had no idea of how to care for a baby, tried to comfort the baby girl. He simply couldn't tell his father for that meant explanations as to not only why he had this baby but HOW he came to find her; he might have been able to think up some silly reason but for almost the first time in his life, he just didn't know what to do.

They all laughed hilariously when he told them that Felipe had used his study of Archimedes as a diaper because he couldn't think of anything else to use, not even a clean shirt that was hanging on the rack; which caused the younger man's ears turn pink in embarrassment because he never even noticed the shirt and he quickly reverted back to his signs to tell his father what he thought; which Diego studiously ignored.

They laughed again as Victoria recalled the time when he had brought the basket carrying the baby girl to the tavern kitchen and when she had asked him if he had feed the baby, she had been shocked to hear that he wasn't sure if she had been. She had thought that it had been a rather simple question; either she had been feed or she hadn't. And then with a little embarrassment, she told them of the relief that she had felt when he told her that the baby wasn't his and as expected, she received some light hearted teasing from her brothers to her reaction.

They stayed up chatting and laughing together before the toll of travelling overcame them and they said their goodnights and retired to their rooms.

* * *

><p>The following day Francisco had to go back on duty so Diego, Felipe and Ramon went sightseeing around Santa Barbara, while leaving the three ladies to gossip together about marriage, husbands and babies.<p>

"Are you sure you don't mind me being here while you feed Alfonso?" Victoria asked as she sat down on a chair in Rebecca's room.

Rebecca smiled as settled down on another chair and put her son to her breast. "Of course not." She replied as she gazed down at her suckling baby. "You know you can ask me anything about this, I mean I had mama to show me what to do but I know there is no-one you can turn to for advice or help."

Victoria nodded sadly; it was at a time like this that she really missed her own mother, not only for her love but for advice about marriage and babies. "I will hold you to that Rebecca." she said with a smile.

Rebecca grinned. "I don't doubt it." she replied as she shifted slightly to a more comfortable position and started crooning softly as she touched the fine hair on Alfonso's head.

Victoria watched with growing emotions of love and happiness, soon she would be holding her own child to her breast but underneath the happiness was the realisation that she wouldn't be able to hold her child without help; the day before had shown her that and now watching Rebecca feeding her son, it became even more apparent that she couldn't do it on her own. She was beginning to suspect that even with the wooden arm that Diego was going to make for her, it may not be enough, especially with changing the baby's soiled clothing and washing him or her.

She hated the idea of having someone else care for her baby but she was realising that she would have give up some more of her strong sense of independence; just as she had to when she first lost her arm. It had been hard to accept that she couldn't do everything anymore and this was just something else that she had to face. _I guess this is how my life is going to be from now on, having to adjust to each and every new situation that comes along_, she mused to herself.

"Was it terribly painful, giving birth?" she asked somewhat fearful. She supposed that all women felt the same anxiety about the birthing process, especially for their first child but she was glad that she could actually talk with someone about it; someone who would tell her what it really was about and not gloss over it in any way, just to spare her feelings.

Rebecca looked up and nodded. "I won't lie, it was the most painful experience that I have ever had but mama told me that when I hold my baby for the first time, I would forget all about the pain and she was right. Seeing and holding this little miracle made everything I went through worthwhile. But having said that, I want to wait awhile before going through it again." She smiled warmly at her sister. "Have you and Diego thought about a name yet?" she asked as she noticed that Alfonso had stopped suckling and she moved him to her shoulder and gently rubbed his back.

Victoria grinned when she heard a little burp from her nephew and watched as Rebecca placed him on her other breast. "Yes, we have and if we have a boy, Diego wants to name him Edmund, after his mentor at university. He was rather close to him and I think that he had been like a father to Diego in ways that Alejandro wasn't." She had known of the high regard that Diego had for Sir Edmund ever since the time the English Knight had come to Los Angeles and had died in Diego's arms. She wasn't going to deny him the right to name their son after him.

Rebecca nodded. "And if it's a girl?"

Victoria shrugged. "We're not sure yet but Diego is letting me choose since he wants Edmund for a boy. I was thinking about Maria, which was my mother's name but our cook is Maria and I know a number of other ladies with that name. There's my grandmother's name of Mercedes that I quite like and I also like Luisa or even Josefina." she shook her head. "I can't really make up my mind."

Rebecca chuckled. "I know, we had agreed on Alfonso but we couldn't decide on a girl's name at all. It was lucky that we had a boy."

* * *

><p>While Rebecca and Victoria discussed baby names, their menfolk were seated at a tavern nearby the barracks; they had arranged to have lunch with Francisco when he had his break. They had just been served their drinks when Francisco entered the tavern with a small frown on his face.<p>

"What's wrong?" Ramon asked his brother as he sat down beside him.

Francisco sighed. "I've just been ordered to report to the garrison at Monterey and I have to leave by the end of the week." he said.

The others glanced at each other but it was Ramon who asked the question. "How long will you be gone for and what about Rebecca and the baby?"

Francisco shrugged. "It's a permanent assignment for at least a year so they will be coming with me." he answered as he looked at Felipe. "If you do get the position, you'll have to understand that you can be transferred at any time, to anywhere they tell you. Sometimes with your family but other times you will have to leave them for months or even years at a time."

Felipe nodded thoughtfully. "I know and I do accept it but I never realised until now that it would be hard to leave a wife and children behind, not after staying with you over the last couple of days."

Diego nodded. "Father he missed my birth because he was with his men; it's something he regrets but mother understood." Diego said.

Francisco nodded. "Rebecca understands as well. We talked a great deal about it before we married and she still married me even with the knowledge that one day, I would get a posting where she couldn't come. And of course there's always the possibility of going to war and never coming back." He sighed and shook his head; he didn't want to leave Rebecca a widow before her time and have Alfonso live without a father but he knew he wouldn't have it any other way, he liked being in the military.

In order to change the subject, he turned to his brother and grinned. "So what's this I hear about a senorita throwing herself into your arms..."

Ramon groaned. "Did Victoria tell you?"

Francisco chuckled. "Actually it was Rebecca who told me but..."

"She heard it from our sister." Ramon added, shaking his head, the tips of his ears turning pink with some embarrassment.

Francisco exchange a grin with Diego; it wasn't often that he saw his brother affected this way about a senorita, perhaps there was something more to the story than what he was led to believe. "So Ramon, will there be a wedding soon." he teased him.

Ramon grinned at his brother. "Maybe, maybe not." he replied vaguely as he held up his glass. "Here's to all the senoritas in the world, may they throw themselves at me, anytime they wish."

Diego, Felipe and Francisco laughed out loud as they raised their glasses. "Here, here."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The following day there was still some tension in the household from Francisco's news of his transfer; it wasn't over the transfer itself, for Rebecca knew that she had married a soldier and what that actually meant for her but it was more of a panic about what to take with them and whether he should go to Monterey first and find lodgings before sending for his family or whether she should travel with him and their son at the end of the week.

Diego and Victoria decided to give them some time alone and went to visit Doctor Silvestre Ramirez, while Ramon and Felipe went out on their own.

It was the doctor himself who opened the door to their knock. "Ah Doña Victoria, Don Diego, come in, come in. I heard that you were coming to Santa Barbara and I was hoping that you would come and see me." He welcomed them inside his house and across the hallway to his office. "I'm always pleased to see my former patients." he said as gestured for them to take a seat.

Both Diego and Victoria smiled warmly as they sat down. "Thank you doctor."

Doctor Ramirez smiled as he gazed at his former patient and saw how much she had changed since the last time he had seen her; not only because she was with child but it was in her entire positive attitude to life. "I can see that you are doing well despite losing your arm." he said kindly.

She nodded. "Yes I am, it took a long time but I finally accepted it." she admitted.

He nodded as well. "That is to be expected from such a serious injury as yours." he paused for a moment to look at them. "I guess this isn't a social call."

Diego exchanged a smile with his wife. "Not as such doctor. We came here to ask your opinion about the prosthesis that I made for Victoria." he replied as he gestured to the small bag he had brought with them.

The doctor nodded with a smile. "I wondered what was in the bag. So you actually made one then, I wasn't sure if what I had sent was enough for you to try."

Diego nodded. "It was enough and I can't thank you enough for the books you sent. If you urgently need them back..."

Doctor Ramirez held up his hand. "I'll let you know if I need them otherwise take your time and send them back when you're finished with them. But before we discuss the prosthesis, I would like to examine you to see how your wound has healed." he said.

Victoria nodded. "Of course doctor." she replied.

He nodded as he stood up. "If you will excuse us Don Diego, there's some medical journals on the bookshelves outside if you wish to read." he said.

Diego smiled. "Of course doctor." He said as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Doctor Ramirez pulled out a small privacy screen from behind the door. "If you would like to use the screen to undress, then I can examine you. It won't take too long." he promised.

Victoria smiled as she walked behind the screen. "Gracias Doctor." she said as she began to remove her clothing.

"Are you still having those sensations of being able to move your right hand and fingers or have any other sensations?" He asked.

"Not so much about moving my fingers." She replied from behind the screen. "I have this tingling sensation in the end my arm, mostly when I first wake up in the morning and I have noticed that I have an ache when the weather is colder." she added as she came around from the screen.

Doctor Ramirez nodded as he gestured her to sit down. "Is it a dull ache or a sharp pain?" he asked as he pulled up a chair beside her.

"Dull ache." she replied.

He smiled reassuringly. "Don't be too concerned about that, I occasionally get an ache in my left knee when it gets colder. If you mostly get the tingling in the mornings, it could be the arm is being pressed to hard against the mattress or your husband for that matter and it's the blood flowing without restrictions once more that can cause the tingling sensations. I would suggest swapping to the over the side of the bed to see if that helps. Otherwise you'll probably have it for the rest of your life and unfortunately, there's not a lot we can do about it. Now let me have a look at your arm." he said as he reached out and took a hold of her upper arm and gently touched the puckered scars.

"Good, good. It has healed very well and there is no sign of infection or and decaying flesh; which I guess you would have noticed that long before now. You've taken good care of it in terms of keeping this area clean." he said approvingly.

She smiled. "I do remember your warning about not keeping it clean."

He chuckled as he continued his examination. "It's good to know that at least one of my patients pays attention to my advice. Does it hurt in anyway? I mean the bone itself." he asked as he gently put some pressure on the end of the stump and was pleased that there was no obvious sharpness to it. Sometimes there wasn't enough time to smooth down the bone after amputation and if it wasn't done right, it could lead to complications later on.

She shook her head. "Only if I bump into something and then it hurts. But I have noticed that the end of my arm seems smaller somehow. I don't know if it makes sense but it seems to have shrunk a little."

Doctor Ramirez straightened up as he finished his examination and smiled re-assuringly once more. "Some shrinkage is expected as the muscles and the skin comes together over the stump. I guess you could say it moulds itself around the bone. It shouldn't change anymore, not now after a year has gone by. Well Doña Victoria, I'm pleased to say that your arm has healed extremely well and you should not have any problems in the future."

Victoria felt a rush of pride at his approval. "Thank you doctor."

He smiled. "Good, good. Now, I think we have left your husband on his own for far too long." he said as he moved towards the doorway, while Victoria moved behind the screen once more.

Doctor Ramirez smiled as he saw Don Diego studying a book rather intently; he really does have a mind for the sciences, he mused to himself. "Ah Don Diego, before you go and read all my books, perhaps you would like to come back now."

Diego grinned as he closed the book and replaced it on the shelf. "I could spend many hours here and never get bored." he replied as he crossed over to the doctor.

The older man chuckled. "I know what you mean, sometimes I get so enthralled in reading that I forget to eat, much to my housekeeper's dismay." he said as he lead the way back to his office and gestured to Diego to resume his previous seat just as Victoria came around from the screen, dressed once more and sat down beside him.

"Don Diego, I can inform you that your wife's arm has healed completely but I guess you already knew that." he said with a smile as he sat down on his chair.

Diego smiled back. "Yes, but it is good to get a professional opinion about it."

Doctor Ramirez nodded. "Of course. Now before we go any further, I want to ask you why you believe you need a prosthetic arm Don Victoria, when it's so obvious that you have managed extremely well without it." he asked in a careful and non-threatening tone.

Victoria glanced at her husband, who gave her a small smile of re-assurance before she turned back to the doctor. "You're right, I'm coping well with this. I've adjusted to what I can do and Diego helps with what I can't but with the baby coming, I've realised that I need more help than Diego can provide. He can't be with me all of the time and I don't expect him to either."

The doctor nodded. "So it's because you're having a child that you want this. What about having one of your servants help you or hire a nurse?"

She nodded. "I've thought of that but I still need to hold my baby, to feed him or her. But there could be other things I can do with it that I won't know until we try."

Doctor Ramirez gazed thoughtfully at the determined young woman in front of him. "Do you realise that this may not even help you, that it might be more of a hindrance to you. I don't want to get your hopes up only for you to become disappointed if it doesn't work the way you think it should."

Victoria glanced at Diego again before she answered. "I think we both understand that but we won't know unless we try it."

Diego nodded. "I agree with Victoria, doctor. We need to try this, even if it doesn't work."

The doctor nodded and smiled. "I hope you don't mind me playing devil's advocate but I wanted to make sure you knew all the outcomes of this, both good and bad. Now let me have a look at what you made Don Diego. I have to admit that I am rather curious as to what you have done." he said.

Diego nodded as he leant over and grabbed the bag that held the wooden arm he had made. "This is just a model, Doctor, it isn't for Victoria to use at all and there some parts of it that I am not happy with." he said as he pulled it out. "I want you to tell me honestly what you think." he added as he handed it over to the doctor.

The older man nodded "Of course." he said as he took the wooden arm from Diego and examined it. "Well this is much better than I had expected, in fact it's better that some of the ones I've commissioned through the maker in Mexico City." he complimented. "But I can see a number of things that can be improved. For instance..."

At first Victoria listened with interest over what the doctor was suggesting but as time went on, their words became almost meaningless to her; she simply didn't understand what they were talking about but she noticed that Diego did. He seemed totally interested in what the doctor was saying and asked many questions. She knew she should at least try to understand, after all this was about her but she found her mind drifting away from the conversation and her eyes strayed to the large bookshelf on her left. She was amazed by the large number of books, of all sizes; some looked well used while others looked brand new.

She pulled her attention back to the conversation between the men but was immediately confused by the doctor's words. "...the elbow joint should bend at a right angle to the upper arm..."

What on earth is a right angle, she asked herself. She had a vague memory of a lesson in squares and triangles at the mission school when she was a child but for the life of her, she couldn't remember what it meant. Her attention was lost again when her eyes caught sight of a large glass framed boxed mounted on the far wall that had a large number of insects or beetles stuck inside it. As she stared at the fascinating display, she realised that the insects were held by small pins and they seemed to be grouped together with small notes near them, which she assumed, identified what each one was.

Suddenly her attention was brought back to the men as the doctor shifted in his chair. "... All in all, you had done a good job with this and if you take my suggestions under consideration, you should be able to make one that will be more suitable." he said as he placed the artificial arm on his lap and turned his attention to Victoria. "Please forgive us if you feel we were ignoring you."

Victoria smiled even as she felt a slight flush rise over her cheeks. "I don't feel neglected doctor, although I will admit that I didn't understand a word the two of you have said." she hoped she sounded convincing enough for them to believe that she had been paying attention all the way through, even though she had not been.

He chuckled. "I can understand that. Even some of my colleagues wouldn't know what we were talking about. Now do you need my help with measurements?" he asked.

Diego shook his head with a smile to his wife. "No, I think Victoria has had enough of me measuring her."

She chuckled. "Too many times."

Doctor Ramirez smiled. "Good, good. There are just a few more things to mention and then we can finish up and perhaps have some tea or coffee."

Victoria smiled warmly. "That would be wonderful doctor, thank you."

Diego nodded. "What other things should we know about?"

The doctor picked up the wooden arm from his lap and turned the hollowed end to them. "You will need to line this with material and it will have to be kept clean, especially in the hot days and I would suggest putting an old stocking over your stump, Doña Victoria to make it easier for you and you need to keep this clean as well."

Victoria nodded. "Of course doctor."

"Now this will create irritation of your skin and it may even rub it hard enough to make your arm bleed, if this happens, you must stop using it straight away and don't re-use it until it's healed. The wood maybe too rough or too tight and if it is, then you will need to smooth it down again."

This time it was Diego who nodded; this was what Doctor Hernandez suggested as well.

"And one last thing, it will take time for you to learn how to use it, don't get upset if you don't get it right straight away. Have you been doing anything to prepare yourself for this?"

Both Diego and Victoria nodded as they explained the exercises that he had worked out for her.

Doctor Ramirez nodded. "Good, good. Keep doing that, it all helps in building the muscles up to strength again. Now if there isn't anything else, I'll go and get my housekeeper to bring us some coffee."

* * *

><p>They stayed with the doctor for over an hour, chatting over coffee before they left, thanking him once more for everything that he had done for Victoria. They walked down the street to Irene's house and this time Victoria hesitated for only a moment at the place where her life had changed before stepping through the gate and up to the front door.<p>

As soon as they opened the door, they heard Alfonso's cries and Victoria exchanged a look of sympathy with Diego before she walked into the sitting room to see her sister-in-law slowly pacing around the room, trying to settle her baby; she didn't know where Francisco was but assumed that he had to return to duty.

Rebecca looked up and gave them a small tired smile. "How did it go with the doctor?" she asked.

"It went really well but why don't you let us take care of Alfonso for a while, so you can rest." Victoria offered.

"It's okay, I've just fed him and I think he has wind." she replied as she gently rubbed his back.

"If it's only wind, then Victoria can look after him." Irene said firmly as she came into the room. "When someone offers to help with a crying baby; take it and have a moment to rest. Besides it would be good practice for Victoria and Diego." she added as Diego entered the room after he had placed the small bag in their guest room.

He smiled warmly. "Of course we'll take Alfonso for awhile."

Rebecca sighed, she knew they were right, she needed a moment to rest. "Okay but if you can't settle him down..."

Victoria winked to the older lady. "Then we'll hand him over to Irene."

Irene smiled warmly, pleased by the way everyone wanted to help Rebecca. She watched as her daughter hand over her son to Diego and Victoria. "Why don't you take him to your room, he might settle if there is less distractions." she suggested.

Victoria nodded. "Of course, we'll take care of him." she re-assured her as Diego held the crying baby in his arms.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Irene stopped at the doorway of the guest room and smiled warmly as she saw her grandson asleep in the middle of the bed with Victoria asleep beside him and Diego was sitting on the chair by window reading a book.<p>

"Diego." She whispered.

He looked up and smiled when he saw her. He closed the book and placed it on the table before he stood up and crossed over to her.

"I don't want to disturb your rest but Felipe is back and he has news." she said quietly.

Diego's eyes widened. "From the Alcalde? We weren't expecting this for another day or so." he said.

She nodded. "That's true but our Alcalde is known for making decisions without delay. He's waiting in the sitting room."

"Diego, what is it?" Victoria's sleepy voice came from behind them.

He turned to face her. "It's Felipe, he has news from the Alcalde." he replied as she sat up carefully so not to disturb the sleeping infant.

"Already?" She asked as Irene came into the room as gently picked up her grandson.

"He's in the sitting room and I think he is quite eager to tell you what happened." Irene said with a smile on her face. "Thank you for looking after Alfonso, Rebecca was able to get some sleep too." she added.

Victoria smiled as she rose from the bed and straightened her clothes. "I'm glad to help and once he stopped crying, he just slept."

Irene nodded as they left the room. "That's all babies do when they are this young." she replied as she entered her daughter's room to put Alfonso in his crib, while Diego and Victoria continued to the sitting room and saw Felipe standing by the window.

"Felipe, Irene told us that you've heard from the Alcalde." Diego said with a smile.

Felipe turned around and he couldn't keep the grin off his face. "I've got the position as junior Adjutant." he confirmed.

"That's absolutely wonderful son." Diego beamed as he strode over to his son and hugged him. "I'm proud of you." he added.

Felipe swallowed hard against the rise of emotions that he felt for his father as they pulled apart and then he found himself in the arms of Victoria.

"I'm so thrilled for you Felipe." she said happily.

He grinned. "Gracias Victoria."

"So when do you have to report for duty?" Diego asked.

Felipe's grin dropped somewhat. "I have to report back in eight days from today."

Victoria and Diego exchanged a worried look. "Eight days! That barely gives you enough time to return home, pack your belongings and return back here."

Felipe nodded; he too had been shocked by how soon he had to report for duty, he thought he would have had at least two weeks. "I know but I met Francisco just after I left the Alcalde's office and he said that its the way of the military and that I would have to get used to it. I'll have to leave first thing tomorrow morning, it's too late to leave now."

Diego nodded. "Of course, we'll be leaving on the next stage ourselves in two days." he replied as he glanced at Victoria, who nodded.

She reached out and gently touched his arm. "What about Julia?" she asked kindly.

He smiled as he thought of her. "We talked about it before I left and she is fine with it."

Victoria nodded as she glanced at Diego before she turned her attention to the young man in front of her. "Felipe, I don't want you to make any promises to her about the future. You'll be away from each other for months or even years and in that time people change. One of you might even meet someone else." she paused as she remembered Juan and her childish promise to wait for him when he joined the navy but then Diego returned home from Spain and she fell in love with him. "I'm not saying that it would happen but it could and I don't want either of you to feel pressured to keep your earlier promise just out of a sense of duty and not love."

Diego nodded as he too remembered the time when Victoria had almost married Juan. "I agree son, you're both young and many things can happen."

Felipe nodded thoughtfully. "I think I understand."

Diego smiled. "Good, now tell us all about it. I thought that you and Ramon were just going sightseeing today, so how did you end up at the Alcalde's office...?"

* * *

><p>Two days later Victoria, Diego and Ramon boarded the stagecoach back to Los Angeles after saying their goodbyes to their family and as Victoria stared out the window at the passing scenery, she found herself eagerly awaiting for the arrival of her baby. She had learnt more about babies from Irene and Rebecca in the last couple of days than she had even known in the last ten years and she was grateful for that knowledge; knowledge that had been handed down from mother to daughter ever since time began, knowledge that she had been unable to learn as her mother had died before they had a chance to discuss it.<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Victoria was feeling listless as she sat on small lounge under the window in their bedroom and as she gazed unseeing outside, she rubbed her large swollen belly. She was tired of being as large as a barn and of walking with a strange waddle, she was tired of the back aches and her slightly swollen ankles, she was tired of her baby using her as a punching bag from inside and wished that for the hundredth time that it was all over and done with; she was due anytime now and that brought it's own worries and concerns.

She sighed as she turned away from the window and her gaze caught sight of the wooden arm that was on the desk and was awed at the wonderful workmanship of the item. Diego and the blacksmith had worked hard from the time they had arrived back from Santa Barbara to make a new prosthetic arm for her and this time they had created one that she could use. The wood was lighter and smaller, it had been carved to resemble a woman's arm and it almost matched in size to her left arm, so there was no noticeable difference between them.

At first it had been hard for her to adjust to wearing it; it felt awkward and she couldn't control it but she slowly trained herself to use her shoulder muscles and she kept at it until she was able to move it to her satisfaction and with a number of adjustments to the type of materials that lined the inside of the arm and what she wore over her stump, she was now comfortable enough to use it more often. But over the last couple of days, she hadn't been wearing it; it just wasn't feeling right for her and it was more to do with the way she felt in general than having a problem with it.

She sighed again and as she stood up, she felt a sharp pain that made her gasp but it was only for a second or two and when it didn't come again, she gently rubbed her stomach; this was the third time in the last hour that she had this pain and she began to realise what this might be. "Be kind to me little one." she whispered as she slowly walked out of the room and along the hallway, towards the library. She knew that Diego had gone out with Jose earlier that day to try and rescue a number of cattle that had wandered to close to the quicksand that was on the edge of their ranch, while her father-in-law had stayed in the hacienda, battling a mild cold that he had developed in the last couple of days.

Don Alejandro was resting on his favourite chair in the library, with a steaming cup of coffee on the table beside him when Victoria entered. He looked up from the letter was reading and smiled warmly at his daughter-in-law. "Ah Victoria, I thought you were going to rest." he said.

She shrugged. "I couldn't settle." she replied.

He nodded sympathetically. "Well sit down and let me tell you another story about Diego when he was a boy." he said, his eyes twinkling in merriment.

She couldn't help but chuckle. He had recently started telling her funny stories about his son to keep her mind off her problems and she believed that most of the stories were in fact tall tales just to make her laugh but she didn't mind at all; he was a wonderful storyteller and she could see that he would be telling his grandchildren many stories in the future. "That would be wonderful father...ahhhh." she frowned as she felt other sharp pain in her side.

Don Alejandro frowned. "Victoria, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

The pain subsided and she nodded. "Yes, I think so. It's just a small pain. Tell me about Diego and what he used to get up to when he was a boy."

"Are you sure Victoria?" he asked, not liking the way she had gone pale.

She nodded and smiled reassuringly at him. "Of course I'm sure, I just want something else to tease Diego with."

He sighed to himself before he pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose. "Okay, well I remember a time when Diego was only four years old and he...Victoria!" he said as he saw her face contort in pain once more.

Victoria cried out; this time the pain was greater and longer and to her horror she felt a wetness between her legs but then she remembered what Irene and Rebecca had told her and knew then that her child was about to come into the world.

She gazed at Don Alejandro. "Father...I think it's time." she said with a worried smile on her face.

"Time? You mean...Now!" he stuttered with wide open eyes but he immediately rose from his chair and helped her up. "Right, we'll get you to bed and then I'll send for the doctor and have one of our vaqueros to find Diego."

She nodded she clung to his arm as they slowly walked towards their room.

* * *

><p>It was a number of hours before Diego rushed through the front door; not only had they saved three cattle from the quicksand but they rode further along the boundary, making sure that there no other animals in trouble and therefore Pepe had trouble finding him because he wasn't where he was meant to be but he followed their tracks and eventually found him.<p>

"Father!" Diego called out as the door closed behind him.

"In here son." his father called out.

Diego strode worriedly to the library and found that his father was resting on one of the chairs; he couldn't understand how his father could be so calm at a time like this. "Victoria, is she...?" he stopped, his throat constricted at the thought of his lady going through the pain of childbirth.

Don Alejandro gazed compassionately at this son. "Victoria went into labour a couple of hours ago, Consuela and the doctor are with her. Take a seat son, there's nothing you can do at this time." he said.

"Sit! How can I sit when I'm about to become a father? How can I sit knowing that Victoria is going through pain?" He knew that he was becoming agitated and he forced himself to calm down. "I'm sorry father."

The older man smiled. "It's okay son, I know what you are going through. Even though I wasn't there for your birth, I still worried about your mother at this time. It's going to be awhile, so why don't you sit down, perhaps read a book or we can have a game of chess." he offered.

Diego let out his breath in a long sigh and ran his fingers through his hair; he knew that his father was right. He shook his head as he sat down. "I don't think I can concentrate on chess or even a book." he admitted.

Don Alejandro nodded. "Well then, I'll tell you about the letter I received today from Raul." he said.

Diego leant back in his chair as he tried to focus his thoughts on his father and not what was going on in their room. "So how is Raul doing in Mexico City, does he say when he will return?" he asked curiously.

Don Alejandro nodded once more. "Yes, he said that he will be returning here to live; he is tired of city life and wants to come home to his ranch. He will stay just long enough to see his daughter married."

Diego raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Angelica is getting married? That's fast, they've only been there for seven or eight months. Who's the groom?" He could never forget what Angelica Quintero had tried to do. She wanted to break his bond with Victoria by any means necessary just because she had deemed him a suitable husband for herself and she didn't care who or what stood in her way. He had never met such a woman such as her and hoped that he never would again.

"Yes, it's rather fast but from what Raul writes is that everyone is agreeable to it. Apparent they met at the wedding of Raul's son and although they seemed like a good match, he doesn't think it's real love from either of them but they're both adults and they know what they are getting into. He is a senior military officer who is close to General Santa Anna and from what Raul tells me, he has ambitions that go way beyond his military career and into the political."

Diego snorted. "Perhaps she sees herself as the wife of a future Emperor like our newly crowned Agustín de Iturbide. Can you imagine it, Empress Angelica! She would settle for nothing less."

Don Alejandro chuckled and shook his head. "Stop that Diego, you're being unfair to her. Besides from what Raul writes, the rein of Emperor Iturbide may not last long anyway."

This time both Diego's eyebrows rose. "Really, that's interesting to say the least. How does he know this?" he asked.

The older man sighed. "You know that Raul's son, Hector, is involved in politics." he paused as Diego nodded. "Well there are rumours that some sections of the community and the military are unhappy about many of Iturbide decisions and may take matters into their own hands."

"Madre de dios. Do you know what you are saying?" he asked his father incredulously.

Don Alejandro nodded. "Sadly yes. A coup d'état."

Diego shook his head. "And who wants to overthrow Iturbide?"

"General Santa Anna and a few others but it's just a rumour at the moment and it may not come to anything."

Diego ran his fingers through his hair. "It seems they are fighting amongst themselves to gain control over the country and that can't be good for anyone."

"That's very true Diego, if there is a coup, then many innocents will get caught in the middle."

For a moment the two men were silent with their thoughts, with Diego especially worried about Felipe now that he was in the military; he would not like to see him caught up in any kind of rebellion. His thoughts quickly turned back to Victoria and all his anxiety of what she was going through, returned as he began to fuss with the cuff of his shirt.

Don Alejandro knew that if Diego didn't stop picking at the cuff, he would end up destroy it, so he stood up, crossed over to the small table and poured them each a glass of brandy, before he turned back and handed Diego a glass. "Drink this son."

For once Diego didn't argue as he took the glass from his father and had a drink of the fiery liquid.

* * *

><p>"Diego...Diego...wake up, son." Don Alejandro said as he touched his son's shoulder.<p>

Diego woke with a start at his father's touch. "Father...what...what time is it?" he said as he straightened up; he had dropped off to sleep on the lounge, the book he had been reading, lay on the floor.

"It's just after two in morning." Don Alejandro beamed.

It took only a moment for Diego to realise why his father was grinning at him and then he saw Doctor Hernandez who was also grinning at him from the doorway. "Madre de dios...Victoria...she's...had the baby?" he said as he stumbled to his feet as he felt his own grin start to grow.

Doctor Hernandez nodded. "Yes, Dona Victoria delivered her baby fifteen minutes ago. Congratulation Don Diego, you have a healthy baby daughter."

Diego was stunned beyond belief. "A...girl? But...but we thought it would be a boy...Everyone said she was having a boy." he said in shock.

The doctor chuckled. "You of all people should know that no-one can tell the gender of a baby before hand."

Diego felt the initial shock disappear as he grinned like a fool. "I have a daughter! A girl!" He turned to his father, who had a similar silly grin on his face. "A daughter." He said again as pulled his father into a fierce embrace.

"Congratulations son." Don Alejandro said as he hugged him tight.

Diego pulled back and turned to the doctor. "Is Victoria alright and the baby, is she okay too?" he asked.

Doctor Hernandez nodded. "Yes they are both fine, but Don Diego I must tell you that it was a hard time for your wife because the baby was somewhat unusually larger for a girl."

Diego felt some of his happiness fade. "Large? What do you mean doctor?" he asked with a frown.

The doctor picked up the anxiety in the younger man's voice. "It's alright Don Diego, there's nothing wrong with her, she is just longer in her limbs and I believe that she is going to be tall when she grows up, possible as tall as yourself, if not taller."

Don Alejandro nodded. "That's what your mother said about you, son. She said that you were longer than other babies in her family."

Diego felt a sense of relief rush through him. "And Victoria?" he asked.

Doctor Hernandez smiled reassuringly. "She will be fine Don Diego, she just needs plenty of rest. Now, do you want to see them?" he asked with a twinkle of happiness in his eyes. This was one part of being a doctor he loved doing the most; bringing children into the world, there was nothing else like it.

Diego felt that silly grin grow again but he didn't care; he was a father! "You couldn't stop me even if you wanted to." he said before he turned to his father but Don Alejandro shook his head with a beaming smile.

"This time is for you and Victoria. I'll have plenty of time later to meet my granddaughter. Now go!" he ordered as he pushed his son in the direction of the doorway.

Diego didn't need to be told twice and quickly strode down the hallway to their room and opened the door and stepped inside. His gazed immediately went to his lady, lying asleep on their bed, her hair damp and his heart went out to her as what she must have gone through. He then saw Consuela beaming at him from across the room and put her fingers to her lips to keep him quiet and beckoned him over to the crib.

He walked over to her and when his saw his baby daughter asleep in the crib, all wrapped up in a soft white blanket, he felt a love so great that it almost overwhelmed him.

"Diego." Victoria's tired voice came from behind him.

He turned around and quickly moved over to the bed and carefully sat down just as Consuela left them alone. "Oh querida, how are you?" he asked as he reached out and took her hand in his.

She gave him a tired smile. "I'm okay, just tired. We have a daughter!" she said as hot tears threatened to run down her face.

Diego nodded, not even bothering to hide his emotions. "I know and she's beautiful." his voice rough with his feelings.

She squeezed his hand. "Yes, she is but everyone thought it would be a boy." she said with a smile.

He grinned. "We did too but I wouldn't exchange her for anything."

"Neither would I." she replied as she leant back on the pillows.

He noticed how tired she was and he leant over kissed her forehead. "Sleep, querida." he whispered.

"But..." she protested as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Shhh. Sleep now, we'll talk later." he said as he kissed her forehead once more. "I love you Victoria."

She sighed contentedly. "I love you too Diego." she replied as she allowed her eyes to close and was asleep before she knew it.

He watched her for a moment before he went back over to the crib and stared down at his daughter. He almost afraid to touch his precious baby but he reached down and lightly placed his hand on her chest and felt it rise up and down as she breathed. "Welcome to our family Mercedes de la Vega y Escalante." he said as tears of joy flowed down his face.


	40. Chapter 40

Epilogue

A year later the citizens of Los Angeles were celebrating a wedding between the well respected tavern owner, Ramon Escalante to Raquel Cardona, the young woman whom he had hired as his cook almost eighteen months ago, who after a heartfelt but somewhat fast courtship, had accepted his proposal. Since they both felt their love was so right and that they suited each other perfectly, they decided to forgo the usual long engagement period and marry within two months of Ramon proposing to her.

While they waited inside the packed mission chapel for the bride to come down the aisle, Victoria couldn't help but smile at her brother's nervousness as he fussed with some imaginary thread on his jacket and Francisco trying to do his best to calm him down but if anything, his calming words only made him more nervous. Francisco glanced back at his sister and grinned as he shook his head in amusement; he knew what Ramon was going through and nothing had been able to calm his nerves either when he had married. He had come down from Monterey to stand beside his brother but unfortunately Rebecca had not been able to come with him; she had just given birth to their second son just a month ago.

The thought of her new nephew made Victoria smile to herself at the memory of Diego's face when she had told him a week ago that she was again with child. He had been so startled by the news that he had almost spilt his coffee over himself before he grinned with happiness and then he had picked her up and hugged her. But now as she glanced at her husband; who held their one year daughter on his lap, she couldn't believe that they had recently celebrated their second year of marriage. The last two years had gone fast and had been full of love and laughter along some frustrations and a number of quarrels but she remembered what her mother had told her once; that all marriages have their good times as well as bad but as long as you respected each other and never let arguments fester, then the marriage should be a good and happy one.

Her daughter fussed in Diego's arms and reached out to her. "Mama" she whimpered. Not wanting to have a noisy baby disturbing the people around her, Victoria shifted in her seat to take her daughter onto her lap with Diego's help. Once Mercedes was settled on her mother's lap, she reached out and grabbed at the wooden fingers of the artificial hand causing Victoria to exchange an amused glance with Diego for their daughter always seemed fascinated by it. Perhaps she thought it was some kind of toy, Victoria mused to herself.

She had found her artificial arm useful in many ways and although there were still a number of things that she couldn't do, she was happy with what she could and the only time she didn't wear it was when she was really tired or if she was just feeling lazy. She wore it both at home and when she went visiting their friends or when they went into town and at first many people kept looking but she didn't mind, she knew it was done out of curiosity and not to hurt her; everyone knew that Diego had made it for her and they all wanted to know how it worked.

As she shifted in her seat to a more comfortable position, she caught sight of Felipe, or rather Lieutenant Felipe de la Vega, who was sitting next to Julia on the bench across from them, their hands clasped together. Felipe was on furlough and had spent much of his time with his lady and she had a feeling that in a year or two, there would be another wedding in the family. The pair become inseparable and even though this was only the second time that Felipe had come home since joining the military, the young couple had written regularly to each other and had discovered that their minds were attuned to each other as well as the physical attraction they had felt when in each other's company. It was obvious to everyone that the bond between them was strong; strong enough to stand the pressures of separation.

Her musings were interrupted by the arrival of the bride.

Raquel was very nervous but excited at the same time as she walked up the aisle towards the man she loved, with Pilar and Maria behind her. As she had no male relative to give her away and not wanting to walk on her own, she had asked Pilar and Maria if they would walk with her; they had become her closest friends over the last eighteen months and they had happily agreed to be included. They talked with Father Benitez about it and he had agreed to their request.

Ramon turned towards the doorway and gasped as he saw his bride coming towards with Pilar and Maria behind her. "Dios, she's so beautiful." he muttered.

She was wearing a long pale blue dress and was carrying a small posy of wildflowers that Pilar had picked that morning and instead of keeping her hair up in it's usual tight bun, Raquel had kept her hair long dark hair down and on the top of her head was a crown of flowers that was the same as the ones that she held in her hand. She smiled shyly but lovingly as she stopped beside him.

He smiled as he reached out and squeezed her hand in support before they turned towards Father Benitez and as he began to recite prayers over them, no-one in the crowd could deny the love that radiated from them.

Father Benitez smiled warmly at the young couple he was marrying. "Do you, Ramon Marcus, take Raquel Ana as your lawful wedded wife, to love, honour, cherish and forsaking all others?"

Ramon looked at his bride with a beaming smile. "I do" he said in a firm voice.

Father Benitez nodded and turned to Raquel. "Do you Raquel Ana, take Ramon Marcus as your lawful wedded husband, to love honour and obey, forsaking all others?"

Raquel blushed prettily. "I do." she replied in a soft but equally firm voice.

"Do you have the ring?" the priest asked.

Ramon turned to Francisco, who smiled reassuringly as he pulled the simple gold band from his pocket and handed it over to his brother, who in turned passed it to Father Benitez to bless.

"Now Ramon, place this ring on Raquel's finger and repeat after me. With this ring..."

Ramon took the ring and fumbled somewhat before he managed to slip the ring onto Raquel's finger and repeated the words the padre spoke.

Once the ring was firmly on the bride's finger, Father Benitez smiled warmly. "Now I pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ramon didn't need any urging as he leant forward and tenderly kissed his wife's lips. Then with cheers and loud applause ringing in their ears, they walked back down the aisle and stepped out into the bright sunny day and back to the tavern where a large fiesta was planned.

* * *

><p>Many hours later, the de la Vegas made their way home in their carriage after they had said their goodbyes to the newlyweds, who had left to spend a couple of days in San Pedro before returning to Los Angeles and running the tavern together as husband and wife.<p>

Don Alejandro and Francisco, who held his sleeping niece in his arms, sat across from Diego and Victoria while Felipe had left them to escort Julia and her family home in their carriage and he would come home at a later time.

Victoria sighed happily as she rested her head on Diego's shoulder. "I'm so happy for them, they're so much in love." she said.

Diego smiled. "Yes, they are." he replied.

Francisco grinned. "Imagine the fun we'll have telling their children of how their parents met." he said softly not wanting to disturb the sleeping child.

They all chuckled as the carriage pulled to a stop outside their home.

"You know father, I've been thinking." Diego began as he helped Victoria down from the carriage, while his father and brother-in-law got down on the other side.

"Oh what about son." Don Alejandro asked curiously as they walked through the gates.

Victoria saw a teasing gleam to her husband's eyes and she knew what it meant; he was up to something.

"Well father, with all the weddings that have been happening lately, I think it's high time that you have a wife." Diego said seriously but winked at his wife.

Don Alejandro choked at the words he had so often used to his son and he started to cough and splutter, while Victoria giggled and Francisco smiled without fully understanding but he was amused to see the older man so affected by Diego's words.

Don Alejandro stopped coughing and gazed at his grinning son. "You've been waiting a long time to say that, haven't you son?" he grinned.

Diego laughed. "Actually, yes I have. Ever since I returned home." he replied.

Don Alejandro shook his head; well two can play that game, he mused to himself. He casually placed his arm around Diego's shoulders as they walked up the steps. "You know Diego, now that you mentioned it, there is a widow over at Santa Paula who has just come out of mourning and I think I might just go and pay my respects..."

Victoria giggled again at the startled look on Diego's face as the two men walked inside the house; he had been outfoxed by his father.

"It seems that it was Diego who had his leg pulled instead of his father's." Francisco grinned at his sister.

She chuckled. "That's very true. It's not often that I see that look on Diego's face." she replied.

Mercedes whimpered in her sleep and Francisco looked down at his young niece in his arms and rocked her gently to quieten her down before smiled at Victoria and then he turned and entered the hacienda and immediately went in the direction of their rooms to put her to bed.

As Victoria entered her home, she reflected once more on her life and of all that had happened to her over the last several years. She had lived a life that most people couldn't even imagine, let alone understand. From the time that Diego had returned from his studies in Madrid, to the appearance of Zorro and all the way through to their marriage and the birth of their daughter as well as the coming child. Her life had changed in so many ways that she would never have believed it if someone had told her ten years ago what her life would be like in the future; she would have scoffed at them, she would have told them that it sounded like something out of a book, perhaps one of those adventure stories that she had read and not something that would actually happen to her.

She shook her head as she closed the front door behind her; she had no idea of what the future would bring but if it had been anything like what she had already experienced, she had a feeling that her life with Diego and their family wasn't going to be dull and boring. Who knows, maybe there will be more adventures waiting for them in the years to come, she mused to herself as she walked towards the library with a contented smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

Many thanks to everyone who have left reviews, it's greatly appreciated. This story has taken me to places that I wouldn't have otherwise known about because of the research that I did. From the surgery in that time period, to artificial limbs and to the history of Mexico just after Independence from Spain. History has always been my favourite subject.


End file.
